One Piece: All Scope Adventure
by JayH120
Summary: A dream can become real if a person follows after it. Kusari Jou has got a dream. A dream to go to the Grand Line and find the All Scope. As he travels with the Straw Hat Pirates, he will face many dangers, going against those threats will make him become stronger and honor a promise he made with his mother. A promise is a promise after all. (Current Arc: Syrup Village complete)
1. Kusari Jou

**Okay, okay. I initially thought I was not going to do something like this. Rewrite my One Piece story. But hey, there comes a time to do something like this. I know there are probably some who people don't like my decision but I felt it's something I had to do.**

**Of course, the beginning is slightly different. Of course, I will still have Jou. Jou may be the same but I'm gonna have some changes to him. Not big changes, more like small ones.**

**Sorry for being vague, I'd like this story to be different than my previous One Piece story.**

**Okay, let's begin, shall we?**

**I do not own One Piece**

**It is owned by Eiichiro Oda**

**I just own my OC, Kusari Jou and other OC's who appear**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.1**

* * *

_**Wealth, Fame, Power... Gold Roger, the King of Pirates, attained this and everything else the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas.**_

_**"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place! Now, you just have to find it!"**_

_**These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine!**_

_**This is the time known as the 'Great Pirate Era'!**_

_**-X-**_

Sunset Island, an island that resides in one of the four blue's, the East Blue. The island is a simple island. Lush green fields as far as the eye can see and even the forest. On the island, there was a village. A village that was reminiscent of a small town. The village is called Bouy Village. It was complete with different buildings, big and small. People ran their own shops in the village and haggled with customers over prices and men handled the construction work on the unfinished buildings. Everyone did their part to keep the village up and running as this was where they lived. A place they called 'home'. One such boy lived on this island and village. And well... let's just say today wasn't exactly his day.

The boy was laying on the ground flat on his back. His breathing was heavy, his face had a few scrapes, his right eye was visibly swollen. There were 4 kids standing over him, laughing at him. The kids all started to leave, except for one. The lead boy. The kid was chubby, with a faded haircut. He held the downed boy's hat in his hand. A dark-blue beanie.

"Pretty fun game, huh Jou?" the lead boy chuckled as he sneered down at the young boy called Jou. "Let us know when you want to 'play' again? If you feel like getting hit!" the lead boy threw Jou's hat as it landed on his body and ran back to all of his friends. As soon as the larger boy left, Jou leaned himself up. He lightly touched his swollen right eye and winced in pain, he decided to leave it alone since touching it won't do it any good.

Jou was a boy of 5 years-old. He had dark-brown hair that was long and almost covered his dark-brown eyes, his skin was a brown-tan color. He wore a dark-blue zip-up hoodie that was left un-zipped, grey pants that stopped at his shins, and little black boots. He picked up his dark blue beanie, he put it on as the beanie fit loosely over Jou's head. He slowly walked, making his way through the village and over to his house with his head down to avoid any passing eyes and pulling the hat over his eyes to conceal his black eye.

Jou's home was a green and yellow house that stood just was just outside the village. He walked right up to the door and opened it. He closed the door behind himself and could hear his mom in the kitchen, most likely preparing dinner for them both.

"Ow! Dammit!" he heard his mom mutter out in pain, probably burned herself. "Jou?" she called from the kitchen. "Squirt, is that you?"

"Y-Yeah, it's me, mom!" Jou called back as he stepped into the door-way letting his mom see him. Jou's mother, Becky was a woman by the age of 23 years-old with dark-brown eyes, dark-brown hair that fell around her shoulders, in her head she wore a black hairband, she was wearing a dark red button-up shirt with her sleeves rolled to her elbows, simple blue jeans tucked into some brown boots that stopped at her shins.

She smiled as soon as she saw Jou. Though, he still had his hat over his eyes.

"Hey," Becky smiled seeing her son. "So, how'd it go today? Make some friends while you were out?"

"S-Sure did," Jou said meekly. "We just played games..." Jou nervously chuckled. "Had a lot of fun. Anyway, I'm gonna go upstairs." Jou turned to walk up the stairs but Becky blocked his path, getting in front of him. Jou bumped into his mom and tried to get by her, but she quickly moved to the side, blocking his path yet again.

"Okay, Jou..." Becky said. "Lift up the hat. Let me see it." she put her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing to see..." Jou claimed while shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong.

Becky smirked folding her arms over her chest. "Nothing's wrong, huh? I'm honestly surprised, squirt. I would think someone who's my son would come up with a much better lie than that. I'm your mother, Jou. You can't hide anything from me. Now, would you lift up your hat, please?"

_**-X-**_

"Damn, they really did a number on you, didn't they squirt?" Becky commented as she was cleaning up Jou's black eye. "Got you good, huh?

Jou slightly flinched when his mom lightly touched his bruised eye with a cloth. "Yeah..." Jou agreed as he was seated on the bathroom counter as his mom held him by his chin to keep his head steady so she could properly attend to his black eye and place a few band-aids over the scrapes that Jou had gotten today.

"So, what happened today exactly?" Becky wondered. "I suppose telling you to go out and make some friends didn't go so well, did it?"

"I guess not..." Jou sighed. "I tried. I really did. I just went up to them and asked if I could play with them. They let me, but they turned out to be really mean and all started making fun of me instead. I didn't get mad at them until they took my hat." Jou grabbed his beanie with both hands. "The hat you made for me. When one of them took it, I got mad and tried to fight and get it back. And then well..." Jou put his head down to face away from his mother. "This happened." Jou referred to his black eye.

Becky let go of Jou's chin and placed a bandage over his black eye to cover it and put a hand on her hip. She can't believe those kids would just mess with her son like this. She initially wanted for Jou to out and make some friends his age, be a kid. But, apparently, that wasn't going to be judging by what Jou had told her. How could they go so far to just beat her son down like they have done today? Was she going to have to threaten some kids' mother? No, but it was still an option. It's only been 5 years since she's been a mother, but her son pretty much got his ass kicked today, she had to say something to make her little boy feel better.

"Listen to me, Jou..." Becky said but he never looked up at her. "Look at me." Jou finally stared up at his mom with one visible brown eye. "You're the son of Kusari Becky, a former sailor who once braved the seas and you let a bunch of little brats get the best of you. Shame on you, Kusari Jou." Now, Becky was only joking, but Jou took her seriously.

Jou bit his bottom lip to hold in some tears from his mom's 'scolding'.

"I'm sorry." Jou sniffed as he looked down. Jou's mother, Kusari Becky was indeed a sailor. She would always tell him about her tales of adventure every night before he would go to sleep. Jou believed that there was no way he could be a strong person like his mother from her stories.

"I'm only kidding, squirt..." Becky declared smirking. "It looks like you could use some training."

Jou who was staring at the floor, looked back up at his mother raising an eyebrow. "Training? What kind of training?"

"Training that saved my life numerous times that I learned from an old friend of mine back when I was only a cabin girl on the first crew I sailed with," Becky mentioned. "I'll teach you about the training some other time. For now, let's go have dinner." Becky walked away as she passed Jou a knowing smile.

"But, why can't you teach me about it right now?" Jou asked sounding intrigued about his mother's 'training' she mentioned.

"Later, squirt," Becky winked. "It can wait. Besides, I made your favorite dinner tonight."

"Really!?" Jou's face brightened up in a smile as he hopped off the bathroom counter and ran passed his mom to get dinner. Becky only smiled herself, it brought happiness in her to see her son smile even if he didn't have a very good day. Whatever she can do to make him happy. Though, she has to wonder? Will Jou be ready to take on the training she had learned so long ago? He's only a kid but he seemed eager to learn it. But, of course, she did believe he could handle it. He was her son, after all, but she just had to find a more clear goal to train him rather than just to make him strong.

_**-X-**_

Two nights later, Becky, holding Jou by the hand was walking through town. Jou was just pulled alongside his mom as she led him. But he was confused as to where they were even headed.

"Hey, Mom?" Jou said. "Where are we going?"

"We're just going to visit an old friend of mine," Becky stated. "You've met him before, but you were just really young at the time." Becky and Jou stopped in front of a bar. The bar was a small saloon that was located in the village town, the bar was called the "Clam Shack", the bar's name on a sign just above the entrance. "Here we are." Becky smiled as she stared up at the bar with hand on her hip and still holding Jou's hand. "Let's head inside. Ready, squirt?"

"Sure," Jou replied as he and his mom walked in the bar. The place was filled with patrons, only men inside. The place especially rowdy as everyone inside was drinking, talking, and laughing loudly among themselves. Jou was nervously taking everything in, he tightened his grip onto his mother's hand, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Becky.

"Hey, Becky!" yelled a gruff, male voice. Behind the bar counter was an old man who looked to be in his mid-40's. He had grey hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, a scar on the right side of his face, his body was chubby which was pretty normal for someone his age. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, a pair of red suspenders attached to some black pants, and worn-out black boots. Jou noticed that the man was staring at him and his mom since he called her by her name, it obviously meant they knew each other.

"Hey, Becky!" greeted a bar patron.

"Great to see ya!"

"Stop by for a drink, Becky!"

"I gotta say, you're looking good tonight, Becky!"

"Been a while since we saw you last!"

Jou saw that his mom seemed to be pretty well-known in this bar. They all greeted her like she was their friend. Much different than how the kids in the village treated Jou. Friend. That's something that Jou has a hard time grasping. He didn't know what it was like to have a friend. He doesn't know it but maybe one day he'll find someone or just anyone to call such.

"Long time no see, everyone!" Becky greeted with a wave. "How're you all doing tonight?" she then looked down at Jou. "Oh! Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my son, Jou." she let go of Jou's hand as everybody in the bar brought their eyes to the young 5-year-old. "Go on, squirt. Say hi."

Jou started to feel embarrassed and lightly blushed from all the eyes on him. He felt the need to say something rather than just staring at his own feet. So, he mustered whatever courage he had and managed to utter out something out.

"Um, hello," Jou greeted with a bow. "I-I'm Kusari Jou. It's nice to meet you." the greeting was polite, though, Jou was still nervous talking to other people besides his mother. What if they were cruel like the kids from the village? Jou only went back to staring at his own feet, clasping his hands together. He was starting to regret even opening his mouth.

**"Nice to meet you, Jou!"** yelled everyone patron in the bar with a huge smile on their faces. Jou's head immediately snapped up as all signs of his nervous posture disappeared. His expression held one of surprise. Surprised that these people he just met would treat him nice like they did for his mother. Jou stared up at his mother as she only gave him a smile and took his hand.

"So, that's your kid you talked about, huh Becky?"

"He doesn't look a thing like you."

"He takes after his Dad," Becky answered. "But I can assure you, he is my son." Becky led Jou to the bar counter. "Here squirt, I'll help you up." She helped Jou onto one of the stools and sat in her own stool.

"Becky..." said the man at the bar counter. "Why did you bring your son here? You know this is a bar, right?"

"No, Vic..." Becky replied saying the man's name in mock surprise. "I would've mistaken it for a church." Becky chuckled causing Vic to groan with a roll of his eyes.

"Look, what I mean is that your son can't be here?" Vic reasoned. "How old is he? Like 5? You thought it was a good idea to just bring him into here?"

"I couldn't just leave him alone at home," Becky remarked. "And besides, it's not like he's gonna drink at his age? What kinda mother would I be if I let him do that. And I know you have other stuff to drink behind the counter. Come on, Vic. Make an exception for me." Becky gave the older man a knowing smile.

Vic placed a hand on his hip and sighed. "Fine. I'll get the kid something but you're still paying for it along with your own drink. Got that? Don't expect it to be free. This is a business, not a charity."

"Alright, alright..." Becky sighed. "Sheesh, that's some way to treat your former Captain..." Becky commented with a pouting face.

Jou stared at his mom with a raised brow. It was strange to see his mom acting like this. With him, she would always act like how any mother act toward their child. Motherly, sweet, and kind. But here, she was acting like a sulking child when talking to this bartender who she obviously knows. Jou was soon brought out of his own thoughts when Vic placed a glass of an iced drink in front of Jou. The drink had a clear yellow color, cubes of ice were floating in the beverage and straw was also placed in it.

"There you go, kid," Vic said gesturing toward the drink. Jou had to stand on the stool to reach for the drink as he placed his hands on the table to get a good whiff of whatever it was. Ascertaining what it was from smelling, he figured out what it was.

"Lemonade?" Jou questioned looking at Vic.

"What's that look for?" Vic wondered crossing his arms. "Go ahead and drink it."

"Um, okay..." Jou nodded slowly. "Thank you for the drink." he gave the older man a small smile.

Vic was taken aback a bit by Jou's response. "Sure, no problem." Vic cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. "Enjoy it, kid." Jou grasped the cup in his both of his hands and began to slurp the lemonade. Becky grinned victoriously toward Vic.

"What?" Vic asked raising his brow.

"Nothing," Becky claimed. "It's just that you met Jou the day he was born and you can hardly talk to him."

"I've been too busy to visit since I've been looking after the bar," Vic said. "Besides, I don't think the kid even remembers me?"

Jou paused from slurping his drink looked toward his mom and Vic. He had no idea that he had met Vic before. He doesn't even recall ever seeing his face since he probably was much younger.

Becky saw Jou's look of confusion. "Jou, you've met Vic before. You were a baby at the time. The day you were born, I decided to name him your Godfather. He was even apart of mom's crew when she was a sailor. He was my first mate."

"Really?" Jou asked as his mom nodded in confirmation. He didn't have a clue that Vic sailed with his mom on her old crew. It was no wonder they both acted like they were close. That and the First Mate is usually the one who's second after the Captain which obviously cemented the fact that his mother and Vic must be good friends despite how they spoke to each other.

"Becky..." Vic groaned. "I never agreed to that I was your kid's Godfather. You can't just make that decision."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. Instead, you can be the grouchy, old uncle. That better?"

It was now Vic's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. You want the usual, Becky?"

"Sure do," Becky smirked. "A glass of West Blue Whiskey would be nice."

"Coming right up," Vic stated before turning around, side-glancing at Becky. "For the record, you're still paying for both you and your son there."

"Yeah, yeah," Becky responded with a wave of her hand. She then looked at her son as Jou continued slurping his lemonade. Watching that little scene brought a smile on Becky's face. It made it all the sweeter when Jou never noticed his mother gazing at him. She watched Jou finish all of his drink and place the glass on the table, wiping his mouth.

"More, please?" Jou requested nicely to Vic.

"Already?" Vic queried with wide eyes as he placed Becky's drink on the counter.

"Hahahaha!" Becky wasn't able to contain her laughter.

_**-X-**_

The bar got even more lively that night. Most people went home but there were people still inside enjoying their drinks and also listening in on one of Becky's and Vic's old adventures when they sailed the seas with their crew. Even Jou, who was probably on his 3rd or 4th glass of lemonade was listening to his mother's tale. His eyes wide and excited as he listened in on the story.

"So, there we were..." Becky said in an almost eerie and exaggerated tone. "In the middle of the night..."

"It was day," Vic stated while cleaning a glass.

"Our crew was surrounded by bears..." Becky declared as she held up her hands like they were claws.

"They were wolves," Vic remarked.

"50 of them!" Becky raised her voice.

"20 of them," Vic deadpanned

"Do you have to keep interrupting?" Becky asked with an annoyed glare.

"Not until you stop over-playing everything when none of what you said is true," Vic stated. "Just get to the point."

"Oh, alright..." Becky groaned. "Vic, you take the fun out of everything."

"And then?" all eyes fell on Jou who was practically jumping in his seat to hear what happened next in the story. "What happened next, mom?"

"Sorry, squirt," Becky smiled patting her son's head. "Nothing too spectacular. In the end, we just sold all the wolf skins that we collected."

The patrons in the bar collectively groaned at the story that was given by Becky. They were disappointed by the terrible ending even though she really sold the story like there was some kind of amazingly huge climax.

"Alright, alright..." Becky said. "Don't get your underpants in a knot." Becky took a sip of her drink. "I'm gonna tell you all a story about something I've always wanted to find. Never got to but that's life."

"Oh, boy," Vic smirked shaking his head. "Here we go."

"I've never heard about this," Jou stated as he was once again staring up at his mom with wonder. "What were you looking for but never got to find, mom?"

"When I was a girl, I heard stories about a legend," Becky said.

"What kind of kind of legend?" Jou questioned as Becky smirked and patted her son's head.

"The legend of the All Scope," Becky announced. The men inside the bar seemed confused while some seemed interested in what Becky was talking about.

"All Scope?"

"What's that?"

"I've never heard of anything like this?"

Jou stared at all the men inside the bar. Jou himself was also curious about what his mother was talking about. Jou was always intrigued when it came to knowing what his mom's adventures were like and what she knew about what's out there on the seas.

"I-I wanna know it is," everyone stared at Jou again when the young boy spoke up. "What's the All Scope, mom? What is it?"

Becky chuckled at her son's excitement. "Well, kiddo, allow me to explain." Becky cleared her throat. "The All Scope is a telescope. But it's not just any telescope. It's a very rare one that's only found in the most dangerous sea. The Grand Line." Becky smiled as everyone stared at her in wonder much to her amusement, especially Jou. "Legend has it that the All Scope has the ability to see all around the world. Most people only view it only as a myth, a legend. I intended to sail the Grand Line and find the All Scope because I believed it really existed. But, that was a dream that never came to be." Becky put her head down, staring down at her whiskey. "Our ship was attacked by Pirates, and add that in with a terrible storm, makes for a bad time. The only ones who survived the storm were Vic and me." Vic was cleaning a glass with a towel as he listened to Becky's story. "Luckily, a passing ship was able to spot us and that's how we ended up here on this island."

Everyone was silent, listening to Becky's tale. This was honestly the first time Jou's heard it. He can see the sad look in her eyes, her crew obviously meant a lot to her. Now it was just her and Vic. It must have been very tough to lose her entire crew like that.

Becky caught her son's gaze, it made her smile. Seeing Jou's face brought happiness in her she can't even describe. She reached over to Jou and placed a hand on his cheek.

"But, I didn't walk out empty-handed," Becky commented as she stared warmly at her son. "I got to meet someone new, after all."

Jou's cheeks went red from his mother's warm eyes on him as he stared down at the floor. His mother's story about the All Scope brought him to thinking. She never got to find the All Scope, but what if he could be the one to find it. His mom said it was a myth, but there was no way that was true. Even if it wasn't out there, he still wanted to find it. Jou grinned and came to a decision.

"What are you smirking about, squirt?" Becky wondered interested.

"I'll find it," Jou stated.

"Hmm?" Becky dropped her smile and rose an eyebrow.

"The All Scope," Jou said looking his mother's eyes. "I'm gonna go find the All Scope."

"Ohhh," Becky's smile returned. "Are you now?"

"Yeah," Jou nodded quickly. "After hearing what you said about it and you not being able to find it, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna find the All Scope!" Jou stood up on the barstool at his declaration with raised arms in the air. He put his arms down and looked around at everyone in the bar. They were all just staring at him until everyone in the bar began to laugh at Jou's own announcement.

"Haha! Good one, kid!"

"You almost sound serious!"

"Becky, your kids' a riot!"

Jou looked down at the ground. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He should've seen this coming. People laughing at him and not taking him seriously. Maybe saying that he'd find something like the All Scope just sounded ridiculous coming from a small kid like him. He fought to not let himself cry.

"All of you shut up!" Vic suddenly burst out. "Who the hell are you all to laugh at the kid and what he wants to do!? Huh? I bet not one of you have the guts to want to go into a place like the Grand Line! Everyone has a dream they want to follow in life! None of you who understand that can get the hell out of here if you're going to laugh at a kid's dream!"

Jou was surprised by Vic's outburst. He's never had anyone defend him like this. It was actually kind of nice to hear that. It made him think that the old bartender wasn't all that bad of a person. Jou couldn't help but smile at the man behind the counter. Vic seemed to be ignoring Jou's eyes on him, but he was aware of them.

Becky was also smirking at Vic. She was grateful that he would go to Jou's defense like that. Made her think she made the right choice in making him Jou's Godfather even if Vic never agreed to that.

"So, you want to find the All Scope, Jou?" Becky asked. Jou sat back down on the stool and smiled brightly at his mother.

"I sure do," Jou claimed. "I really do. I'm gonna find it as a promise to you, mom."

"A promise, huh?" Becky wondered. "Promises are heavy. You sure you can keep it?"

"I know I can," Jou said. "Since you never got to find the All Scope; I promise to find it instead. You'll see. I'll definitely do it!"

"If you're certain, squirt..." Becky smiled. "Then all right!" she then brought her hand to her chin. "Though, if you're gonna find the All Scope then you'll be heading into the Grand Line? That means you'll need some training."

"Training?" Jou tilted his head. "You mean the training you talked about before?"

"You got that right, kiddo," Becky said. "The training will take time but in the end, you'll be plenty strong to go up against any danger in the Grand Line."

"Strong?" Jou repeated. Jou knew he wasn't strong at all, to begin with. With how easy it was for those kids to beat him up, he knew strong wasn't exactly the right word for him. But his mom seemed like she would be able to help him with that. Thinking about it, made Jou smile at his mom. "OK! I want you to train me, mom!"

"Then we have a deal!" Becky declared when she put her hand out for Jou to shake. "But, it won't be easy. Just for warning."

Jou shook his mom's hand as Vic looked on at the scene. If anyone looked closely, they could make out the tiniest of smiles on Vic's face. Later that night, Becky decided to take Jou back home so he could go to bed. He was currently asleep as she held him in her arms, his head rested on her shoulder. As she was about to leave, Vic went outside his bar to speak with her.

"Jou really takes after you, doesn't he?" Vic asked arms folded across his chest. "He may look like... him. But he really does act a lot like you."

"You could say that," Becky said as she seemed to agree with Vic. "I've never seen Jou get so excited overhearing about something like the All Scope. I guess he does take a lot after me." she eyed her sleeping son. Becky let a low sigh. "It seems like so long ago when we were Pirates, sailing the seas with our crew, huh Vic?"

"It's only been 5 years since we were Pirates," Vic added. "But that can be a long time." Vic looked out at the night sky. "Okay, you better head home and get Jou to bed. If your deadset on training him how to fight like how you do, he's gonna need the rest. Goodnight, Captain." he stated with a smile.

"Night, First mate," Becky nodded returning the smile and began walking on her way to where she and Jou lived. What Becky and Vic didn't know was that Jou was still awake and overheard what they said.

_'Mom, you were a Pirate?'_

_**-X-**_

On an early morning, deep in the forest of Sunset Island. The forest with its large trees, lush greenery, and the local wildlife. It was quiet except for the occasional bird-squawking. Stepping through the forest was none other than Becky and Jou. Today was the day Becky was going to begin Jou's training so he'll be able to find the All Scope. Becky was easily stepping through the forest with her usual stride and for some reason, she had a brown sack slung over her shoulder.

"You following along, Squirt?" the woman asked looking behind her shoulder at Jou. Jou, unlike his mother, was trying his best to keep up. To him, they've been walking for hours even though it's only been 10 minutes. But he was managing to stick close to his mom since he didn't want to get lost in the forest.

"Y-Yeah... I am..." Jou breathed tiredly. "How much farther, mom? I feel like we've been walking forever."

As they were walking, Jou remembered back on that night they left Vic's bar as Jou over-heard them talking. He heard them mention in their conversation that they were once Pirates. His mom always told him that she was a sailor who just sailed the seas, but he never knew that she was pirate. He just had to know if his mother would confirm it with him.

"Hey, mom?" Jou spoke as he stopped walking.

"Hmm?" Becky hummed turning her head. "What's wrong? Don't worry, Jou. We're almost there."

"I know, it's just..." Jou sighed as he looked down. "Were you really a pirate?" instead of fumbling with his words, he said it straight out.

Becky's eyes widened in surprise but she then smiled at her son. "I didn't take you for an eaves-dropper, Squirt." Jou looked down at the ground, seemingly feeling bad for listening in. "It's okay. It's what I would've done, too. That's right. Vic and I were pirates. Together with our crew, we were the Chain Pirates."

"Chain Pirates?" Jou repeated with wide-eyes.

"That was us," Becky smiled. "We weren't a very popular crew but we managed to gain some attention. But now, you have to keep mine and Vic's secret."

"Why?" Jou asked. "Does no one else in the village know?"

"Not a one," Becky shook her head. "That's why everyone believes we were only simple sailors who journeyed across the seas. Most people... don't think too highly of Pirates. Jou?" Jou looked up at his mother only to see her continue to smile at him. "Do you think differently of me now you know my little secret."

"No," Jou quickly shook his own head. Jou's heard people in the village talk about pirates. Blood-thirsty criminals who scour the sea searching for treasure or pillaging other islands. From the stories she told him of her adventures, he knew that she was nothing like those other pirates who did bad things just because they could. "I don't think so, at all. I think that's really cool."

Becky only smiled and turned around and kept walking "Keep following, Jou," Becky insisted. "We're almost there." The duo kept their pace through the forest until finally coming to a stop.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed in confusion. "Mom, are we here?" Jou asked looking around. Where he and his Mother were standing was a forest-clearing that was completely open with a lot of space. The woman looked around with her hands on her hips. She was looking around with a proud smile.

"Alright, this will be perfect," the woman commented.

"This place is perfect?" Jou asked. "Why did we come all the way out here away from the village?"

Well, I don't think I'll be able to train you while in the village now would I, Squirt?" Becky added smirking.

"Train me?" Jou asked tilting his head. "Oh, the training you talked about so I can be strong and so I can find the All Scope.

"Today's the day I train and teach you how to fight like me," Becky stated proudly.

"Um, fight like you?" Jou questioned. "Well, how?"

"It's simple," Becky said. "With these." She dropped the sack she was holding onto the ground and as the cloth unwrapped it revealed two chains. One of them was a plain steel chain and the second was in a dark red color. Both looked like they were of medium length, not too long and not at all short either.

"Chains...?" Jou wondered raising a brow. "How would you even fight with chains? I-It's not like it's like a sword or a pistol or anything else." Jou was honestly confused about what his mom was trying to show him. To him, how is it even possible for someone to use chains as a weapon? He didn't really think chains would be his first choice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Becky clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "You'd be surprised what a person can do with these." Becky flung the red chain over her shoulder. "Listen and watch carefully, Jou. The Solo-Chain Style can be difficult to master at first. But once you train hard in it, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Using it requires concentration and using their chain as an extension of their own body. Now, watch carefully and closely."

Becky calmly strolled up to a tree and then began running toward the closest yet tallest tree she noticed and began sprinting to it. Taking her red chain and with a cry and slashed the tree with her chain. The tree was however still standing as Jou stood from afar with his arms folded. He didn't think his Mom would be able to knock down a tree with only a chain. The tree then started to split in half from Becky's single slash with her chain. The large top half of the tree began tumbling over. Becky stood up with her back turned to Jou. It took a while but the tree started to tumble down the ground as Becky stepped out of the way for the tree to fall.

"What the...?" Jou could only manage to say as the tree fell over and slammed with a loud thud that caused the ground to tremble. The impact knocked Jou on his bottom with his eyes wide in bewilderment and his mouth agape. He honestly couldn't believe that his own mother was able to actually cut down a tree WITH A CHAIN NO LESS! Becky turned around to her young son and calmly walked toward him. She couldn't help but smile at Jou's face just now, his awestruck and bewildered expression. She offered a hand to him as Jou looked at his mother's hand and finally took it as he stood himself up with her help.

"I learned to fight like this from an old pirate that trained me," Becky stated. "That and he was the one that gave me this chain right here." Becky gestured to the red chain that was slung over her shoulder.

"Wow..." Jou said impressed and astonished. He wondered what kind of things he could learn from his mother using this 'Chain-Style'. With what she had just shown him, he felt that he could definitely become stronger. "So, you said you were going to train me to fight like you, right?"

"If you want to survive out at sea and find the All Scope, you gotta know how to protect yourself," Becky nodded. "So, yes."

"So, are you ever gonna give me that chain?" Jou asked grinning, pointing at the red chain held by his mother.

"I don't know...?" Becky smirked mischievously. "This chain is quite special to me. You gotta prove to me that you're strong enough to wield it." Becky laughed shortly. Jou frowned that his mother laughed at him. But Jou's frown quickly turned to a grin of determination. He was going to try to become stronger so she'll give that chain to him.

"Okay, then I'll have to get stronger and if I beat you, Mom, you'll have to give the chain to me," Jou avowed.

Becky looked down at her son and smiled warmly at him. "If you can beat me in a fight?" she asked. "Well, I'll look forward to it but we'll wait once you're older." she smiled. "Deal?"

"Once I'm older?" Jou nodded. "Deal!"

"Perfect," His mom nodded. Jou picked up the steel chain that looked big in his tiny hand and then stared straight up at his mom who still had a proud smile on her face directed at her son. Jou looked back up at his mom, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed. "What is it, Mom?"

"Jou, will you be ready to face the dangers of the Grand Line when the time comes?" Becky asked.

"I'll try," Jou stated. "But, I don't know if I could go through it all alone if I find the All Scope."

Becky gave Jou a knowing smile. "You won't be alone." Jou gave his mom a questioning look. "On your journey, Jou, you'll meet people. People that will become important to you. Friends. Friends that you will come to cherish for the rest of your life."

"Friends...?" Jou said that word with a sullen look. "In the village, the other kids don't like me and make fun of me."

"I wasn't talking about those little brats..." Becky frowned. "For all I care, they can go to hell." Jou's eyes widened at his mother's use of a swear word. "With friends, you'll just have to meet the right people and when that time comes, you'll know." Becky stood up tall and placed a hand on her hip, throwing her red chain over her shoulder. "Okay! Enough of all this talking and let's get training! Get ready, Squirt! It's time to get you into shape!"

"Uh, okay..." Jou said getting ready with his chain.

And so began the rigorous chain-style training that Kusari Becky began to bestow upon her young son, Jou. Becky trained Jou for 4 whole years so he could be ready to defend himself and fight head-to-head with any danger he came across during his journey to find the All Scope.

Becky and Jou were inseparable. A mother and son who have a close relationship. Jou loved his mom. She's always there for him through whatever he was going through. And for Becky, it was the same. Jou is a light in her life that came around when she lost her pirate crew. No matter what, she was always going to be there for Jou because he is her son and she loves him with all of her heart.

But, all good things must come to an end...

_**-X-**_

_4 years later..._

_Kusari Jou: Age 9_

The Bouy Village island hospital was quiet. Sitting in a chair, with his head down was Kusari Jou. His dark blue beanie and dark brown hair shadowed his eyes. He only sat quietly as the occasional doctor or nurse walked passed him.

"What's this child doing here?"

"Ah, this is the boy whose mother is currently hospitalized."

"How long?"

"Four days now. She got severely hurt when she was going after the pirates after they took her son away. The boy is fine, but the mother... she seems to be trying to hold on but the doctors say she could pass at any moment. It's only a matter of time."

Hearing the conversation, Jou tightly clenched both of his fists. He bit his lip to hold in his tears. Ever since... that day when the pirates came. Jou has been coming to the hospital to come and see his mom. But, she would always be unconscious but after the third, she had finally woken up. But now, he heard from the hospital that his mother is dying. He remembered that his mom had gotten multiple wounds during her fight with the Pirate captain. The captain of that crew is someone Jou will never forget, even though, he was likely dead, which his mom had made sure of.

"Jou..." it was Vic who had approached Jou. Vic was the one who had been taking Jou here to see Becky. "It's... it's your mother." Vic sighed. "She... wants to see you."

Jou finally stared up at Vic. His face emotionless. Jou hasn't been sleeping these past few nights since he was too worried about his mom. When he made eye contact with Vic, he only gave a small nod. He's also been very quiet and didn't feel like speaking to anyone. He stood from his chair and made his way down the hospital's halls and finally reached the room his mother is in.

"I'll be out here," Vic said to Jou. Jou only gave him a look and another nod, showing he understood.

Jou walked inside the hospital room slowly. His breath hitched slightly when he saw his mom. She was laying there in the hospital bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. Becky was wrapped in bandages, she had some around her forehead, a bandage on her cheek, some wraps around her neck, her torso seemed to also be covered up in bandages, as well as both of her arms.

Becky turned her head as she saw Jou. Her mouth curled in a small smile seeing her son.

"Hey, squirt." she greeted him in a soft voice. "You're gonna have to come closer." she slowly beckoned Jou over with a bandaged hand. "I'm afraid I can't raise my voice."

Jou got closer to the side of the bed. He got a look at his mom's face. Her face that showed everyone that she was full of life was slightly pale, her cheeks sunken in. Jou looked down at the ground, he couldn't stand to see his mother like this.

"Jou," Becky spoke. "Look at me, please?" Jou did what his mother said and stared her right in her brown eyes with his own. "Give me your hand." she lifted up her hand and Jou slowly reached out and let his mom take his small hand, holding it in her own. "When I lost my crew, I thought I lost everything that was important to me. Especially my hopes and dreams of ever finding the All Scope. But then..." Becky's smile widened a little as tears began to drip from her eyes. "The day you were born, I felt I could start living again. My dream may have died when my crew was wiped out, but I found a new dream. You Jou. You're my dream. I finally realized I wanted to be a mother. Your mother."

Jou shook his head. "Stop it..." Becky looked at Jou in surprise. "Stop talking to me like your going to... to..." Jou's tears were now leaking out his eyes, showing he couldn't control them anymore. "I don't wanna hear it! What do the people here know, huh? You're gonna alright, mom!"

The bedridden woman only smiled at her son and his small outburst. "Ah, squirt. If only that were so."

"But, why!?" Jou cried. "Why did it have to be like this!?"

Becky only smiled weakly at her son. "Because they took away the one thing that I love more in the world," she claimed with a short giggle even though she was in a lot of pain. "I wasn't going to let them do that." Jou looked down at the floor. "Hey, don't look away from me..." Becky lifted her son's head up by his chin. "Jou, I... I don't think I have a lot of time left. But I wanna let you know something. Listen carefully, got it?"

"What is it?" Jou choked out as he wiped his tears from his eyes but it did little to stop them from falling out.

"I didn't train you to fight with chains without a reason," Becky said. "I did it for you to become strong. Strong enough to handle anything that comes your way. And I want you to follow your dream and find the All Scope. Find it as a promise to me. Understand?"

Jou was still crying as he was staring at his mother. He grabbed Becky's hand again and nodded.

"I promise, Mom," Jou agreed in a quiet tone.

"That's my squirt," Becky uttered. "Remember the red chain that I used when I was a pirate? It's yours now."

"But you promised that someday I had to fight you for it?" Jou asked with a sniff.

"It looks like our fight will have to wait for another time," Becky stated softly. "That red chain is now yours. I want you to have it. If you do go out and look for the All Scope, use it to protect yourself. If you meet people out there, use it to protect them, too. Those people will become your friends, friends that have a dream they want to follow like you." Becky gave Jou one last smile. "I love you, Jou. I always will."

"I love you too, mom," Jou said as he soon realized that the small grip his mom had on his hand was no longer there. "Mom?" he looked up and she saw that Becky's head was laying back against the pillow. "Mom?" he called again. "Mom, can you hear me?" no response. "Mom...?" Still no response from her.

Kusari Becky was gone.

_**-X-**_

_10 years later..._

It was an early morning in the East Blue, on Sunset Island. A young man was out on a nice stroll through the island's forest. The young man being Kusari Jou. Jou had changed a lot physically in 10 years. He now stood at 5'10", his dark brown hair wasn't as long as it was when he was a kid but it still hung over his forehead, his body had gone through changes as well since he kept up all the training he had done his mother, he's gained muscle as the training had put him into great shape.

His current outfit is a dark-blue cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark grey t-shirt that fit snugly around his torso, a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, and a pair of light-grey jeans tucked in some black combat boots. Last but not least, he wore the exact same dark-blue beanie he wore when he was a kid. It now fits perfectly on his head and not loose like it was when he was a child.

_'The forest never changes, does it?'_

The day his mother taught him how to fight with chains is a day that he will never forget. Just like he will never forget her. Not a day goes by when he doesn't miss her. But he can't keep fretting about her forever. She wouldn't want him still crying over her. He shook his head and clenched his left hand into a fist.

_'Soon, mom. I'm going to uphold our promise.'_

Jou made it out into the exact same clearing he and Mother stopped to train at so long ago. Jou stood in the middle of the clearing. He clenched both of his fists and closed his eyes.

"Alright," he breathed out. "Let's start." he opened his eyes and flicked his wrist as his pair of chains fell off both of his wrists. Both of the chains were colored differently, the first one was a red steel chain, while the other was a normal steel chain. They were the same ones from before when his mother trained him so long ago. Especially, the red chain that his mother gifted to him before she died. Jou grasped tightly on the two chains and whirled them around his hands and flung them over his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and breathed in-and-out once more. His eyes shot open and then swung his red chain at an invisible target and then followed up with the second swing using his steel chain. He flourished his chains around again and then and made two more slashes with either chain and then jumped up into the air and spun himself into the air and did a spinning chain slash and landed on the ground in a crouch. He brought his head up as his eyes focused on a single tree. He dashed toward it, chains fluttering behind him as he advanced toward the tree. At the last second, he twirled his chains and then landed a hit.

He went straight passed the tree, landing behind it in a crouch. He stood up slowly as the tree fell over with a huge thud on the ground.

**"AAAH!"** he heard a pair of screams come from behind the trees near the clearing. Jou quickly turned his head as soon as he heard them. He already figured who had followed him all the way out into the forest. He let out a sigh and slung his red chain over his shoulder.

"Okay, you two," Jou called. "Come out. Both of you."

Once Jou said that from behind a few trees came two young kids. A boy and a girl. The oldest of the kids is a boy by the age of 10. He had straight black hair and light skin. He wore a red hoodie with short sleeves, black shorts, and small black boots. The youngest of the trio was a girl by the age of 8. She had dark-purple hair and light skin. She wore a purple blouse that matches her hair decorated in polka-dots, white shorts, and a pair of sandals.

"You two had to follow me out here again, huh?" Jou sighed. "Nale..." the oldest of the kids' names."Dot." was the girl's name. Jou sighed once more but it was one of annoyance. "Do you two have to do this every morning? You guys know it's dangerous out here, right? It's hunting season for the predators in the forest."

"It wasn't my idea," Nale explained. "It was Dot's idea to follow you all the way out here in the forest. Like always."

"Not this time," Dot shook her head. "This time it was Nale's idea."

"Oh, really?" Jou smirked at Nale, side-glancing him. "You don't say?"

"Shut up, Dot!" Nale snapped. "No, it was not my idea."

"Was too!" Dot claimed.

"Was not!" Nale declared.

"Enough!" Jou exclaimed. If he didn't intervene, both kids would be arguing like that for the entire day and Jou wasn't going to deal with that literal headache. "Come on, we're going back to the village. Vic's gotta be wondering where you both are at." Jou reached out a hand for Dot to take hold of and started walking with Nale following beside him. "I mean, seriously. If you both were coming out here, why didn't you bring Ashe with you?"

"She was asleep," Dot announced.

"She was?" Jou questioned. "That's surprising. She's usually up bright and early, especially when she follows me out here. Hmm?"

Nale and Dot both looked up at Jou as he rubbed his chin in wonder. They always followed him out into the woods when he'd do his training every morning. Most of the time he never knew they were even following him(That's what they want to believe, at least). The two kids both looked at each other and then nodded.

"Um, Jou?" Dot's spoke.

"Yes, Dot?" Jou asked.

"Um, well..." Dot spoke in her small voice. "It's just... why do you come out here to do that thing you do?"

"What thing?" Jou wondered. "You mean my training?"

"We both wonder why you come out in the forest to 'train' Jou?" Nale asked curiously.

There was a reason for all his training sessions. Jou's been training for all his life and the reason is due to a promise long ago that he made with his mother. He supposed he could be straight with them as to what the big deal is with all of his morning and also night training sessions. It's been 4 years since Jou and Vic took in the two kids so Jou knew that he should give them an answer to their question.

"I do this kind of training because of my mother," Jou said. "My mother... was a sailor. She sailed the seas with her old crew but she had to give it all up when she had me. She told me if I ever go out to sea someday, I need to know how to defend myself."

"Does the training even work?" Nale asked.

"Oh, it works," Jou assured. He stopped walking when he heard a couple of growls from in front of them. Jou smirked toward the source of the growls. "And now will be a good time to show you." Four large wolves walked out from behind the trees. They growled menacingly at Jou and the two kids. One of them jumped straight at Jou, Nale, and Dot. Jou picked up Nale and tossed him over his shoulder and picked up Dot in his other arm. The sudden act surprised the two kids as Jou jumped away from the wolf who went to snap at him. Jou using the momentum from his legs kicked off a couple of trees. He placed Nale and Dot on two separate branches. "Stay here, you two."

"Be careful," Dot stated with a worried expression.

"Always," Jou winked. Jou stood up from the branch and jumped off it. He landed on the ground in a crouch and stood to face the wolves. The four wolves circled him as if he were prey. He flicked his wrist, taking hold of both of his chains. "Before we get started, do any of you puppies wanna leave?" His only response back was a feral growl from one of the wolves. "I take that as a no."

The first of the wolves jumped at him as Jou easily side-stepped out of the way. A second one leaped at him from the left side and was soon met with a chain smacking it straight across the face as it fell to the ground. The first one that dashed at Jou from behind trying to bite at him, Jou heard it coming and moved to the side again. The wolf turned around only to be met with a pair of chains slashing it down with it falling over defeated. The final pair of wolves both attacked simultaneously. Jou saw them both coming and cart-wheeled backward a few times causing the wolves to slam their heads into each other. The wolves glared at each other and snapped at one another with anger as Jou whistled to get their attention.

"Now, you're gonna fight each other now?" Jou quipped to them, smirking. "Well, that makes things a bit easier." Both of the wolves turned their attention back to Jou. One of them charged at him, opening its mouth wide, baring its sharp teeth. Jou ran at it, too, but used it to fake it out by jumping over it. Once Jou landed on the ground he wrapped his chain around the wolf's body and then quickly tossed into a tree. The last of the wolves were only staring at Jou as the young man turned to face it. Jou nodded his head in a 'come on' gesture. The wolf did so and charged Jou. Jou ran at it as well and jumped and twirled himself in the air and landed a few well-placed chain slashes at the wolf as it fell down defeated. Jou stood up and looked toward the tree he put Nale and Dot from the trees.

"So, what do you guys think?" he asked them as he threw his red chain over his shoulder. Nale grew an ecstatic smile on his face.

"That was so cool!" he exclaimed clenching his fist. "You were all like 'bam!' and the wolves were all like 'oh no!'" he was standing on the branch as he mimicked a Jou's chain-slashing and continued going on about how strong Jou was.

Jou couldn't help but chuckle. "Glad you think so, Nale. But you might want to be careful up there."

"And then-Woah!" Nale didn't hear Jou's warning as he fell down from the tree.

"Nale!" Dot screamed as she kept holding onto the tree so she wouldn't fall down herself.

"Nale!" Jou called. He saw the wolf he threw into the tree getting back up and saw Nale and jumped at him, opening its mouth to take a bite at the young boy as he was falling down.

"OK," Jou nodded with a glare. **"Fade Step."** Jou took a step forward and seemed to vanish with disappearing speed. He appeared in the air and caught Nale in one arm and then kicked the wolf in the face, causing it to crash into the ground and landed on his feet. "Nale, you okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." Nale answered seeming like he was out of breath. He did have a bit of a near-death experience. "But, how did you do that, Jou? You just appeared out of nowhere?"

"I'll explain later," Jou declared. "Now, I need to deal with you." he avowed to the wolf. "Nale, go behind the tree." Nale listened to Jou and did as he was told. Still holding his chains, Jou whirled his chains around as he and the wolf ran at each other.

**"Dual-Chain Revolver!"**

Jou lashed the wolf in its face as it spat out blood and fell down. Jou stood up tall as he wrapped his chains around his wrist. He was certain that it was safe for Nale to come out of hiding and for Dot to come down from the tree.

"Okay, it should be safe now," Jou noted. "Nale, it's safe to come out." Nale slowly popped his head out of the bushes. "Dot, I'm going to get you from the tree, alright?"

"OK," Dot nodded. Jou jumped up from tree to tree, landing on the branch Dot was on and scooped her up in his arms, eliciting a surprised squeal from the young girl and safely landed on the ground.

"Here we are," Jou smirked as he placed Dot on her feet. "That'll be 10 Berri's." Dot giggled as she and Jou chuckled at his own joke. "Nale, you wanted to know about that trick I can do?"

"Mmhm," Nale nodded. "You were so fast that it looked like you were disappearing."

"Basically," Jou said. "I call that technique **'Fade Step'**. It's a technique my mom taught me while she trained me. At first, it was tough as I wasn't able to do it. But I remembered what my Mom taught me and kept practicing it for the last 10 years. It looks like I disappeared but what's actually happening is I'm moving at a much faster speed."

"Moving at a faster speed...?" Nale repeated as he sounded like he was trying to wrap his head around it.

"I know it sounds hard to understand," Jou stated with a hand on his hip. "It was hard to understand when I was younger and even now I'm still trying to figure it out."

Jou's Fade Step was taught to him when Becky was still around and training Jou in Chain-Style. The technique is one of her favorite skills her old master showed her while he trained her. Becky thought it was a good idea to teach Jou that skill. It was hard for him when he was younger, but it got easier once he became a teenager.

"The training did help a lot," Jou stared at the ground remembering his mother's last words to him. "I'll never forget it. Any of it." Jou stared at the ground with a sad smile remembering his mother's last words to him.

"Jou...?" Dot said walking up to Jou. Jou looked down at both Nale and Dot, both giving him sympathetic looks.

"I'm okay, you guys. I'm just glad neither of you is hurt. We should-" there was some rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Jou's eyes narrowed as he stared at the bushes. "Both of you get behind me."

As Jou warned the two kids, what was rustling in the bushes leaped out of them. It ran straight at Jou, Nale, and Dot. More specifically Jou and pounced him to the ground, knocking him flat on his back.

"Woah!" Jou yelled in surprise as what leaped out him and had him pinned down was a dog. It was a large dog with grey fur**(AN: think of it as a German Shepherd with the fur grey).** Its tail wagged happily as it stared down at Jou with its paws on his chest.

"Hey, it's..." Dot said.

"Look at that," Nale remarked. "She actually got up finally."

"Ashe!" Jou called the dog's name. The dog barked happily at Jou and started licking leaving wet laps all over his face. "Ashe, stop! Bad girl!" Jou yelled his protests to the dog's licking but then started to laugh. "Okay, alright! You win! I give up!" he tried to push the happy dog away. Nale and Dot only laughed at the scene as well.

After a bit, Ashe finally allowed Jou to get up. Jou leaned up and patted his dog on the head, scratching her behind the ears. "Ashe finally showed up, I guess Vic must've got her to come and find us out here." Jou mentioned.

"Ashe has always been a pretty smart dog," Nale said.

"She's the sweetest dog ever!" Dot exclaimed as she began to pat Ashe on the head herself as the dog barked in response.

"If Vic sent her, then I guess it's time we head back to the village," Jou announced. "Come on. Let's go now."

Jou and the kids + the dog began walking through the forest. He started to think about his life in the village at this point and how it got just like this. For a while after Jou's mom died it was only Jou and Vic. Until Ashe came along. One day when Jou was 14, he was off to train in the forest until he ran into a small puppy that had been hurt by some of the animals here. Jou using his Chain-Style drove off the animals. Concerned for Ashe's safety, he took the dog back to Vic's bar. Vic was skeptical about having a dog around but Jou insisted that he will care for it and let decided to Jou keep Ashe, named because of the color of her fur. And since then, Ashe has always been fond of Jou since he is responsible for helping her.

Nale and Dot have different stories as to why they are with Jou and Vic. Nale and Dot were both adopted together by foster parents. But they treated the two kids horribly. Apparently, their adopted parents were abusive toward them. So, Nale took it upon himself and brought Dot with him, running away from their abusive foster parents. Jou, along with Ashe found Nale and Dot in the forest one early morning, and apparently, Dot was running a fever which was why Jou decided to bring both the kids back to the bar and not to the island hospital since they would be sent back to their foster parents. Jou and Vic decided to take the kids and let them stay with them. Ever since Jou had met the two kids they had become family to him, a brother and sister. The three + dog arrived in Bouy Village and walked through the busy street of the village and we're on their way straight toward Vic's bar, the Clam Shack. They found Vic standing in front of the bar, his arms folded over his chest.

"I was wondering where you all were," Vic stated. "I sent Ashe to find ya. Out in the forest again, huh?"

"I was out there training and these two followed me," Jou pointed at the Nale and Dot. "We were attacked by some wolves, too?"

"Wolves?" Vic repeated. "I guess it is that time of year. No one's hurt, are they?"

"Nope," Dot claimed. "Jou beat down the wolves."

"Yeah!" Nale chimed in with an excited grin. "He was so strong, Vic! You should've seen it!"

"Really, now?" Vic questioned as he looked at Jou. "How many were there?"

"4 of them," Jou shrugged. "Not even a full pack." Jou folded his arms across his own chest. "Good practice, though."

"Well, someone sounds confident," Vic remarked. "Anyway, I'm gonna need some help in the bar. Then, by tonight I'll make supper for you guys before you head to bed."

**"OK!"** Nale and Dot answered together as they were about to walk inside the bar. Everyone stopped as they saw Jou just staring out at the ocean.

He seemed distant like he was lost in thought. As a matter-of-fact, he was thinking. He does enjoy living on the island and in the village. He was born and raised here with his mother. This place holds a special place in Jou's heart. He made a promise to his mom on her deathbed that he will find the All Scope. While he finds the All Scope, he wants to go on an adventure, see places he's never seen before, probably meet many different people. But going and doing all of that would mean leaving this island.

_'I'm grateful to Vic for taking me in and raising me after mom passed,'_ Jou thought. _'And Nale and Dot showed me what it was truly like to have siblings. And Ashe... she's been a good friend that was there when I was still grieving for mom. When I leave... I hope they all won't be too upset if I leave the island.'_

"Jou!" Vic called the young man. "Come on! I'm gonna need your help today, too!" Jou started to make his way slowly toward the bar but his eyes still focused out on the vast, open sea. Vic knelt down to Nale and Dot's level. "You two see he's acting right now?" the kids nodded. "He's thinking about going out to sea. You both know what he wants to find out there?"

"The All Scope," Nale announced.

"Jou talks about it all the time," Dot commented with a nod.

Ashe made a whine with sad eyes. The dog walked up to Jou and sat down on the ground next to his leg. Jou looked a down at Ashe and scratched her head, giving her smile. The dog nuzzling into the head-scratching she was receiving. Though, Jou still turned his head over toward the ocean, giving a low sigh.

"He might be planning on leaving soon," Vic said to Nale and Dot. "Which means tonight we're gonna give him a proper send-off party along with some gifts. You two up for it?" the kids agreed with a nod. "OK. Keep quiet about it until tonight."

_**-X-**_

_Later that night..._

"Go on, open the second one," Vic nodded.

"Alright," Jou said as he took the box Dot who handed it to him

Like, Vic and the kids planned without Jou knowing after dinner they brought out two gifts just for him. Jou was surprised by the idea but he didn't object. He had to wonder why the three were even doing this for him. The first gift for Jou was a holster filled with 8 throwing knives. The knives blades were shiny to the point that the light in the room illuminated off them and the handles were colored black. It was a personal gift from Vic. Before Becky passed away she insisted Vic to help Jou in his training and Vic decided to train Jou the only way he knew how as throwing knives were what he used when he was a Pirate. Jou was tempted to give them back but Vic insisted on letting Jou have them. It was nice of them but Jou still had one more gift he hadn't opened just yet.

"Open it up, Jou," Nale grinned. "Vic says you'll love it."

"We'll see," Jou said as he started opening up the gift. He took the wrapping off it and opened up the box. Once he saw what was inside, his breath hitched. What he saw was a black and dark red telescope with silver accents. The lenses of the scope were shiny and completely spotless. He knew this telescope all too well. He picked it up out of the box and only stared at it.

"How...?" Jou wondered. "I-I thought I lost it...?"

"I remember one of those days when you were less than agreeable," Vic commented. "I found that laying outside on the ground. In the mud."

Jou was 13 years-old. An angry, upset, and young teenager who had no mother. He was still grieving over his mother's death and that telescope was a gift from Becky on Jou's 9th birthday. Jou was still upset about losing his mother, he never wanted to see the telescope ever again and threw it out the window hoping the storm outside would take it away. But here it was. In his hands, holding something that he thought was long gone.

"Jou, you okay?" Vic asked in concern since Jou hadn't said a single thing yet. "Okay, I guess if you don't like it, then I guess I'll take-"

"Thank you," Jou finally said. "I didn't think I'd see this thing ever again. Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate this." Jou wiped the tears that started to form from his eyes with his arm. "I really do, but I got to know something? Why are you doing this so suddenly?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Vic asked. "We're doing this because we wanted to give you those things before you left to go find the All Scope. We've been watching. All of us. We've been seeing how you have been acting. You're planning on leaving the island soon, right?"

Jou looked down at the floor. "I have been planning on leaving pretty soon. Probably a day from now." Jou sighed as he kept his eyes down. "Will you all be okay without me?"

"Listen Jou, without a doubt we'll miss you," Vic smiled. "But don't you want to do something you want to do? You've been waiting to go off and find the All Scope ever since you were a kid. So, who are we to stop you from what's inside your heart."

Jou was still taking an interest in the ground. Vic, Nale, Dot, and Ashe were all staring at him. He was taken aback by his old caretaker's words. I guess Jou really was making it apparent about his eventual departure from the island. Jou's lips curled into a goofy smile as let out a small chuckle.

"You know, Vic...?" Jou smirked. "Mom was right. You are pretty cheesy when you don't even notice it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vic deadpanned with a glare. "Anyway, that's all we got. We hope they'll be more than enough for you on your journey."

"Much more than I can ask for, Vic," Jou said. "Thanks. To all of you."

The next day, Jou spent the day training and spending more time with Vic, Nale, Dot, and Ashe. He got Vic to teach him a few throwing knife tricks that he could use if he ran into any trouble. On that night, was going to be the tomorrow morning Jou leaves.

He was finally to make his and his mom's dream come true. Just thinking about it made him not be able to even sleep from all the excitement inside him.

_**-X-**_

Today, this morning Jou is finally going to start his quest for the All Scope. He was currently walking toward his old house. The green and yellow house that he and his once mom lived in. There was someone he wanted to talk to before he left. He made his way toward the back of the house and right in the middle of the backyard was a tombstone and grave. It wasn't just any grave, it was Jou's mother's grave. The gravestone that was placed into ground the read: _Kusari Becky, Loving Mother and Friend._

"Hey, mom," Jou said with a wave. He must have sounded so ridiculous just speaking to a gravestone but he felt it was the only way he'd be communicating with her. "Guess what? I'm finally going to do it. I'm off to search for the All Scope. It took some time for me to get ready but I'm going to do it now. I'm going to fulfill our promise. If only..." he sighed. "If only you could see how much stronger I am now. I think you'd be proud." he looked up at the early morning sky. "Well, I'm going to get going now. I love you, mom. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you and everything I learned from you." Jou smiled. "I'll see you soon."

With that, he turned around to leave as a gentle breeze blew around him as he turned around to look at his mother's grave with another smile. He was wearing his usual attire, dark blue beanie and cardigan, and all. Hanging from his back was a dark/light blue shoulder-strap backpack, packed with all of the essential items he was going to use on his journey. Especially his telescope that was in a dark brown holster hanging from his left hip and his throwing knives that were hanging from his right hip.

Jou was at the village dock and was getting his rowboat ready to sail. Vic, Nale, Dot, and Ashe down there with him to see him off on his journey.

"So, this is it, huh?" Vic said. "You're finally off on your way."

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Jou commented rubbing the back of his neck. He knelt down to Dot's to look at her at eye level. "Dot, I want you to be a good girl while I'm gone, alright? Not just that, be a strong one, too. Can you do that for me?" Jou asked the young girl as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I can do that," Dot sniffed.

"Good," Jou smiled. "I'm glad." he turned over to Nale. "Nale, while I'm gone, you be a great big brother to Dot. You promise?"

"I will, Jou," Nale nodded. "I promise."

"Perfect," Jou stated. "I expect you to." and lastly, he turned to Ashe. The dog gave Jou the sad puppy eyes. "Ashe, don't look so sad, girl." Jou ruffled Ashe's fur with both hands. "I'll come back someday. Count on it. I honestly wish I could take you with me. But I can't do that, because I got a special job for you. I want you to help Vic look after Nale and Dot while I'm away. The two of them can be a real handful, so I want you to take care of them since Vic will need help. Can you do that for me?" Ashe dropped her sad look and licked Jou's face one last time showing she understood. "Good girl."

Jou stood up and stared at everyone and what happened next was a surprise as Jou pulled all three of Nale, Dot, and Ashe into a hug. "I don't know how to thank all of you for the gifts you have given me. I'll use them to the fullest. Thank you so very much!"

"You're welcome, Jou!" Dot giggled.

"I hope you're able to do a lot of awesome stuff with them!" Nale exclaimed with a smile.

Jou released the three from his embrace. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Sorry about the sudden hug. I don't know what came over me." he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Me neither," Vic said while shaking his head. "You should get going. The sun's going to come up soon. You better hurry before the whole village wakes up and spots you leaving."

"Right," Jou nodded and extended a hand toward Vic. "And Vic, I just wanted to say thank you to you especially. You were there for me when mom died and I wasn't going through it all alone. She considered you her best friend, so you lost someone just as much as I did."

Vic smirked as he took Jou's hand in a handshake. "You've come a long way, Jou. I'm sure Becky would've loved to be here to see you go off on your journey. Maybe what she said is true, you'll find friends out there, friends who have a dream like yours."

"I'm not sure about that part," Jou shrugged. "I'll just take this one step at a time. Bye, Vic. I'm gonna miss you. I'll miss all of you."

Nale and Dot now had tears start to fall down there cheeks. Ashe let out a sad whimper and Vic as he shook Jou's hand felt his own eyes begin to water.

"Stupid kid," muttered Vic. "Get on that damn boat before I end up embarrassing us both."

Jou did just that as he got on the boat and pushed off the dock and started rowing. Once he got a decent amount away from the island, he looked back toward Vic, Nale, Dot, and Ashe. Jou was soon brought to thinking about all the different moments he's had with each of them. He remembered when he would help Vic out around the bar as he was growing up and him teaching how to properly throw a knife. With Ashe, Jou remembered taking care of, like taking her on walks, feeding, and helping him with training. His time spent with Nale, like skipping rocks across the ocean and taking walks alongside him, Ashe, and Dot. And with Dot, he remembered when Dot was younger she loved it when Jou would read bedtime stories to her and then falling asleep beside her since she was also afraid of the dark.

Thinking back on all of these moments, it almost made him not want to leave at all. But, he had a promise to keep and he was going to follow through.

"Bye, Jou!" Dot called while waving. "I'll miss you a lot!"

"Be sure to tell us amazing stories about what you did!" Nale shouted also waving. "Bye, Jou! No matter how far you are, you are always going to be our big brother!"

Ashe barked like she was saying bye to Jou. Now it really started hit to Jou. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he started waving back at his caretaker, dog, and surrogate siblings. He stared at all of them and nodded and smiled.

"I'll be back someday!" Jou declared waving. "You can count on that! Bye!"

"Follow your dreams, Jou!" Vic shouted as tears managed to leak out of his eyes. "Don't let anyone tell you not to! Safe travels! Be the man you are meant to be!"

Vic was the last to speak as Jou drifted further from the island. The ocean rocked his boat, the wind felt great whizzing passed him. Jou grinned as it hasn't hit him yet, but he was finally doing it. He was off to find the All Scope. Now, he started getting down to the first order of business. He had some money on him, so he thought he might need some more provisions, enough that he can carry with him. Looking through a map of the East Blue he brought with him, he spotted an island that he could sail straight toward. He could probably reach it by the end of the day.

"Let's see..." Jou mumbled to himself. "The island that's closest is North, straight ahead." he had his plan but by some stroke of bad luck, a harsh wind starting blowing around Jou. He held his beanie in place to keep it on his head but the map he was holding got blown out of his other hand. Jou was left staring at his hand with nothing in it. Jou quickly turned around to where his map was blown and watched gently land into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he reached out toward the map. "Dammit..." he muttered as he cried anime tears. "That's was my only way across the East Blue and now it's gone."

Jou almost felt like giving up. But, he knew he couldn't. His mom would be disappointed in him if he just went back. And after his farewell to everyone, it just wouldn't be right.

_'No!'_ Jou thought seriously as he started rowing his boat._ 'I refuse to give up like this. I'm going to find the All Scope even I don't even know where I am headed! Luckily, I memorized where that island was, so that's where I'm going first! Grand Line and All Scope, you better look out because here comes Kusari Jou!'_

**_-X-_**

_A few hours later..._

Jou rowed his boat straight toward the island he was headed to. He remembered the name of it on the map that he lost. Pelican Island, the town that was on it is called "Violet Village". He docked his boat near the dock and jumped out of it. He had his backpack strapped to his back as he adjusted it.

_'OK, it looks like that'll be the first stop,'_ Jou thought. _'Now, the first thing I'm going to do here is to purchase some supplies, mainly food. I'd hate to starve while on a journey I'm taking. I'll even ask for directions to the closest island.'_

With those ideas in mind, Jou decided to get it over with. Walking into the village was simple enough, though the state the village was in brought him to thinking. The place seemed pretty run down compared to his own village. There were people tending to their shops on the street but what caught his eyes was the fact that the shops seem barren. They didn't have much to sell to someone. But Jou wasn't very picky, he could just purchase whatever they had. Walking into the village was easy, but the villagers that noticed all gave him wary looks. Jou noticed they were all jumpy at the sight of an outsider. He slowly approached a shop being managed by a woman and her son standing near her.

"Excuse me?" Jou asked walking up. The woman brought her head up and saw Jou approaching. She grabbed her son and went behind her shop and hid. "Hey, hold on. Wait a sec? I'm not going to hurt you." he tried to assure her but she only held her son to her as she ducked behind her shop. Jou turned and saw the other villagers do the same. Some did so and peaked out, only eyeing at Jou. "Was there something I said?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a gravelly voice spoke from behind Jou. "They're wary of you. Maybe a little scared."

Jou turned around and saw an old man with white-grey hair, his hair forming a widow's peak on the top. The old man was different from Vic, shorter than the old man that raised Jou, too. Everyone looks different, it wasn't like everyone looked the same.

"Oh, I see," Jou said. "I'm sorry."

"No need for apology," the old man claimed. "Just what brings you here? We don't get a lot of outsiders here on the island."

"I'm here because I was hoping I could purchase from one of your shops you got here," Jou informed. "I'm just here to handle that and then I'll be on my way. You never have to see me again."

"That so?" the old man questioned. "If you must know, I happen to be the Mayor here on the island and I have to deal with any outsiders who set foot here since my people are scared."

"Well, I mean them no harm," Jou promised. "As I mentioned, I'm only for supplies. Food if you can spare some."

"Food?" the Mayor looked down at the ground. "Well, unfortunately for you, if you've already noticed we're short on food. Because of some...," the Mayor sighed. "Other 'guests' who come to our island for... supplies."

Jou rose an eyebrow at the Mayor. He started to get a little suspicious as to what was even going on here. First, the people showing signs of worry and fear of him being here, then the Mayor telling him that they are low on food, and now he's learning that there are others who have been on the island. Jou put it together that these 'guests' as the Mayor labeled them are not as friendly they seem to be.

"Then who are these 'guests'?" Jou asked. "They don't sound like their friends of yours. They wouldn't happen to be Pirates, would they?"

The Mayor looked at up at Jou with a serious look in his eyes and approached him. "I'm going to warn you right now," he said. "Leave this island and never come back. You'll be better off if you just leave and look elsewhere for what you need."

Jou was quiet as he stared back at the old Mayor. "Okay..." Jou sighed. "You made your point. You don't have any supplies to give me then I guess I'll be on my way." Jou turned to leave toward the docks but stopped in his tracks. "By the way? Are those the 'guests' you spoke about?"

"Huh!?" the Mayor turned around as his eyes widened. "They're here."

What was approaching was a large Pirate ship heading straight toward the village. A galleon ship that anchored itself right next to the dock. It easily shadowed over Jou's own small rowboat. There was a flag on top of the Crow's Nest. A black flag with the skull and crossbones, this one had a design where the Jolly Rodger's teeth were sharp.

"Pirates," Jou acknowledged. "Looks like I was right on the money, huh?" he questioned the Mayor.

The Mayor ignored him and turned around. "Everyone! Get to the shelter!" he ordered. "You'll be safe there! Hide there until I'm finished dealing with them!" he brought his attention back to Jou. "You. If you want, you could go to the shelter or you could leave!"

"No," Jou simply said. "I think I'll stay." Jou placed his hands on his hips.

"But...?" the Mayor wondered in awe. He saw Jou's expression. He seemed dead serious about staying where he was. The Mayor breathed out, closing his eyes. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

Jou had to give the Mayor here props for trying to do right for his village. Though with how things are going for this place, it seemed to be the Pirates doing and the Mayor was simply allowing them to take whatever they want judging by how low this village seemed on provisions. Once the ship docked, a large ramp protruded from the side of the ship. Several large roars echoed from the ship a crew of 20 Pirates, brandishing swords, guns, etc. The Pirates yells of excitement subsided once their Captain showed himself.

The Captain of the crew had black midnight hair that was slicked backward like a mullet, a large red captain's coat, a white shirt underneath, black pants, and brown boots. The last noticeable feature was when the Captain smirked he showed his sharpened teeth.

"10 of you come with me!" the Captain ordered. "The rest of you stay aboard the ship until we're done collecting what's ours from the villagers!"

**"Yes, Captain Sharptooth!"** the entire crew shouted.

"Sharptooth?" Jou questioned with a raised eyebrow toward the Mayor. "Really?"

"Don't underestimate him," the Mayor quickly declared. "Sharptooth is considered to be one of the most dangerous Pirates here in the East Blue. He's got a bounty of 10,000,000 Berri's. It may be average since the highest amount in East Blue is 20,000,000 but I wouldn't put it past him by the amount on his head. I'm telling you, he's dangerous."

"You don't say?" Jou smirked. "I may not look it, but I am also quite a formidable opponent. Especially if someone crosses me."

"Don't," the Mayor tried the reason. "You'll die if you try fighting."

"I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight," Jou insisted. "Unless he gives me a reason to fight him."

Sharptooth followed by 10 of his own crew made their way up the road to greet the Mayor. They confidently strode up to the Mayor and Jou. Jou placed a hand on his hip and Mayor was sweating excessively from the Pirates arrival. They stopped just up the road, Sharptooth still smirking toward the Mayor as was his Pirates.

"Mayor, don't stand so far away," Sharptooth stated. "Get over here!"

"Y-Yes!" the Mayor uttered as he made his way toward the Pirate Captain. Jou stayed where he was standing. "C-Captain Sharptooth! What brings you here? I thought you said you weren't going to come back here for a week?"

"Oh, am I not allowed to come back whenever I want?" Sharptooth glared. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I was just-" the Mayor quickly professed. "You're free to come to our island whenever. I was only surprised since we haven't had time to really get any more supplies we can give to you freely."

"Speaking of those supplies..." Sharptooth smirked. "We have actually come back to take whatever you have left. We'll be taking what you got and in exchange, you never have to see us again. Sound like a fair deal?" he looked toward the rest of his Pirates. "Men, go around to every shop and take whatever they got along with any Berri's you find!"

**"Aye!"** the Pirates called out. But just as the Pirates were about to do so, the Mayor held his arms out to stop which made them all pause in their tracks.

"That's just the thing!" the Mayor said. "You have already taken everything of ours! Take anymore and the families here will suffer!"

One of the Pirates punches the Mayor straight in the stomach. The Mayor gasped in pain, holding his gut and fell to his knees. Jou who was watching the whole thing tightly clenches his fist. He couldn't stand to watch this whole anymore.

"You disobeying me, Mayor?" asked Sharptooth. "Shame. I thought we had an agreement but I fear I was wrong. You there?" he spoke to the Pirate that hit the Mayor in the stomach. "Kill the Mayor. All who defy my orders will be killed on sight. Make it quick and messy."

"Yes, Captain Sharptooth!" the Pirate smirked and pulled a pistol out and aimed straight at the Mayor's head. "Say you're prayers, Mayor!"

The Mayor was terrified. He was wondering if this was the end for him. At least, he tried to protect his village. But at what cost? He was going to die right now, at the hands of Pirates. As the Mayor accepted his doom, the gun that was aimed at him never fired. He opened his eyes and saw the Pirates gun was pointed away from him.

"You!" the Mayor exclaimed. He saw Jou holding the man's wrist with his red chain, pulling it away from him. "What are you-"

"I had to find a reason to fight and now I do," Jou claimed. "I couldn't go ahead and watch you get killed. Your people will suffer without you."

"But I-"

"Stop," Jou stated. "Just let me handle the rest," Jou commented with a wink. "As for you." Jou looked at the Pirate that was about to shoot the Mayor.

"L-Let me go!" the Pirate yelled.

"If you say so, pal," Jou responded as he flicked his other wrist and grabbed for his steel chain whipped the gun out of the Pirate's grasp. Jou swung the chain over his own head and then threw the gun into the Pirates, stunning him. Jou then slashed the Pirate in the body, causing to get knocked back from the force of Jou's attack and crash into a few other of Sharptooth's Pirates.

Jou knelt down by the Mayor. "Are you okay, Mr. Mayor?" Jou asked. "Can you stand?"

"I-I'm fine," Mayor declared. "Thank you. But you probably shouldn't have done that. They might-"

"Try to kill me, I know," Jou finished. "I couldn't stand by anymore." Jou gently took the Mayor by the shoulders leaned the old man up.

"You there," Sharptooth said to Jou. "Who might you be? You don't seem like you're from the village? I haven't seen your face before?"

"I'm not from here," Jou mentioned. "I just stopped here to get some supplies and be on my way."

"Then I take it that the little boat that's by the dock happens to be yours?" Sharptooth asked. "You say you're only here for supplies but you'll find no such thing here. So, take my word for it. Either you leave, or my crew and I will make sure you die. Whichever do you wish?"

Jou thought on the man's options. He could leave and let the Mayor and possibly the villagers get hurt. Or he could stay and possibly get killed. Hearing that last part, a smile etched onto Jou's face.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jou declared. "I'm not going to let you do this any longer. These people have suffered enough. Leave them alone or you'll have to deal with me."

The Mayor was shocked that someone would aid his village like this. This young man would surely be killed. Sharktooth snapped his fingers for his Pirates.

"Men, sink the rowboat by the dock," Sharktooth ordered. "Make sure it's never able to sail again!"

The Pirates did as their Captain asked and fired their guns on Jou's rowboat. Shot enough holes into it, causing the small watercraft to sink right into the ocean.

"Now, do I need to explain to you who I am?" Sharptooth asked Jou. "I am Captain Sharptooth. I command the crew known as the Sharptooth Pirates and I am-"

"A professional rowboat sinker?" Jou finished causing the Pirate Captain to scowl at him. "Look, I personally don't care who you are. I don't even care that you sank my boat, I'm going to make you leave all these people alone."

No one should ever disobey him and make him look like a fool. Here, he had this young man, who his not even of this island or village order him to leave this place alone. Sharktooth had it up to here. No one will tell him what he can't do.

"And honestly, who names their kid 'Sharptooth'?" Jou quipped. "I mean, I noticed the teeth but you couldn't have come up with a much more vicious-sounding name."

"Men!" Sharptooth growled. "All of you kill him! And once you're done with him, find and kill the rest of the villagers!"

All the Pirates cheered together for their incoming mayhem. The 10 Pirates on the island all charged Jou altogether. Jou twirled his chains swung them both in one wide arc as the Pirates all went flying backward on the ground defeated, once over Jou turned around to the Mayor.

"Hey, Mayor!" Jou called. "You might want to get up! Go and find your people and hide until I'm done with them!"

"But you're-" the Mayor started.

"Don't worry about me!" Jou yelled. "Just hurry up and go! You'll only gonna be in the way!"

"A-Alright!" the Mayor nodded and ran off to a safer distance away from the battle. Sharptooth's remaining 10 Pirates jumped off the boat into the village to all attack Jou at once as Sharptooth pointed a finger at him. Jou got into a ready fighting stance with his pair of chains. He himself dashed at the 10 Pirates twirling his chains.

**"Fade-Step!"** As Jou ran, he vanished and reappeared in front of 5 different Pirates, each one he lashed them with his chains. He stood up back as the 5 Pirates he slashed all spat out blood as they all fell on the ground. The final 5 all charge Jou and all seem hesitant as they pulled out their guns. They fired as Jou used **Fade-Step** and lashed down 3 of them. Another one fired at Jou as he jumped and combat rolled across the ground toward the Pirate and wrapped his chain around the Pirates' leg. He swiftly threw the Pirate into the last remaining Pirate causing them both to collide into each other as they fell over.

Sharptooth looked at all his defeated Pirates. That were all beaten in mere seconds by this one man. Jou faced Sharptooth as the Pirate Captain stared him in the eyes as well. Jou slung both of his chains over his shoulders as he approached the Captain.

"You... bastard..." Sharptooth seethed. "I didn't care much who you were but now I admit, I'm curious. Are you bounty a hunter the Mayor hired to claim the bounty on my head? You're obviously not the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro? But, what is your name?"

"The name is Kusari Jou," Jou said. "And I'm just a guy who's on a journey and dislikes self-righteous jackasses like you."

"Jou, is it?" Sharktooth smirked as he revealed his sharp teeth. "I'll remember it. The name of the man I killed who tried to defy me!" Sharptooth reaches from behind and pulled out a bazooka. "Prepare for your death!"

He fired the Bazooka as Jou jumped out of the way to avoid the blast as the shot went high into the air. Sharktooth fired another blast from his bazooka. Jou used **Fade-Step** to avoid the second shot from the bazooka that destroyed a building.

As Jou emerged, he heard a few screams that sounded close by. He started to become concerned for the villagers. He hoped that none of them had gotten hurt. Meaning, he has to finish off Sharptooth in one attack right now. Sharptooth discarded the bazooka he was holding and threw it on the ground. He pulled out the sword that was hanging from his hip and pulled out a pistol alongside it.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE GREAT CAPTAIN SHARPTOOTH AND LIVES!" He bellowed.

"Well, I just did!" Jou quipped back and then ran at the Pirate Captain. Sharptooth fired his gun at Jou who weaved around to avoid all the shots that fired. Once Jou had gotten close to Sharptooth, the Pirate Captain's eyes widened. He swung his sword at Jou who was twirling his chains and had released his final move. **"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"** Jou landed an X slash on Sharktooth's chest and sped past the Captain and crouched down on the ground on one knee.

Jou stood up as Sharptooth spat blood out of his mouth. He fell over on his knees and fell forward, his eyes rolled back into his head. As the Captain fell forward defeated, Jou had secured his chains around their respective wrist.

_**-X-**_

The Pirates became conscious once they saw their beaten Captain. Sharptooth's Pirates were now terrified of Jou now. They just witnessed their Captain, their feared Captain become bested some by some random stranger who arrived in the village. Jou gave them the choice if they wanted to keep fighting him or they could leave, it was their funeral. Before they leave, Jou told the Pirates to give the villagers back whatever they had taken from them. Food, money, etc, so they can rebuild their village.

Once the Pirates left, the villagers were carrying crates of their own resources back into the village. While that was happening, Jou was being talked to by a few kids from the village. All going on about him defeating the Pirates and driving them away.

"You were awesome!"

"Never seen someone fight like you!"

You kicked all of their butts!"

"I've never seen someone as strong as you!"

Jou smiled and shrugged at them. "Lots of people are strong." Jou declared. "But in situations like that, it's not about being strong, you also have to be smart and think on your feet, too."

The Mayor and the rest of the villagers made their way toward Jou. All giving Jou gracious smiles just to show their gratitude.

"We want to thank you for all of your help," the Mayor said. "And as the Mayor, I'd like to thank you personally."

"It was the right thing to do," Jou remarked. "I think... it'd be something someone I once knew would do." Jou figured his own mother would definitely risk her life to protect a village.

"Shame about your boat," the Mayor mentioned. "One of our own will sail you to the nearest island. Are you sure you don't want to take any more of our own food stock with you?"

"I may have come here to get some supplies but I think just a small snack will do," Jou stated. "I'll be grateful for the ride to the next island. I'd like to go now if that's alright."

"The boat sailing you there will be ready to go when you are," the Mayor smiled. "Thank you. We will never forget would you did for us."

Jou and the Mayor shook hands as Jou boarded the sailboat that was being helmed by a villager. Jou waved bye to the Mayor and all the villagers who all waved their good-byes to him.

"We'll reach the island by the end of the day," the villager said to Jou. "So, get comfortable. We'll be sailing for a while."

"It's fine," Jou insisted. "I can wait." Jou put a pair of silver-lensed sun-glasses over his eyes(aviator sunglasses) and took a bite out of one of the few apples the villagers let him keep. "So, what's the island we're headed like?"

"It's just a simple island like our own and it's got a town," the villager stated. "It's called 'Shells Town'. We'll get there. Don't worry about that."

Jou didn't expect he'd have to help a village from a group of Pirates but it was all good. At least, he made sure it was safe and none of the villagers were hurt seriously. He may have felt he couldn't go on once he lost his map but he's glad he didn't give up. He's sure his Mom was the same way when she started her own journey but she kept going until the end. He took another bite out of his apple, sun-glasses on his eyes, holding his beanie from the wind.

_'Mom, I've finally taken the first step,'_ Jou thought. _'The first step in fulfilling my promise to you. I'm going to find the All Scope.'_

* * *

**I hope this was okay. I wanted to show the relationship of Jou and his mom. I really enjoyed the writing a lot of the dialogue for Kusari Becky. I hope this time someone at least felt something for when she passed away and feel sympathy for Jou. ****At least Jou got to have some last words with his mom. I never got to say good-bye to my mom when she passed away when I was a kid. ****Then again, losing a family member is tough on anyone.**

**Jou: Please? I need a hug.**

**I don't think people would go that far for you, but hopefully, someone got the feels.**

**Jou: Eh, worth a shot.**

**I have worked on three or four chapters for this rewrite. I'm currently working on the fourth one right now. I really want this rewrite to be something different from the previous one. I know there were some people who would've wanted me to continue on with that one. But, there was a time when I really got to thinking that I messed up in some areas. But, let's hope I don't have to rewrite again sometime soon. ****I decided to just post it and not have people wait like a month or two for whenever I was going to do this rewrite. Let's face it, One Piece is long as hell so I might as well just get on with it.**

**I'm not going to spoil anything but I will say this though, Jou will have a different opponent for a certain arc.**

**Jou: Hey, look guys! He's trying to be vague and mysterious.**

**You know I could just replace you with a different OC...**

**Jou: I didn't say anything, author!**

**Better not. I hope no one minds the chapter length. If you've got to this point, this chapter is two chapters put together. To me, they just seemed to go well together. If you've made it this far, I appreciate you taking this time to read this.**

**Sorry if Jou's fight with those Pirates felt rushed. I wouldn't blame you if you thought that. I also made it quick since they are just low-level Pirates so of course Jou just immediately destroyed them. And Jou will have opponents that will give him a tough time combat. Can't have him destroying every opponent he has too quickly.**

**Jou: Boring and I wouldn't be getting my ass kicked almost every fight. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone comes back for the next one. It won't be as long as this one. But next time, Jou will meet everyone's favorite Straw-hatted Pirate.**

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**Later!**

**Jou: Peace, everyone!**


	2. The kid in the straw hat

**I do not own One Piece **

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own this story and OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.2**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day as seagulls were flying in the sky. In the ocean, there was a lone sailboat making its way through the sea.

"What a day!" exclaimed an excitable, young man. The young man had raven black hair, large eyes that showed off his energetic personality, under his right eye he had a scar. On his head, was a straw hat that the boy proudly wore, a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. "It's gorgeous!" he declared raising his arms in the air. His name was Monkey D. Luffy.

"As long we can stay on this heading, we should reach the Marine Base in no time, at all," Luffy's friend commented. The friend of Luffy's was a boy with short pink hair and wore a pair of round glasses over his eyes, a white and blue shirt, black pants, and red and white shoes.

"Wow, Coby, you're great out here!" Luffy said. "You mean we're actually gonna reach the place we originally set out for?"

"Of course," Coby stated. "It's nothing. I'm just using the skills that every sailor should have." Luffy just laughed happily in response from where he sat on the front of the ship. "Because at the Marine Base... they're holding the great 'Pirate Hunter', Roronoa Zoro." Coby's voice held one of fear as if he were telling a scary story. "This is the man who's diced up his bounty's like an animal bent on carnage. A blood-thirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form."

After a while, their small sailboat docked next to Shells town's dock. Once docked, Luffy was the first one off the boat as Coby tied the boat to the dock.

"We're here!" Luffy cheered. "The Marine Base city!"

"Yep, finally," Coby nodded.

"You're great, Coby," Luffy commented. "We've reached our destination!"

"Of course," Coby said. "That's the basics of navigation. If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a Pirate, Luffy. You should at least find a Navigator to join you."

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed, not hearing what Coby advised to him. "Let's go eat!"

**_-X-_**

_Shells Town local restaurant_

"Thank you," Kusari Jou smiled at a pair of departing customers. "Come again." shortly after leaving Pelican Island, Jou had been staying in Shells town for almost a month now. His plan was to stay here and get a job and hopefully make enough money for him to get a ship to sail him over to the Grand Line.

The start of his journey isn't exactly as glamorous as he imagined but he had to make do somehow. He managed to obtain a job at a restaurant, waiting tables for customers and also picking up the plates so they can be washed and reused later. He had discarded his cardigan and other accessories, only wearing his dark-grey t-shirt and wore an apron. Jou gathered the plates from the now vacant table and placed the plates on the counter.

"Ririka, here are some more plates," Jou called. Ririka, the restaurant's owner walked over to gather the plates so she can take them to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Jou," Ririka smiled at him. "Could you go gather the plates from the table over there, too?" she pointed toward the table where a boy with a straw hat and another boy with pink hair were seated at.

"I'm on it," Jou said smirking.

"By the way, have you seen Rika anywhere?" Ririka asked. "I haven't seen her for a while now. I'm getting worried."

"Not since earlier, I'm afraid," Jou shook his head. "I could go and look for her if you want unless you still need help around here?"

"No, that's fine," Ririka assured. "The other waiters and I can handle everything around here. Go find Rika, please?"

"If you're certain, then okay," Jou nodded. "As soon I get the plates from that table, I'll go and find your daughter and tell her to come back here."

"Thank you, Jou," Ririka smiled. "Really, thank you. I appreciate you and Rika really likes you. You've been a lot of help, especially since all the other waiters for the restaurant quit because of the Marine Captain's son."

"Yeah..." Jou muttered remembering that so-called Marine Captain's son. The guy had a very punchable face, the kind that Jou hated. "I'll find Rika as soon as I get those plates."

Jou was grateful himself to Ririka. He really needed a job so he asked the Ririka if he could work for her restaurant. Thankfully, she was nice enough to let him since a lot of her workers quit due to being afraid of the Marine Captain's son or the Captain himself. Throughout his time working here, Rika, Ririka's daughter had grown quite attached to Jou. At first, she was nervous around him but he showed her that he wasn't going to hurt her and opened up to him. Jou enjoyed spending time with the young girl since she reminded him of Dot. Jou made his way over to Straw hat boy's table and started taking their leftover plates.

"Hey, there," Jou said. "Enjoy the food?"

"Yep!" the Straw-hatted boy claimed while grinning with a pat of his stomach. "It was tasty!"

"I'm sure it was," Jou replied. "I don't think I've ever seen someone as thin as you scarf down 10 plates of food."

"I must've eaten a lot, too," the pink-haired boy spoke up with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry about it," Jou smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. And come again." Jou took the plates, discarded his apron and left the restaurant to go and look for Rika. As soon as Jou left, Luffy was thinking about how he was going to find Zoro, he might have figured out where could find him.

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the Marines' base?" Luffy mentioned aloud. At this point, tables were flipped and plates of food went flying. Luffy and Coby looked in the direction of the customers freaking out hearing Zoro's name being said out loud.

"Looks like we can't just yell out the name 'Zoro'?" Coby whispered aside to Luffy. "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Captain Morgan at the Marine Base-"

As Coby mentioned that last part, the entire restaurant pretty much went bonkers at the drop of a hat when Coby brought up Captain Morgan of the Shells Town Marine Base.

**-X-**

Jou was walking around town while looking around for Rika. He walked past a lot of people in the market district. With how many there are on the street, that just told him that there were a lot of people in town today. He hopes it won't be too hard to find a little girl through everyone. He didn't need to look very far, since finally, he found the young girl, carrying a ladder under her arm and holding a cloth that was wrapped over something.

"There you are, Rika," Jou said putting a hand on his hip. "I've been looking for you."

Rika turned her head. She's a cute, young girl with dark eyes, brown hair that was put into two pigtails. She wears a striped, turquoise long purple shirt with a white hood. Her face brightened into a happy smile. "Jou!" Rika exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping mommy today?"

"Your mom gave me time off..." Jou stated. "But only so I can find you." Jou looked at the ladder and cloth in her hands. "It looks to me like you're up to something, aren't you?" Jou figured out where Rika was off to. "You're going to the Marine Base, right?"

Rika frowned as she put her head down. "Yeah, I'm going to bring some food over to 'him'. You saw what happened? He protected me and I just want to do something nice for him."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed. He knew who she was referring to. Jou wished he could've done more to help that day, but someone else stepped in before he could interfere. But it was nice that Rika just wanted to show her gratitude, so who was he to deny her of that. "Alright, I'll come with you. Let me carry the ladder."

"Thank you, Jou!" Rika smiled. "Let's go." she kept hold of the cloth she was carrying and pointed toward the direction of the Marine Base.

"So, what's wrapped up in there?" Jou wondered.

"Rice balls," Rika claimed with a smile.

"Really?" Jou smirked. "Mind if I try one?"

"No," Rika quickly shook her head. "I made them for him!"

"Alright, I hear you..." Jou said putting a hand in his pocket. "Worth a shot," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But I could make some for you later!" Rika smiled letting out a small giggle.

"I look forward to it," Jou remarked.

**-X-**

"This town is such a weird place!" Luffy commented laughing. He found it amusing how the town freaks out just hearing Zoro's or the Marine Captain's names. But unlike Luffy, Coby was confused as to why the people were acting like that when it came to the Captain.

"That was odd," Coby said. "I understand if they're scared of Zoro but why did they flip when I mentioned the Marine Captain's name? I don't know? I got a bad feeling about this."

"Maybe they were all just jumping around for the fun of it," Luffy hypothesized in his own way.

"And how would that make any sense!" Coby asked Luffy.

After a bit of walking, the two finally made it to the Marine Base that was just at the edge of town. The building was a large blue building that was bigger than any building in Shells town with a stone fence all the way around it.

"This looks like the place," Luffy commented.

"I made it..." Coby stated as he cried in disbelief since his dream is to become a Marine. "This is where you and I part ways, Luffy." Coby cried in his arm as tears continued to leak out of his eyes. "We didn't have long together but..." Coby finally looked up and saw Luffy clambering on the stone wall that was around the base.

"Where's the foothold?" Luffy wondered as he was trying to get a good footing on the wall.

"Get down from there!" Coby frantically warned while waving his arms around. "Get down from there! They'll see you!"

Luffy never paid Coby any attention. "Now, where's this demon?"

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open," Coby stated. "Probably tucked in a prison cell below ground."

"There he is!" Luffy claimed as he just spotted Zoro and hopped off the wall. "I'm gonna get closer!" Right in the front of the Marine Base's building with his arms tied was a lone man. "Coby, look!" Coby had climbed up the wall next to Luffy.

"I'm telling you he's not-" Coby said until his eyes widened.

_'That hood on his head... and a haramaki...'_ Coby thought as he realized. _'It's Roronoa Zoro.'_

Roronoa Zoro wore a bandana on his head, his hair seemingly a light green color. He wore a white t-shirt that was tucked into a haramaki around his midsection, dark green pants, and black boots. He was pretty much in the middle of the base's front yard, arms bound with ropes on a crucifix.

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away," Luffy declared with a smile.

"Oh, don't be such an idiot, Luffy!" Coby yelled with shark teeth. "There's no telling what a bandit like him will do if you let him go! He might just kill us both!?"

"Don't worry, I'm strong," Luffy remarked proudly. "I can protect us."

_'He's lost his mind!?'_ Coby thought with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, you two..." Zoro called to Luffy and Coby. The latter of the two screamed in fear since Zoro had noticed them. "You're an eyesore." he brought up his head and opened his eyes toward their direction. "Get lost."

Coby screamed as he waved his arms frightfully. "Luffy, trust me! There's no chance you'll survive with someone like him on your crew!"

Without the two realizing, Jou and Rika arrived at the wall themselves. Jou propped the ladder up, allowing Rika to climb up it so she can climb over to the wall. She clambered up the ladder as Jou jumped up to take a spot on the wall.

"Are you ready?" Jou asked her.

"Mmhm!" she nodded.

"Okay, be careful," Jou smiled.

"I will," Rika said smiling back. She turned her head to look at Luffy and Coby. She put a finger to her lips and shushed them for them to be quiet. She takes a quick look around, checking if she spotted any Marines. Rika threw a rope over the wall which allowed her to safely land on the other side of the wall. Coby screamed as Rika landed on the ground and started running over to Zoro

"Luffy, we gotta stop her, she'll be killed!" Coby stated. "By the Marines or the Demon himself!" he looked at Jou. "And you! Aren't you the guy from the restaurant? How can let that little girl go in there? Are you crazy!?" Jou looked over at Luffy and Coby, they themselves staring at him.

"I didn't think I'd see you guys again so soon," Jou said. "It'll be fine. Just calm down and just watch. Nothing bad is going to happen." Rika stopped in front of Zoro, beaming a kind smile at him as she held her rice balls close to her chest.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked sounding annoyed.

"I thought you may be getting hungry now?" Rika said. "So, I made you a couple of rice balls." she started to unwrap the food in her hands.

"You got a death wish, kid?" Zoro wondered. "Just scram."

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up," Rika reasoned as she presented the snack to Zoro. "Here, I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine."

Zoro was astounded by the young girl wanting to give him food, but he knew she'd be in danger if he didn't tell her to get away from him.

"Listen, kid!" Zoro yelled. "I'm not hungry! Now, stop irritating me and get outta here!"

"But..."

"Do not make me kick your ass, little girl!"

"Now, now," said a new voice walking in through the gate. "No one likes a bully." Zoro glared toward the new individual that just walked with a Marine escort. It was a young blonde man with a mushroom-styled haircut, he was wearing a purple suit, a pink undershirt, and white shoes. This man was named Helmeppo, everyone knew him as Captain Morgan's since he would announce it everywhere he went. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well. Don't you agree?"

"Hey look," Luffy said. "Now there's another weird guy."

"That's great," Coby remarked with relief. "He must be with the Marines. Now, we know the girl will be safe."

Jou was glaring harshly at the Helmeppo with his fist clenched. He had every reason to be angry toward this bastard. He was the reason why Zoro is tied up there in the first place.

"This jackass," Jou muttered loud enough for Luffy and Coby to hear. Helmeppo saw the rice balls that Rika was holding.

"Looky," Helmeppo said. "Some tasty rice balls." he quickly scooped one up in his hands and put it in his mouth.

"That's not for you!" Rika declared. The taste finally set in for the blonde man as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bleuaagh!" he screamed. "Too sweet! They're packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt, you idiot! Salt!"

"But, I..." Rika replied sadly. "I thought they'd taste better sweet."

"Gimme that!" Helmeppo grabbed the remaining rice ball from Rika and threw it on the ground and began stomping on the rice ball until it was ruined in the mud.

"No, stop!" Rika pleaded as the blonde man kept stamping the now mud-covered treat.

"That's just awful," Coby noted as he felt bad for Rika. Jou had half a mind to just jump in there beat the ever-living hell out of Helmeppo for doing that to poor Rika.

Rika was only staring at the destroyed rice ball with tears in her eyes. "But, I..." she choked. "Worked so hard to make those."

"Too bad," Helmeppo commented. "You must have not read the notice that was posted." he pulled out a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed. Signed, Marine Captain Morgan." he laughed as he saw Rika's look of despair. "It seems even little brats fear my daddy."

"His daddy?" Luffy repeated.

"So that guy's father is Captain Morgan?" Coby wondered aloud.

"You..." Helmeppo pointed at a Marine. "Toss this kid out right now." the Marine seemed confused and didn't want to follow the order. "I said to throw her over the wall, soldier! Now, if you won't follow my orders! I'll tell my father!"

"Yessir!" the Marine fearfully nodded his head. "I'll do it!" he approached Rika and went to grab her with his hands causing the girl to scream. "Sorry about this. Try curling up into a ball."

From the Marine's toss, Rika went soaring over the wall, screaming in fear. Luffy was about reach for her using his powers, but Jou beat him to it. Jou kicked off the wall and used Fade-Step and appeared in the air to catch Rika in his arms as he fell onto the ground right on his back. Luffy and Coby were both amazed by what Jou just did.

"Woah, he's fast," Luffy commented.

"T-That was insane!" Coby noted. "He was just right next to us then he just appeared in the air just so he could catch the little girl. We should go check on them." Both Jou and Rika leaned up as the young girl smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Jou!" she thanked him.

"Anytime," Jou smiled back.

"You guys alright?" Luffy asked as he and Coby ran over to check on them.

"We're fine," Jou answered. "Thanks for asking."

"Hey, are you two okay?" Coby asked as he was quickly running to check on them with Luffy following. "Little girl, are you alright? I can't believe how wretched a person he is. Now, where are you hurt? Anywhere?" Luffy placed a hand on top of his straw hat as he looked toward the Marine base.

"Hahahaha!" Helmeppo chuckled in response. "You're just deadset on staying alive, aren't you?"

"That's right," Zoro avowed. "I'm going to make it through the month without any problems."

"Right?" mocked Helmeppo. "Good luck with that!" he continued guffawing as he walked away with the two Marines he brought with him in tow.

"Only 10 days left!" Zoro reminded.

"Oh, you'll still assume you'll make to the end of those 10 days!" the blonde replied while continuing his laughter.

Coby was still checking to see if Rika was alright. "How can that man be so cruel?" Coby wondered. "Luffy?" Coby turned away from Rika to look and see where Luffy ran off to. "What the!? Where did he go!?" Coby looked toward Jou. "Hey, did you see where he went?"

"Probably back over the wall," Jou pointed.

"Huh?" Coby mouthed. Jou turned his attention back to Rika.

"Rika, you should go back to your mom," Jou stated.

"Okay, but what about you?" Rika asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right behind you," Jou stated. "Don't worry and go, alright." Jou looked at Coby. "You, what's your name?"

"M-Me!?" Coby stammered. "It's Coby. My name is Coby."

"Alright, Coby..." Jou said. "Make sure she gets back to her mother. She can show you the way, just make sure gets home safely." Jou stood up and started walking toward the wall. During this time, Luffy had approached the tied-up Zoro from behind the wall.

"So, I hear you're a bad guy?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"Are you still here?" Zoro questioned.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see and nothing," Luffy stated. "Are you really all that strong?"

"Mind your own business!" Zoro yelled. Jou who hopped over the wall started to make his way over to the two. Zoro looked up and saw Jou, remembering him. "Oh, it's you again."

"Yeah, good to see you, too," Jou stated. "Though, I wish it were under better circumstances and not when you're just tied up here."

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro grunted.

"Do you two know each other?" Luffy asked Jou.

"You can say that," Jou answered Luffy.

"How long has he been here?" Luffy questioned.

"For three weeks," Jou mentioned.

"That long?" Luffy wondered with a smirk and looked at Zoro. "If I were you, I'd probably starve to death."

"Is that a fact?" Jou smiled at the kid next to him.

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have," Zoro claimed and smirked at the two in front of him. "Which is how I'm gonna survive this ordeal. This, I swear."

Jou was honestly very impressed that Zoro managed to holdout for this long without food. And judging by the bruises on his face, it also meant that the blonde jackass has the Marines take turns beating up Zoro. But, Jou was sure that despite what was happening to the green-haired swordsman he was going uphold the deal he made just a few weeks ago.

"Ha!" Luffy gave a short laugh. "What a weirdo." Luffy was about to leave as Zoro spoke again.

"Could one of you pick that up for me?" Zoro was motioning his eyes his toward the ruined rice ball covered in mud.

"You're gonna eat this?" Luffy said as he knelt down to inspect it. "Cause it's mostly a ball of mud."

"Shut up and give it to me! Now!" Zoro shouted.

"If that's what he wants," commented Jou as he accumulated the pieces of the destroyed rice ball. "Here you go. Eat up."

Jou threw the 'food' in Zoro's mouth as the swordsman started to chew the food through all the mud. He choked and gagged on the destroyed 'treat' but managed to swallow the rest down his throat.

"Should've listened to me," Luffy said in an 'I told you so' tone with his arms folded.

"It was good," Zoro muttered. "Thanks for the food."

"And people say you're a demon," Jou remarked. "But you're a good guy, huh?"

"Shut up," Zoro growled as he averted his eyes away from Luffy and Jou who just smiled at him. The two left the Marine Base together, Luffy and Jou were both walking through the town as Jou asked Luffy why he's even here at Shells Town at all. Jou turned his head to look at Luffy. He was a kid, most likely younger than him which also meant Jou wasn't too much older. Jou thought he should at least talk to him.

"Really?" Jou said. "You're here to recruit Zoro into your Pirate crew?" He didn't take Luffy for a Pirate. He didn't really look the type, then again neither did his mother but that's a different story. Luffy seemed like he was being forthright with mentioning his Pirate crew and serious about even starting one.

"Yep," Luffy simply declared. "Though, I haven't decided on letting him join yet."

"I see," Jou replied. "I know we met at the restaurant but I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kusari Jou. But I let people just call me Jou."

"Nice to meetcha," Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Nice to meet you too, Luffy," Jou smiled back. "So, you're starting a Pirate crew. That's great. Once you get your crew started, what do you plan on doing?"

"When I get a few members for my crew I'm gonna go to the Grand Line," Luffy mentioned.

"The Grand Line, huh?" Jou said. The Grand Line is where Jou is headed to himself so he can find the All Scope. He just needs to make enough money so he could get a ship to take him there. "What are you going to Grand Line for if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates," Luffy declared still with a wide grin.

"What!?" Jou asked with a dumbfounded expression as he and the straw hat stopped walking. "Really? You. King of the Pirates? Then if you're going to try to become the next Pirate King then that means your going to look for the One Piece."

"Yep!" Luffy exclaimed.

"And you're sure your gonna do that?"

"Yep!"

"Certain?"

"Yep!"

Jou had to wonder if this kid was brave or just downright dumb or both. He was planning on going to the Grand Line to go after the legendary treasure that pretty much every Pirate on the seas was looking for. But when Jou thought about, he was probably just as dumb. He was planning on going to the Grand Line to search for something probably doesn't exist and it was something just as difficult as finding the One Piece. So who was he to judge Luffy if he wanted to find the One Piece?

"Well..." Jou said. "If you say you can find it, then I wish you luck, Luffy."

"Thanks!" Luffy laughed giddily.

"I'm actually on the way to the Grand Line myself," Jou brought up which he thought wouldn't hurt to mention. "I'm actually going there to look for something."

"Yeah?" Luffy asked sounding interested. "What for?"

"Well, I'm looking for-" Jou stopped himself from saying any more. He was close to mentioning to Luffy about the All Scope. The reason Jou stopped was that he believed that this kid was just going to laugh at him for wanting to find it just like all the other people who did when Jou would bring it up as a child. He remembered the faces of the other kids and adults that would laugh in his face. Luffy's dream of finding the One Piece seemed much crazier than his but who's to say he's any different since Jou barely even knows Luffy. "Nevermind."

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed in confusion. "What's wrong?" he was wondered why Jou would even stop what he was going to say.

"Come on," Jou continued walking. "We're almost at the restaurant."

**-X-**

"Really!?" Rika's excited voice was heard inside the restaurant.

"That's right," Luffy said. "He ate every last grain of rice there was," he claimed with a smile.

"That's great!" Rika smiled.

Jou who was waiting tables at the restaurant was listening in on their conversation. Rika's smile was enough to bring a small grin on his face. He remembered how devastated she was when Helmeppo crushed her rice balls into the mud. So, it was nice of Zoro to still want to eat it even when it was covered in dirt. While listening, he set a plate of food in front of a young woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and blue striped shirt, a yellow skirt with two white circles on either side of her hips, and brown boots.

"Here you are, miss," Jou said. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," the girl nodded. Jou brought his eyes back to the conversation Luffy and Coby were having with Rika.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is?" Coby chimed as he was only staring down at the table.

"He's not!" Rika claimed as she looked down. "He's good. Because he got himself punished. For us." the way Rika was talking, it sounded she wasn't giving Luffy and Coby the full story of why Zoro is tied up at the Marine Base.

"You're making no sense," Luffy stated since Rika wasn't giving them the full story.

"Sorry," Rika apologized. "It's that dumb Helmeppo. He's the son of Captain Morgan."

_[Flashback]_

_"Step aside! Step aside!" Helmeppo shouted at the townspeople. "Make way for my beautiful pet, doggy!" as Helmeppo walked through town with his Marine escort, a dangerous-looking grey wolf was walking in front of Helmeppo, growling and barking at every civilian it looked at as the people screamed in horror when seeing the animal. "Anyone who doesn't move, I'll have executed! Hahahahaha!"_

_The wolf burst right through the restaurant doors. Everyone became started when seeing the wolf. Rika was gathering a plate from a table let out a short shriek in fear. Jou who was setting a plate down on a table saw all the commotion from through the front door._

_"What the hell...?" Jou muttered as his eyes glared. The wolf started eating the food off of a customers plate. The people were still frightened by the wolf's presence._

_Rika picked up a broom and started swinging it at the wolf. "Stop it! You mean old thing!"_

_"You, little girl!" Helmeppo said. "Is there some kind of problem with how my beloved dog is behaving!"_

_"Rika, put it down!" Ririka warned her daughter. "You don't want to get us in trouble!" Helmeppo only snorted and laughed at the scene before as his 'dog' turned its attention on Rika and dashed to attack her with a howl._

_"Rika!" Jou shouted. He was about to use Fade-Step so he could protect the young girl from getting hurt. But thankfully, someone was there to prevent that. A bar stool hit the wolf from under its chin causing it to fall on the floor. Helmeppo screamed in alarm from his wolf getting knocked down to the ground by the stranger at the counter._

_"Who the hell are you!?" Helmeppo shouted as he soon realized just who the stranger was. "Wait? You're him! It's you!"_

_Jou ran over to Rika to check if the little girl was alright. "Are you okay, Rika? You're not hurt, are you?"_

_"N-No, I'm fine..." Rika claimed as wiped her eyes._

_"Glad to hear that," Jou smiled. "Go over to your mom, okay?"_

_Rika nodded and ran over to her mother. Helmeppo with his sword still pointed at the stranger shuffled a bit closer to him. Getting a good look at who he was talking to._

_"You're the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro!" Helmeppo said. "What is a pirate hunter doing defying the Marines, huh!?"_

_"Can it and let me finish my meal in peace," Zoro stated as he continued eating his food._

_Helmeppo has had it at this point. He screamed when he swung his saber to attack Zoro. Zoro effortlessly dodged the sudden attack as the sword hit the counter. Zoro swiftly kicked the sword out of Helmeppo's hand as it flew up, getting lodged into the ceiling. Zoro then followed up with a punch across Helmeppo's face, knocking him into the bar counter. Zoro pointed one of his katana near Helmeppo's face causing the blonde man to scream in fear._

_"You're getting on my nerves, pal," Zoro declared darkly. "You and that precious mutt of yours."_

_Jou walked up next to Zoro with his arms crossed over his chest. "He made a big mistake," Jou commented. "Especially when he brought that ugly, flea-ridden beast he called a 'dog' in here." Jou knelt down to Helmeppo's level. "I say you leave and forget this ever happened, but I'm sure he has other ideas if you don't," Jou mentioned looking up at Zoro. "Your 'dog' tried to attack a friend of mine..." Jou spoke about Rika as he placed his hand hard on the bar counter next to Helmeppo's face causing the blonde to flinch in fear of being hit. "So, I wouldn't mind breaking a few of your bones myself," Jou remarked clenching his fist tightly._

_Helmeppo felt afraid now. He gulped as he had two men threatening him. It should never have to be this way for someone like him. He nervously looked to his side and laughed as a small grin etched onto his face._

_"You do realize..." Helmeppo started. "If my dad finds out about this...? He'll surely execute the girl and her mother."_

_Jou's eyes glared at him. "And why the hell would he do that?" Jou asked. "You're the one who came in here starting trouble. Far as I know, they're innocent. They've done nothing wrong."_

_"You work in this restaurant as well, don't you?" Helmeppo asked smirking. "You'll be executed alongside them. Especially since you just threatened me."_

_Jou's eyes widened as his eyes locked on Rika and Ririka. There was no way out of this one. He didn't think anything like this would happen on his journey. He couldn't let it end like this, first and foremost for the mother and daughter that let him work in their restaurant. He sighed as he stood up, clenching his fist._

_"There has to be a catch," Jou said. "You seem like you have something in mind?"_

_"I have something of a proposition, for Roronoa Zoro," Helmeppo mentioned as he stood up from the counter looking Zoro. "So, what do you say between a little deal between men? In place of the kid, her mom, and the waiter; we string you up instead. For, say one month."_

_"What?" Jou questioned. "That's your deal? How are we even going to know you're going to follow through with your deal?"_

_"I'm a man of my word," Helmeppo assured. "If Zoro survives that one month then I'll be so nice as to let him live, too? What do you say?" he asked Zoro._

_Jou looked at Zoro's expression. His expression was serious. Now, Jou is pretty good at reading people when it came to their faces. But right now, it was hard to tell if Zoro was going to do Helmeppo's deal. If Zoro didn't want to do it, Jou believed he might have to step in and do it himself since he's thankful for Rika and Ririka's help for letting him work at the restaurant._

_"Sound fair?" Helmeppo still wanted Zoro's answer. Jou was about to suggest himself, but it took a moment for Zoro to make his own decision._

_"Then one month it is," Zoro avowed as he dropped his sword, letting the tip get lodged in the floor._

_The deal had been made._

_[Flashback end]_

"It's been three weeks since then," Jou mentioned as he joined in the conversation mid-story.

"Helmeppo keeps punching him and kicking him while he's tied up," Rika brought up. "He's being so unfair! I don't know how to help him!" Rika put her face in her hands and bawled into them.

"Hey, hey..." Jou softly said as he knelt to Rika's level. "I'm sure you're doing all you can. You brought him food knowing it would get you into trouble. If that's not helping him, then I don't know what is." Rika ran into Jou putting her face in his chest as Jou put his arms around her shoulders. "It's going to be alright, Rika. Zoro is going to alright. I promise." Rika only continued to sob in Jou's chest.

"I see why you're upset," Coby said with a sad look. Helmeppo had arrived at the restaurant with 2 marines following after him and made himself comfortable at one of the tables, putting his foot on top of it.

"I'm hungry!" Helmeppo announced. "Bring us whatever you got and keep the check for yourself!" the blonde man chuckled. "And bring me a bottle of your finest moonshine or whatever crap you serve!" he demanded. "And put some speed to it, lady! I don't have all day!" Ririka had no choice but to do what Helmeppo says and poured him a glass of wine. "That's more like it!"

Luffy walked right up to Helmeppo without the blonde noticing him. Jou slowly followed behind the straw hat as Helmeppo kept talking.

"I'm trying to think of something interesting to do seeing as how I'm bored out of my skull here," Helmeppo added. "I suppose I could execute Zoro! Hahahahaha!"

_'Execute him!?'_ Jou thought as he angrily clenched his fist. _'I knew this jackass wasn't going to keep his end of the bargain he made!'_

Luffy, hearing Helmeppo's statement ran at him and punched him right across the face. Helmeppo's face hit the wall from the force of Luffy's attack.

"Y-You just hit me!" Helmeppo shrieked at Luffy with tears in his eyes.

"Luffy, no!" Coby warned as he restrains Luffy's arms in a lock with his own. "You can't hit him!"

"This guy is scum!" Luffy growled at Helmeppo.

"You actually hit me!?" Helmeppo yelled at Luffy. "I am Captain Morgan's son, you know!"

"Yeah, like I care!" Luffy retorted.

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" Helmeppo mentioned. Jou approached the whining blonde, mushroom-haired man. Helmeppo let out a shriek of surprise as Jou lifted whiny, little man by his shirt, pressing him against the wall. "Let me go! You'll be in big trouble if you-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do to me!" Jou growled. "Even after you made a deal with Zoro, you're still going to execute him!" Jou's glare was enough to put fear into Helmeppo's eyes. "I should've known. Spinless cowards like you always try to weasel out of a deal when things aren't going the way you want them, huh? I have half a mind to beat some sense into you but that wouldn't get me anywhere, now would it?"

Jou tossed Helmeppo outside of the restaurant, with him screaming as he flew out the door. He ran from where he got up off the ground, followed by the 2 Marines with him. Jou placed his hands on his hips and breathed out. He turned around and looked at all the customers inside the restaurant. They looked at him with indifferent expressions. Jou assumed they might be wary or may be scared of him. His eyes landed on Rika and Ririka, he hoped they didn't think different of him because of what he just did.

"Jou..." Coby said. "You might be in big trouble now. You and Luffy, now the Marines might be after you both."

"I've made up my mind," Luffy announced clenching his fist.

"Luffy...?" Coby looked toward Luffy.

"Today, Zoro joins my crew," Luffy stated.

"That means, you're going to get him out of the Marine Base, aren't you?" Jou asked.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you," Jou declared. "I'll help you get Zoro out of the base. No one deserves to be just outright killed like that."

"But, what the-!" Coby squeaked out. "Jou, you might be branded a criminal if you help Luffy. You might have to leave the town, too."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Jou answered. "So, Luffy, what do you say? Can I come?"

"Sure, Jou," Luffy smirked. "You can help."

"Perfect," Jou smiled back. "Give me a second to run and get a few things. Don't worry, you won't regret letting me help. I got a few skills that will definitely help us get Zoro out of there so he won't get executed."

**-X-**

Jou and Luffy were now both on their way down to the Marine Base. Jou was no longer wearing his apron, he was now wearing his cardigan, his black fingerless, his telescope and his throwing knives both hanging from his belt on his left and right hips, respectively. On either of his wrists were his chains. His red steel chain and his normal steel chain. Jou noticed Luffy gaze at him, staring down at both of his chains.

"Hey, if you're worried about my combat ability, you don't need to worry," Jou assured. "I've been training ever since I was a child."

"Don't worry, I wasn't worried at all about that," Luffy commented. "Do you fight with those chains? I've never seen anyone fight with anything like that."

"Everyone's got their own way of how they fight," Jou said raising his arms up. "Fighting with these is mine. My mother trained me, she said if I ever went out to sea one day, I need to know how to protect myself."

"Is she strong?" Luffy wondered.

"She was very strong," Jou stated. "She's the reason why I'm out in the first place. My mom was the strongest person I knew when I was a kid."

"Was...?" Luffy said. "Why do you keep saying 'was'?"

"She's dead," Jou mentioned as she looked down at the ground, he scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "Anyway, before she passed away I promised I would go out to sea and find what she was looking for. What she was looking for is there in the Grand Line and I intend to find it, no matter what."

Luffy could tell Jou seemed serious to find whatever it is he's looking for. He's got a dream, a goal similar to his. Luffy is the same way, he wants to find the One Piece no matter what. He may have the intention of recruiting Zoro into his crew, but he also found another possible shipmate to join up. Now, it was a matter of asking, the only way Luffy knew how. So, Luffy decided to ask Jou his question.

"Hey," Luffy said to get Jou's attention.

"What's up?" Jou wondered.

"Join my crew," Luffy said.

What Luffy had just asked, made Jou stop in his tracks. He only stared at the Straw hat and didn't even know where to begin what Luffy had just said. Jou and Luffy had just met and he just asks him something he didn't expect to hear when he woke up this morning.

"I'm sorry to stop here..." Jou said. "But, I don't think I heard you clearly. What did you just ask me?"

"I said join my crew," Luffy repeated. "I want you to join my pirate crew."

"You want me to join you and become a Pirate?" Jou asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "You're going to the Grand Line. And I'm going to the Grand Line. That way, you can go and look for whatever your mom was searching for. How about it? Do you wanna?"

Jou thought on his options. He's going with Luffy to break Zoro out of the Marine Base so he doesn't get executed and join Luffy's crew. Jou doing this knows that he may have to leave the town or be arrested by the Marines if he stays. He plans on leaving by himself and hopefully getting a boat to take him to the next island. If he joins Luffy's crew, he'll become a Pirate which wasn't what he had in mind for when he decided to take on this voyage. Being a Pirate couldn't be so bad, his Mom and Vic were Pirates so he wouldn't mind becoming one. Luffy seemed like a good guy, especially for not wanting Zoro to be just outright killed. But, he couldn't just decide to automatically just because Luffy simply wants it to happen.

"I can't," Jou finally said. "I can't join your crew."

"Why not?" Luffy questioned.

"I..." Jou began to say but sighed. "Look, we should hurry. Zoro might be executed soon. We'll talk about joining your crew later, okay?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned. "First, I'll get Zoro to join and then you'll join."

"I never decided anything," Jou deadpanned. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter. I had to think of a way for Jou's involvement in this arc. Him being a waiter at the local restaurant was what I thought up of. Well, that's what I put in my notes and plans for the story so I went with it. **

**Now, Luffy initially did go to Shells Town to seek out Zoro. I hope the way Luffy asked Jou to join his crew doesn't come off as forced to some of you. Jou will eventually come clean with what he's on a journey for and will decide to join Luffy's crew next chapter. **

**Jou: I mean, I'm obviously going to join anyway. Everybody can see it a mile away.**

**Yeah, yeah. But you haven't decided on joining yet. I also hope in some scenes it didn't feel I was just randomly tossing Jou in there or felt like Luffy was out of character.**

**Anyway, reviews...**

**Drakedragon297: **

**Jou: I'm not one to toot my own horn, but I feel I've always been awesome. Though, according to my author, I'll probably be even more awesome in this version of the story.**

**I hope it wasn't too quick how he met Luffy. I don't know, it depends on what other people think about that. I'm glad I made you feel better, Drake. **

**Jou: Frustration is the worst. My author goes through at times, too.**

**You didn't need to mention that, you moron!**

**pokemonking0924: And that's what I was going for. I thought it would be nice for me to show off what Jou's mother was like as a person. Rather than just show her death as soon as she's shown in the previous story. Yep, Jou's new ability is 'Fade Step' which just the Shave/Soru technique from CP9. Honestly, at first, I didn't know how the move worked. I literally thought they were just teleporting but after some research(which I am glad I looked up) it was actually the person moving much faster than a normal person.**

**Jou: I'm fast now! I got a need for speed!**

**Though, Jou's version of it currently is much weaker. Soon, I will show just how many times Jou can perform Fade Step(Shave) technique since I don't want him coming off as over-powered. **

**Oh, and about Rana. I will confirm that she is in the story. I would hate to just drop her from this rewrite. I actually really liked her as a character, so I'm definitely going to show her off again once Loguetown rolls around. **

**StormSlitner: I mean, there are a lot of characters in One Piece besides Katakuri, like Arlong and Hody Jones(though they're fishmen). **

**Jou: Still though, who the hell names their kid 'Sharptooth'? That's like someone calling themselves 'Taser Face' like that guy from Guardians of the Galaxy 2.**

**Jou? Were watching my movies again?**

**Jou: I might've been...**

**Johannvanguard: Glad you liked it. I really wanted to Jou to have people back at his home island who root for him like how most of the Straw Hat's have at the island or place they're from. I thought it'd be a fun idea if Jou had a pair of adopted siblings and a dog back home.**

**Okay, that's all I have for this second one. I'll see if I can get the next chapter out probably a day or two from now, we'll see.**

**Jou: We'll see, he says. Probably be out a week later.**

**Shut up! Besides, I already have the thing pretty much written out.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys next time!**

**Jou: Next time and same place, everyone!**

**Later!**


	3. A New Crews Formation

**This will wrap up the Romance Dawn Arc!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own my OC's that may appear**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.3**

* * *

At the Marine Base of Shells Town and sitting in his office was the Marine Captain of the base was none other than Captain 'Ax-hand' Morgan. He sat in his chair, staring out the large window that was in his office that over-looked the town.

"I am... great!" Morgan declared.

"Yessir!" saluted a Marine. "You're right, Captain Morgan, sir!"

"And yet the taxes we collect don't even compare to my sheer degree of greatness," Morgan remarked

"Yes, right sir," the Marine sweat-dropped. "I guess that the citizen's wallets just aren't very deep these days, sir."

"The issue at hand at hand here is that level of respect for me," Morgan stated taking his cigar out of his mouth. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The doors to Morgan's office burst open to reveal Helmeppo. He was holding his cheek where Luffy slugged him in the face earlier.

"Daddy!" Helmeppo shouted. Morgan's only response was a quiet grunt of irritation. "There are some people I want you to slaughter! And I want it done now!"

**-X-**

Zoro was still strung up from post he's tied to. The heat of the sun was shining down on him. Memories of the swordsman's past started to flood his mind. He could hear the sounds of wooden training swords smacking against each other. He was a child, battling a dark blue-haired girl, she bested him always when it came to swordsmanship.

_"You're weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes."_

_'I made a promise to her,'_ Zoro thought. _'And I can't afford to die in a place like this.'_ his eyes snapped open as he brought his back up. He saw the shadows of two people.

He saw Luffy and Jou standing in front of him. "You both again? Don't you have things to do? And shouldn't you be off working at that restaurant?" this question was pointed at Jou.

"I'm here to get you out of here," Jou replied. "Though, I'm helping him do it since he wants to ask you something."

"I'll untie you," Luffy promised. "But only if you join my crew."

"Your what?" Zoro asked.

"I run a Pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up," Luffy claimed as he approached the bound swordsman.

"No way!" Zoro yelled. "I'd never to stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business."

"And what's wrong with being a Pirate?" Luffy questioned.

"They're despicable," Zoro said. "Like I'd ever want to join up with one."

Jou folded his arms hearing Zoro's thoughts on Pirates. It's understandable since a lot of Pirates just like to cause trouble for other people, but that's not entirely true. Jou's mother was a Pirate and during her travels, she would always want to help and look out for other people who were having a tough time out at sea. It was just the kind of person she was.

"Actually, most Pirates aren't bad people, you know?" Jou chimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro responded. "How do you know?"

"I just do, that's all," Jou remarked. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd take what Luffy here is offering."

"Oh!" Luffy grinned toward Jou. "Does that you're finally gonna join my crew, too?"

Jou remembered earlier when Luffy asked him to join his crew once gets Zoro. Jou was honestly still surprised he would ask him even though they just met. But Luffy seemed like the type of person to ask if the person seemed interesting. Jou didn't see himself as interesting. He was just a simple guy on a big journey. So, he wasn't going to agree to join Luffy's crew just because that's what he wants.

"Luffy, I said I'd talk to you later about this," Jou reminded.

"You're becoming a Pirate, too?" Zoro asked.

"No," Jou shook his head with a sigh. "Listen Zoro, what I mean is that joining Luffy right now will definitely help you. Besides, pretty much the entire town is afraid of you."

"So what?" Zoro declared. "I don't care if they fear me or not."

"And everybody already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood," Luffy smiled.

"People can say whatever they want about me," Zoro commented. "But I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret," he smirked with determination in his eyes. "I will make it through this challenge. And after that, I'll accomplish what I want."

"Yeah... that's great." Luffy said slowly as he crossed his arms. "But I've already decided that you're going to be on my crew."

"What!?" Zoro shouted at him. "You can't do that!"

"Here your one of the best swordsman around," Luffy smiled folding his arms.

"Well, I am!" Zoro quickly stated. "But that idiot captain's son took mine away."

"I see," Jou said scratching his chin. "A swordsman isn't a swordsman without his sword."

"Guess I'll just have to get it back for you," Luffy said to Zoro.

"What?" questioned Zoro.

"So, if you want your sword, you're just going to have to join my crew!" Luffy claimed with a wide grin.

"NOW, YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Zoro expressed in anger. Luffy laughed as he ran off.

"Interesting," Jou smirked at Luffy. "If he manages to get your swords, then you'll have no choice but to join his crew," Jou stated to Zoro. "Though..." Jou frowned at Luffy. "I don't know where he's going. The base is that way."

"Yeah," Zoro muttered. "Hey, 'genius'!" he called Luffy. "The base in the other direction!"

"Where are you even going, Luffy?" Jou asked. "I promised I'd help you get Zoro out of here so he can join your crew. If you want to find his swords, you need to head toward the base." Jou pointed a thumb behind himself at the Marine Base.

The next thing that happened completely made Jou's eyes pop out of his head. First, Luffy turned around and made his arms stretch to a much farther length. Jou moved when Luffy's arms flexed passed him. Jou and Zoro's eyes widened in appall at the same time seeing Luffy perform such a feat.

_'Is that what I think it is...'_ Jou thought in shocked amazement._ 'A Devil Fruit?'_ Jou has heard of Devil Fruits from his mother. But he never imagined he'd see one of the fruit's powers first hand. Much less Luffy being a Devil Fruit user himself.

**"Gum-Gum Rocket!"** Luffy propelled himself toward the Marine Base.

"W-What the hell is this guy...?" Zoro wondered aloud.

"My question exactly," Jou said and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, back to the task at hand. I'm sure Luffy might need help finding your swords. So, I'm going in there with him. You're not gonna go anywhere, right?" Jou smirked at the still tied up Zoro. The green-haired man just simply glared at Jou and his obvious joke. "I take your angry scowl as a no. Just sit tight and we'll find your swords." Jou gave Zoro the two-fingered salute and ran off to catch up to Luffy.

High atop the Marine Base, Captain Morgan was having his Marines pull a large statue of the Marine Captain himself. A statue to show off the Captain's greatness and his authority so that no one will ever disobey him.

"That's it stop right there!" Morgan halted his men. "Now stand it up in one final pull!"

"Well, Dad!" Helmeppo spoke. "Are you going to get revenge on those guys or what!? I mean they just outright struck me and threatened me in public! You never hit me before? Why should one of them be able to!"

"Do you have a remote idea as to why I never hit you?" Morgan questioned his son. "Well...?"

"Is it because you think I'm great?" Helmeppo guessed with a smile.

"No," Morgana claimed. "It's because..." he quickly punched Helmeppo causing him to crash into the roof's barricade. "You're a stupid fool." Morgan declared placing a hand on his ax-hand. "Who isn't even worthy. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Morgan growled as he stepped closer to his son.

Helmeppo screamed as Morgan lifted him up with his ax hand. "The only great one around here is the man you call your father." he dropped his son on the ground. "Which reminds me, I heard a rat snuck into the crucifixion yard."

"Yes!" Helmeppo answered quickly. "That's right, the little girl! I had her dealt with!"

"I hope that means killed," Morgan said.

"No, I-I didn't kill her," Helmeppo stated. "She's just a kid."

"You there!" Morgan pointed at one of his Marines. "Go into town! Find this girl and kill her!"

"But, sir!" the Marine tried to argue. "You can't be serious! She's just a little girl, sir!"

"I don't care if she's a child or not!" Morgan declared. "Anyone who disobeys my orders is a traitor!" he started to advance toward the Marine.

"No, sir..." the Marine uttered. "I can't do it!"

Morgan, angered that one of his own men is disobeying him held up his ax hand. He struck the Marine down with it as the soldier fell on the ground lifeless.

"Lieutenant!" two Marines called in worry for their downed officer.

"You... You killed him!?" Helmeppo yelled in frightful surprise.

"My strength is what I used to rise to the rank of Captain!" Morgan mentioned. "Listen? In this world, titles are what matter! That means that being the Captain of this base and the highest-ranking officer, I am the most superior person as far as the eye can see!" Helmeppo and the Marines were staring at Morgan fearfully. "This means, that I do everything right! Am I correct, men!"

"Sir!" the Marines quickly saluted. "You are correct, sir!"

"Lets put killing the girl on hold for now," Morgan insisted. "Observe, the greatest symbol of my unending authority," he commented on his statue. "It took years to complete, but here it is! Now, stand it up! Display my greatness at the top of his base for all to see!"

The Marines continued to raise Morgan's statue. Down below on the ground was Luffy and Jou who had caught up to him earlier, both running around and were both seemingly lost.

"That's weird," Luffy wondered. "There's nobody here. Do you know where to go, Jou?"

"You're telling me?" Jou rose an eyebrow. "The whole time I've been staying here I've never set foot inside this place."

"Hmm," Luffy hummed folding his arms. "I got an idea. We need to look for that crazy idiot son so we can get Zoro's swords back for him."

"That seems like a good idea," Jou agreed. "In order to do that we need to find a way into a base. Maybe we can go through a window?" Jou looked from side to side to check if he can spot an open window. Luffy looked up at the very top of the base and heard the noises coming from up top.

"Pull men!" Morgan ordered. "Harder!" while pulling, one of the Marines pulling the right arm of the statue accidentally bumped the arm against the building. "You there." Morgan was right behind the Marine who let out a short yell of fear. "You bumped it."

"Sounds like something's going on up there?" Luffy wondered looking up.

"Must be," Jou said as he placed a hand on his hip. Jou pulled out his telescope and looked through it to see what they were doing up there. He got a closer look and saw that they were picking up a huge stone statue with ropes. "They're lifting up something big on top of there. A statue, I think?"

The Marine that accidentally bumped the statue stared fearfully at Captain Morgan. "I-I'm sorry, sir!" the Marine declared. "I was reckless, I didn't mean it!"

Morgan glared at the Marine menacingly. "I consider the slightest scratch on this... NOTHING LESS THAN A TRAITOROUS ACTIVITY THAT IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!"

"A statue?" Luffy questioned as Jou put away his telescope. Luffy smiled as he internally made his decision. "I guess we'll have to check it out!"

"Yeah," Jou nodded until he realized what he just said. He felt Luffy's stretchy arm wrap around his torso. "Uh, Luffy...! W-We don't need to check it out! We should just find that window! Do we really need to see what's up there!?" Jou kept up his suggestions but Luffy was grinning like he didn't hear any of Jou's pleas.

"Gum-Gum...!" Luffy exclaimed as his other arm stretched far enough to reach toward the building and managed to grab it. "Rocket!"

"HOOOOOLLLLLLLLY CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAP!" Jou screamed as he was sent flying with Luffy pulling him through the air to the top of the building.

Morgan was about to kill the Marine for almost damaging his prized statue as Luffy and Jou went right past the top of the building as everyone present saw them pretty much flying in the sky.

"Ah, I flew too far!" Luffy screamed.

"OH, YA THINK!?" Jou yelled.

Luffy latched onto one of the ropes that were attached to Morgan's statue. "Got it!" in doing so, the statue fell on the edge of the building. The top half of the statue split apart when colliding with the building's edge. The Marines were doing their best to keep the statues top half steady but were unable to, causing it to fall to the ground below as Luffy and Jou landed on the building. This scene caused Captain Morgan's eyes to go white in shock seeing his prized statue immediately break apart.

"Sorry about that," Luffy stated softly.

"Well, damn," Jou sighed. "I'll admit, that must really suck."

"SEIZE THEM AND HOLD THEM SO THAT I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF!" Morgan ordered his Marines.

"Yessir! Right away!"

"That's them!" Helmeppo shouted pointing at Luffy. "Those are the guys! They're the ones that threatened and punched me, Daddy!"

"Oh, I guess coming up here wasn't such a bad idea," Jou remarked seeing Helmeppo. "We found just the guy we were looking for."

"Hey, it's you," Luffy said smiling at Helmeppo. The Captain's son screamed as Luffy grabbed him by the shoulder. "I've been looking for you all over the place! You have something that we really need to get back!" Luffy wrapped an arm around Helmeppo's neck and then ran into the base, dragging Morgan's son with him as Jou ran beside Luffy inside of the base.

"Helmeppo!" yelled the Marines.

"Do not let those two escape!" ordered Morgan.

"Captain! There's someone in the crucifixion yard!" Morgan's attention was brought to the yard as he saw Coby running toward Zoro.

"I'm surrounded by traitors."

**-X-**

Jou and Luffy, who was dragging a screaming Helmeppo across the floor were running through the base. Neither of them knew where they were going as the base felt like a maze to them.

"Looks like now would be a good time to ask where the swords are, Luffy?" Jou asked.

"Right," Luffy agreed. "Okay, so tell me where Zoro's sword is?" he asked Helmeppo who was still fearfully shouting.

"I'll tell you!" Helmeppo yelled. "I promise! Just please stop dragging me across the carpet!" Luffy and Jou both stopped running and stared at the rattled, blonde man.

"So, where are they?" Jou asked as soon as they paused the running.

"In my room," Helmeppo pointed the direction toward his room. "We just passed it. Behind you on the left."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Luffy questioned him. "Now we have to go all the way back," Luffy noted as he turned around.

"Don't move!" shouted a Marine along with two others as they pointed rifles at Luffy and Jou.

"Except for letting Helmeppo go!"

"No way," Luffy stated. "But you can try shooting me if you want!" Luffy mentioned as he held out in front of himself using him like he were a human shield.

"Oh, for the love of..." Jou rolled his eyes. "I'll just clear us a path." Jou flicked his wrist, taking hold of both of his chains. He ran at the Marines as they aimed their guns at him. They never got a chance to fire as Jou slashed them all down quickly in the blink of an eye as they all fell to the ground. "Luffy, let's hurry and find this guys room."

"Yeah," Luffy grinned. "You're pretty tough."

"It's nothing special," Jou claimed while wrapping his chains on his wrist.

**-X-**

"That maniac's gonna kill you for what you're doing right now!" Zoro warned as Coby was doing best to untie Zoro restraints as quick as he can from the crucifix.

"I can't stand to watch the Marines behave like this anymore," Coby said. "A true Marine should be honorable!"

"Look, kid!" Zoro yelled. "I can't leave! I got 10 days left! And then they're..."

"Well, not quite," Coby quickly stated. "They're gonna execute you tomorrow."

"They're what!?" Zoro asked in surprise.

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement," Coby informed. "He planned on killing you from the start. Which made Luffy really angry. So he just knocked him out."

"He did...?" Zoro exclaimed astonished.

"Now that the Marines are mad they're deadset on catching Luffy and Jou, "Coby gave Zoro a nervous smile. "Don't worry, I'm gonna ask you to become a Pirate though." he resumed trying to loosen the restraints. "But I hope you'll help them. You have a lot of strength you can offer."

"End of the line!" Captain Morgan announced as he appeared with a group of Marines with him. The soldiers all pointing guns at Coby and Zoro. "For the crime of treason against me... I sentence you all to die where you stand!"

"Ah!" Coby gave out a short scream in fear while Zoro had a look of dread on his face.

**-X-**

_With Luffy and Jou..._

Luffy still holding onto Helmeppo as he walked in the Blonde man's room as Jou followed him inside. Helmeppo's room was interesting if someone had to put it in their own way. Helmeppo was telling the truth that Zoro's swords were in his room and were just placed in the corner.

"Bingo!" Luffy said seeing the swords.

"There they are," Jou noted. The two walked up to the swords as Luffy seemed confused.

"Hold on, there are three here?" Luffy wondered. "Hey, weirdo? Which one of these is Zoro's?" he asked Helmeppo but the blonde seemed to out of it to answer with how much Luffy was manhandling him. "I guess he passed out."

"All three of them are his," Jou stated.

"Really?" Luffy questioned. "Does he seriously use all three?"

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "He had them all when I first saw him, so yes. These are all Zoro's swords." Jou grabbed all three of the swords. "We got the swords, so now I think it will be a good time to out of here."

"Right," Luffy nodded and looked out the window and was what was happening outside. "Coby!"

**-X-**

The Marines aimed their rifles, staring down their sights at Zoro and Coby who was crying tears, afraid that he was going to die.

"You've been pulling some interesting moves around here!" Morgan commented. "Some kind of poorly executed coup! Take aim!" his Marines aimed their rifles right at three.

_'No!'_ thought Zoro. _'I can't afford to die here!'_

Now, that Luffy and Jou have the swords, it was time to finally time leave the base.

"If you're gonna do something, better do it fast," Jou suggested to the Straw hat. "They're about to mow the two of them down out there."

"I'm on it!" Luffy smiled as he grabbed hold of the window. **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy made a few steps back. **"Rocket!"** he then launched himself out of the window.

"Fire!" at this point, Morgan ordered his men to shoot. Luffy quickly shielded Zoro and Coby from the bullets that were fired.

"What!?" Zoro shouted.

"LUFFY, NO!" Coby yelled in worry. There was nothing to worry about as the bullets seemed to stretch Luffy's body. The Marines were confused as to how it was possible for Luffy to still be alive with all the bullets that hit him and how they were making his body stretch.

Luffy grinned. "SEE YA!" Luffy flexed out and sent the bullets flying in another direction, one flew past Morgan's head. Luffy laughed in victoriously. "That won't work on me! Told you I was strong!"

"What the-!?" Zoro said wide eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"My names Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced. "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You're gonna be King of the Pirates!?" Zoro asked unbelievingly. "Right? You must be completely out of your rubbery mind. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates," Luffy claimed. "How can it mean anything other than that?"

"Trust me, Zoro," Jou said as he appeared with Zoro trio of katana. "It surprised me at first when he told me. But I guess he's serious about it."

"Yeah, when he first told me it was shocking but he's completely serious!" Coby proclaimed with a big smile. "That's how he is, I suppose. Cause he actually seems to have every intention of becoming King of the Pirates and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure, the One Piece!"

Luffy only chuckled in response since everything Coby just said was right on the money. Jou handed all of Zoro's swords over to Luffy.

"We were successful, Zoro," Jou stated walking up. "We got your swords."

"Yep!" Luffy commented. "Do you really use all of these, Zoro?"

"All of them belong to me," Zoro said. "I use Santoryu. The Three-Sword Style."

"I guess everybody got a different style when it comes to how they fight," Jou mentioned. It was kinda like how his Mom taught him Solo-Chain Style and he took and used everything she taught him and started using his Dual-Chain Style.

"Take 'em already!" Luffy declared presenting the swords to Zoro. "Just know that if you fight with me now, you'll be a government defying villain. It's either that or your left out here and killed by Marines execution-style."

"What are you the son of the devil?" Zoro asked smirking. "It doesn't matter, cause if I don't choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it." Zoro had finally agreed to join Luffy's Pirate crew.

"So, you're finally gonna join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed raising his arms up in victory. "This is the best thing ever!"

"Would you quit celebrating already and get these ropes off me!" Zoro yelled as he tried to get Luffy to focus.

"He's right!" Jou exclaimed. "Double time, Luffy! They're going to kill us if we don't hurry!"

"Right," Luffy grinned at Jou. "Hey, Jou? Do you wanna join my crew now?"

"You're still on this!?" Jou asked incredulously. "Now!? Of all times!"

"Now would be a good time," Luffy grinned. "Since you're fighting against Marines, you'll be considered a criminal! C'mon Jou, join my Pirate crew along with me and Zoro. It'll be fun!"

'It'll be fun', he says. Jou had already thought about the possibilities. If he stayed in this town any longer, he'd put Rika and her mother in danger if he was to be considered a criminal. They might get in trouble or arrested. He didn't want that for them. So the best thing to do is to leave town and continue with his journey to find the All Scope. But, he couldn't just outright decide to join up with Luffy and become a Pirate.

"I can't, Luffy..." Jou said.

"But, why not?" Luffy frowned.

"I just can't," Jou sighed. "You can't just ask me to join your crew outright like that and just expect me to join up. Understand?"

"Oh," Luffy said looking down but looked at Jou in the eyes again. "Do you wanna join my crew now?"

_'Is this kid even listening!?'_ Jou thought with a sweatdrop.

"Look... we'll talk about this later," Jou stated. "Let's just focus on getting Zoro out of here after we handle the situation we're in."

The Marines were still astonished when Luffy somehow managed to send the bullets flying away from him. They've never seen anything like the power of someone who had a Devil Fruit or even heard of them.

"What is he?"

"Bullets just fly right off him?"

"Straw hat's no ordinary human like the rest of us," Morgan noted. "He must've eaten one of those Devil Fruits that we've heard all those rumors about. The Devil Fruits. Those who eat them are said to gain extraordinary power, otherworldly abilities. The power to breath fire, the power to cause tsunami's, rumors persist that there are many types of these fruits but next to nothing is known about them." Morgan explained. "It is said that the secrets to them lie somewhere in the Grand Line. And there's no question about it, that Straw hat has just showed us his Devil power!"

While Morgan shed some light on what Devil Fruits were, Luffy was trying to untie Zoro from the sticks and was having a hard time with it.

"Come on, hurry!" Coby insisted on Luffy.

"They got these things on here tight!" Luffy struggled.

"You look like you're making them tighter on your own!" Jou affirmed.

"C'mon, quit screwing around!" Zoro tried to hurry him.

"It doesn't matter what abilities they have!" Morgan exclaimed. "All who oppose me are executed! If the guns won't work we CHOOOOOOOOOP!" he drawled on the last word as he ordered his men to charge at Luffy and the other three.

"Here they come..." Jou said. Coby squeaked in fear as Luffy stopped untying Zoro's ropes.

"That's funny," Luffy remarked. "The knots got tighter instead of looser."

"I told you," Jou commented.

"JUST GIVE ME ONE MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!" Zoro ordered with shark teeth.

"Coming right up!" Jou shouted as he tossed all of Zoro's katana at him. The Marines closed in on them fast but Zoro was much faster as he was able to cut himself out of his bindings. He blocked all the swords from Morgan's Marines, two katana in each hand and the third one with the white handle was in his mouth.

"Roronoa Zoro," Morgan uttered out. Coby, Luffy, and Jou were all amazed by Zoro's strength and skill.

"Wow!" Luffy excitedly expressed. "That's so cool!"

"I agree," Jou said. "I think it's impressive that he can hold one in his teeth like that. He must have one strong jaw."

"Make one move and you die," Zoro warned the Marines who became fearful from his terrifying glare and only cried.

"Today, I officially become a criminal having fought the Marines," Zoro stated. "So, I'll be become a Pirate, that I can promise you. But I want you to know one thing?" he asked Luffy. "While I'm with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition."

"Which is?" Luffy questioned.

"To be nothing less than the World's Greatest Swordsman," Zoro avowed. "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want you to accept responsibility. After which, you get to apologize to me."

"The World's Greatest Swordsman," Luffy repeated smiling. "Sounds pretty good. The King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the best on his crew."

"Big talker," Zoro smiled in response. "From this point on, no matter if I'm a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world."

"Wow, you guys have some pretty big goals you wish to accomplish," Jou smiled. Jou couldn't believe he found two guys out here who had different dreams they want to fulfill. Luffy wanting to be the King of the Pirates. Zoro wanting to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. They both sounded just tough as him wanting to find the All Scope, though like them Jou was going to find the All Scope no matter how hard it will be to accomplish himself.

"What are you standing there frozen for!?" Morgan shouted at his Marines. "I want you to kill all 4 of them right now!"

"I got this one!" Jou declared taking his chains off of his wrists. "Zoro, you might want to get down for this!" Jou warned as he got closer as he twirled his chains. "Dual-Chain Revolver!" Jou swung both of his chains and slashed all the Marines at once, knocking them all back as they all hit the ground.

"So, you fight with those?" Zoro asked Jou. "Not bad."

"Thanks," Jou smirked. The Marines Jou had knocked back were all not down for the count yet.

"You might wanna duck!" Luffy warned Zoro and Jou. "Gum-Gum Whip!" Luffy reeled his leg back as it stretched and he swung right at the Marines. Zoro and Jou ducked under Luffy's leg and knocked away all of the Marines. They went flying backward and landed on the ground much to Morgan's shock.

"Yes!" Coby cheered. "You knocked 'em all down!"

"You wanna tell me what you are?" Zoro asked.

"I admit, I'm curious myself," Jou commented.

"I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit," Luffy announced.

"What's the 'Gum-Gum Fruit'?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"He's able to stretch body parts...?" Jou wondered. "So, he's made of rubber?"

"That's right!" Luffy grinned.

"A rubber person?" a Marine said.

"Captain, we don't stand a chance against them!"

"Yeah, just look at them! They're insane!"

"We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself!"

"This is a direct order!" Morgan said. "Every Marine that just spouted weakness, pull your gun out and shoot yourself! I can't do anything with weak soldiers!"

"What babies," Zoro declared. "This'll be easy."

"Right," Jou agreed. "I guess there is a chance for us to get out of here alive, after all." Jou and Zoro got ready with their own weapons as Luffy immediately dashed toward Morgan.

"Luffy!" Coby yelled. "Bring those Marines crumbling to their knees!"

Luffy threw a punch at Morgan, as the Captain blocked it with the flat of his ax. Morgan threw his coat off as it was time to get serious.

"Rankless, low-life bums!" Morgan shouted. "You have no right to defy my superiority! I am Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan!"

"And I'm Luffy," Luffy stated. "Nice to meetcha."

Morgan with a roar jumped at Luffy to slice at him with his ax-hand. Luffy hopped over the attack as he got behind him. Morgan turned around and made a downward attack causing Luffy to jump out of the way and Morgan's ax making a huge crevice in the ground. Luffy while in the air kicked Morgan in the face with both feet. From the attack, Morgan rolled on the ground into a crouch.

"Look, he's been hit!" said a Marine. The Marines were surprised to see their feared Marine Captain had taken a hit from an attack.

"You runt!" Morgan growled at Luffy. Luffy roared as he jumped toward Morgan to attack. "Now, die!" Morgan slammed his ax down as Luffy jumped and spun himself in the air to avoid the attack.

"I don't think so!" Luffy remarked and then followed up with a kick into Morgan's face.

"The Captain's getting pummeled out there?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"You call yourself a Marine!" Luffy said as he grabbed Morgan by the shirt. "But you destroyed my friend Coby's dream!" Luffy punched the Captain across the face and went to strike him a second time.

"Straw hat! Stop right there! Look at what I've got!"

Luffy didn't listen and didn't notice since he was too busy beating up Morgan to even notice that Helmeppo was holding Coby at gunpoint.

"Are you stupid or something!" Helmeppo warned. "I said stop! If you pay attention to me, I have a hostage you might wanna look at!"

"Helmeppo's crazy!" a Marine commented.

"Hey," Zoro said getting Luffy attention.

"Luffy, you might want to look at this," Jou stated.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked up and saw what was happening.

"If you value your scrawny, little friends life you won't move a muscle!" Helmeppo warned. "I'm serious! One move and I'll shoot him, I swear!"

Luffy only had a blank stare as Coby seemed a little scared by the situation right now but the pink-haired knew he had to keep a brave face. A grin only etched its way onto Luffy's face.

"Luffy, listen!" Coby yelled. "Don't let anything that happens to me stop you, no matter what!? Even if I die-"

"Of course, you got it!" Luffy said. "You hear that, you big idiot? Coby is ready to die by your hand." Luffy had an arm up as he slowly approached Coby and Helmeppo.

"Don't you move!" Helmeppo shouted. "I said don't move or I'll shoot!"

"Hey, Luffy?" Jou whispered.

"What?" Luffy wondered.

"You mind if I take this jackass out?" Jou suggested. "It's just that he really gets on my nerves. Don't worry, I won't let a thing happen to Coby. You mind if I take a crack at the daddy's boy?"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed in thought. "I don't care. Go for it, Jou."

"Thanks," Jou nodded and got himself ready to run at Helmeppo. Morgan had finally gotten up, standing behind Luffy and was holding his ax-hand up to bring it down on the straw hat.

"Luffy!" Coby yelled worriedly.

"Take him down, Jou," Luffy smiled as he wasn't even worried that Morgan was behind him, getting ready to attack with his ax.

"Times up!" Morgan announced. "For am fearless Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan!"

Zoro placed his katana from the white scabbard in his mouth. Jou readied both of his chains and used Fade-Step.

"Daddy, hurry up and kill him already!" Helmeppo had taken hold of Coby, still pointing the pistol to the boy's temple.

He didn't notice that Jou had gotten behind him and wrapped a chain around his wrist. Jou pulled Helmeppo's wrist, causing him to drop the gun and to let go of Coby and yanked him hard enough toward him. Jou clenched his fist and threw a punch at him. Helmeppo screamed as Jou's fist collided into his face and slammed right into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Morgan's ax had stopped half-way onto a Luffy's head. Luffy was only grinning as Zoro had slashed Morgan across the body. The Captain fell over on his back, unconscious just like his son.

"Thank you," Luffy said to Zoro.

"I'm just doing my job, Captain," Zoro said with a smirk.

"It's over now," Jou sighed wrapping his chains around his wrist. He extended a hand to Coby. "You okay, Coby? Can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Jou," Coby said as he took Jou's hand, standing back up.

"You were very brave, Coby," Jou smirked at the pink-haired boy.

"Oh, it was nothing," Coby smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head rubbing away his tears. "I wasn't strong like Luffy and you guys."

"Being strong has nothing to do with being brave," Jou stated. Jou had made his way up to Luffy and Zoro, the swordsman sheathing his blades.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Those guys are unreal!"

"If there's anyone who wants to step forward and fight us, then do it now," Zoro stated to the Marines.

The soldiers all looked at each other and then cheered and danced and threw their swords, rifles, and hats into the air in celebration. Their tyrant of a Captain had been defeated which now meant they didn't have to fear being executed by him.

"That's weird," Luffy commented. "Looks like their all happy that their Captain was beaten."

"They must've been afraid of them for a long time before we showed up!" Coby exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Let them have their celebration," Jou shrugged. "They've probably been waiting for something like this to happen."

"Hey, Jou?" Luffy said.

"What is it?" Jou wondered and sighed. "Luffy, if you're gonna ask me to join your crew-"

"No," Luffy shook his head with a smile. "I just want to say thanks."

"Thanks?" Jou questioned.

"Yeah, I couldn't have rescued Zoro without your help," Luffy mentioned.

"No, you could've," Jou stated. "You seem plenty strong to do it all by yourself."

"But still, I appreciate the help," Luffy grinned. "Now, back to it. Do you wanna join my crew now?"

"Why did I ever think you forgot about that?" Jou frowned. With how Jou's been about Luffy's question, Jou assumed Luffy forgot about him asking him to join his crew. Maybe later he'll have to come clean on telling him what he's on a journey for. He hopes that Luffy won't think him talking about the All Scope is ridiculous and laugh at him just like in the past. Jou didn't have to answer Luffy now as Zoro groaned from a few feet away and fell over on his back, most likely from not eating.

"Zoro!" Coby screamed in worry. "Are you okay!? What's wrong!?"

"I'm just... hungry..."

**-X-**

"I am stuffed!" cheered a grinning Zoro as he patted his stomach. "Having not eaten for three weeks I was ready to gnaw through my bootstraps!"

Ririka and Rika who had taken the four to their house prepared food for them, more specifically for Zoro who went half a month without any food. The Mother, daughter, Coby chuckled at Zoro while Jou just quietly snickered himself.

"Heh, I can't believe your finished," Luffy remarked with a mouth full of food. "Light-weight."

"How the hell can you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Yeah, and didn't you already eat when you got here?" Jou asked. "Back at the restaurant?"

"It just tastes too good, I guess?" Luffy stated. "Right, Coby?"

"Y-Yeah, it's great," Coby agreed with a smile. "Thanks for fixing it for us."

"My pleasure," Ririka declared. "After all, you guys did save the town. This is such a great day I could just hug you all. Oh, who am I kidding!" Ririka ran from behind her kitchen counter and gave a hug to each of Luffy, Coby, Jou, and Zoro. The latter three becoming flustered from the woman's hug of gratitude.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met!" Rika smiled up at Luffy.

"Yeah, I am," Luffy smiled back. "I'll be even more amazing when I have the One Piece. Oh, and the best crew on the seas," he stated looking at Zoro.

"So, how many others in your crew have you gathered besides me?" Zoro asked. "You told me you were in the middle of gathering a crew for your ship? And if you're gonna be king of the Pirates, I already assume you already have some waiting in the wings?"

"Nope," Luffy simply said. "Just you."

Zoro's eyes shot open wide hearing Luffy's answer. "Just...?" he pointed at Luffy his hand went back to himself.

"Yep," Luffy stated. "It's just us." Luffy realized as he looked at Jou who was eating his own food. "Oh, and Jou's joining the crew, too."

Hearing that, Jou's eyes widened as he spat out all the food he was eating in a random direction. The direction being the face of Zoro. The swordsman only scowled at Jou as he had bits of food on his face. Jou only gave Luffy an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about?" Jou asked. "I never said I'd join your crew, Luffy."

"You said we'd talk about it after we rescued, Zoro," Luffy reminded. "So, do you wanna join my crew now, Jou?"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Jou asked Luffy who just grinned. "Why do you want me to join anyway? You hardly know me, at all."

"I hardly know Zoro and I recruited him and you seem like you're a good guy," Luffy said. "You're a good fighter and you said you said you were looking for something but you didn't say what."

"Oh, I'm surprised you remembered that part," Jou noted. "I always expect what I say to just float over people's heads." Jou only looked down at the table.

"What are you looking for?" Zoro spoke up causing Jou to look in his direction. "You're looking for something? So, what is it?"

Jou again looked down at the table. He was asked what he was looking for. He knew what he was looking for. He was hesitant because he was afraid if everyone would think he's crazy for believing something that sounded like a complete myth. But, just this once, he was going to trust them to not laugh even though he was probably asking for too much. So, he might as well just get it over with.

"I'm..." Jou sighed. "I'm looking for the All Scope."

"'All Scope'?" Luffy repeated. "What's that?"

"The All Scope is a telescope," Jou mentioned with a smile. "But it isn't just any old telescope. It's a legendary telescope that lets the person using it see all around the world."

"The All Scope, huh?" Luffy smiled. "Sounds cool."

"The only problem is that it's in the Grand Line," Jou sighed.

"The Grand Line!?" Coby sputtered out. "Jou, the Grand Line is the most dangerous sea there is! It's suicide if you were planning on going there alone!"

"I know," Jou said. "I've heard plenty of stories. And I believe them on how dangerous it is. But, I have to go there. I need to find the All Scope. I made a promise to someone. Someone very important to me."

"Who?" Zoro wondered. "Who's the person you made a promise to?"

"My mother," Jou said. "She was a Pirate. She wasn't a very popular one but she was plenty strong. The strongest person I knew. She trained me." Jou put a hand on his red chain. "Trained so I can be strong enough to handle any obstacle I fight against. Then... Jou sighed. "She... passed away." the room went quiet as Jou said that. Ririka, Rika, and Coby gave him sad looks. "Before she passed away, I promised. Since it's something that she wasn't able to do when she was a Pirate. I decided to pick up the pieces for her because I believe in the All Scope. I'm going to find the All Scope as a promise to my mom." Jou brought his head up with a smirk.

Once he picked up his head, he didn't expect everyone in the house to have smiles on their faces. He took the smiles as a sign that everyone was going to start laughing at him. He averted his eyes away as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Jou sighed. "It looks like I said too much. You all probably now think I'm crazy for believing in something that sounds like a myth. Go on ahead and laugh." He believed that this was the part when people would start laughing at him.

"Nope," Luffy said simply.

"What?" Jou questioned bringing his head up.

"You worry too much about what people think instead of what you believe in," Luffy stated. "If you believe in what you believe that 'scope' you talked about exists? Great! People can say whatever they want, it doesn't matter."

Jou was honestly surprised by what Luffy had said. It sounded like something his mom would say to him. Jou just met Luffy today and here he was telling him to not worry about what people say. Jou had to admit, he was impressed that he had met someone like Luffy while on the ocean. He was much different than anyone else he has met. The thought of that caused t Jou laugh, he was so worried that everyone was going to laugh at him that he began to chuckle himself.

"You know what, Luffy?" Jou smiled at the Straw hat. "You're alright." Jou folded his arms across his chest. "Although, since I helped you free Zoro from the Marine base and fought Marines, too, I guess this means I'll have to leave town now."

"You can still come with us," Luffy commented grinning.

Jou looked up at both Luffy and Zoro. Both men giving him welcoming smiles.

"You mean to go with you and be a Pirate, right?" Jou asked.

"That's right," Luffy said. "If you come with me, you can find the 'scope' you were talking about. So, I'm gonna ask again, Jou. Do you wanna join my crew?"

This time Jou felt nervous to answer the question. This can be the decision of his life. He could continue and find a boat that can take him to the Grand Line. Or he can join Luffy's crew and become a Pirate. He'd be a criminal of the seas and will probably be chased by my Marines the whole voyage. When he really thought about it, did his mom care if she was chased by Marines? Probably not and she was a Pirate Captain. It was pretty much in his blood. So, Jou decided to make a decision that he felt would probably change his life for the better. Or worse.

"I'll join," Jou smirked at Luffy. "Luffy, I, Kusari Jou will join your Pirate crew so that I can find the All Scope. Do you agree? Will you have me?"

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "Welcome aboard!" Luffy cheered raising his arms in the air. "Man, this is great! I got only not one but two new crewmembers! Man, I'm so awesome!" Coby, Rika, and Ririka chuckle at Luffy's enthusiasm.

"I guess having at least three people is not that bad," Zoro stated leaning back on his chair. "But this means that if it's only us three that it's you, him, and I are what amounts to an entire Pirate crew?" he gestured to Luffy, Jou, and himself.

"Yeah, and when you think about it, we're not exactly much of a crew," Jou commented. "We'll just be three guys sailing on the ocean. Sounds like the plot to a sitcom."

"What's a sitcom?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Jou said. "Though, it'll be dangerous if it's just the three of us."

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy wondered. "We're all strong guys."

"Okay, but please tell me you have a ship?" Zoro asked.

"Sure do," Luffy stated as he pointed outside the window. "It's right there." Outside at the dock was Luffy's sailboat. A little dog by the dock was taking a leak right on it.

"You're kidding," Zoro frowned.

"I honestly wasn't really expecting much," Jou remarked. "It's something, I guess."

"But we'll have an enormous one before long!" Luffy exclaimed. "Just you wait and see!"

Zoro chuckled loudly. "And how is that?"

"With a great big Pirate flag on top," Luffy smiled as he began to daydream that he had his own huge Pirate ship with his own Jolly Rodger plastered on the sail and the crow's nest. "I can't wait!"

"I think Luffy was born that part of the brain that allows the rest of us to plan out what we have to do," Coby stated.

"I can't I let myself get suckered into having him as my Captain," Zoro muttered as he placed on his face in irritation.

"You don't think it's too late for me to resign, do you?" Jou asked Zoro.

"Hey, we'll have a ton more crewmembers in no time," Luffy said.

"Luffy, where are you and your crew planning on traveling when you leave here?" Rika asked.

"You mean it's not obvious?" Luffy grinned at her. "We're headed straight for the Grand Line!"

At this point, the juice that Coby was drinking was spat out of his nose and mouth.

"No!" Coby shouted. "Have you completely lost your mind! You have three crewmembers! No way you're equipped to handle the Grand Line, Luffy!"

"I've heard about it," Rika said. "But I never knew it was such an awful place."

"It's worse than you think," Coby looked down. "You know that's world has two oceans, I'm sure. There's is an enormous landmass that cuts across both of them. This is called the Red Line. Legend tells of a town that sits dead center on the Red Line. The Grand Line is set to cut through this town at a right angle and stretch all the way around the rest of the world. The story goes on to say that Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates had once obtained everything this world had had to offer. Before he died, he said he left the great One Piece treasure at this location. Ever since, Pirates have set sail for the Grand Line. Today, the place is nothing but a battlefield and some even call it the 'Pirate Graveyard'."

"I've heard stories about it from people passing through," Ririka mentioned. "The customers say that no one who has ever entered the Grand Line comes out of that place alive."

"Which is really too bad," Luffy claimed. "'Cause that's where the One Piece is said to be in and that's exactly where we're going."

"I guess we have to live with it," Zoro stated sitting back.

"I guess you're right," Jou agreed as he leaned his chin on his palm. The Grand Line is where Jou is heading. He supposed it'd be better than just going there all alone.

"No!" Coby shouted getting up from his chair. "You can't agree!"

"Relax, Coby," Jou said. "Why are you so defensive about it?"

"And what do you care?" Zoro questioned. "You're not going with us, are you?"

"No, but I still worry," Coby replied. "Is it so wrong to care about the three of you? Luffy and I haven't known each other for years or anything but I still consider him a friend." he looked at Luffy. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Of course," Luffy grinned. "We may have to part ways but we'll always be friends." Coby smiled and looked at the ground.

"When I was just a little kid..." Coby started his tale. "I never had any friends. Much less anyone who would bother fighting on my behalf. So I always tried my hardest never to fight for anything." Coby picked his head up with a smile at Luffy, Zoro, and Jou. "But the three of you had taught me a lesson I could have never learn on my own. How to live for what I believe in, so I decided to make my one childhood dream a reality and I'm going to join the Marines."

"Then, don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" Zoro asked. "I mean, you did spend two years on Alvida's Pirate ship even if you were nothing but a cabin boy."

"Yeah, they could run a background check on you and find out you were on a Pirate crew," Jou mentioned.

"The Marines information gathering is top-notch," Zoro stated. "They'll find out about your time with Alvida and you'll never join."

"I never thought of that...?" Coby voiced with wide eyes. The door opened to reveal the Marines as the one leading them, Lieutenant Ripper stepped inside.

"Hey, you there," said the Marine. "We heard that you fellas are actually Pirates. Is this rumor true?"

"Right and I just added the first two members of my crew," Luffy stated proudly. "So, pretty much the whole thing just became official."

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long," Ripper said. "However, now that we know that you're Pirates, as Marines we can not sit idly by and watch you go about your business. Therefore, you and crew will need to leave this town immediately. But out of respect for what you've done, we will not report you to headquarters."

The townspeople were upset with what Ripper had just said. The townspeople were grateful for Luffy, Zoro, and Jou saving their town from Morgan and disagreed that they just outright have to leave since that's what Ripper wanted.

"Well..." Luffy grinned. "Time to go." Luffy stood up from his chair and swung a sack of food over his shoulder. "Thanks for all of the food, lady."

"Hey, wait a second?" Rika said. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded and walked off, followed by Zoro. Jou had walked up knelt down to Rika's level.

"Do you really have to go too, Jou?" Rika asked with sad and hopeful eyes.

"I have to go, Rika," Jou smiled. "Besides, I'm a Pirate now. I'm really sorry that I have to leave so suddenly."

"But..." Rika choked out and looked down at the floor as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'll miss you."

Jou's eyes widened until he smiled again and nodded. He was gonna miss Rika, too. During his first week here in the town he felt out of place but this little girl and her mother made him feel welcome. He won't forget their kindness.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo," Jou said as Rika cried and ran into Jou to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her. Ririka and some townspeople couldn't help but smile and 'aww' at the scene, even some Marines couldn't help but 'aww' as well until Ripper glared at them which caused them to nervously stop what they were doing. Jou finished hug with Rika and walked up to Ririka. "Thank you," Jou said to her. "For all of your help." he extended a hand to her.

"No," Ririka smiled. "Thank you." she gave a Jou a handshake.

Jou became surprised when Ririka approached him, taking him by the shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. Jou's cheeks turned a light red as he nervously chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Bye, Ririka," Jou smiled and then walked up to Luffy and Zoro who waited for him. "I'm ready to go, guys." Jou grabbed his shoulder-strapped backpack. "Let's get out of here."

The three Pirates began walking out of the house as Coby just stood there unmoving. Coby's eyes were wide, he could feel the eyes of Ripper on his back.

"Aren't you part of the crew as well?" Ripper asked the pink-haired boy. Coby jolted from where he was standing.

"W-Well, I uh-" Coby stammered out. Luffy turned around to look at Coby without saying anything and was about to leave.

"Hold it," Ripper stopped him. "Is he with you or what?" Luffy turned to Ripper with a smile

"What I can is what he's been doing at this point," Luffy declared. Coby turned around and stared at Luffy in complete shock. "Yeah! There was this fantastically fat Pirate lady. I think her name was Alvida."

"Luffy...?" Coby breathed out.

"She carried around this huge iron club and boy she was the nastiest-looking woman I've ever seen," Luffy said as he approached Coby and poked his head. "This wimpy-kid was her own private cabin boy."

Coby knew this was going to be bad. He won't be able to join the Marines at this rate if Luffy keeps this up. Coby roared as he threw a punch into Luffy's face. The sudden action caused some people to gasp. Jou was honestly surprised himself until he saw Zoro smirk. Jou figured out Luffy's plan here and simply smirked as well.

"Now, that was a dumb move!" Luffy said as he threw a punch into Coby's face. Luffy started to beat up Coby while shouting insults out at him.

"Get out of here now!" Ripper warned. "We can't have you, Pirates, ripping up this town any more than you already have, you hear me!"

"Enough!" Zoro stated as he grabbed Luffy by the back of his vest. "You made your point. Now let him fall to the ground."

"Annnnnnd..." Jou drawled and walked up as Coby fell down to the ground on his back. "He's down. Ring the bell."

"It's obvious you're not crewmates!" Ripper pointed at the three Pirates. "So, stop battering the poor kid and take your leave of our town this instant!"

Luffy smirked and grabbed his hat and then left with Zoro and Jou. The townspeople watch the three left on their way to dock.

_'That was on purpose?'_ Coby thought. _'Luffy did that just to help me out... he worked me up and got me so mad that I had and looked like I wasn't on his side... even at the very end of our journey together I wound up continuing to rely on him. I couldn't do anything for myself... nothing's changed for me at all! I am such an idiot!'_

Coby stood back up and looked directly at Ripper.

"Sir!" Coby said. "Please, sir! Please, you have to let me join the Marines! I'll clean and scrub and do any chores that you'd like me to! I'll do anything to become a Marine!"

"Lieutenant," another Marine said. "I can't say I fully trust this kid. I wouldn't be against the idea if there weren't clear cases of certain Marines actually being Pirate spies. I say we should conduct a background check first."

"No matter what you say!" Coby shouted. "I am a man that will become a Marine!" Ripper and Coby stared each other down until Ripper walked passed Coby.

"I can't tell you how many of our comrades have been killed by Pirate over the years," Ripper stated. "This is a big step you're taking. Permission to join: Granted."

Coby smiled as he turned around and saluted. "Sir!"

_**-X-**_

Luffy and his two new crewmates were walking down the road toward the dock so they can leave the island.

"That was a thin act you put on back there," Zoro commented. "I'd be surprised if they see right through it."

"I was confused first myself but I figured what you had in mind," Jou remarked. "Nicely done, Captain."

"Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own," Luffy chuckled. "I have faith in him."

"Coby's a good kid," Jou agreed. "I think he'll go far while in the Marines." Jou thinking about Coby in the Marines was brought to thinking about an old friend he once had growing up. A girl he knew once.

_'I wonder what's become of her?'_ Jou thought. _'I'm not entirely sure if she became a Marine or not or if she's stationed anywhere in the East Blue for that matter?'_

As Jou was wondering about his friend Luffy and Zoro's talking brought him out of his thoughts.

"It is a fitting way to leave this place," Zoro said. "Unable to turn back because everyone here hates us now. Very Pirate like."

"Townspeople hating Pirates is a common thing," Jou smirked folding his arms. "But you're right."

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed. "It sure is." Luffy started to untie the boat from the dock.

"Luffy!"

The three turned and saw Coby staring directly at them along with Rika and Ririka. The Pink-haired boy stood straight and saluted.

"I can never thank you enough!" Coby said. "You've done more for me than anyone ever has!"

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before," Zoro grinned. "That's one for the history books."

"That's a rare sight if I've seen one," Jou smirked.

Luffy only chuckled at Coby as he, Jou, and Zoro got into the sailboat and started sailing away from the island.

"We'll meet again, Coby!" Luffy exclaimed waving with both hands. "Someday!"

"Bye, Luffy," Coby said.

"Hope to see you again someday!" Rika waved. "Bye, Jou! I'll never forget you!"

"Bye, Rika!" Jou waved at the girl. "Be good and listen to your mom, alright!"

"All hands!" Ripper shouted. "Salute!"

Coby watched as the boat drifted farther and farther away as Luffy kept waving.

"Seeya!" Luffy yelled.

"That's a good friend you have there," Ripper said to Coby with a smile. Tears started to form in Coby's eyes.

"Yeah!" Coby agreed.

"Men!" Ripper exclaimed. "Seeing as our current salute is a violation of Marine law! We will all go without food for three days! Do we all understand this?"

"Yessir!" Coby and all the Marines agreed to Ripper's terms.

_'I know that we'll meet again someday!'_ Coby thought proudly. _'Deep inside as much as I ever felt anything! Even if we are divided as Pirates and Marines! I still look forward to that day!'_

Luffy, who had his foot planted on top of sailboat's front, Zoro and Jou were leaning on opposite sides of the boat.

"At last our Pirate crew finally set sail!" Luffy declared.

"I got the feeling some interesting adventures are waiting for us," Zoro noted.

"It'll be dangerous," Jou said but shrugged and smiled. "But where's the fun if there isn't a little danger, am I right?" Luffy only laughed in response as Jou and Zoro only smiled.

"I'll be King of the Pirates," Luffy said. "I know it." Zoro couldn't help frown and asked Luffy a question.

"You seem more than obsessed with this King of the Pirates business?" Zoro wondered. "Is there some kind of story behind it or any kind of reason at all?"

"No, no reason," Luffy stated. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I promised someone," Luffy smiled. "A while back."

"A promise, huh?" Jou said. "Sounds a little like me. So, what kind of promise was it?"

"I swore that I would gather a crew, find the worlds greatest treasure and become King of the Pirates." Luffy declared. "And this straw hat knows the whole story."

"I see," Zoro smirked.

"I hear you," Jou smiled as he leaned his back on the side of the boat. The boat was heading right toward the sun.

"Now!" Luffy yelled. "Let's go! It's time for us to set our heading for the Grand Line!"

* * *

**I hoped that was fine for everyone. I hope Jou deciding to join Luffy's crew didn't seem contrived but he was gonna join anyway. Originally, Jou wasn't going to go with Luffy to find Zoro's swords. He was going to go on his own sneak mission inside. And there, he would have met Nami. I wrote the meeting out between them but it didn't really flow too well or fit. Plus, Jou's not really much of a sneaking type in my eyes. So, Jou and Nami's first meeting will have to wait when we get to Orange Town next chapter.**

**Reviews...**

**pokemonking0924: ****I just had Jou be the one to deliver the finishing blow on Helmeppo. In the next two arcs, there's probably not gonna be too much change. **

**Jou: That little toad deserved what he got.**

**Darkmaster10000000: Keep in mind, this is in the very beginning so it might be a bit slow compared to the original which was much farther in. For the first few arcs, it might be slow but I hope for things to pick when we reach Arlong Park.**

**johannvanguard: That's pretty much what I came up with for Jou's whole involvement. I hope all of it turned okay for people. I'd be okay if some people didn't like it.**

**Jou: Glass half-full, author?**

**Most the time, yeah.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it.**

**Jou: Hope you stick around.**

**Yeah, I'm going to leave the original story up. I want to keep it as a way to see what I can differently for this one.**

**ShadowUzumaki55(1): **

**Jou: I wasn't taken in by some random townspeople. Vic took me in.**

**Easy there, Jou. Glad you liked that. I hope Jou didn't come off as too strong in that fight.**

**Jou: Aren't I supposed to strong?**

**Yeah, but as I mentioned I can't have you looking too powerful, especially during your one-on-one fights.**

**Chance Green G King: Yeah, I feel like I might be neglecting my other stories. My other OC's like Junpei are all turning into dust and disappearing.**

**Jou: Like Thanos snapped them away out of existence.**

**But yes, I will have to think of some kind schedule so other stories can get some attention.**

**ShadowUzumaki55(2): **

**Jou: Your wish has been granted. Knocked jackass, daddy boy's lights out!**

**Hawkeye: Trust me, I wish I could've at least continued the original. People might not have known but I really did have future ideas to show off in that story. But, I suppose I'll show them off here. Haven't really been watching MHA as of late. I should really go catch up now since season 4 is coming soon and it's gonna be amazing!**

**Drakedragon297: Once we go a bit further in the story, all that worthwhileness will all pay off.**

**Jou: Plus, this series is a monster for how long it is. **

**BlueRaptor629: I'm glad you like it, man. I believe I mentioned Rana is still in the story. I liked Rana, even though I barely showed her but I enjoyed her presence in the story. I hope to do her a little more justice here than before. I hope she didn't come off as unlikeable or according to some people, when it came to Rana, Jou came off as unlikeable.**

**Well, if anything, I'd like to hear peoples thoughts on how I can make this story better than the last one. You can place your suggestions through a review or if you want to be private about it, through PM.**

**Jou: We hope to hear from you soon.**

**That's all I have for this one. Next time, we're going to Orange Town.**

**Jou: Mmm! Is it called that because they have oranges there?**

**I don't think that's why they call the town that. But you are going to meet the person who will become very important to you later on.**

**Jou: It's obvious who you're eluding to. But I suppose it'll be nice seeing her again, even though we won't know each other at all in the story.**

**I'll see you guys next time and Jou will go watch every Marvel Cinematic Universe film.**

**Jou: I am... inevitable.**

**You sure are.**

**Jou: Jackass.**

**Later!**


	4. A Circus in Town

**I do not own One Piece**

**It's owned by Oda**

**I just own Jou**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.4**

* * *

A trio of Pirates was in their boat sailing on the ocean. All three were quite giddy at their haul of treasure they had just gotten.

"Hey, what's with that boat out there?" one of the Pirates questioned as the other 2 looked and saw a lone boat, just staying still on the ocean. They decided to check it out and sail toward it. They drifted over and what catches their attention was that a lone girl with orange hair was leaning over the side of it.

"It's a lady,"

"Hey, wake up little girl," another Pirate said to awaken the girl. The girl slowly picked up her head and gave the Pirates a small smile.

"Please, tell me I'm not dreaming this time," the girl remarked. "Finding help out here in the middle of nowhere. If you're real, then, please. Can you get me some water? I'm so thirsty." she gestured her arm toward the treasure chest on her own boat. "I'll give you as much jewelry and valuables as you like if you can get me one little drink."

"No, sweat," a Pirate said. "We'll help ya."

"But not until we see what kind of treasure you're holding onto," the other said as he and the other two Pirates climbed on board the boat. They approached the treasure chest as one of them started opening up the chest with a bit of trouble. He managed to open it, but it just so happened that there was no treasure in it at all. Just a springy, panda head popped out of the chest which caused the Pirates to scream.

"Hahahaha!" the orange-haired girl laughed victoriously. "If you want, you can keep the whole thing! It's not my style!" she claimed with a smile.

"But that's our boat!"

"You tricked us!"

The girl looked up at the sky, eyeing the clouds.

"From the look of those clouds moving from the south," the girl stated. "I'd say that a cold front's coming! So you can probably expect strong winds and squalls anytime now, really! Also, in that small boat, you're in a bit of a chance of capsizing!"

The Pirates looked up at the dark clouds that loomed over them. The rain started to pour onto them as the ocean became violent for them as it started to rock the boat and sink it into the water.

"Bingo!" the girl announced. "Seeya!" she waved as she sailed away. "I'll just take whatever treasure you guys got here!"

"Get back here, you bitch!"

**_-X-_**

"Oooh, I'm so hungry!" Luffy moaned over the side of the boat.

"When the hell are we gonna reach land anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows?" Luffy said. "We've sailin' on the wind and waves goin' where they take us. We might not even ever reach the land."

"Wait, I think I see-" Jou who had his telescope over one of his eyes called as Luffy and Zoro looked up at the chain-wielder who was sitting on top of the mast with hopeful expressions. "Nope. False alarm, boys. I'm seeing things."

"Don't get our hopes up like that," Zoro declared to him.

"Well, excuse me," Jou remarked with sarcasm looking down at Zoro. "I'm at least trying to be helpful from up here. Even though, we've been sailing for hours. So, I'm probably talking to myself here, but when do you guys think when we'll reach land?"

"I guess we will someday," Luffy stated.

"And what's 'someday'?" Jou questioned. "Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? A week later? We can't keep going like this, you know? Hell, we're even out of the food Ririka gave to us."

For Jou, he was starting to regret joining Luffy to go the Grand Line if they're ever to even get there. Luffy even ate most of the food they had and he was still complaining that he was hungry. Then again, Jou was kinda hungry himself. Like, Luffy and Zoro, he was hoping for a sign of some island but he's having trouble even spotting one with his telescope.

"Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't have a single navigational skill?" Zoro asked bitterly.

"Not, really," Luffy answered. "I just drift around. What about you? Aren't some famous bounty hunter who sailed the seas?"

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter," Zoro declared as he leaned back. "I set out onto the open sea in search of just one man but then I couldn't get back to my village."

"That's kinda like me," Jou stated as he had scrambled down the mast of the sailboat to join the two down in the boat. "When I left my home island, I set out to go after the All Scope. I even had a map of the East Blue."

"What happened to the map?" Luffy asked.

"It..." Jou sighed as he adjusted his beanie in a nervous fashion. "The wind blew it into the ocean. It might've been a little awkward to go back since I just left my village, so I just kept going."

"You had a map of the East Blue and let it get blown away?" Zoro questioned. "You don't think that would've been helpful for us right about now?"

"Hey, blame the wind, not me!" Jou replied crossing his arms. "And what about you? You couldn't even find your away back to your village and decided to hunt Pirates."

"I didn't have a choice," Zoro mentioned. "By that point, I had no choice but to go after Pirate ships to earn a living."

"Oh, I see," Luffy said. "So, you're just lost."

"That's pretty much what he just said," Jou commented. "I worry for your sense of direction, Zoro."

"Hey, don't put it like that!" Zoro shouted with sharkteeth as he stamped his foot hard on the deck causing the boat to shake on the ocean. Amidst it all, Luffy's straw hat came off his head as he stared at it worriedly.

"Oh no, not my Shanks hat," Luffy said. The hat floated through the air which drifted toward the front of the ship. Luckily, Zoro was able to catch it before it could fall into the ocean. After Luffy had been given his hat to, he just sat quietly staring at it.

"How long is he gonna be like this?" Jou asked Zoro. "He's just been staring at that hat for a whole 5 minutes?"

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "Luffy, hey? You're gonna drop that again. I thought it was important."

"It is," Luffy smiled putting back on his hat. "Thanks."

"Make sure you don't lose it," Jou reminded. "I got a few treasures of my own I don't want to lose either." Jou was referring to his dark blue beanie, his telescope, and his red chain. All given to him by his mother. "Keep it close, you hear?"

"Of course," Luffy smiled back.

"I am so hungry," Zoro announced. "It's killing me."

"Same here," Jou said. "I'm going to go and check for an island again. Because we'll starve out here if we don't spot one soon." Jou stood up and pulled out his telescope to see if he has any luck spotting an island once more.

"Hey, look?" Zoro mentioned. "A bird."

"Huh?" Jou mouthed looking up and spotted the said bird Zoro was talking about. "Oh, yeah. That's a bird, alright?"

Luffy who was staring up at the soaring animal letting a smile form on his face.

"I know!" Luffy stated. "Let's eat it!"

"Huh?" Zoro wondered. "How do we catch it?"

"Leave that to me!" Luffy declared.

"How are we gonna cook it?" Jou asked. "Are we really going to eat a raw bird in the middle of the ocean? It's not like we can start a fire here? This is our only way across the sea right now."

**"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy grabbed hold of the mast.

"Hello?" Jou said. "Am I talking to myself here? Luffy, are you even listening?"

**"ROCKET!"** Luffy shot himself into the air toward the bird. Zoro and Jou were staring at the soaring Luffy who was on his way to the bird.

"Makes sense," Zoro mumbled.

"He sure did go pretty high up into the air," Jou remarked using his telescope. "Then again, now that I'm looking at it, that is one huge bird. And..." Jou zoomed in further on the telescope and what he saw caused him to sweat-drop. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Zoro asked him.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Luffy from up in the sky. Luffy's head was caught in the bird's beak and was flying off with him. "HELP ME!"

"You moron!" Zoro yelled with sharkteeth. "What the hell's going on now!" the swordsman took hold of the oars and rowed the boat as fast as he can after the bird that was flying with him and Jou's captain.

"I see them, Zoro!" Jou called with his telescope. "Keep going in that direction! We'll catch up to Luffy and that bird soon!"

As Zoro kept rowing the boat, there were three men in the ocean who started waving for their help.

"Hey, you there! Stop, please! Man overboard! Help!"

"I can't believe we find shipwreckers in a time like this!" Zoro grunted.

"Unfortunate," Jou sighed. "We can't stop for you boys! But if you wanna get on, you might wanna hurry!"

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to jump in!" Zoro stated. The Pirates had all managed the grab hold of the passing boat as Zoro kept rowing. "I'm actually impressed you made it on board!" Zoro couldn't help but smirk.

"Congrats, gentlemen," Jou grinned as he held onto his hat.

**"Are you trying to kill us!"** the three men chorused together. The lead one pulled a blade out and held it at Jou and Zoro.

"Stop the boat now," one of them threatened. "The three of us are members of Buggy the Clown's Pirate crew. This boat is ours now."

"Huh?" Zoro glared.

"Pardon?" Jou questioned tilting his head.

_**-X-**_

After a bit of 'persuasion' from Zoro and Jou. The Pirates were nice enough to row the boat for them to the nearest island, all three with their own set of bruises on their faces.

"I'm sorry!" the Pirate said smirking dumbly. "We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro! Haha! We're also sorry for attacking you, Mr. Blue hat, sir!"

"Don't call me, blue hat, jackass," Jou stated. "My names Jou. And thanks to you three. Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbass we lost our friend."

**"Please forgive us!"** the Pirates all said.

"Jou's right," Zoro said. "Thanks to you three idiots, we lost sight of our friend. So, just keep paddling."

**"Yessir!"**

"Hey, Zoro?" Jou asked. "Do you think Luffy's okay?"

"Knowing Luffy, he'll probably pull off something once he spots land," Zoro noted.

"I hope you're right," Jou said.

"So, any ideas about what we do now?" Dumb asked Dumber and Dumbass.

"Good question," Dumbass answered. "If Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure, we're history."

"I know," Dumber agreed.

"Huh?" Zoro overheard. "So who is this Buggy guy?"

"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown!?" Dumber questioned.

"Nope," Zoro stated simply.

"I might've heard the name," Jou said. "I hear he's a Pirate and you guys said you're part of his crew, right?"

"Yes," Dumb nodded. "He's the ruthless Captain of our Pirate ship and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits and above everything else, he is one truly terrifying man."

_**-X-**_

At the town's dock, was a huge multi-colored Pirate ship. The figurehead resembled an elephant while a portion of it in the middle looked like a tent. The Pirates had their own base with a tent where the Pirates' feared Captain stayed in. Buggy wore an orange Pirate hat with an orange coat to match, a red and white shirt underneath, red and white socks, and brown shoes. His face was painted like a clown as he had a big red clown nose.

"Captain Buggy! I spotted something high in the sky above the port!"

"Well, shoot it down," Buggy had ordered.

**_-X-_**

The same orange-haired girl that had stolen from the Buggy Pirates out on the sea was running away as fast she can through the town to avoid the Pirates chasing after her. They were chasing her because she had a chart in her hand of the Grand Line. She stopped running when she looked up above at the sound of a cannon firing.

From up above, Luffy was falling down from the sky being freed from the bird in the process as they were shot with a cannonball. Luffy was screaming as he was descending down to the ground. Once Luffy impacted into the ground making a huge dust cloud the girl shrieked as Luffy landed.

"What was that!?" the girl wondered. The Pirates were wondering the same thing on what had fallen from the sky.

"Dammit, why were there cannonball's flying at me?" Luffy questioned as the area around him was covered in dust. It all cleared when Luffy appeared to never even have a scratch on him. "At least I'm safe now." the straw hat stood on his feet. "And what just happened to me was awesome."

The girl who had a look of shock, wondering why this boy that had fallen from the sky didn't even look remotely hurt from the fall was unscathed. She gained a devious look on her face.

"Oh, hey boss!" the girl remarked happily. "Thanks for coming to save me!"

Luffy only gave the girl a look to the girl he didn't even know at all who had called him 'boss' just gave him a sweet smile.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"They're all yours now, boss!" the girl called running away. "Have fun!"

"Hey, that girl's getting away!" yelled one of the Pirates.

"That's okay, we've got her boss now."

"You're in trouble, kid. You should've let your crony fend for herself."

"You guys know anywhere good to eat around here?" Luffy asked the Pirates. He didn't care about what was even happening. Only worried about his stomach.

"Foods the least of your worries now!" a Pirate had punched Luffy's hat clean off his head.

This had angered him as Luffy punched the Pirate square in the nose, knocking him and putting his hat on his head. "You better keep your hands off my hat." Luffy remarked.

The other two Pirates ran at Luffy to attack. Luffy was ready as he had stretched both of his arms and threw two separate punches at the Pirates.

**"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy had knocked both the Pirates out as they crumbled to the ground.

"Wow, you're really strong!"

Luffy looked up at the source of the voice and saw that the girl from earlier had returned.

"Even though both of them had sabers, you beat them bare-handed!" the girl sounded impressed as she had jumped down from the building.

"Hey, you're the girl who set me up?" Luffy said. "Who are you?"

"I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from Pirates," the girl claimed. "The names Nami." she had introduced herself. "Hey, wanna team up with me?"

"Thanks anyway, lady, but I think I'll pass," Luffy stated as he started walking away.

"Hold on!" Nami shouted as she jumped her way to the ground to catch up with Luffy. "At least, think about it first!"

Luffy's stomach growled due to him being hungry earlier. He held his stomach and started to feel weak.

"I just remembered," Luffy muttered. "I'm still so hungry!" the boy had gotten down on his knees.

"Well, come with me and I'll find you something to eat," Nami offered.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked with a smile, standing back up to full attention. "Are you serious?"

The guy was just moaning that he was hungry earlier but you bring up food and he was back to full energy. Nami had to wonder if the one thing on the brain for this guy was food.

_**-X-**_

One of the Pirates was giving Buggy a report if the others had managed to capture the thief that stole their Grand Line chart. From what Buggy had heard, he wasn't very happy with the news he had heard.

"You're telling me that they still haven't caught the thief?" Buggy asked with a glare.

"Uh, not yet but..." a Pirate shakily answered. "But they should bring her back here soon. Right now, Captain, sir."

"Now, explain to me..." Buggy said. "How in the world did she manage to get her hands on that chart. Huh!?" The Pirate was fearful of the look his Captain was giving him. "If we're preparing to enter into the Grand Line and go on a rampage then why wasn't the chart properly guarded!?"

"I-I don't know, sir!" the Pirate stated. "The map was just sitting out plain as the nose on your face."

"What did you say!?" Buggy's asked as his face contorted into a look of complete anger.

"I mean it was easy for her to find and take it!" the Pirate declared.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY NOSE!?" Buggy shouted. "So? Are you trying to tell me you find my nose funny? Is my nose amusing?"

"No, sir, you misunderstood!"

"Oh, no!" Buggy said. "You were quite clear!"

The Pirate had scurried away from the Pirate Captain, a look of fear evident on his face. All of the other members of the crew knew what was coming next. The Pirate was lifted off the ground by his throat as his legs kicked around.

"Tell me?" Buggy asked. "Who am I?"

"Cap-tain..." the Pirate managed to get out. "Bug-gy..." he was pulled closer to Buggy.

"And what happens if someone defies me?" Buggy questioned.

"Flashy..." the Pirate sputtered out. "...death awaits them. Please, forgive me..." Buggy let go of the Pirate as he dropped him on the ground.

"Quit your groveling," Buggy remarked. "I'll overlook your slip up and forgive you this time." Buggy turned around to walk back to his tent. "But you better get that chart back. Don't screw up again! Or else..."

**"Yes, Captain Buggy!"** chorused the rest of the Buggy Pirates.

_**-X-**_

_[With Luffy and Nami]_

Luffy had gotten the meal he was promised from Nami. She took him to one of the empty homes that were in the town.

"So, do you live in this big house all by yourself?" Luffy asked.

"This isn't my house," Nami answered. "I'm just staying here for the time being. Everyone's left this town because of Captain Buggy."

"So, you're just a petty thief," Luffy mentioned.

"How rude," Nami said. "I only steal from people who deserve it. Pirates. So don't compare me to some scumbag, petty thief."

"A thief's a thief as far as I'm concerned," Luffy stated as he swallowed down his food. Nami turned away with a determined look on her face.

"My goal is to earn a hundred million Berri's, no matter how hard it is or long it takes," Nami declared.

"What do you need so many berri's for anyway?" Luffy wondered.

"It's a secret," Nami mentioned turning away. "But with this chart of the Grand Line, the hundred million is now a definite possibility."

"The chart?" Luffy said in realization. "So, you must be a navigator?"

Nami turned around to give a smile. "I'm the most skilled Navigator you're likely to meet."

"Oh, wow!" Luffy exclaimed standing up. "That's perfect! Then how about you join my crew? I've been looking to recruit a Navigator."

"Really?" Nami asked seeming interested.

"Sure!" Luffy declared. "You can be our newest crewmember."

"No!" Nami stated with her personality changing, her face in a scowl. "I suppose this means you're a Pirate?"

"Yeah," Luffy remarked proudly. "I made a solemn promise. I promised the guy who gave me this hat that I'd form a crew and become the greatest Pirate ever."

Nami's palms hit the table in anger glaring harshly at Luffy.

"There's nothing in this world that I despise more than Pirates!" Nami declared. "I only like money and tangerines!"

"Come on," Luffy insisted putting back on his hat. "Be our Navigator."

"I said no!" Nami stomped toward the house's window.

"Your loss," Luffy noted as he began munching on another piece of bread. Nami stared out the window and spotted a pair of Buggy Pirates outside asking if they found her. Nami figured she'd have to figure out how to get away from the Pirates. Looking at Luffy, Nami got an idea on what to do.

"I guess I might consider joining you, but only if you agree to certain conditions?" Nami asked.

"Really?" Luffy said. "I'll do anything."

Nami mentioned she wanted him to pay a little visit with her to Buggy. Though, the catch was that she had to tie him up which seemed to confuse Luffy as she tied a rope around him and had even bonded his wrist.

"Why did you have to tie me up?" Luffy questioned.

"The ropes just for appearances," Nami affirmed. Luffy expressed his interest in wanting to meet other Pirates and started walking along. "Just hold your horses! What's the big rush?"

_**-X-**_

Nami with a restrained Luffy had arrived at the pub's roof where Buggy and his crew were at. Nami had shoved Luffy, making the boy hit the ground.

"I've captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown," Nami announced holding up the chart she had stolen. "And here's your chart back."

"Not that I don't appreciate it..." Buggy said. "But, why the sudden change of heart, little girl?" he took the chart from her hand.

"I had another fight with my boss," Nami said. "And I just can't take it anymore. So, I'd see if I could join your crew."

Buggy made an enraged face that didn't go unnoticed by his crew. They were afraid that he was going to use his Devil Fruit power. Buggy only began to laugh out loud.

"You're fed-up, huh?" Buggy asked. "I must admit, you're an amusing girl. I like you. Of course, you can join my crew."

Nami's face turned into a giddy smile. Nami was happy that she had infiltrated Buggy the Clown's crew.

_'Pirate's are so dumb and easy to manipulate,"_ Nami thought.

"Girl, what do you call yourself?" Buggy wondered.

"I'm Nami," Nami introduced.

"Haha! Then let's have a welcome party for our new friend Nami! Let's celebrate!"

Buggy and his whole crew started an entire party to celebrate Nami 'joining' his crew. For the Pirates, the party was a blast as they partook in different activities during the party. Drinking contest, games and a nice spread of food to feast on. Nami had other ideas in mind.

_'I'll just keep my eyes peeled for a chance to take back that chart,'_ Nami said in thought._ 'Maybe I'll swipe all of Buggy's treasure too while I'm at it.'_

Luffy had been placed in a cage before all the partying started was trying to reach for some of the food stretching his arm toward the delicacies.

"That's it..." Luffy said. "Almost there." unfortunately, Luffy's plan to reach for the food didn't work as he wasn't able to grab for it and his arm retracted back to his body, the force of his stretched arm knocked him down.

"This is such a flashy party," Buggy grinned. "Now, listen up! Men, it's time to prepare the 'Buggy Ball'!"

**_-X-_**

Jou and Zoro, along with Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbass docked their boat at the dock near Buggy's Pirate ship. Jou had jumped off the boat first and turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, I'm going to go ahead and search for Luffy," Jou stated. "The bird flew him toward this town. He's gotta be here."

"Go on," Zoro said.

"Right," Jou nodded and then ran off.

He dashed down the street and realized that he'd probably find a better chance of spotting his straw-hatted Captain if he went on top of one of the roofs. Using Fade-Step along with acrobatic movements he got on top of the building. He pulled out his telescope, extended it and then looked through it, surveying over the town searching for Luffy.

"Okay..." Jou muttered looking in different directions on the building. "Alright, Captain. Give me a sign here, Luffy."

_**-X-**_

The Pirates cheered in celebration at what their Captain had just announced. They brought out a huge cannon and a huge cannonball that was a dark-red color with Buggy's Pirate mark on it and placed into the cannon.

"All set, Captain!"

"What're you doing with that thing...?" Nami questioned with a worried look on her face.

"Just observe," Buggy smiled. "The awesome might of the Buggy Ball. Light it."

Once the fuse was lit, there were a few seconds of waiting until the cannon was going to go off. Buggy and his Pirates were waiting in anticipation for the carnage to come. The cannon had gone off with a huge boom as Nami let out a scream of surprise once the explosion went off. The blast tore through several houses of the town, leaving nothing but rubble in its wake.

_**-X-**_

"That was one heck of an explosion," Zoro mentioned as he was still at the dock with Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbass.

"It looked like it was one of the Captain's beloved Buggy Balls?" Dumbass commented.

Zoro's mouth curved into a smirk. "Buggy Balls?"

Jou who had been holding onto the building he was on top of had to hold from the sudden explosion that went off and ripped through the town.

"Holy-" Jou said. "What the hell was that!?" Jou looked toward all the smoke in the direction of the big explosion. "That explosion didn't seem normal to me." Jou glared in that direction. "Luffy, if you're over there, please tell me you aren't dead."

Jou leaped across the buildings to get across the town and got close enough to perch himself on top of another one. He looked around using his telescope and spotted the roof of the pub where Buggy and crew were at. Jou zoomed in on the scene, getting a closer look at everyone down there.

"Let's see now...?" Jou mumbled.

Jou saw plenty of different faces. Buggy's crewmen, they were just generic Pirates. Nothing noticeable about any of them. Though, he was able to pick out who Buggy was just by seeing him.

"So, that's Buggy the Clown," Jou said. "Makes sense that's what he'd be called since he's got a big red nose and everything." Jou snickered to himself. "Dot wouldn't like him too much. She's afraid of clowns."

Jou kept looking through his telescope to get a look at anybody else he can pick out from the crowd down there. By chance, his sight landed on Luffy who was currently in a cage.

"Well, it's good to know Luffy isn't dead," Jou commented. "That's something. Though, why is he in a cage?"

Jou should've known Luffy would get himself captured. Jou hasn't known Luffy for too long but he should've known Luffy was prone to get himself into trouble. The last person Jou had spotted through his scope was the only girl down there with orange hair.

"And who do we have here...?" Jou wondered. "Wait a second?" Jou got a second look at the girl and remembered her. "I've seen her before. She was at the restaurant back at Shells Town when I was working there. What's she doing here? She isn't apart of Buggy's crew is she?" Jou shook off the thought. "Nah. I shouldn't make assumptions, not yet. I should try to get Luffy out of there but I want to keep watching and wait for the perfect moment."

Jou kept looking through his telescope as a thought suddenly occurred him which caused him to sigh.

"Boy, I really need to stop talking myself," Jou remarked but then shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine. Besides, it's not like there's nobody listening to me anyway."

_**-X-**_

Only rubble was left from the destruction of Buggy's the Clown's Buggy Ball. The Buggy Pirates cheered excitedly at the destruction.

"That was flashy!" Buggy commented. "With these Buggy Ball's and my Devil Fruit powers, I should have no problem conquering the Grand Line! Right, Nami?"

"R-Right...!" Nami spoke a bit shakily. "Yes, of course."

"But's my destiny to conquer the Grand Line?" Luffy said. "And then I'm gonna become King of the Pirates."

"Shut up, idiot!" Nami told him.

"I can see why you're sick of him, Nami," Buggy said.

"Yeah, I know," Nami smiled. "He never takes anything seriously. Thinks life's a big game. He acts like a little kid."

"I see," Buggy stated. "Then how about I give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss?"

"Huh?" was Nami's only response as her brows furrowed.

"It'll be a great opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me, your new Captain," Buggy noted. "Men!"

The Pirates pushed the cannon over to Luffy's cage to point it straight him. Nami was trying to stall for time and kept trying to get Buggy to go back to the welcoming party they were having earlier.

"This is my idea of more fun," Buggy gave a sadistic grin and handed Nami a box of matches.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The Buggy Pirates chanted for Nami to lit the fuse to blow Luffy to smithereens. But the girl was having second thoughts. There was no way she could come back from this if she was the cause of someone dying and she would be no better than some lousy Pirate.

_'If I don't shoot, I'll be killed,'_ Nami thought sweat pouring down her forehead. _'But if I do shoot, then I'm not better than these Pirates.'_

"Now, light the fuse, Nami!" Buggy yelled and then saw that Nami wasn't doing what he told her. "Hey! You're not wimping out on me, are you?"

Nami was brought out her thoughts from Buggy's voice. She still couldn't go through with it. Her shaking hands didn't go unnoticed by Luffy.

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked. "Your hands are shaking." he wasn't wrong. "That's what happens when you take on Pirates with half-ass resolve."

"Resolve to do what?" Nami questioned. "To kill someone like it's nothing? Is that a Pirates resolve?"

"No," Luffy grinned. "You gotta be willing to risk your own life."

The Pirates had kept chanting for Nami to fire the cannon. She was taking way too long as another Buggy Pirate had snatched the matches out of her hand.

"Here, new chick," the Pirates remarked. "Quit being such a tease. Let me show ya how to light the cannon."

As soon as the Pirate lit the match and was on his way to light the fuse. Nami had reached for her three-piece staff that was strapped to her right leg. She quickly pieced it all together and then struck the Pirate over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. The chanting went to a halt as Buggy and his crew was surprised by the action Nami had taken.

"My mistake..." Nami stated. "Sorry!"

"Nami!" Buggy yelled. "What's the meaning of this outrage!?"

"I'm sorry!" Nami apologized again with a bow.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Buggy screamed. "JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY!"

"So, now you've decided to save me?" Luffy wondered.

"Don't be so stupid!" Nami declared. "I'm not doing this for you, you idiot! I just don't wanna lower myself to the level of these inhuman Pirates!"

"Okay," Luffy simply said. "Thanks anyway."

"Pirates took the life of a person very dear to me!" Nami mentioned. "I'll never be one of them!"

Luffy brought attention over to the cannon and saw that the fuse had been lit.

"Nami!" Luffy screamed. "The fuse!"

"So, you think Pirates are just inhuman filth, is that right?" Buggy gritted. "Get her, men!"

Four Pirates ran at Nami to attack. Nami readied her staff and swung it at the quartet of Pirates. Nami blocked a pair of swords from one of them. She had to ditch her weapon to avoid the swords that came at her and ran for the cannon's fuse. She had no choice but to grab the fuse with her bare hands. Nami screamed in pain as the fuse burned her palm's and fingers. Luckily, Nami was able put out the fuse but she still had a few more Pirates jump at her from behind.

"Watch out!" Luffy warned. Nami turned around and saw the three Pirates. Nami shut her eyes and waited for what was to come.

The Pirates were all hit by someone who had whipped all of them in the face with a pair of chains, knocking them all unconscious.

"Well, that's not very nice," the person commented. "It isn't very gentlemen-like to gang up on a lone girl like that, wouldn't you all agree?"

"Jou!" Luffy exclaimed as his lips curled in a big grin.

Nami saw who had rescued her before the Pirates could get to her. His back was to her, he was a young man that wore a dark blue beanie on his head and was holding a pair of chains in his hands. The dark red one was hanging over his shoulder. She had no idea who this guy was but he seemed familiar somehow, she couldn't put her finger on why though.

"Are you okay?" Jou asked her. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"No, I'm fine I think..." Nami answered slowly. Jou turned around the face Nami and then only smirked at her.

"I was right," Jou noted. "So, it is you. You probably don't remember me. I must look different without the apron, huh?"

"Apron?" Nami repeated. She then remembered just where she saw this guy. "Oh, right. You're the guy from that restaurant in that other town."

"That's right," Jou answered. From behind a few more Pirates charged at Jou from behind.

"Hey, behind you!" Nami warned him.

"Jou, look out!" Luffy announced.

"I'm not worried," Jou declared confidently. "I brought back up."

The Pirate never reached Jou as Zoro had arrived and stopped the Pirates using a pair of his sheathed katana's.

"Zoro!" Luffy smiled seeing his other crewmate who had arrived on the scene.

"Glad you can make it, Zoro," Jou said. "Though, I'm surprised you didn't get lost on the way here."

"Of course I didn't get lost," Zoro retorted. "I followed the sound of that explosion from earlier. Anyway, is anyone hurt? What about the girl?" he looked at Nami. "Is she?"

"She told me she's fine," Jou replied. "Though, are your hands okay?" Jou asked over at Nami. "I saw what you did to stop the fuse. You didn't burn them too bad, did you?"

"No, they're alright," Nami answered.

"What a relief!" Luffy declared. He was happy his two crewmates had come just in time to save the day. "I'm glad you guys found us. Now, hurry up and get me out of here."

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations?" Zoro asked turning to Luffy. "First, a bird flies off with you and now I find you trapped in a cage?"

"It's an interesting story, actually," Luffy mentioned.

"Interesting story, he says," Jou repeated.

"They just called him 'Zoro'?" a pirate said.

_'The crew he mentioned earlier was the guy from the restaurant and the Pirate Hunter Zoro?'_ Nami thought. _'What's going on here?'_

"So, you're Zoro?" Buggy spoke. "If you're here for my head you got quite the struggle before you."

"No, not interested," Zoro stated. "I gave up Pirate Hunting. We're for our friend."

"But, I'm interested though," Buggy claimed. "Killing you would bolster my reputation."

"If you try, you'll die," Zoro replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Buggy wondered.

"I tried to warn you, but oh well," Zoro sighed. Buggy ran at Zoro with multiple knives, leaving himself wide open to attack.

"Die, Flashily!" Buggy announced. It ended quickly as Zoro had sliced Buggy into literal pieces as his body parts and hit the ground. Buggy's whole crew went quiet with their cheers for their Captain.

"That wasn't much a fight," Zoro said. "Now, was it?"

"Well, that was... a lot quicker than I imagined," Jou remarked folding his arms.

"Oh wow!" Luffy said. "He's weak! Way to go, Zoro!"

"No, way..." Nami was amazed herself until all of Buggy's crew began laughing. Luffy and the other three were confused like they were missing something.

"Hey, why are they laughing?" Luffy asked the obvious question.

"Their Captain is lying dead on the ground and yet their still laughing?" Nami wondered confused. "What's going on?"

"Something tells me there's a joke we're not in on," Jou commented. "And I for one, don't like it."

"Fella's, what do you find so damn funny?" Zoro questioned. Zoro felt a sharp pain sting him right through his back. A knife was sticking it out his side as the swordsman screamed in pain.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed in worry for his crewmate.

"Buggy's still alive!?" Nami declared in shock.

"How the hell!?" Zoro wondered as he turned around and saw Buggy's floating arm that was indeed holding onto a knife.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit," Buggy announced. "That's the name of the Devil Fruit that's given me my powers. I'm a Chop-Chop Person and now I can never be defeated by the sword!"

Jou was having none of it and ran at Buggy to chain slash the clown. Buggy simply split apart avoid Jou's attack. Buggy sent both of his knives at Jou. Jou swatted one of his Buggy's knives away but the second one impaled Jou right through his leg. Jou gritted his teeth as Buggy pulled the knife out and the chain-wielder fell to one knee.

"Now, you won't be able to move on that leg very well which means you won't be able escape!" Buggy exclaimed. "I didn't hit any vital organs but Roronoa Zoro has a serious wound there! So, I'm guessing that I am the winner!"

_'Oh crap!'_ Nami cursed in her mind. _'The tables have turned! They're gonna kill all four of us!'_

Buggy's crew cheered loud for their Captain as Buggy stood over Zoro and Jou getting ready to finish off both of them.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted. Nami's grit her teeth in fear as Buggy's crew paused their cheers since Luffy has done it now.

"WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE!" Buggy roared as he sent his hand that held a knife right at Luffy.

**"Luffy!"** Jou and Zoro exclaimed in worry for their Captain.

"Buggy?" Luffy said holding the knife's blade in his teeth. "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage!" declared the straw hat as he bit down on the blade causing it to break.

"You kick my ass?" Buggy repeated with laughter. "You got a lot of nerve kid! I'm afraid all four of you are going to die here today! By my own hand! So, if you're going to do any ass-kicking you better do it soon!"

"We're done for..." Nami stated sounding scared. "It's all over."

"No, it's not," Jou remarked.

"Huh?" Nami mouthed to him. "What do you mean?"

"It just isn't," Jou smirked.

Nami wasn't sure what this guy was even talking about. There was no way they were going to make it out of this.

"I refuse to die!" Luffy noted. "Jou, Zoro! Get up!"

"You better have a really good plan or we're all dead!" Nami reminded the three. "So, what are you guys gonna do!?"

Luffy only smiled at his two crewmen. Jou and Zoro grinned right back at him. It was like they simply could tell what their Captain was thinking.

"I gotcha," Zoro said.

"Loud and clear, Captain," Jou remarked.

_'Nothing makes sense anymore!'_ Nami thought. _'This is why I hate Pirates!'_

"You fool!" Buggy yelled as he sent both of his hands at Jou and Zoro. Both men were dodging the incoming knives. Zoro was blocking them both of them with his katana, Jou was doing his best to dodge and knock the hands away with his chains.

"Zoro!" Jou shouted. "Fighting him is pointless if we can't even hit him!"

"You're right!" Zoro agreed. "Let's get out of here!"

"Then run!" Jou ordered as he and the swordsman dashed to get away from Buggy's knives. Buggy had continued with his onslaught as both Jou and Zoro somehow managed to remain unscathed from the knives. With Jou's wounded leg he wasn't able to use **Fade-Step**, so for now, he was going to have to make do with normally running

"Where do you two think you're going!?" Buggy uttered. "This is the end!" Neither Jou or Zoro were even listening to Buggy and just running. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Nami realized what their plan had been all along. The Cannon. Zoro went under the cannon and started lifting it up. Jou heaved the cannon from the tip as he and the swordsman aimed it toward the flabbergasted Buggy and his Pirates.

"The cannons pointed at us!" Buggy screamed in fear.

"You got matches, don't you?" Jou asked Nami. "Light it up!" Nami was still confused as she stared at Jou. "We don't have all day! Hurry!"

"Right!" Nami agreed.

"Wait! Just wait!" Buggy yelled. "The cannons still loaded with a special Buggy Ball!" Buggy and his crew were all scared now and started scampering away. "Wait! No, stop it! Stop it now!"

The cannon had fired making its big explosion. Blasting away all of Buggy and his Pirates and leaving a huge cloud of smoke and unconscious Pirates. Jou wrapped his chains around his wrist and knelt down holding his wounded leg.

"Haha..." Jou chuckled shortly. "Well, that was exciting," Jou commented to the only person next to him which was Nami. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Really?" Nami wondered with a surprised expression. "That was exciting to you?"

Jou was about to answer her until he saw Zoro heave up Luffy's cage over his back.

"Wait, Zoro..." Jou said stood and limped over to Zoro. "Let me help you. Or let me carry the cage, at least. Your wound is much more serious than mine."

"No," Zoro stated with a shake of his head. "I don't need help. Jou, you should lead the way just in case."

"Fine," Jou nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem since I can't move too well either. But still, try to keep up."

"Are you guys okay?" Luffy asked his two crewmen sounding concerned.

"We're okay, Captain," Jou noted. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

Nami just stared at the Jou and Zoro in astonishment. They're Pirates and most Pirates she's seen are only in it for themselves. But here are these two, risking their lives for their Pirate Captain.

"Who are these guys?" Nami wondered.

* * *

**Okay, that'll do it for this one. I'm thinking this arc will probably last for 3 or 4 chapters. Depending on how I pace things. By the way, I'm not sure if Jou's going to fight an OC opponent. I did make an OC just in case before I started planning for this arc. I have an idea for Jou to fight Mohji in this arc instead of Luffy since Luffy will be fighting Buggy. Jou might fight two opponents in this arc. Mohji and the OC.**

**Jou: I'm probably gonna fight two enemies in this arc? I got my work cut out for me, huh?**

**Possibly. By the way, Jou? How does it feel seeing Nami again?**

**Jou:...**

**Jou, are you okay?**

**Jou: She's just as beautiful as I remember.**

**You guys don't have feelings for each other yet.**

**Jou: Yeah. But I still have memories from the other story. Mostly the good ones.**

**Reviews...**

**weslyschraepen: Jou will not be getting a Devil Fruit.**

**Jou: I see no use for now anyhow.**

**Jou's going to have some neat abilities later on. Like his power-up he will be getting at the Enies Lobby Arc.**

**Jou: I already know what it is. It's-**

**Don't blurt it out. There will be no surprise.**

**Chance Green G King: Well, I'll leave it up to other people if they have ideas for me to use. Depends if I like them, too.**

**Jou: Here, we believe in free will.**

**johannvanguard: Jou will show that he will a bit suspicious of Nami but gradually will come to trust her.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: **

**Jou: How will Rana react this time when she see's me, author?**

**You and everyone will have to wait and see. **

**Clarent excalibur: **

**Jou: Thriller Bark? And what does this have to do with Zoro in the afterlife?**

**Uh, you'll see about that later.**

**Darkmaster10000000: **

**Jou: Nami's got a wanted poster? *holds wanted poster and begins to unfold it, stares at it and then tucks it away in his pocket* Yeah, I think I'll hold onto this. Thank you for the gift, Darkmaster.**

**Now, look what you did to him? What were the X-Ray glasses for?**

**Jou: Don't worry about it.**

**I don't even know what's happening anymore.**

**BlueRaptor629: I hope the two of them meeting how they did was okay. They'll have a proper introduction later.**

**XFangHeartX: Thank you! I hope you like what I else I got planned for later.**

**Lightwave: I had Jou use one of his throwing knives here.**

**Jou: I was wondering when I'd get to use those.**

**For a bit of canon change, Jou would've prevented Zoro getting stabbed in the back by Buggy. But I got to thinking, Buggy splitting apart and stabbing Zoro in the back was to showcase the power of his Devil Fruit.**

**Jou: Oh, you'll see. I always got a trick up my sleeve.**

**KP360: Hey, long time no see! **

**Jou: Hey, Gian! Great to see you, too! My author put me on the back burner for a while but I'm back in black!*Back in Black from ACDC plays in the background***

**Yeah, it was quick. Before I just showed Jou's mother dying with no one knowing who she even was. I hope I was able to do things differently for this story. And speaking of Jou getting more focus, that's something I want to do for this rewrite.**

**Drakedagon297: Good thing neither one of you have the real infinity gauntlet or we'd all be screwed.**

**Jou: Ho-oh on the contrary, Drake! I am not only inevitable, I am Batman!**

**First my movies, now you're getting into my comic books!?**

**Taser101: Well, I don't think the fights were that described too bad. Though, I see what you mean. I could see if I can improve on fight scenes a little better. Zoro is the first mate but he has that role unofficially. Though, according to some, he is considered such.**

**The Cresent Rider: Thanks, dude. Glad you like it.**

**That'll wrap it up for this one. I hope to finish this arc in probably 2 or 3 more chapters. We'll see. **

**I'll see you guys later and Jou will play every Batman Arkham game. **

**Jou: I am vengeance! I am the night! I am... well you all get the idea.**

**Later!**


	5. The Beast Tamer

**I got a small confession to make.**

**Jou: A small one? Bro, you F'd up.**

**Yes, I know. I made an error in the last chapter. There was a scene where Jou threw one of his throwing knives at Buggy's arm. I know that some of you guys saw that as Jou's knives being made of Seastone. I will tell you now that they are not. I assumed that Buggy's arm when they separated is just simply flesh and thought that blades can hurt him even though he'd likely just separate to avoid it. So, yeah. Sorry about that. I apologize if anyone thought it was interesting if Jou's throwing knives were made of Seastone. I have gone back and edited that bit out of the chapter. It's still early for this story as it was made only two weeks ago but I'd like to give Jou a bit more focus in this version of this story and still also not trying to make him into a special little snowflake just because he's got a few new additions. I'll try to be careful about anything that happens in the story from now on.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Let's get to the chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece**

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own my OC and other's that may appear**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.5**

* * *

After having to have finally escaped from Buggy the Clown, Zoro dragged Luffy's cage somewhere far away from Buggy's pub. The swordsman was barely holding together due to his wound. Jou was walking ahead of them, his red chain was over his shoulder. Though, Jou was stepping along with a slight limp due to the wound in his leg.

"Alright..." Jou breathed. "I... think we're far enough away from them."

Zoro took that as a sign to put Luffy's cage down and fell face-first into the ground. Jou sat down and leaned against the cage. Luffy looked between the swordsman and chain-wielder.

"Hey, are you guys sure you're alright?" Luffy asked. He was concerned if his two crewmates were okay.

"We're fine, Captain," Jou assured. "I guess just give us a minute."

"Huh?" Zoro mouthed bringing his head up.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed looking in the direction Zor was looking. What got their attention was a small dog just sitting there. Giving a blank stare at the three Pirates.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro wondered.

"And what's it doing out here by itself?" Jou questioned. "Poor thing. Maybe it's lost?"

"Doggy," Luffy grinned and then started shuffling from inside the cage and making his way toward the dog.

"Wah!" Jou gave out a short scream as he fell over on his back since Luffy shuffled away from inside the cage as Jou was leaning against it. Luffy got close to the dog to greet the small animal and started making faces at it just to see if he could get a reaction out of it. There was no reaction what so ever as the dog remained stoic.

"Zoro, Jou, it looks like this dog is frozen," Luffy stated.

"I don't give a damn," Zoro said. "It could sit there forever for all I care."

"For a dog, it doesn't seem very active," Jou remarked. The dog wasn't anything like Ashe. Ashe would always jump at the opportunity to go almost anywhere with Jou and sometimes she was the kinda dog that wouldn't stay still. This little dog didn't even seem to want to move from this spot. Jou had to wonder why that was.

"I wonder if it's dead?" Luffy started reaching a hand toward the dog and poked its head. The dog's expression changed from stoic to furious just from Luffy touching it once as bit Luffy right in his rubbery face.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Luffy repeated over and over as he was trying to get the dog from his face while shaking around inside the cage.

"LUFFY, QUIT GOOFING AROUND! GET SERIOUS!" Zoro shouted. The dog let go of the straw hat's face as Luffy fell over on his back.

"Damn dog..." Luffy groaned.

"I don't feel good..." moaned Zoro from where he was lying down. Jou limped his way over and sat down, leaning his back against the cage again.

"This is a great start to our Grand Line journey, right boys?" Jou chuckled. The only response he got was a pair of groans from his Captain and crewmate. Jou heard a pair of footsteps from the side and saw Nami who approached them slowly. "Oh, it's you again." Jou stood up slowly and approached her. "We've met briefly but we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kusari Jou but people just call me Jou."

"She's our Navigator," Luffy declared grinning.

"Our Navigator, huh?" Jou remarked. "You don't say?"

"I never agreed to that!" Nami reminded but realized and relaxed. "Oh, my names Nami," she mentioned to Jou.

"Okay, Nami..." Jou said. "I got to know something? Was getting Luffy trapped in that cage apart of some plan of yours?" Jou remembered that Nami tried to help Luffy as she had to put out the cannon fuse with her bare hands. Jou thought that was pretty admirable of her but that doesn't mean he should trust her easily. Jou had to think if she had some kind of hidden motive.

"I'm a thief that steals strictly from Pirates," Nami said. "My plan was to infiltrate Buggy and his crew and get the Grand Line chart and his treasure." Nami looked toward Luffy in the cage. "Getting him caught into that cage pretty much just happened," Nami remembered something that she had on her. "Speaking of which, I guess you can have this." Nami tossed a key on the ground. "You got me out of a pretty sticky situation."

"Great!" Luffy smiled. "The key to the cage! Did you go steal it for me? Thanks, Nami!"

"I only did it so we'd be even," Nami noted. "And now I don't owe you anything so we're square, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Luffy went to reach for the key but the dog had taken it with its mouth before Luffy could even grab it and swallowed it down.

"That's really bad..." Jou stated with a frown. Luffy out of anger started violently choking and shaking the dog. Jou, Nami, and Zoro only watched the whole entire scene unfold and not even doing anything to stop it.

"Hey, stop that!"

Walking up to them was an elderly man with grey hair that was arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and the front. He wore a pair of glasses on his eyes a dark yellow lined shirt with dark green pants. He even wore brown chest armor complete with a set of gauntlets.

"Stop picking on poor Chouchou!" the old man yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"And who might you be, old man?" Zoro asked the man as walked up to the group of teens.

"Old man? Why I am the Mayor of this town. Boodle is the name." said the Mayor. "Who are you and why are you hurting Chouchou?" he finally noticed Zoro and a saw his wounded side. He saw Jou who was hunching over a little and holding his own injury in his leg. "My my, those are quite the injuries you have there. I take it you had a run-in with Captain Buggy. We need to get you both to a doctor."

They didn't exactly go to a doctor, they just stopped at the Mayor's home where he quickly patched the two of them up. The wound in Jou's leg was bandaged up so he can walk a bit better now. Jou and the Mayor were walking back to join the others outside.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked Boodle.

"I told him he really should see a doctor but he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off," Boodle said.

"What about you, Jou?" Luffy questioned. "Are you still hurt?"

"He didn't want to see a doctor either," Boodle answered. "So, I bandaged him up the best I could. Though, he probably won't be able to move around too well with that wound in his leg."

"I'll be fine," Jou declared. "Trust me. The wound isn't anything too serious. I'm able to actually walk now." Jou turned his head over the Chouchou who let out a yawn.

"So, this dog's name is Chouchou?" Nami asked as she gently rubbed Chouchou's head.

"Is he your dog?" Jou wondered as he also softly pet the dog. Chouchou didn't react to any of the petting as he only kept still.

"Why is he just sitting there like that?" Luffy chuckled. "He sure is a lazy dog."

"He's guarding the store," Boodle mentioned.

"He's guarding it?" Nami questioned and then turned around and saw what was behind Chouchou. "Oh, I see! It's a pet food shop!"

"That's right," Boodle commented taking a step forward. "And the man that used to run this store was a very close friend of mine." he set a bowl of dog food in front of Chouchou. "There you go."

"I take it he was Chouchou's owner, huh?" Jou asked.

"Yes and when he passed, I assumed responsibility of taking care of Chouchou," Boodle informed.

"He died?" Nami implored.

"Yes," Boodle said. "Three months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time."

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return for a very long time?" Nami asked.

"That seems to be the consensus," Boodle sighed. "But I find that very hard to believe."

"Why?" Jou wondered. "You think Chouchou already knows that his owner will never return?"

"Chouchou is a smart dog," Boodle noted. "He's probably known for a while that his master is never coming back."

"Then, why does he stay here at the store?" inquired Nami.

"I guess because he has a connection to it," Boodle stated. "It's his treasure. He's guarding it. His master left him with this shop and that's why he protects it. I've tried to bring him back to my place so he won't be out in the elements but he won't take so much as a step away from it."

Jou only looked down at Chouchou. He could see that the dog tries very hard to protect his master's shop. The bruises on the little dog's face were evident that Chouchou's been protecting the shop with everything he has. Jou could really admire what the dog is doing. Chouchou saw the pet food store as his treasure. A treasure he wants to protect and guard with his life. Jou slowly reached up and grabbed his blue beanie and smirked a little.

"What are you smirking about?" Nami asked Jou.

"Hmm?" Jou looked in her direction. "Oh, it's nothing." he completely dodged her question. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Excuse me," Nami scoffed at him with a fold her arms. That was when there was a slight rumbling in the distance. Chouchou's now-empty food bowl rattled from the small tremor. From beyond the rest of the town, animalistic-roaring was heard.

"RAAAAWR!"

"What's that sound?" Nami wondered with wide eyes.

"It's him! 'Beast Tamer' Mohji!" Boodle screamed. "We gotta go! Run!"

"What do you mean by 'Beast Tamer'!?" Nami questioned. "Wait! Hold on!" Nami followed the Mayor who had ran away. Jou stayed by with his Captain and Chouchou and sat cross-legged on top of the cage.

"C'mon, puppy," Luffy said to Chouchou. "Why don't you just give me that key back?"

"Luffy, he ate it," Jou stated. "Unless he craps it out, then that would be a miracle." Jou let out a sigh. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll handle whatever is coming."

From behind, Jou and Luffy were both shadowed by something big. They looked up and saw a huge white lion with red eyes and sharp teeth. On top of the lion was a man wearing a white fur vest that covered his chest, blue pants, a yellow sash, and shoes shaped like animal fur feet.

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm known as the 'Beast Tamer' Mohji," Mohji said. "A member of the Buggy Pirates."

"Woah, that's a weird animal suit you got on?" Luffy wondered.

"Yeah, nice hat," Jou smirked. "You lose a bet or are you trying to make some bad fashion statement?" Mohji's lion roared as it kept leering down at Jou and Luffy.

"That was rude!" Mohji commented. "This is manly hair!"

"Okay, that's even weirder," Luffy replied.

"I don't see what's so manly about your little animal ears," Jou mentioned. "You look like a furless Care Bear."

Mohji glared with grit teeth and shook his head. "You must not know of my terrifying skill!" Mohji seethed in anger. He jumped off of his lion and made his way up to Chouchou who was snarling at Mohji. "There is not an animal in this world that Beast Tamer Mohji can't bend to do his bidding." Mohji knelt down to Chouchou's level and put his hand out. "Shake." Chouchou bit down on Mohji's hand as the so-called 'Beast Tamer' tried to shake the dog off until the dog finally let go. "You nameless thieves, I've no interest in killing either of you but tell me where Roronoa Zoro is?" Mohji asked. "Before I change my mind."

"Hell no," Jou said.

"No way," Luffy declared.

"Richie!" Mohji's had enough at this point as he ordered his pet lion, Richie to attack Jou and Luffy. Jou hopped off of the cage as Richie slammed his paw down onto the cage.

"Haha!" Luffy cheered. "Yes, I'm finally out!" Richie then followed with a strike with his paw and knocked Luffy away, causing the Straw hat to crash into a building.

"LUFFY!" Jou shouted. Jou never had a chance to react fast enough either as Richie had sent a paw in his direction, too. Jou went flying into a building as well. The whole thing shattering in large pieces and crumbling down on top of him.

"Nice work," Mohji smiled victoriously. "Good boy, Richie! Now, let's go find Zoro so I can defeat him and strengthen my reputation." Mohji saw Richie had his focus on something else. His lion's eyes were focused on the store Chouchou is guarding. "Oh, it's a pet food store. Make it quick then let's go."

Chouchou started barking at Mohji and Richie as they approached him and the shop that the little dog guarded with all of his life.

_**-X-**_

Luffy was knocked through the building and was just sitting down on the ground and was unscathed like nothing even touched him.

"Phew! That was intense!" Luffy exclaimed. "At least now I'm out of that cage!" Luffy grinned as he clenched a fist. "First thing, I need to teach those Buggy Pirates a lesson and then I convince Nami to be the Navigator for my crew."

Nami and Boodle had both found Luffy just seated on the ground.

"How did you survive that attack!?" Nami questioned.

"You're alive!?" Boodle was also surprised by this discovery.

"Just got lucky, I guess," Luffy said.

"Surviving an attack like that isn't normal," Nami noted. "I figured you'd be scattered all over."

"It's not normal?" Luffy repeated.

"By the way, what happened to your other friend?" Nami asked. "Jou, he said his name was. He was sent flying, too!"

"He was?" Luffy asked.

"Somebody say my name?" a muffled voice was heard as everyone turned to the source of it. Jou pushed all the rubble from the destroyed building off him. As he did, he managed to remain all in one piece, though he did sustain a few scrapes and bruises.

"Damn it," Jou muttered. "I won't lie, but that guy's lion sure does pack one hell of a punch." Jou made his way out of the destroyed building. "Good thing for me, I got some pretty tough skin."

"Jou, you alright?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Captain," Jou nodded. "Thanks for asking."

"And how are you even still alive!?" Nami asked him. "I assumed you would've been dead!?"

"Nah," Jou shook his head. "It'd take a little more than something like that to kill me."

Nami had to just stare at Jou and Luffy. Her eyes darting back and forth to either of them. Wondering if these guys are even for real or if they were even human.

"Neither of you two is even normal at all, are you?" Nami questioned the two of them.

"Why exactly did you decide to come to this town?" Boodle asked. "And how did you get involved with those Pirates!?"

"All I'm doing is searching for a chart of the Grand Line and a good Navigator to join my Pirate Crew," Luffy claimed running away. "I think the guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro! So, I gotta go!"

"Never a dull moment with you, huh Luffy?" Jou smirked while shaking his head. Jou looked at Nami and smiled at her as they locked eyes for a second and ran off after his Captain.

_**-X-**_

The pet food store was soon found in a destroyed state as flames had engulfed the whole establishment. Chouchou, the little dog, bleeding with his own bruises only stared at the now burning shop with sad eyes. Jou and Luffy stood not too far away from the dog and the store.

_"He has a connection to it, it's his treasure. He's guarding it. His master left him with this shop and that's why he protects it."_

Chouchou could only howl at the once petfood shop now up in flames before him. Jou only gave the poor small dog a sad look. Here was this poor dog's treasure that he guarded with his life just being destroyed like this. Jou gripped his dark blue beanie that was wrapped his head as he closed his eyes.

_"Before you were born, Jou..."_ he heard his mother's voice in his mind. _"I wanted to make you something special. That hat is just for you. Treasure it always and take good care of it, squirt."_

Jou's grip tightened on one of his few treasures from his mom. He opened his eyes and stared directly at his Captain.

"Luffy," Jou spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed.

"I know what you're thinking," Jou voiced. "But will allow me to do it? Let me teach that jackass and his lion a lesson."

Mohji and Richie were still making their way through town, looking for Zoro. Mohji couldn't help but look at the small wound that Chouchou inflicted on him.

"Damn it!" grunted the 'Beast Tamer'. "I can't believe that annoying little dog bit me!"

Jou stepped in front of the two, both of his chains over his shoulders. Mohji saw who was blocking his and Richie's path and was honestly surprised.

"I thought I killed you!?" questioned Mohji. "What are you still doing alive!?"

"I'm tough to kill," Jou shrugged as he smirked. "It'll take more than knocking me in a building to take me down. Looks like your overgrown kitty cat didn't finish the job."

"This time crush his head into the ground, Richie!" Mohji ordered as he jumped off Richie as the lion roared, the lion dropping the pet food out of its mouth.

OK!" Jou said as he quickly dashed toward Richie. The lion snapped at the chain-wielder with his teeth. Jou jumped away to avoid the large bite and followed with a chain-slash across the lion's face. Richie leaped up with his claws out and tried to slam them down onto Jou who just jumped to the side causing Richie to plant his claws in to ground causing the ground to crack from the impact. Jou used Fade-Step to land 2 separate chain strikes, dashing from each side. Jou jumped onto Richie's head and hopped off it and then wrapped his chains around the lion's neck and then with a huge swing he brought the lion into the air and then made Richie crash into the ground headfirst. Mohji gasped as he had developed fearful tears in his eyes. He had just watched his lion get taken down easily so how could he not be afraid. Jou was crouched as he stood back up and twirled his chains. He slowly turned his head toward Mohji and walked toward the Beast Tamer who stepped back.

"S-Stay back!" Mohji cried as he pulled out his whip. It didn't do much as Jou kept his trek up to him. He cracked his said whip at Jou and missed since Jou had pretty much vanished before his eyes. Mohji looked from left to right until he turned his head around and saw Jou, glaring down at him. Mohji drew away as quickly as he dropped his whip and extended his arms to keep the chain-wielder at bay.

"Sorry!" Mohji expressed.

"You're sorry!?" Jou raised his voice causing Mohji to fall on his backside. "I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to!" Jou stepped up causing Mohji to shuffle away. "Honestly, your 'sorry's' don't even compare to what you did! That dog defended that store with all he had and you took it away from him!" Jou was tightly holding onto his chains now. "All the sorry's in the world can't help you now, you jackass."

Jou had wrapped his red chain around both of Mohji's ankles. He had hoisted the Beast Tamer high in the air causing him to shriek in fear as Jou had slammed him right into the ground unconscious.

**_-X-_**

Nami was staring at Chouchou as the dog was only looking at what remained left of the pet food shop.

"Pirates are all the same," Nami commented bitterly. "They're all just a bunch of heartless bastards. They destroy everything that people hold dear without giving it a second thought." she turned around and saw Luffy. "Oh, you're alive, Pirate!" Nami smirked. "Ya know, I thought for sure that lion was gonna tear your head off and then end it all." her face turned in a glare. "And I wish he had, cause then there'd be one less Pirate in the world!" Luffy was only staring at her not saying a word. "Maybe I should kill you right now before you gather a crew and then destroy everything else!"

"Come now!" Boodle said as he stopped Nami in her tracks holding her back. "There's no need for violence!"

"As if you could ever kill me," Luffy remarked walking away.

"Well, maybe I'll try it and see!" Nami added. "What happened to your friend!? The one with the blue hat and the chains! Did you send him to his death to the lion, too! If not, maybe I'll kill him, too since he's also a Pirate!"

"I said stop!" Boodle kept trying to calm Nami down.

"Kill me, huh?" a voice said. "Well, that's a little harsh."

Everyone turned around and saw Jou just making his way up. Luffy smiled as he saw crewmate, showing that he completed what he asked to do. Jou made eyes with Nami as she glared at him. The orange-haired girl trying to glare a hole into him with her angry gaze.

"What are you staring at!?" Nami snarled as Boodle kept hold of her. "I meant what I said! All of you Pirates should just go and die already!"

Jou ignored her and only kept walking up to Chouchou. Jou had a box of pet food tucked under his arm. He sat down cross-legged next to Chouchou and placed the box in front of the dog.

"Shame about your store," Jou stated. "Sorry about that. That little box right there was all I could get since that jackass of a lion ate the rest of it." Jou sighed as he leaned back on his hands. "Listen Chouchou, your treasure might be gone now but..." Jou smiled down at the dog. "All of the memories you have of it live on in you. If you keep thinking that, your treasure is never gone or forgotten." Jou smirked as he continued petting Chouchou who seemed to be leaning into the affection and started licking his hand. Jou took the dog's licking as a way of saying 'thank you'. "Yeah, you're welcome," Jou remarked with a nod.

_'He fought the lion in order to save the dogs food...'_ Nami thought in surprise. She was amazed that someone like Jou, who was a Pirate would risk his life for such a thing.

"You're one brave dog," Jou commented.

"Yeah, you fought well," Luffy said walking up and giving Chouchou a kind smile. "Course I didn't actually see you defend the store but I can tell you gave it your all."

Chouchou took the box of petfood in his mouth and started walking away. "Arf Arf!" he barked back at Jou and Luffy who both smiled in response.

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled. "Good luck to you, too, doggy!"

"Yep, take care of yourself!" Jou smirked. "Remember what I said, okay?"

Chouchou let out a couple more barks at the two and the picked up the food and started off on his way.

"What a loyal dog," Jou sighed contently as he watched Chouchou run.

Nami couldn't but smile from the heart-warming scene that had unfolded. She may hate Pirates but to her, the scene was just simply sweet that she had to drop all the anger that she had inside of her right now.

_'I suppose that not all Pirates can be that bad...'_ Nami thought.

**_-X-_**

"You were defeated!?" Buggy seethed at Mohji in anger. "How?"

"I'm very sorry Captain..." Mohji professed. "Sorry, I failed." the Beast Tamer was kneeling down in front of Buggy with bruises on his face and arms with an unconscious Richie behind him.

"Mohji," Buggy said. "I can't believe you were defeated by Zoro."

"No, it wasn't Zoro!" Mohji claimed. "It was the guy with the chains!"

"What!?" Buggy questioned. "There's no way that someone using just chains could've gotten the better of you!" Mohji! Tell me you at least killed that annoying straw hat brat! You at least killed him, didn't you?" Mohji's only answer was a pained moan as he fell over unconscious. "Alright! Prepare all the remaining special Buggy Balls! I'm going to blow this entire miserable town to smithereens!"

"Captain?" a voice called. "If I can offer an idea?"

The voice who spoke up belonged to a man wearing a black trilby hat with a purple ribbon and brim, a purple bowtie, a purple vest, underneath the vest he wears is a dark green button-up shirt, purple slacks that match his vest, and green dress shoes. His skin color is fair and had dirty-blonde hair.

"Yes, Ringo?" Buggy looked to his other crewmate. "What is it?"

"There's a chance that Zoro and his group of thieves may go after the treasure at the warehouse?" Ringo asked. "I would like your permission to watch over it."

"Hmm?" Buggy hummed as he thought. "That may be a good idea. OK, Ringo! Your job is to make sure they never lay a hand on our treasure." Buggy smirked evilly. "Whoever comes along kill them however you want."

Ringo reached behind his back and pulled out a few juggling pins. He expertly tossed each of them in the air until he caught all three in his hands.

"It'll be my pleasure," Ringo remarked with a grin. "Captain Buggy."

_**-X-**_

Jou and Luffy were both talking to each other as Nami had approached them, getting their attention with a clear of her throat.

"Sorry about earlier," Nami said. "I didn't mean to yell at you two."

"That's okay," Luffy stated forgiving her quickly. "You've been under a lot of stress lately."

"It's no big deal," Jou gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it." Nami returned the smile back at them both. "I've heard much worse from other people." Jou shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, no need to apologize," Luffy assured.

"I'm pathetic!" Boodle conveyed with clenched fists. "Chouchou and these kids have fought so hard and, I, the Mayor have done nothing but sit back and watch our town be destroyed by Buggy and his despicable crew!"

"Calm down!" Nami expressed. "It's not that bad!"

"Forty years ago, this area was nothing but barren, rugged land," Boodle phrased. "We all worked together to create fields for our crops. We opened stores and built everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all its citizens! From here on out, I refuse to let Buggy and his crew terrorize us anymore!"

An explosion had followed soon after the Mayor made his claim and tore through the town, destroying his houses in its wake. Luffy, Jou, Nami, and Boodle all looked toward the destruction the explosion had caused.

"Holy crap!" Jou cursed. "Wait a sec!?" Jou walked for a bit. "Wasn't that your house that was blown up, Mr. Mayor!?"

"AHHH!" Luffy screamed. "ZORO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!"

"I'm sure he's dead now..." Boodle commented like he was giving up all hope.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted. "Are you still alive!?"

"Are you alive in there, Zoro!?" Jou yelled. "At least make a sound or something!?"

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up..." Zoro spoke from the smoke and rubble that was covering him. Luffy laughed happily since his other crewmate was still up and around. "I could've used a few more Z's"

"How did you survive that blast?" Nami wondered sounding impressed.

"He's tough, that's why," Jou reminded. "How do you think Luffy and I survived getting battered into a couple of buildings?"

"I don't think that's much of an explanation?" Nami questioned Jou.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. "You're alive!"

"I refuse to let him get away with this," Boodle muttered. "I won't stand for it. I can't let this scumbag destroy all that my townspeople worked for these last 40 years." Boodle clenched his fist. "I am the Mayor of this town. I WILL PROTECT IT AND IT'S INHABITANTS! I SWEAR TO MY LAST DYING BREATH!"

Jou, Luffy, and Zoro all stared at the Mayor as he made his brave declaration to protect his town. Boodle grabbed his spear in hand and tried to run off but Nami was quick to stop him as she didn't want the older man to be killed by Buggy and his Pirates.

"Stop!" Nami pleaded. "You can't defeat Buggy!"

"Perhaps but there are some fights that a man can't run from!" Boodle remarked. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right, old man!" Luffy grinned in agreement.

"Mmhm!" Jou nodded. "Fight to protect what's yours."

"Shut up!" Nami told them. "Don't egg him on, you two! It's dangerous for him to fight Buggy!"

"I know it's dangerous!" Boodle said which made Nami let go of him seeing the tears in the old man's eyes and start running to where Buggy was. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, BUGGY THE CLOWN!"

"The Mayor was crying..." Nami said slowly.

"He was?" Luffy asked. "Huh, I didn't notice."

"It looks like the party's getting more exciting," Zoro smirked.

"Sure does," Luffy agreed.

"Hahaha!" Jou chuckled. "I guess you could say that this is where the fun begins!" all three of Luffy, Zoro, and Jou all chuckled together. Nami could only stare unbelievably at the three of them.

"This is no time for laughter..." Nami tried to remind the trio.

"Don't worry, I started to grow fond of that old man," Luffy said. "There's no way I'd let him die."

"Let's give the old Mayor a hand," Jou commented as he walked up to Luffy.

"Well, in that case," Zoro was in agreement as he strolled up to join Luffy and Jou.

"You're gonna go, too!?" Nami said to Zoro. "You're wounded!"

"Yeah, so what?" Zoro noted as he tied his bandana on his head. "The injury to my reputation is a lot worse than the injury to my gut."

"Well, if we wanna get to the Grand Line..." Luffy said. "We better go steal that chart back."

"That chart would definitely come in handy," Jou mentioned. "Though, I'm sure that Grand Line chart would be very useful if we have someone who's got the skill and knowledge to use one." Jou turned his eyes toward Nami who only stared at him with a bewildered look.

"Well, are you gonna join our crew or what?" Luffy asked her as he extended a hand. "Come on."

Nami's face turned serious. It's true that she initially wanted to steal the chart from Buggy and go to the Grand Line. But, maybe she'll be able to do it with the help of these guys. All three of them were strong and it would help and benefit her. So, instead, she decided to tell them that she's not joining the crew, but rather, she will cooperate with them.

"I'll never sink so low as to become a Pirate," Nami declared but smiled as she slapped Luffy's hand away. "But I suppose we could team up, in order to achieve our common goal."

The decision has been made. The four knew what they were in for and what their current goal was. It was time to take the fight to Buggy The Clown.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Next time will be the finale for the Orange Town Arc. Ya know, I just realized I'm a little terrible when it comes to ending chapters. But, I'm pretty satisfied with how the chapter turned out.**

**Jou: Dude, you're endings are terrible. You know that, right? **

**Shut up! I don't need my own creation telling me that!**

**Reviews...**

**Darkmaster10000000: **

**Jou: *Wearing the x-ray goggles* I HAVE THE POWEEEEEEEEEER!**

***Author takes glasses and crushes them under his foot***

**Jou: Welp, the power's gone...**

**Trust me. It was for the best.**

**XFangHeartX: Unfortunately, I had to take Jou's knife throwing part out of the last chapter.**

**Jou: Curse you, author! The one scene to possibly make me look cool in front of everyone and you take it out!**

**It was necessary. Oh, cool. I guess Jou now has another inspiration for his fighting style. The first two being Delsin from Infamous: Second Son and Kratos from God of War.**

**johannvanguard: **

**Jou: That Beast Tamer jackass was nothing! Where's my real opponent, author? I'm ready to kick ass and take names!**

**Geez, so violent. Jou's opponent has appeared in this chapter. I don't want him to just stand around and do nothing.**

**Drakedragon297: Jou's only job on the crew will be Look-out just like the previous story. **

**Jou: Arkham City is one of the greatest games of all time. It even won the game of the year. Those batmobile and riddler quests were annoying in Arkham Knight though. **

**Yeah, I didn't like those much either in Arkham Knight.**

**Jou: By the way, Drake? Do you wanna know how I got these scars? **

**The heck is going on here...?**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Speaking of throwing knives, Jou will have to get more at some point. Maybe the next time he gets more he will be able to have Seastone ones.**

**Jou: Then, I will be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with!**

**BlueRaptor629: Thanks, man!**

**pokemonking0924: You know, if the Jou talking to himself out loud thing works out, that might be his humorous quirk since all of the Straw hat crew have their own, so that could be Jou's. Though, Jou's already got a couple of other quirks. One of them is a small hint that people have missed and the other will be established later.**

**Lightwave: Yeah, Punk Hazard is long ways off, but I have been thinking about who Jou's switches bodies with. Him switching with Zoro would be interesting if I had to be honest.**

**Jou: What's this switching bodies business?**

**Oh, you'll see when we get there.**

**searge: Jou's gonna have his real fight coming in for next chapter.**

**That's all for this one. Next time we will finish up the arc in one go. **

**Jou: Next time, everyone!**

**Later!**


	6. Buggy Pirates defeat

**I do not own One Piece **

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own Jou and other OC's who appear**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.6**

* * *

"The second shot is ready, sir!"

Buggy and his crew had fired the highly explosive Buggy Ball at the town. His crew had readied a second shot and were about to ignite the fuse but they were soon interrupted.

"COME OUT, BUGGY THE CLOWN!" Boodle had appeared before Buggy and his Pirates, holding his spear. "I'M MAYOR BOODLE AND THIS TOWN IS MY TREASURE! I WON'T LET YOU TERRORIZE MY PEOPLE ANY LONGER SO COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

"You idiot..." Buggy glared down at the Mayor. "This town is no treasure! Treasure is gold, silver, and jewelry! So cut the crap, old man and get out of here before I kill you!"

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!?" Boodle declared back until Buggy's hand grasped him by the throat.

"Soon I'm going to conquer the Grand Line and flashily obtain all the world's riches!" Buggy commented with a laugh. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! All the world will belong to me! Now, if this town means so much to you, then perhaps I'll do you a favor and kill you first! That way, you won't have to see me destroy your precious village!"

"Shut... up...!" the Mayor managed. "And fight me already...! I'll... never let you destroy this town! If it cost me my very life..."

Buggy grinned as his hand tightened around Boodle's neck. The Mayor feeling like he was suffocating from Buggy's grip.

"So be it!" Buggy commented and then gasped in surprise. Luffy appeared from out of nowhere and had taken Buggy's hand from the Mayor's throat.

"I'm here to kick your ass just like I promised I would, Buggy," Luffy flashed the clown a grin as he made his claim.

"Damn you, Straw hat!" Buggy cursed as his hand floated back to him. Zoro, Jou, and Nami had all fallen in the beside Luffy. "How dare you! You can't just waltz up to me and treat me like this! I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

"Listen to me," Nami noted to Jou and Zoro. "All I want is the chart and the treasure, then I'm out of here. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Zoro said.

"Whatever you say," Jou only shrugged at her. Boodle was kneeling on the ground, rubbing his throat, letting out a few coughs. "Mayor, you alright?" Jou wondered. "You aren't seriously hurt, are you?"

"Get outta here..." Boodle hoarsely responded. "Why'd you follow me? Your outsiders! Leave this to me! This is my fight and I need to be the one to protect my town!" he picked up his spear again and stood up. "BUGGY IS MY FIGHT!"

Luffy quickly slammed Boodle into a nearby wall. The act caused Nami's eyes to widen and even surprised Buggy himself. Boodle let out a groan as he fell on the ground unconscious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Nami screamed. "Why'd you knock out the Mayor!?"

"Because," Luffy simply replied with a smile.

"It's not a bad idea," Zoro agreed. "If the old man had continued to fight, he would've died."

"That's true," Jou nodded. "Honestly, he would've gotten himself killed if he was planning to go on against Buggy on his own."

"Yeah," Zoro said. "It's for the best."

"You didn't have to hit him!" Nami yelled at Luffy. "I'm sure we could have thought of a more humane way to deal with this situation!"

"Are done with all the screeching?" Jou questioned Nami who had brought her glare toward him. "You're wasting your time, you know that right? I realized when Luffy does something, he does it for a reason."

"He didn't have to him that hard!" Nami remarked with her hands on her hips. "He shouldn't have hit him at all!"

Jou only rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the orange-haired girl. If she was going to keep up her yelling then there was no point in even talking with her. Luffy walked a few feet toward Buggy's pub, the clown snorting at the sight of the Straw-hatted boy.

"Here goes..." Luffy said staring directly at Buggy.

"Hey Captain, hold on," Jou quickly ran up to Luffy before he could say anything. "Try saying something like this." Jou had started whispering into Luffy's ear. Nami and Zoro were both wondering what Jou was even going have Luffy say. Luffy let out a few snickers at Jou's idea. "Alright, go for it. Trust me, it's gonna be good."

Luffy smirked and then took a long breath and shouted: "HEY, BIG NOSE! YOU'RE A DIRT-EATING PIECE OF SLIME AND A SCUM-SUCKING PIG, YOU SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT!"

The reactions were exactly you would expect. Buggy and his crew were absolutely stunned. Nami was just ultimately horrified at what Jou had Luffy just say. Nami knew that if Buggy wanted them all dead before, he would really want them all dead right now.

"Oh, you damn, flashy idiot," Buggy growled. "I won't stand for this. TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" the cannon was aimed right at the four teens down below.

"Why'd you have to make him say that!?" Nami asked Jou as she ran out of the way of the cannon.

"It may have been a bit of fun on my part..." Jou mentioned. "But it probably was a little too much, now that I think about it."

"You think?" Zoro remarked. "C'mon, Luffy! We gotta go!"

"You go ahead," Luffy smiled confidently. "I'm fine. Just watch."

"TIME TO DIE!" Buggy screeched angrily. The cannon had fired the Buggy Ball directly at Luffy. The Straw hat never moved a single muscle as the cannonball was shot at him.

**"Gum-Gum Balloon!"** Luffy sucked in the air as his normally thin frame inflated causing the cannonball to collide into Luffy's now larger form. Buggy and his Pirates were shocked as their eyes widened and could only wonder what Luffy even was since he was able to catch the Buggy ball.

"He coulda warned us," Zoro commented next to Jou while face-palming.

"I suppose anything is possible at this point," Jou remarked rubbing the back of his head. The Buggy Ball flew right back at Buggy and his crew. Each of them screaming out in fear as they were going to be hit with a Buggy Ball a second time today. The Buggy Ball had destroyed the pub, leaving the place in only rubble and lot of Pirates buried underneath it all.

"Alright!" Luffy smiled. "I got 'em!"

"What the hell kinda monster are you!?" Nami yelled with shark teeth.

"I think you freaked her out," Zoro remarked.

"I guess it's understandable for her to be," Jou expressed with a shrug. The Buggy Ball that was sent back at the Buggy Pirates had knocked every one of them out.

"I knew that something was weird after you survived being hit by that lion!?" Nami shouted.

"Ya know, I survived being hit by the lion, too," Jou reminded her with a smile. "I even defeated it single-handedly."

"Yeah, but he's a completely different story!" Nami replied while pointing at Luffy. "No human being can do what you do! Now, explain yourself! What the hell was that 'balloon, inflaty thing' you did just now!"

"That was the Gum-Gum Balloon," Luffy stated proudly.

"I don't care what you call it just tell me how you did it!" Nami yelled. "What're you!? Some kind of freak!"

From the remains of the pub revealed Buggy the Clown. He had used two of his own men as human shields to protect from the cannonball.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in," Buggy seethed.

"Unreal," Nami commented folding her arms. "Using his men as a shield."

Mohji had come up from the rubble and saw everyone one of the Buggy Pirates lying unconscious. Mohji finally looked and saw Luffy, Jou, Zoro, and Nami. He more specifically looked at chain-wielder, his expression into one of fear.

"No!" Mohji screamed fearfully. "It's you!"

"You again, huh?" Jou glared crossing his arms. "What? You want round 2, jackass?" he turned to Nami. "If you're still curious about Luffy's abilities, he's a rubber person."

"He's what?" Nami rose her brows and then looked at Luffy. "A rubber person."

"Yeah, see?" Luffy had grabbed hold of his cheeks, stretching them out. The act causing Nami to freak out a little.

"A Devil Fruit," Buggy said. "That explains how he bounced that Buggy Ball back at us."

From behind Buggy and Mohji, a third individual came out from the pile of rubble. He had dark hair with three yellow lines on the side, a dark blue vest, a white and blue checkered scarf around his neck, white pants and shoes. This was Cabaji, Chief of Staff of the Buggy Pirates

"How do you plan to respond to this insult, Captain?" Cabaji asked as he was holding Richie, Mohji's lion who is still unconscious, with a single hand.

"Oh, Cabaji," Buggy said. "I don't know. I'm too angry to even fart."

"Cabaji!" Mohji shouted in anger. "What the hell did you do to my Richie!?"

"This cat?" Cabaji remarked. "I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty." he dropped Richie on the ground. Richie had woken up and made eye contact with Cabaji and became frightened, scampering behind a piece of rubble.

"Damn you!" Mohji cursed at Cabaji. "You bastard!" he tried to attack him but Cabaji kicked Mohji and sent him flying at Luffy and the others. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Mohji screamed as he was sent hurtling toward the four teens.

"How about... out of my way!" Luffy kicked Mohji right in the face, making the Beast Tamer crash into a building that was close by.

"Captain Buggy?" Cabaji spoke. "Allow me to repay their disrespect."

"Fine!" Buggy smirked. "But make it a good show for everyone!"

Cabaji chuckled as he jumped high into the air and landed on the ground. He was holding a sword and was riding a unicycle making his way over to four in front of him.

"You may call me "Acrobat" Cabaji!" Cabaji announced. "Captain Buggy's, Chief of Staff! You will pay for your insolence!" he was making his way over to Luffy and was about to strike with his sword. Until Zoro had intervened, pulling out his own sword, blocking it with the flat of the blade.

"I'll clash swords with you," Zoro declared.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji noted. "As a swordsman myself, I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji had noticed that Zoro was bleeding from his side.

"Hey, Zoro?" Luffy said. "You really should get some rest, let me or Jou handle this guy."

"Luffy's right, Zoro," Jou spoke. "You should sit out for this."

"Just stay back," Zoro asserted.

_'That's the stab wound the Captain inflicted on him,'_ Cabaji noted in thought. _'The fool.'_

**"Arsonist Technique!"**

Cabaji had blown a stream of fire from his mouth straight in Zoro's face. He followed up with a kick straight into Zoro's wound. Luffy, Jou, and Nami's eyes had wide widened, seemingly worried for the swordsman. Zoro yelled in pain as he fell on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Cabaji questioned. "I didn't kick you that hard, now did I?"

"He fight's dirty!" Nami expressed. "Going after his injury like that!"

Buggy smirked as he saw that Cabaji completely had Zoro right where he wanted him and could easily finish off at any time.

**"Acrobat Technique: Murder at the Steambath!"** Cabaji spun his sword in one hand, sending up dust in the air so Zoro wasn't able to see him.

"Acrobat, my ass," Zoro stated. "That's just an ordinary dust cloud." Zoro quickly blocked Cabaji's sword that came out from the cloud, blocking it in between two of his own swords. Cabaji then kicked Zoro in his wound hard. Zoro screamed in agony once more as he rolled across the ground.

"He did it again!" Nami said.

"What's this?" Cabaji asked. "It's such a disgrace to see a grown man moaning. I suppose now you can see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy Pirates."

"To keep fighting with such a bad injury," Nami conveyed. "It's so bad, I don't know how he's managing to stay in the fight?" she angrily looked at Jou and Luffy. "Why are you both standing there watching him!? He's gonna get himself killed, you know!"

Jou and Luffy never responded to Nami and kept watching Zoro. Zoro decided to duel Cabaji on his own. It wouldn't be fair to Zoro if either of the two just ran in and took over for him.

"Roronoa Zoro... IS FINISHED!" Cabaji cycled toward Zoro to exterminate him.

"You annoying little bastard..." Zoro remarked confidently. "You having fun poking at my wound? Then go ahead!" Cabaji had slashed Zoro directly in his wound.

"Ouchie..." Luffy grimaced as he watched the scene. Jou grit his teeth in worry. Cabaji cycled passed Zoro who was still standing from the attack.

"Why didn't you dodge his attack?" Nami wondered.

"Is that enough of a handicap for ya?" Zoro questioned Cabaji and turned around smirking. "And now let me show you. Just how superior my skills are to yours."

"Yeah, Zoro!" Luffy cheered. "Get him!" Jou shared Luffy's enthusiasm by folding his arms across his chest with a smile.

"Fool," Cabaji commented. "You've made a vast error in judgment. I won't be mocked."

"My sword's aim to be the World's Greatest," Zoro announced. "I refuse to lose even once to anyone who calls himself a swordsman."

"I see," Cabaji said. "A strong resolve keeps you going. But have no fear. Wounds as bad as yours will be more than enough of an excuse. Or losing to me."

"To hell with that," Zoro retorted. "If I lose to someone like you, even with these minimal injuries, then I don't have a very bright future ahead of me, Do I?" he placed his white katana in his mouth.

"Why you..." Cabaji has had enough of Zoro's words.

"Alright, yeah!" Luffy cheered. Nami, however, wasn't sharing Luffy's enthusiasm and gave out a low sigh.

"I won't stay and watch this," Nami decided. "You Pirates can stand around for the rest of time and kill each other for all I care." Nami started walking away. "I mean it doesn't matter to me whether you guys win or lose." she turned around with a smile. "I gonna take this time to swipe their treasure and get outta here."

"Huh?" Luffy only mouthed at her. Jou placed a hand on his hip and gave Nami a questioning look.

"You know, it might be bad for you to go alone?" Jou questioned her. "You never know if they placed someone there to guard their treasure in case anyone tried stealing it. You'd be walking into a trap."

Nami smirked with a wink. "Please? Even if they did place someone to guard it, I could just knock the person out and take it before they even wake up. I can handle myself." Nami kept her smile. "Maybe we can team up again if we ever get the chance. Seeya! Good luck with the fight!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Luffy waved. "Seeya!"

Jou only watched Nami runoff. She probably could steal the treasure even if there was someone guarding it. But, he had a gut feeling that she might be running into trouble on her own.

_**-X-**_

"They're not normal," Nami mentioned to herself. "All of Luffy, Jou, and Zoro are completely crazy. If I join up with them, I can tell that nothing good will come of it."

Nami realized she wasting tie watching a pointless fight between Pirates. There was treasure hidden around here somewhere. Buggy's a Pirate so he'd obviously have a secret stash that had to be where the treasure was. Just where Buggy's pub was a basement of a nearby building. Nami saw that Buggy was too pre-occupied watching Zoro's fight.

The basement was covered by a wooden panel which the girl easily tore off. There was a lone Pirate just sitting at the edge of the stairs who was sleeping and was obviously drunk and didn't even hear her even come on. Nami came across the door that was closed with a lock on it.

"Here we are," Nami commented with a smile. "Now, I steal their treasure and then their chart and get the hell out of here." she busted the rusty lock with a nearby stick, allowing her entry inside the once locked room.

After doing that, she became excited once she found the mountain of treasure. Nami couldn't but be giddy with finding this much treasure in one place. She was excited until the Pirate that she found sleeping had woken up. Nami was able to trick him by acting like her chest started to hurt. The trick for that was to get the Pirate to stare at her 'chest'. It allowed her to knock the Pirate out cold once with a swing of her three-piece staff.

If this was what Jou was talking about when he said someone would be guarding the treasure and that it would be a trap, then he was obviously wrong.

Nami noticed around the Pirate's neck, she saw a key. She grabbed it from the unconscious Pirate and saw a lone chest inside the treasure room. Nami was about to put the key inside the lock until she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," the voice said. "Besides, you shouldn't touch what's not yours."

Nami turned her head and saw a man with black, green, purple styled clothes with a hat to match. The man had brought his head up, his hat shadowing his eyes as he glared at Nami.

"I see," the man said taking a step forward as Nami took a step back. "You're the thief that made off with our chart of the Grand Line." he took another step toward her and took out his trio of juggling pins. "Then, you betrayed Captain Buggy by lying to him about joining our crew." He tossed one of them into the air and then caught it. "It seems that, I, Ringo The Juggler. The Second Mate of the Buggy Pirates will teach you what happens when you double-cross our crew!"

Ringo's juggling pin unsealed as a long rope shot out from it. It was a rope with a long blade attached to the end of it. He rotated the rope in his hand and then hurled it at Nami. Nami jumped out of the way to avoid blade that came her way.

"Now, now..." Ringo said. "There's no need to run. I promise you, I'll make this quick.

Nami should've known there would be someone else that would be watching the treasure. This guy looked more prepared than that other Buggy Pirate she had just knocked out. Ringo threw the rope again as the bladed piece made its way toward Nami as her eyes widened.

_'Dammit!'_ she cursed in thought. _'I hate to admit it, but maybe Jou was right! I might've walked into a trap!'_

Nami shut her eyes as she fearfully waited for whatever demise she was to meet. What shocked her was that she didn't feel anything. She was pretty sure she was about to die. Nami opened her eyes and saw that the rope had been jerked away from her in another direction. A red chain had curled around Ringo's rope. Nami saw just who had come along just in time.

"Jou!"Nami exclaimed in surprise. Nami wouldn't admit out loud but she was honestly relieved that someone had come along.

"That's my name," Jou remarked. "Don't wear it out." Jou kept a hold of the rope with his chain as he glanced in Nami's direction. "I thought you said you can handle yourself?"

Nami's face morphed into a look of irritation as she stood up. "Just shut it and defeat that guy so I can get my treasure!" she demanded with a hand on her hip.

"Ya know, a please would be nice, right?" Jou quipped as Nami continued glaring at him. "Fine." he sighed. "You want that treasure? You got it. Just hang back and let me fight this guy." Jou looked at Ringo. "You hear that, jackass? Your opponent is me." Jou kept hold of Ringo's rope allowing Nami to run and take cover behind the doorway.

"Ah, you must be the 'chain-fighter' that Mohji spoke about?" Ringo asked managing to pull back his blade rope. "It's impressive and also not so surprising you were able to best he and his lion so easily. However, I won't be beaten easily." Ringo had pulled out another two juggling pins and threw each of them in the air together in sync as he caught them. "Its time to put on a show for my juggling act!"

"A juggler, eh?" Jou said as he tossed his red chain over his shoulder. "Hey, Nami? Do you know any more tricks besides that bladed rope of his?"

"No," Nami shook her head. "That's all I've seen until you showed up. I'm not sure what those other pins of his do."

"Alright," Jou nodded. "Guess I'll have to figure it out as I go." Jou walked toward Ringo and flicked his wrist, grabbing his steel chain. Jou strolled up to Ringo as the man once again expertly tossed his pins in the air. He caught a single pin in one hand and captured the remaining two in another. The one pin Ringo held in his hand, held it like he was going to throw.

**"Juggler Act: Knife Toss!"** Ringo had thrown his juggling pin directly at Jou. The pin came apart to reveal a short knife blade. Jou never moved from his spot as he reached into his holster on his right side and quickly grabbed a throwing knife. Jou had thrown his own knife and used it to deflect Ringo's own both projectiles hitting the ground.

**"Fade Step!"** Jou kicks off the ground and appeared in front of Ringo. The man's eyes widening from seeing Jou move at such a speed. Jou spinning his chains swung them both at Ringo.

**"Dual-Chain Revolver!"** Jou slashed at Ringo with both of his chains. Ringo had no choice but to jump out of the way from Jou in order to avoid his attack. Ringo had gotten out his pin that had his bladed rope attachment. The rope had extended as Ringo grabbed onto it and swung it around a few times.

**"Juggler Act: Bladed Rope Attack!"** Ringo slashed at Jou a few times. Jou countered each of the slashes with his chains. Jou tried to take a step in order to get close to Ringo. Ringo never allowed Jou to get anywhere close to him. Ringo had noticed that Jou's leg was bandaged, realizing it must be where Captain Buggy had stabbed him earlier.

_'It looks like I have an ace up my sleeve, after all,'_ Ringo thought with a devious smirk.

Ringo pulled back his bladed rope as Jou had gotten close to him. Jou dashed up to bring down another attack on Ringo who had dodged to avoid the attack as he reached for his other pin that unveiled the knife.

**"Knife Toss!"** Ringo threw the blade at Jou, aimed right at his head. Jou weaved his head to avoid the knife as it hit the wall behind him.

Jou who was standing still felt something around his leg. He looked and saw Ringo's rope had encircled it. Jou looked up and saw that Ringo had a sneer across his face. Ringo then yanked on the rope that had tightened around Jou's leg. The tug had caused the wound in Jou's leg to spurt blood.

Jou had gritted his teeth as his wound that he almost forgot about, spouted blood from his leg. Nami had shut her eyes, tearing her head away from the side of Jou's bleeding wound.

_'Of course, he would attack his wound...'_ Nami thought. _'Pirates are never fair when it comes to a fight.'_

Ringo yanked on the rope one more time as Jou let out a short yell of pain, falling down to one knee.

"Captain Buggy had told me about the wound he had inflicted on you," Ringo remarked to Jou. "It's not as serious as Roronoa Zoro's, but I will surely use it to my advantage and you're not able to move if I keep my hold on you. Let me end this quickly!" Ringo pulled out a few brightly-colored juggling balls and lobbed each of them into the air.

**"Juggling Act: Smoke Surprise!"** he threw the juggling ball right near Jou's foot. Smoke started to quickly billow out of ball which left a huge dark cloud that completely enveloped Jou into it.

"Not done yet!" Ringo announced as he tossed the remaining two juggling balls in one hand.

**"Juggling Act: Jacks of Trade!"** Ringo hurled both of the projectiles into smoke knowing that they would hit their mark. The juggling balls erupted into a mass of sharp caltrops making them scatter about the room, the walls, floor, the ceiling, etc.

"Gah!" Jou let out a short scream from the smoke. Signaling that he was hit by the spray of caltrops. Nami hid behind the wall she was using as cover. A few of the caltrops hit the wall in front of her.

"Jou!" Nami shouted. She checked to see if she can spot him but it was no good as the smoke was still covering him.

Ringo smiled victoriously as if he had won. Something had shot from the smoke and had pierced him. Ringo cursed out in pain as he had seen what had just hit him. It was a throwing knife that was sticking out of his shoulder. Ringo was pulled toward the faded cloud of smoke by his own rope and was met with a boot kicking him in the face.

"Ah!" screamed Ringo as he flew backward as he hit the ground, nose bleeding. Ringo sat up, wiping the blood under his nose and then yanking the knife out of his shoulder, throwing it to the ground.

The smoke cleared enough for Nami to see Jou. She gasped when she saw him, holding Ringo's rope in his hand had even dropped his red chain. Jou had a few caltrops had punctured his left forearm, two of them had pierced him in the right shoulder, one was in his chest, and a final one was pricked into his hand. Blood seeped from each of the caltrops that were stuck into him.

"Are you done, jackass?" Jou asked with a glare as he threw Ringo's blade rope back at the juggler's feet. "That really the best you can do?"

"What do you mean by that!?" Ringo spat. "That's an attack that is guaranteed to kill a total of five and you are still standing!"

Jou stood straight and had started to remove the caltrops from his body. Starting with the few in his forearm, the two in his shoulder, then last was the one in his hand. He finally picked up his red chain, he twirled it around and rested it on his shoulder.

"Do you really think I'd go down from cheap parlor tricks like that?" Jou mentioned causing Ringo to growl in anger at him. "You call yourself a juggler but your 'tricks' are nothing but a complete joke. At best. It'd be pathetic if I were to get killed from some bad excuse of a juggler. If anyone can even consider you one. The most boring show I've ever."

Ringo has had it at this point. No one insults his juggler technique and he was going show Jou why that was with a final attack. Ringo picked up his blade rope and glared at Jou with rage in his eyes.

"No one insults my Juggler Act and gets to live with their life!" Ringo shouted. "This final Act will be the 'coup de grâce' that finishes you off!" Ringo took hold of his rope and had begun swinging it.

Jou gripped his chains as he stood ready and waiting for the Ringo's attack. Nami had to wonder what Jou was going to do to beat this guy. She saw that his wound had begun bleeding again. Would he be able to dodge the attack? If he loses here, then that means that she won't be able to nab the treasure from his place.

"Time for the finish!" Ringo announced. **"Juggler Act: Bladed Rope Finale!"** Ringo finished swirling his weapon and swung the bladed rope at Jou.

**"Fade-Step!"** Jou had managed to use Fade-Step even with his bleeding leg and had appeared in front of Ringo. The Juggler's eyes shot open as Jou whirled his chains around as he stood in front of Ringo.

**"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"** Jou X-slashed Ringo right across the torso. The attack landed as Ringo spat blood out of his mouth and dropped his blade rope falling to his knees.

"Ringo The Juggler..." he managed to mutter out. "Proud member of the Buggy Pirates was beaten by a thief."

"I'm no thief..." Jou declared standing up and hanging his red chain over his shoulder. "I'm a Pirate."

Ringo spurted blood one last time as his eyes rolled back as he fell over onto his side unconscious. Jou twirled his chains as they both wrapped around their respective wrist.

"Wow, you actually won," Nami commented as she had joined Jou in the treasure room. Jou's only response was a nod as Nami looked at his wounds. "Are you okay? Those look pretty bad."

"Oh, are you worried about me?" Jou questioned smirking at Nami. "I have to say, Nami, I'm quite flattered that you're concerned for my safety and-Grr!" Jou didn't expect Nami to swiftly pull out the remaining caltrop that was in Jou's chest. He had forgotten about that last one, he didn't even notice it until she had yanked it out. Nami had even done it with a sweet smile that did little to mask her obvious fury. Jou lightly touched his chest as Nami tossed the caltrop on the ground.

"You, um, asked if I was okay earlier?" Jou asked painfully. "I'm just peachy." he squeaked out. "I'll survive. Go ahead and grab whatever treasure you can." Jou began walking out of the room. "I'm gonna get out of here and check on Luffy and Zoro."

"You do that," Nami told him as she started working on the lock for the chest. She turned her head as she saw Jou just walking out. "Jou? Wait a second?"

"Hmm?" Jou hummed in wonder. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say..." Nami looked down until she glanced up at him with a grin on her face. "I'm going to need help carrying up all of this treasure, cause it's a lot!"

Jou was too focused on his fight that he didn't notice the treasure. He wasn't surprised that Buggy had quite the stash of treasure.

"Right," Jou nodded. "Fine, I'll help you carry it up."

"Just so we're clear, it's all mine," Nami stated. "Got it!"

"I hear you," Jou said. Nami walked up to the chest that was in the room and used the key to open the lock. She opened the chest and inside it was the Grand Line chart that she wanted.

"Yes!" Nami cheered. "The chart of the Grand Line!" she was so happy, she didn't notice Jou peeking over her shoulder getting a glimpse of the map.

"So, that's the Grand Line, huh?" Jou commented rubbing his chin. "Looks a lot bigger than I imagined."

"Hey, hey!" Nami pushed him back. "Don't get any ideas! This map is mine!" she put her hands on her hips. "Hurry up and bag up all the treasure so we can leave this place!"

"Who do you think you're ordering around, 'princess'?" Jou asked glaring down at her. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to get that map or the treasure! You would have been killed!" he sighed shaking his head. "Fine, whatever. I'll pack the treasure and carry it but you're going to at least help me."

Jou did as Nami asked and stuffed the treasure in a big sack with some assistance from her. Jou heaved the sack over his shoulder and carried it up and into an alleyway.

"Okay, that'll do!" Nami stated proudly. "I'll take it from here."

"Okay... if you say so," Jou strained out as he placed the sack on the ground. He stepped away from the bag which allowed Nami to take a seat on top of it.

"I scored an impressive haul from the Buggy Pirates," Nami sighed with relief.

"You sure did," Jou expressed slowly. Even though he was the one who carried the treasure up.

"But still, thanks Jou," Nami smiled. "Hauling treasure is tiring especially when there's a lot by myself."

"So, now that you got that chart..." Jou said. "What's your plan? You gonna head to the Grand Line?"

"That's right," Nami claimed as she leaned back. "The Grand Line is bound to have plenty of Pirates with lots of treasure on them." Nami kept her smirk as she thought of an idea. "Hey Jou, how about you come along to the Grand Line with me?"

"Huh?" Jou rose an eyebrow at her.

"I said come along and team-up with me," Nami repeated. "The Grand Line is dangerous so it'd be nice to have some assistance while out there. You're pretty strong so, while I go search for treasure, you can take out any trouble that comes our way. We can even split the profits between us." Nami crossed a leg over the other, resting her chin in her palm. "So, what do you say?"

"No, I refuse," Jou told her putting his arms behind his head. "I already decided to go with Luffy to the Grand Line. I'm a Pirate and he's my Captain. It would wrong if I just left him." Jou gave Nami a shrug. "I have no interest in being a thief."

"Eh, ah well," Nami shrugged herself. "Your loss then."

"By the way...?" Jou wondered. "What are you going to do now? You must be planning on leaving the island with your treasure? These people have suffered under what Buggy had done to their town and you're just going to up and leave? That and leave us, too."

"What are you trying to get at?" Nami questioned raising a brow.

"Luffy called you our Navigator," Jou mentioned. "We can really use one of those right now. You may not like Pirates but maybe we can help each other out." Jou shook his head. "If not, then I'll see you around, I guess. I'm going back to find Luffy and Zoro." he waved at her. "Later, Nami."

With that, Jou walked away leaving Nami alone with her sack of treasure. Nami was left wondering if Jou meant what he said. She closed her eyes and sighed. She shook off her thoughts and hopped off the bag of treasure.

"Anyway, I gotta find a way off this island ASAP," Nami remarked. She grabbed the sack and was about to drag it until what Jou had said sunk back into her mind.

_"These people have suffered under what Buggy had done to their town and you're just going to up and leave?"_

_"You may not like Pirates but maybe we can help each other out."_

Jou was right. This town had suffered due to Buggy's reign over it. The Mayor, Chouchou, the townspeople. It reminded her a lot of her hometown which caused her to bite her lip. The treasure was tough to obtain, especially from large Pirate crew's. Stealing was easy a lot of the time but maybe with help, it'll make it a lot less difficult. Nami turned her head to the direction where Jou was headed.

_**-X-**_

Zoro was still fighting against Cabaji. Buggy tried to interfere with Zoro's fight but that was until Luffy had stamped his foot on Buggy's hand causing the clown to scream in pain and scowl at him. Cabaji used his **Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops.** Zoro effortlessly sliced the tops in half as they came at him. Cabaji decided to end the fight with Zoro. Zoro was ready with his own swords and became prepared with his own attack.

**"Oni-Giri!"** Zoro slashed Cabaji with three separate slices across the Acrobat's body.

"Cabaji!" Buggy screamed for his Chief of Staff.

"I can't believe the Buggy Pirates..." muttered Cabaji. "Were defeated by petty thieves..." he fell on the ground onto his back.

"We aren't petty thieves..." Zoro stated as he fell to the ground himself. "We're Pirates. Luffy I'm going to sleep." As Zoro snoozed off to sleep, Jou had arrived on the street as Luffy looked at Jou with a smile.

"Jou, you're here!" Luffy noticed the new wounds Jou had obtained. "Did you get hurt or something?"

"Yeah, I got into a fight," Jou shrugged. "I won, though." he noticed Zoro on the ground snoring. "Is Zoro okay? He's not dead, is he?"

"Nah, he beat that guy he was fighting," Luffy stated. "He's just sleeping."

"Nice to know," Jou leaned against a building and sat down. "I sit right here. You go ahead and fight." Jou smirked at Luffy. "Buggy is all yours, Captain."

"Good!" Luffy smiled and turned to Buggy clenching his fist. "I'm looking forward to this!"

"You guys are Pirates?" Buggy asked Luffy.

"Yeah, we're searching for the Grand Line," Luffy said.

"Ha!" Buggy laughed mockingly. "That's not an easy voyage, you know! I don't think that three half-wits like the likes of you can handle it! And will you do if by some miracle you manage to make it there? Go on a sight-seeing tour or something?"

"Be King of the Pirates," Luffy claimed with a straight face.

"You can't be serious, you idiot!" Buggy shouted. "If you were King of the Pirates, then that would make me god! There's only one who could be King of the Pirates and obtain all this world's treasures and it's gonna be me, you got it!?"

"You're annoying," Luffy commented.

"Definitely," Jou agreed.

"Let's go ahead and settle this," Luffy got into a fight stance. Buggy brandished four knives in each of his hands.

"Seeing that Straw hat brings back memories of him and that really gets my blood boiling," Buggy announced. "So, bring it on, you wanna-be Pirate! You remind me of him. That damn cheeky red-haired Pirate."

"What did you say?" Luffy questioned as he heard what Buggy had just said. "Wait, are you saying you knew my old friend Shanks?"

"That's right," Buggy answered. "I knew Shanks once."

"Do you know where he is now?" Luffy queried.

"I guess that depends, straw hat," Buggy grinned. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked as everything went quiet. "Did you forget?"

"NO, I DIDN'T FORGET, YOU MORON!" Buggy screamed. "But I'm not going to tell you where he is out of the kindness of my heart!" Buggy held up his knives. "You have to work for that info."

"Fine," Luffy declared. "I'll make you tell me."

"You can give it your best shot but I don't like your chances," Buggy stamped his foot as a blade protruded from it. "I doubt rubber can bounce back from a blade."

"You're right," Luffy nodded.

**"Chop-Chop Rice Cracker!"** Buggy sent his legs spiraling at Luffy. Luffy jumped into the air to avoid them.

"Can't move in mid-air, can you?" Buggy observed. "Too bad." he threw all of his knives at Luffy.

"No, you're wrong," Luffy grabbed for a wood support beam to avoid the knives. Buggy's legs went back to the rest of his body.

"Oh-ho-ho!" said Buggy. "How interesting!"

"You're not so bad either," Luffy smiled. "But here comes...** Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy's arm extended to send a punch at Buggy, who moved his to the side to avoid it.

"They're neat abilities..." Buggy acknowledged. "But they leave you wide open. I'LL CARVE YOU UP!" Buggy with a knife in hand brought it down to strike Luffy's stretched arm. Luffy's hand took hold of a nearby tree as his arm brought him toward Buggy.

**"Gum-Gum Sickle!"** Luffy attacked the clown with his arm out like a clothesline.

**"Chop-Chop Quick Escape!"** Buggy, to avoid the attack used his powers to remove his head. Luffy was sent flying into a pile of rubble with a huge crash.

"Not good enough, Gum-Gum," Buggy laughed his head reattached itself to his body. Luffy burst from the rubble, placing his straw hat back on his head.

"Damn, you keep breaking into pieces," Luffy commented.

**"Chop-Chop Cannon!"** Buggy holding four knives in-between his fingers in his hand fired them at Luffy. Luffy grabbed Buggy's hand to stop knives, the blades only inches to his face. **"Separate."** the hand came apart from the arm, one of the knives cut Luffy across the cheek and even knocked Luffy on his feet. "So, runt! You wanna give up yet!?"

Luffy sat up and picked up his straw hat. The hat had a small nick in the brim. Luffy glared directly at Buggy, his body visibly shaking in anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted.

"How's that...?" Buggy asked snidely. "Was I not supposed to scratch your face or something?"

"Bastard..." Luffy growled. "No damages my lucky hat and walks away from it alive! THIS HAT IS MY ONLY TREASURE AND ANYONE THAT SO MUCH AS LAYS A FINGER ON IT GONNA PAY!"

Jou, who was still watching the fight between Luffy and Buggy saw how visibly angry he was getting. That straw hat means a lot to Luffy.

"It seems that hat has a history to it," Buggy commented.

"That's right!" Luffy declared.

"Is it really all that special?" Buggy wondered. Unknowingly, from behind Buggy tossed a knife at Luffy. Luffy using his instincts and noticed the attack and avoided the knife. "If that's the case, YOU SHOULD PROTECT IT!"

Buggy's knives ran right through Luffy's hat. Luffy screamed in surprise seeing his prized hat being destroyed like that. Shanks gave up his arm to save Luffy and Shanks left his straw hat to Luffy as a promise to return it to him when they meet again.

_"I'll leave this hat to you. It means more to me than anything in the world. So you better take good care of it. You hear me? I want you to bring this hat back to me someday, in good condition. And only once you've become a great Pirate. That's our promise, Luffy."_

Buggy's hand attached to his body, his knives still pierced into the straw hat.

"How is this old, tattered hat a treasure?" Buggy questioned. "Treasure refers to sparkling gold, silver, and jewels. And all those things reflects their owner's grandeur! You really consider this worthless, dirty straw hat a treasure?" he asked Luffy. "You need to grow up, boy."

"Shut up!" Luffy growled. "When Shanks gave me that, I made a promise!"

"What!?" Buggy said.

_'I guess that's why that hat is very important to Luffy,'_ Jou thought. _'I swear you're just full of surprises, aren't you Luffy? Even knowing someone like the 'Red-Haired' Shanks. It's pretty amazing.'_

"So, you're telling me that this used to be Shanks' hat!?" Buggy questioned as he angrily threw the straw hat on the ground. "No wonder it looked so familiar. He always wore it when I knew him."

Luffy gasped. "So, you and Shanks were members of the same Pirate crew!?"

"Yeah," Buggy stated. "Back when we were Pirates-in-training, we were fellow comrades. That damn, detestable red-haired bastard!" Buggy's voice held a venom in it as he talked about Shanks, even going as far as to step onto the hat in anger.

"Shanks is a much better man than you'll ever be!" Luffy growled in anger and charged Buggy. "You don't have the right to call him comrade! Don't you ever bad mouth him again!"

As Luffy got closer, Buggy used his **Chop-Chop Quick Escape** and only separated his head. Luffy kicked Buggy hard in the stomach, knocking the Clown on the ground.

"I don't want you ever mention Shanks' name to me again, you bastard!" Luffy shouted.

"I can say whatever the hell I want about Shanks..." Buggy coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Luffy stood over Buggy and grabbed his face and started pulling on it.

"Tell me!" Luffy interrogated. "What happened between you and Shanks and where can I find him now!? "Dammit..." Luffy dropped and looked down at the straw hat. "How dare you tear up my treasured straw hat!"

"Do you really wanna know?" Buggy muttered sitting up. "He's the one person that loathe. I'll curse his name for the rest of my life." Buggy's face was seething in fury. "As long as there is breath in my body, Shanks... I will never forgive you."

_**-X-**_

Buggy recalled the story of when he and Shanks were both Pirate Apprentices on a Pirate crew. During a fight against another Pirate crew, Buggy had found a map that will lead him to a treasure that was under the ocean. Their crew had even found a Devil Fruit, Shanks mentions to Buggy that the fruit can be sold for 100,000,000 Berri's.

Buggy fakes eating the fruit in front of the crew to begin his plan to grab the treasure that's under the ocean and sell the real fruit. Shanks finds Buggy about to cast off in a boat, Buggy hides the fruit his mouth and ends up swallowing it. In the midst of it all, he dropped his map and dives in after it but soon realizes that he lost his ability to swim due to the fruit. He was saved by Shanks who dove in after him.

From that day forward, Buggy blamed Shanks for making him eat the fruit and has hated him ever since.

"So, are you telling me that Shanks saved your life?" Luffy asked.

"No! That's not the point I'm trying to get across!" Buggy retorted.

"Boohoo, jackass," Jou stated crossing his arms. "The man saved your ass from drowning and all you can think about is that he's the one to blame because you couldn't get your precious treasure? Cry me a damn river."

"Shut up!" Buggy spat. "Because of what he did to me, I was unable to swim and therefore unable to obtain my sunken treasure! Then I had a revelation! If I couldn't go underwater, then I just obtain all the treasure on dry land! Using my brand-new Chop-Chop powers!" Buggy torso started to float from his body. "And now I won't let anyone who touches my treasure live! DEATH TO THOSE WHO TRY TO PILFER MY HARD-EARNED TREASURE! GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!"

Buggy saw Nami who was walking away with the huge sack of treasure. Nami screamed in fear as she saw Buggy fast approaching her.

"Dammit!" Nami cursed. "He spotted me!" she quickly ran away from him. Jou had looked over noticed Buggy's waist-down was all that was left behind, not standing far away from himself and Luffy.

"You don't stand a chance of escaping from me!" Buggy shouted. "I'm going to flashily chop you up!" Buggy's face went to complete pain as he paused mid-air in front of Nami.

Jou had kicked Buggy in the 'treasures' inside the clown's pants. Buggy fell face-first into the ground at Nami's feet. Buggy cried tears, his face in complete agony.

"My... balls... my balls..." he croaked out. "That was a cheap shot."

"Sorry for interfering, Luffy," Jou said. "I just think that Buggy had no right to damage your treasure like that. That, and I think Buggy is just a dishonorable jackass." Jou smiled at Luffy. "Don't worry, I won't interfere from here on out. Buggy is all yours, Captain.

"Thanks," Luffy smiled and turned back to Buggy. "Don't run off yet. We're not done." Nami was still staring down at the stunned clown Pirate on the ground. "Hey, you better drop that treasure and get out of here, Nami."

"What are you still doing here?" Jou asked. "I thought after we grabbed all the treasure, you were leaving. You should just ditch the treasure. Buggy will kill you if you don't."

"No!" Nami shouted. "'Ditch the treasure'? No way! Why should I leave my treasure behind?"

"Did you just call it your treasure...?" Buggy growled from the ground glaring at Nami.

"That's right!" Nami declared. "You heard me! I'm a thief who steals from Pirates and I just stole a lot of treasure from a really annoying one!" Nami held up a fist. "So, that makes this my treasure now, understand!"

"That makes sense," Luffy said pounding a fist in his palm.

"I guess..." Jou crossed his arms shrugging.

"That's pure nonsense!" Buggy yelled. "That's my treasure and just because you stole it from me it doesn't make it yours, you dirty sneaky thief! Honestly! What did your parents teach you!?"

"A criminal threatening another criminal...?" Nami questioned with half-lidded eyes and smirked. "Ridiculous. The day I take a morality lesson from you is the day I stop being a thief," she remarked sticking her tongue out at him.

Buggy was beyond furious at this point. No one. Not even some thief so much as lays a finger on his treasure.

**"Chop-Chop...!"** Buggy shouted. **"Festival!"** Buggy's entire body all split apart. His lower body quickly flew past a surprised Jou and Luffy.

"I'd like you two to try and see if you can save your friend from me now!" Buggy laughed.

"Dammit!" Luffy growled. "He broke up into smaller pieces!"

"Captain, look," Jou pointed down at the ground. Luffy followed where Jou was pointing and saw Buggy's feet just walking along on their own.

"Nami... GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Buggy started floating after Nami.

"No way!" Nami stated as she just ran away.

"Ya know, this is the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life," Jou remarked. When Jou started his quest for the All Scope he never thought that during it he would kick a dismembered man in his 'nether regions' and then split his body into separate pieces chase after a girl for treasure. Little did he know, that's not the strangest thing he would see on this voyage.

Not too far from him, Luffy had grabbed one of Buggy's feet. He took his foot out of the shoe and did a few different acts to it which caused Buggy to react. Luffy tickled the foot, pulled the skin, and smashed the body part into the ground.

"Dammit!" Buggy shouted. "Knock it off!"

"No, you knock it off!" Nami voiced as she went to smack Buggy in the face with her bag of treasure. Though, Buggy chuckled as he had grabbed the treasure.

"Thanks for giving me my treasure back, Nami," Buggy grinned.

"Let go!" Nami yelled as she tried to pull the bag away from Buggy's hands.

"You let go!" Buggy said back. "This is my treasure so get your grubby hands off it!"

"You haven't finished dealing with me yet!" Luffy ran up and kicked Buggy in the face. The clown's face smacking right into the sack of treasure and finally skidding across the ground. Buggy was now unconscious as all of his body parts fell on the ground.

"Consider that finishing move a little gift from the old mayor guy," Luffy grinned.

"Guess that took care of him," Jou commented. "Looks like we can get that Grand Line chart now." Jou looked toward where Buggy was knocked down.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said following his gaze. "The map!" Nami looked in their direction as well but her expression turned to one of fear as Buggy's head was floating.

"This isn't over yet, Gum-Gum!" Buggy claimed.

"He's still alive!?" Luffy said.

"Stubborn, isn't he?" Jou mentioned.

"Shut up!" Buggy growled. "How dare you flashily do this to me! You'll pay for this! **Assemble Chop-Chop parts!"** Buggy's body parts came back together but it was only his head, arms, and legs which made him much shorter since he didn't get his torso which made him just tiny.

"You looking for these, Buggy?" Nami asked with a smile as she was the one who had tied up the rest of Buggy's parts with a rope.

"My... My parts!" Buggy screamed in surprise. Luffy and Jou couldn't help but chuckle themselves.

"Looks like it's true what they say!" Jou laughed. "Sometimes when you're going after treasure, you just come up with 'short supply'!" he chuckled at his joke along with Luffy. Even Nami couldn't help giggle just a little.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered as he stretched his arms back.

"Stop it now!" Buggy shouted fearfully.

"Seeya, Buggy!" Luffy commented. **"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"** Luffy sent Buggy flying high into the air with a small light blinked in the sky. "I win!" Luffy celebrated his victory.

"You sure did," Jou agreed as he had picked up Luffy's straw hat. "Here you go, Captain. I believe this belongs to you." he handed back the hat to him, still having the three large knife marks in it.

"Thanks, Jou!" Luffy smiled taking his hat.

"Sorry your hat's all torn up," Nami spoke.

"Don't worry," Luffy assured placing the straw hat on his head. "I can still put it on and I got Buggy out of here so I'm satisfied for now."

"I'll fix it for you... if you like," Nami offered.

"What's that?" Luffy wondered not hearing what she said.

"Oh, forget it," Nami gave up as she stared at Luffy and Jou. "I put this into two bags so one of you give me a hand and carry half of it! It's too heavy for me!"

"Bossy," Jou whispered to Luffy. "Bet she's worried she'll break a nail."

"What was that?" Nami asked with a glare toward Jou. "I don't think I heard what you just said, Jou."

"Nothing," Jou shook his head and walked up to her. "Here, Nami. Let me take one of those from you. Don't worry, I won't lose it. By the way...?"

"What is it?" Nami questioned.

"Remember I promised you'd get the treasure?" Jou reminded.

Nami recalled Jou did promise her that he'd get her the treasure once he defeated that juggler. Nami knew that she wouldn't have been to able to get it if he didn't come in at the last minute. She was pretty grateful he came when he did.

"Yeah, I know," Nami gave a tiny smile. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Jou smirked.

"That sure is a lot," Luffy commented on the treasure.

"If anything, that clown Buggy knew quality treasure when he saw it and now it's all mine," Nami stated giddily. "I bet I can sell this for at least 10,000,000 Berri's!" Nami pulled out the chart of the Grand Line and handed it to Luffy. "It's the chart to the Grand Line. You wanted it, don't you?"

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy smiled taking the map. "Now, I finally have it! A map of the Grand Line! Hurray!"

Nami couldn't but smile at Luffy cheers. Jou turned his head toward Nami and grinned at her.

"That'll make it easier for us when we get there," Jou said to her. "Looks like you got a heart, after all. Do you, Nami?"

"I'm only giving it to you because you guys saved my life," Nami crossed her arms as she turned away but kept her smile on her face.

"Does this also mean you'll be joining me and my Pirate crew?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I told you, no matter what, I'll never join a Pirate crew!" Nami retorted.

"I never wanted to join either, but here I am," Jou stated. "Since we are Pirates we are bound to find some treasure during our journey in the Grand Line," Jou smirked at Nami knowingly. "So, what're we going to do with all of that treasure we come across?"

Nami knew what Jou was getting at. There were a lot of Pirates that had treasure out on the sea. Nami figured that Luffy and Jou seemed capable enough so she could nab the treasure while they handle the Pirates. That could work in her favor and help her achieve her current goal.

"Okay, hanging around with you guys seems profitable enough," Nami agreed. "Just remember this, I'm only joining you because it's in my interest."

"Sure," Luffy grinned in agreement.

"Suppose that's a start," Jou shrugged but agreed as well. Luffy went over to Zoro's sleeping body to wake him up.

"Zoro, we're leaving," Luffy said tapping the swordsman on the head.

"Did we take care of everything?" Zoro asked slowly getting up.

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "And we got a Navigator and we got a chart of the Grand Line!"

"Things are looking up so far," Jou commented. Zoro glared up at Nami. Nami couldn't help but feel intimidated by the swordsman's gaze until he groaned clutching his head.

"I'm not sure about this," Zoro said. "I feel light-headed."

"Course you do," Nami said. "It's always something with you three. Honestly."

"What did I do?" Luffy wondered.

"You're the worst of them all!" Nami remarked with shark teeth.

"Well, I don't think I'm that bad," Jou frowned at her. "Besides, that just adds to my charm, don't you think?" he smirked at her.

"'Your charm?" Nami folded her arms. "Give me a break. I can tell you have your moments. Anyway, we should wake the Mayor."

"You there!"

All the townspeople appeared before the four teens all carrying staffs and spears like they were expecting a fight.

"You're not residence of this village!" shouted a villager.

"Nope, and who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I suppose these are the townspeople of this town," Jou noted.

"Oh good, there just citizens," Nami said. "I thought that maybe they were more Pirates."

The villagers noticed Mayor Boodle on the ground unconscious. They all guessed that Buggy and his crew were the ones that did that knocked him out.

"No, I'm the one that kicked that old man's ass," Luffy stated as the villagers glared at four.

"You didn't have to tell them that!?" Nami hissed.

"You saw," Jou said. "Luffy did him."

"Maybe he should explain so that they don't get angry!" Nami remarked but it was too late as the villagers stood up to face them.

The villagers were angry to find their Mayor just laying there in the street to die. They were now crowding the teens as they continued asking them questions. Nami felt that they couldn't let them know what they were.

"We're Pirates," Luffy blurted without thinking.

**"Just as we thought!"** the villagers yelled unison.

"How dare you ravage our town!"

"We won't show you any mercy for what you've done!"

"What now?" Zoro wondered. "Doesn't look like they're up for a discussion?"

"RUN!" Luffy announced with a grin as he put an arm around Zoro.

"Race you to the boat!" Jou stated with a smile as he was holding onto a bag of treasure with Nami carrying the other one. The angry villagers were chasing after them now to avenge their Mayor as the Pirates and thief ran away from them.

"How do you always make things worse!?" Nami asked.

"Are you not having fun?" Jou remarked smirking.

"This is not what I would call fun!" Nami snapped.

"This is a good town," Luffy noted. "Everyone is so mad. Just because of the old Mayor guy."

"Yeah, I bet even if we told them what happened they wouldn't believe us," Jou said. "This way, Nami. Keep up." Nami saw that Luffy and Jou had taken a turn through an alleyway and turning around to get after the two.

"Hold on!" she shouted. "You got to let me know sooner!"They were running through the alley and were met with the familiar face of Chouchou just standing in the middle of the alleyway.

"Chouchou?" Jou and Nami said in unison.

"Doggy?" Luffy said. Chouchou barked at the villagers as he was basically blocking them off so the four could escape.

"Move, Chouchou!" a villager yelled. "Those four are Pirates!" Chouchou only continued barking at the villagers to keep them back. Chouchou looked at Jou and Luffy and gave a grin to them.

"You're a badass, Chouchou!" Jou grinned back at the dog, giving him a two-fingered salute.

"Later, doggy!" Luffy shouted as he, Jou, and Nami ran away.

_**-X-**_

They managed to get out of the town and make it to the docks. Jou set the bag of the treasure he was holding on the ground and stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, that was a workout," Jou expressed to no one in particular.

"That was close," Nami breathed. "We only made it because of Chouchou. Why do we have to put up with this?"

"Does it matter now?" Luffy asked. "We're done here anyway. Hey, is this your boat?" he asked Nami. "It's great!"

"It's nothing special, but I suppose it'll do," Nami commented. "I stole it from some dumb Pirates."

"That's a big mouth you got!" the three Buggy Pirates who sailed Jou and Zoro to island _'Dumb'_, _'Dumber'_, and _'Dumbass'_ as Jou had called them jumped out from the boat.

"We've been waitin' for ya, ya little thief," Dumb said.

"Never thought you'd run into us here now did ya, girly?" Dumber mentioned.

"These three are the ones you stole from?" Jou asked Nami.

"Y-Yeah," Nami stuttered.

"They mentioned a girl stole their boat from them," Jou recalled placing a hand on his hip. "I'm starting to put the pieces together now."

"You know these guys?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Sort of," Nami answered.

"We're bound together by fate," Dumb stated. "It's time you learn what happens when you steal other peoples stuff." he started patting Zoro's head not even seeing his face. "Hey, you! You hear me? Time for your medicine!"

Zoro brought his head back up with a glare. The three Pirates become frightened seeing the swordsman. None of them noticed Jou make his way behind them and cleared of his throat. They looked behind themselves and became scared once again when they saw Jou with his beanie shadowing his eyes.

"Boo," Jou said as his eyes opened with a glare. The three screamed in fear as they had backed away from him. "What're you three jackasses still doing here?"

"W-Well we were uh... keeping watch over your boat! Right, guys!?" Dumb said to Dumber and Dumbass.

"How nice," Jou remarked folding his arms. "By the way, we're gonna take this other boat. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" Dumb quickly nodded his head. "That's fine! You can keep it!"

"Good," Jou nodded. "Don't let us catch you all again. If you come across us we'll kick your asses again, got it?"

"YESSIR, MR. JOU AND MR. ZORO!" Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbass quickly scampered away. The four teens boarded into their boats. Luffy, Jou, and Zoro in their's and Nami in her own as they started sailing away from the island.

"HEY, WAIT!" a voice shouted at them.

"It's the Mayor," Jou said. Mayor Boodle was standing at the dock shouting at them.

"YOUNG ONES!" Boodle yelled. As the boats were sailing away the four were waiting for what the Mayor was going to say. Boodle picked up his head as he had tears of joy in his eyes. "THANKS! THANK YOU!"

Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Nami only smiled in response to the old Mayor who was showing his gratitude to them.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Luffy called back. "TAKE IT EASY!"

_'Damn you, young ones...'_ Boodle said over and over in his thoughts. He'll never forget that a bunch of kids saved his town and he will be forever grateful. What surprised him was a single bag that had something stuffed in it was left behind.

_**-X-**_

"You did what!?" Nami yelled at Jou. "Jou, did you really leave that bag of treasure back there!?"

"Guilty as charged," Jou smiled putting his arms behind his head. Luffy and Zoro only chuckled at Jou's response.

"THAT BAG WAS WORTH AROUND 5,000,000 BERRI'S, YOU IDIOT!" Nami screeched at him.

"5 mil, huh?" Jou commented with a hand on his chin. "Good. The villagers are gonna need it."

"Yep, they sure are," Luffy agreed.

"You have a bag of treasure right there," Jou said standing up to face Nami. "There's 5,000,000 in that one too, isn't there? What's wrong with letting the villagers keep the other one?"

"BECAUSE THAT WAS MY TREASURE, JERK!" Nami screeched. Jou touched his ear checking to see if he can still hear out of it.

"Geez, if you keep trying screeching like that I swear you're gonna make me go deaf," Jou professed.

"Going deaf is going to be the least of your worries!" Nami yelled as she quickly took Jou by the cardigan and pulled him into her boat as she had straddled him and started strangling him by his neck with her hands. "That treasure was mine you hear me!"

"O-Oh, I'm sure it was!" Jou answered through all the strangling as Luffy and Zoro laughed at the scene. Due to Nami strangling Jou, the boat was starting to rock which didn't go unnoticed by Jou.

"Wait, Nami!" Jou managed to say. "If you don't stop we're gonna-" True enough, Jou and Nami had both tumbled off the boat together, making a couple of huge splashes into the ocean.

"Woah!" Luffy said.

"They both went overboard!" Zoro commented. Jou and Nami had both come up from the water the chain-wielder looked at Nami with a smile.

"I tried to warn you," Jou mentioned.

"Thanks a lot!" Nami shouted at him. "This is all your fault!"

"Everyone's to blame but you, huh?" Jou asked rolling his eyes. They swam back to their boats and got in them. Jou had taken off his beanie, squeezing the water out from it. He saw Nami visibly shivering.

"Great, now I'm all soaked," Nami muttered to herself. Nami's eyes widened when a grey t-shirt draped over her head.

"Go ahead and put that on," Jou said as he had taken a shirt out from his backpack. "It's dry." Jou grinned at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure we're all gentleman here and we won't look." Nami glared at Jou again but dropped her anger, taking the shirt off her head and turning her head away with a smile.

Now that the crew had a Navigator, their journey across the sea was going to get a bit easier from here on out and are now sailing to their next adventure.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Decided to just finish off Orange Town in one big chapter. **

**Jou: You're not trying to rush are you?**

**Of course not. I'm just trying to pace things better. With how I'm going to do this we can probably reach where we originally were in about a year. Maybe less than that but I won't make any promises. **

**Jou: Looks like we got a long road ahead of us, again.**

**That we do.**

**Reviews!**

**johannvanguard: Glad you liked it. Thanks.**

**XFangHeartX: Mohji getting his ass kicked is something we've seen a lot.**

**Jou: But he totally deserved it, though.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Jou will eventually run out of his current throwing knives so he'll obviously need more when the time comes. **

**Darkmaster10000000: Thanks, I hope this one turned out okay, too.**

**Jou: I guess it'd be rude not to accept a gift *holding the glasses, blushes at the thought of using them***

**Where did-Oh, who am I kidding... you can't keep this up forever! *plots to break every single pair of glasses that are sent* **

**Drakedragon297: **

**Jou: It's okay. You win, Drake. Hey, author, you just got served! **

**I guess I didn't see it that way, a Look-out and a scout being the same thing. They really are similar and- **

**Jou: BURN!**

**Shush! ****Though, Jou will primarily be the Look-out. **

**Jou: Coming at me with a sword, huh? ZA WARUDO! **

***everything around freezes except Jay***

**Dammit, I knew I should've let Jou watch Jojo...**

**BrightDragon: Yeah, I get what you're saying and I've heard it before. Though, I don't know where you got that idea from where Jou said: "I don't like to cut down weak opponents". I don't think he said that at all, though whatever Jou said there it probably just came off that way to some people. I plan to take Loguetown in a bit of a different approach when we get there.**

**KP360: Yeah, the East Blue arcs aren't really as popular as the one's later on. I mean, a lot of fights are kinda "whatever", though some are pretty entertaining(Like Luffy's fight with Kuro and Krieg)**

**Jou: According to my author, later on down the line I'm gonna have some pretty epic fights.**

**Even more so since I took a day to a make a load of new attacks for you, Jou. About those seastone ideas, Jou is going to get some accessories that may have that in it. Later on, Jou may get a special chain made of seastone. But he, unfortunately, won't get it until the time skip. Can't have his fights being too easy now, would we? **

**Sonic7: **

**Jou: Yo, author, I didn't know we were promoting?**

**Me neither. I guess I didn't read the fine print that said I signed a contract to promote stories. Jou, are we gonna read this story?**

**Jou: Nope.**

**pokemonking0924: I hope that fight was good. I mean, I think I could've done a little better but it was what I wanted it to be. An early East Blue fight.**

**searge: This is nothing. If you want blood, you'll definitely see blood later.**

**Jou:... and I'm gonna be the one bleeding. But momma literally didn't raise no bitch!**

**Lightwave: Just like the previous story, it'll take some time until Jou and Nami start to develop feelings. There'll be some hopefully subtle moments between them, nothing too heavy.**

**Guest: Not sure why you're curious about me, but I have no problem with it. Well, I'm male and I'm in my twenties(which may come as surprising since I'm sure people assume I'm a teen due to my writing style). I'm not going to go into too much detail since people want to read stories and not learn about the author.**

**Jou: Plus, this guy would just bore you to death.**

**Hey!**

**Anyway, that'll do it for this one. We managed to finish Orange Town in three chapters. I hope Jou's fight with Ringo was alright. I just thought it wouldn't be any fun if Jou was just standing around doing nothing while Luffy and Zoro do all the fighting. I remember someone telling me if Jou's fights would be better described this time around. I do like to write fight scenes but I'll admit they are challenging to write out, even with all the planning that goes into them. **

**I got a lot of plans for Jou's upcoming/future fights. He'll have an opponent for pretty much every arc, most of them are OC, of course.**

**That's all for now. **

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**Jou: Hope to you guys for the next chapter!**

**Later!**


	7. Town Liars and Evil Plans

**I do not own One Piece**

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own my OC's **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.7**

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet day on the ocean as two boats sailed side-by-side together. The first occupied by Luffy, Jou, and Zoro. The second boat had Buggy the Clown's mark on it was used by Nami, the newly acquired Navigator for Luffy's crew.

"There's absolutely no way we'll make it to the Grand Line in this condition," Nami voiced her opinion.

**"Hmm?"** hummed Luffy and Zoro. Jou sitting on the mast, looked in her direction, taking his telescope off his eye.

"You're right," Luffy agreed with a mouth full of apple. "We're gonna need a whole lot more meat. Eating fruit every day is for the birds," he commented tossing the core in his mouth.

"We'll also need some booze," Zoro added but soon took an apple to the face.

"Booze?" Jou repeated. "I wouldn't mind a good drink myself." Jou saw an apple tossed his way as he effortlessly caught in his hand. "You can't be throwing food like that, Nami. We have to make that last, you know?" Jou then had another apple thrown at him this time actually hitting him in the head. "Ow! Seriously, what's your problem!?" he exclaimed nursing his head.

"My problem is the Grand Line is a dangerous place!" Nami said. "We'll need more than beer and meat to survive there. Not to mention the place is crawling with Pirates who are also in search of the One Piece and they all have ships that are way better than this!"

"And we don't have a crew," Luffy affirmed while eating the apple that was thrown at Zoro.

"True," Jou harmonized. "A Pirate crew of 4 isn't really much a crew, to begin with. Plus, we don't have much for supplies to last us in the Grand Line either."

"That's another thing!" Nami expressed. "We don't have a crew! We don't any equipment or even a real ship for that matter! There is no way we'll ever make it like this!"

"Yep!" Luffy smiled. "We'll need a cook! And maybe a musician to keep us entertained!"

"A musician?" Zoro repeated with a chuckle.

"It makes sense," Jou stated as he clambered down the mast and folded his arms. "Pirates love to sing and dance. It helps when you want to unwind a little after a tense fight or if you just want party."

"Yeah, yeah!" Luffy quickly agreed.

Nami could only frown at the three boys. Jou and Zoro also seemed to not be taking their situation seriously just like how Luffy is. She turned her attention back to the map in her hands.

"A little to the south of here is an island with some settlements on it," Nami informed. "And it looks like we might even get our ship and some of the supplies we need there."

"FRESH MEAT AT LAST!" Luffy cheered.

"Lots of booze as well!" Zoro smirked.

"Is that all you think about!?" Nami asked them angrily. "Are they like this all the time!?" she said to Jou.

"Guess so," Jou shrugged with a grin. "Getting something to eat and a good drink would be welcome right now. If you said there's a settlement, then there's got to be a restaurant on the island."

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Nami glared at him.

"No, I never kid when it comes to getting a meal," Jou said. "Calm down, Nami. You know getting a ship won't be easy, right?" Jou smiled knowingly. "Unless you can possibly buy one with that 5,000,000 berri's you got over there."

"Oh no," Nami shook her head. "This 5,000,000 is mine! It's especially mine since you thought it was a good idea to leave the other half of it!"

"Give me a break, you're still on that?" Jou remarked. "Every bit of gold is yours, huh?"

"That's right!" Nami declared. "I'm gonna make sure you never lay one finger on my money ever again!"

"That's just fine by me!" Jou professed. "But wow! I didn't know that being generous to other people was a bad thing! If I had known that, I guess you'd have 10,000,000 berri's instead of 5,000,000! Is that right?"

"And whose fault is that!" Nami retorted.

"Gee, I don't know," Jou shrugged. "Who's?"

Luffy and Zoro continued watching Jou and Nami continue their back and forth to each other. Zoro looked at Luffy with a grin.

"They're doing it again," Zoro commented.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy only laughed in response as Jou and Nami kept up their 'discussion'.

"Talking with you gives me a headache!" Nami groaned.

"Well, talking to you gives me a migraine!" Jou opined.

_**-X-**_

The four docked the boats on the islands' beach. Luffy was the first one to step foot on the sand. Jou, Nami, and Zoro disembarked after the Straw hat. Luffy chuckled excitedly as he looked around. Zoro stretched as soon as he got off the boat.

"Feels good to be on dry land again," Zoro commented.

"There's a village around here somewhere, right?" Luffy wondered.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "It looks like a small one though."

"Small or big, I don't really care," Jou said shrugging. "I honestly wouldn't mind getting something to eat."

"Is that all you guys think about?" Nami asked staring down at her map. "All of you, just thinking with your stomachs."

"All I said is that I wouldn't mind eating," Jou stated. "There must be a restaurant if there's a town. Preferably with meat, right Captain?" Jou passed a knowing smirk at Luffy.

"Yeah, that's right!" Luffy smiled. "There's gotta be meat! C'mon, Nami! Tell me where the meet is! There has to be a place to eat meat in this village!" Luffy impatiently got in the Navigator's space, his mouth watering just thinking about all the meat he's going to eat.

"Just forget about meat for a minute, would ya!" Nami muttered and then turned her glare at Jou. "You just had to bring up meat, didn't you?"

Jou only gave Nami a smirk as he adjusted his beanie over his head. Zoro, who was still yawning had been eyeing some bushes up on a cliff and thumbed up one of his katana's.

"Careful," Zoro warned the other three. "We're being watched."

"Huh?" Luffy mouthed in confusion but soon grinned. "By who? Who are they? They got meat?"

"You're right on that," Jou agreed with Zoro. "Up there." Jou nodded toward the bushes on the cliff. His hand reached for one of his knives, picking one from the holster. "Looks like someone has come to welcome us."

"Welcome and give us meat, right?" Luffy asked cheerily.

"Look out!" Zoro shouted in warning as multiple small pellets of some kind were shot Luffy's feet. The Straw hat bounced around to avoid the ammunition. Nami had quickly run for cover behind the boats to avoid being hit. In the bushes on the cliff before the four, several black flags with a skull and crossbones protruded from the bushes.

"That's so cool!" Luffy cheered waving his arms.

"Is this supposed to be when we're impressed?" Nami remarked.

"Hahahaha!" laughed a young boy with his arms folded across his chest. He had black, curly hair with a green bandana on his head, brown overalls, a white sash around his waist, beige-colored back that hung across his body. The most noticeable thing about him was his long nose.

"I am Usopp!" the boy introduced proudly. "Leader of the invincible nation of Pirates who reign over this island!" Usopp announced. "You stand before a living legend, the most revered Pirate who ever lived! I am the great Captain Usopp! Surely you know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death! My army of 80 million, super mean Pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs!"

"AWESOME!" Luffy screamed excitedly. It was no surprise that Luffy would believe an obvious lie. Zoro himself couldn't help but sweat-drop at the Straw hat for easily being fooled.

"You expect us to believe that?" Nami asked Usopp.

"Ah!" Usopp screamed fearing that he had been found out in his deception. "She knows!"

"Yep," Nami smiled knowingly. "Well, now I know."

"How could I have been so dumb!?" Usopp berated himself. "I practically told her I was lying! I am such an idiot! I'm stupid!"

"What!?" Luffy shouted. "He was lying!"

"Curse you, you crafty tactician!" Usopp declared. "80 million may have been an exaggeration but I have a great many men under my control-"

"My guess is 3," Nami stated. As soon as she said that, three little kids screamed and dropped the flags they held.

**"SHE DOES KNOW!"** the kids yelled and ran out from the bushes they were hidden behind.

"Hey, where you guys going!?" Usopp called to his 'men' who just ignored his pleas. "Come back!" he was now completely left alone with the four Pirates.

"A Pirate using a slingshot, huh?" Nami said picking up one of the silver projectiles Usopp shot at Luffy. "Well, now I've seen it all," she commented blowing the sand off of it.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy chuckled. "That's pretty cool!"

"Shut your mouth!" Usopp snapped. "Or I'll shut it for you!" he pulled his slingshot from his bag and aimed it at Luffy. "I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it! This is your last warning or you'll get to see why they call me 'Proud Usopp' and not 'Pushover Usopp'. Is that clear?" Luffy had put his head down, placing his hand on his straw hat.

"You've already seen first-hand how good I am with this thing!" Usopp said still pulling back his slingshot. "You know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol!"

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing..." Luffy smiled bringing his gaze at Usopp. "...to use it." Usopp's mouth opened up in surprise but kept aiming as Luffy continued to talk.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions," Luffy stated. "Are you willing to risk your life?"

Jou and Zoro both smirked at their Captain. They decided to join in on the fun as well. Zoro pushed up one of his katana's as he stared at Usopp.

"I can assure you, we're real Pirates," Zoro voiced. "Consider your next move very carefully." Jou flicked his wrist and took hold of his red chain, flipping it over his shoulder.

"If you think you can take us, go ahead take the shot," Jou smirked as he held up one of Usopp's projectiles. "If you got the 'balls' to do it, that is."

At this point, Usopp was sweating as he was trying to unleash his shot but wasn't able to. After a while, it was just everyone standing in the same spot until Usopp had finally given up and eventually let go of the sling of his weapon, even dropping his ammo in the grass and fell to knees.

"Real Pirates definitely have a lot more punch behind their words because they can actually back 'em up," Usopp commented with tears in his eyes. "That's so cool."

Luffy, Jou, and Zoro all smirked at each other and all broke into a fit of laughter. Luffy smiled up at Usopp.

"I stole that," Luffy mentioned.

"Huh?" Usopp wondered as he didn't know what Luffy meant.

"I stole those words from 'Red-Haired' Shanks," Luffy said. "A Pirate I know."

"You know 'Red-Haired' Shanks!?" Usopp asked in surprise. "You really are a real Pirate! You gotta be lying! Do you really know him?"

"Yep," Luffy said simply. "I know your Dad, too. His names Yasopp, right?"

Usopp laughed excitedly as he leaned over the side of the cliff he was on and soon found himself tumbling off of it. He bounced a few times off the side until finally falling on his head and then landing on his back. Usopp leaned back up seemingly okay from the fall.

"You're right," Usopp replied to Luffy. "My old man's name is Yasopp. But how... how in the world do you know him?"

_**-X-**_

Usopp took the four to a small restaurant just inside his village. Usopp was generous enough to order food for them. Zoro was having a mug of booze with his food, Luffy was biting out of a piece of meat, and Jou and Nami ate their food in a more civilized manner.

"This is good, huh?" Usopp commented.

"It's delicious," Jou smiled. "Thanks for bringing us here."

"Yeah, no problem," Usopp replied.

"So, I met your Dad when I was just a little kid," Luffy spoke to Usopp with his mouth full.

"Hold on..." Usopp said. "Does my old man really know Shanks?"

"When I met your Dad, he was on Shanks' crew," Luffy mentioned. "So they're probably pretty good friends."

"I can't believe it!" Usopp exclaimed happily. "My old man sailing the high sea's with famous Pirates." Usopp hearing about his father made him obtain an excited smile across his face.

"I haven't heard from him in a while but I bet he's still with them," Luffy stated grabbing an apple. "He was a heck of a sharp-shooter. I'd keep him on my crew. He used to go on-and-on about his son. I think I've heard enough about you to make my ears bleed. And let me tell you, he was a great Pirate."

As Luffy continued talking to Usopp, Jou saw Zoro chugging down the booze that was in his mug which made him frown.

"Geez, Zoro," Jou said. "Pace yourself. Don't choke yourself with your own drink. It's not like it's going anywhere."

Zoro just ignored Jou's advice even though he spoke from experience. Jou worked at a bar, so it was a common thing for a patron to gag on their booze.

"I sure am proud of my old man," Usopp said proudly. "He left into a Pirates life on the endless sea. And chose a life of real adventure."

Jou, who finished taking a drink from his own mug stared at Usopp with an admirable smile. It was nice that he still view's his Father in a prideful manner and isn't bitter at all for sailing on the seas. For Jou, it was different. Jou's mother was a Pirate but she gave that all up so she could raise him. But now, here he is on a Pirate crew, pretty much following in her footsteps trying to find the All Scope in a Grand Line.

_'The world works in mysterious ways,'_ Jou thought as he took a drink out of his mug.

"Maybe you can help us," Nami spoke to Usopp. "Do you know someone who can provide us with a decent ship or even anyone who knows how to sail for that matter?"

"Well..." Usopp sighed. "It's a pretty small village. Sorry, but I just don't think we'll be able to help you."

"What about that huge mansion?" Zoro asked staring out the window. "The one on top of that hill over there?"

"Hey, do you know them, Usopp?" Nami questioned with a hopeful smile, her hands clasped together. "With all that money, surely they can help us get our boat!"

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Jou asked sighing. "You guys sound crazy! Don't get me wrong, I'm all for getting a bigger boat but you can't just go waltzing on someone's property and saying 'Hey there, can you get us a ship?"

"You stay away from there!" Usopp noted sternly toward the four. They all stared at him in surprise from his outburst. Even Usopp himself was in shock from his sudden blowup at a four he had just met not too long ago and stared out the window.

"I just remembered something that I really gotta do!" Usopp mentioned. "Everybody knows me at this place! So, stay and eat as much as you want! Well, uh, gotta go!" with that, he grabbed his bag and dashed out the restaurant's double doors.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get outta here?" Nami wondered as she watched Usopp leave.

"Beats me," Jou shrugged as he took another sip out of his mug. Jou began to wonder that Usopp must have some sort of connection with the people who live in that mansion since he became defensive about it.

Moments after Usopp left them, the doors to the restaurant burst open to reveal the three kids that were with Usopp earlier.

**"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!"** the trio of kids announced as they rose their wooden toy swords in the air.

"Who are these kids?" Nami wondered.

"Fess up, you filthy Pirates!" the lead kid yelled as he approached the table. "What have you done with our beloved Captain! Tell us now!"

**"Yeah, tell us now!"** the other two kids repeated as they ran up to the table as well. Luffy set down his mug as he let out a sigh of content, his belly bloated from all the food he ate.

"That meat sure was good," Luffy smiled patting his big stomach.

"W-What meat!?" one of the kids questioned.

"These Pirates are cannibals!?" said the one with glasses. Nami could only giggle in amusement at the frightened children.

"W-What have you done!?" the one in the green hat scaredly asked. "You s-savages!"

"If you're looking for your captain..." Zoro spoke as a sick grin spread across his face. "We ate him."

"Sadly..." Jou smirked as he held up a bone. "This is all that's left of him," Jou mentioned as he bit the small bit of meat that was left on the bone.

**"CANNIBAAAAAAL!"** the three kids screamed in horror but their eyes were pointed directly at Nami.

"WHAT'RE YOU PUNKS LOOKING AT ME FOR!?" Nami exclaimed with shark teeth at the kids. The three of Luffy, Jou, and Zoro couldn't help but bust out in laughter. "You just had to say something stupid, didn't you!?" she yelled at her three crewmates who just kept laughing. The trio of Usopp Pirates were all laying on the floor, breathing heavily.

_**-X-**_

After some quick explanations and introductions, the Usopp Pirates, Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin led the crew to where Usopp could be since Luffy wanted to know. The kids brought them to the mansion toward the gate that was surrounding the large house.

"Woah!" Luffy exclaimed. "This place is huge!"

"I know," Jou agreed. "There weren't any places that were this big back in my village."

"And if our Captain ran off at this hour; then this is the place he's gonna be," Tamanegi mentioned.

"What in the world does Usopp come here for?" Luffy asked.

"He comes to lie," Ninjin chimed.

"To lie!?" Nami reiterated with her hands on her hips.

"He's not a bad guy, he's great!" Piiman claimed. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's awesome," Tamenegi smiled.

"How is a liar awesome?" Zoro questioned.

"Well, Kaya," Pepper said.

"A girl, huh?" Jou commented putting a hand on his hip. "Does Usopp have some sort of relationship with this Kaya?"

"Kaya has been in a terrible depression that's kept her weak and in bed since her parents got sick and then died a year ago," Piiman explained. "She's very rich but all money couldn't help her recover from her sadness."

"So, our Captain comes up with special made-up stories to make her cheer up," Tamenegi added.

"Captain Usopp is the best at telling lies," Ninjin stated.

"Wow, that really is pretty nice of him," Luffy commented.

"He must be a pretty awesome guy then, huh?" Jou said with a smile

**"Yeah!"** the three kids exclaimed.

"The best thing about him is his mischievous side," mentioned Ninjin. "He's always up to something."

"I like him because he's not afraid to be silly," Piiman said.

"And I like the Captain's crazy lies," Tamenegi said.

"So when he tells her those stories..." Nami spoke. "He makes her feel better?"

"Yep!" Ninjin replied. "Lot's better!"

"Great!" Luffy grinned raising a fist. "I think we should ask her for a ship after all!"

"We're not the one's who make her feel better," Zoro voiced with his arms crossed. "Usopp is."

"As I mentioned..." Jou stated. "You can't go onto someone else's property and asking for something and plus..." Jou pointed at the two guards standing in front of the gate.

"Getting in is impossible," Tamenegi mentioned. "Those guards at the gate don't let anyone through."

Everyone started looking around since a certain Straw-hat had gone missing. Luffy was climbing up the gate without the group seeing him.

"I'll go ask her!" Luffy announced as everyone had become alerted when they saw him on the fence.

"Luffy!" Jou shouted. "What're you-"

**"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy's arms stretched as he was holding onto the fence as his back touched the ground. Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin all screamed as seeing someone's arms stretch like how Luffy's can is a frightening sight compared to people who have seen it already.

"His arms all stretchy!?" Tamenegi screamed.

"He's some kind of monster!" Ninjin yelled.

**"Pardon the intrusion...!"** immediately, Jou, Nami, Zoro along with Pepper, Onion, and Carrot run in to stop Luffy. It's however too late as everybody found themselves being flung into the air by the straw hat. **"ROCKET!"** everyone went soaring high into the sky screaming for dear life except for Luffy who was cheering.

_**-X-**_

Usopp was regaling Kaya with one of his many 'tales' of adventure. Kaya is a pretty young girl with a pale complexion and brown eyes. She had a happy smile on her face as Usopp continued his story but what caught her attention were 7 small bright lights in the sky which seemed to be falling closer to them.

"So after that terrifying and dramatic little incident..." Usopp said. "We escaped into the sky riding on a giant slingshot ball!"

"What's that?" Kaya pointed up at the sky. Usopp looked up where his friend was pointing and saw what was coming down.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Luffy cheered as he the others who tried to stop him all hit the ground making a dust cloud in their collision. It all cleared to reveal that everyone had fallen down in a different way. Luffy and Zoro had crashed in the ground, leaving small craters and Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin had landed in some bushes.

"That worked well," Luffy stated.

"Yeah, real well!" Nami yelled with shark teeth.

"My back..." Jou muffled with his face in the ground. Nami had somehow landed on Jou's back which managed to cushion her fall.

"Are you alright, Jou?" Nami wondered as Jou leaned his head up.

"Get off, dammit!" Jou shouted. "You're crushing me!"

"What!?" Nami shouted back. "You better not be saying I'm heavy or I swear I'm gonna make you pay, Jou!" she crossed her arms over chest letting out an irritated huff.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Jou stated. "Now, could you kindly please..." Nami sighed and quickly got off Jou's back allowing him to get up and dust himself off.

"My goodness, are you okay?" Kaya concernedly asked the group that fell from the sky.

"Don't mind them, Kaya," Usopp assured raising his arms. "This happens to me all the time, that's just the price of being a famous adventurer! They're just new recruits who heard about me and came to join the Usopp Pirates!"

"Nope, not me," Luffy said as he stood back up. "I came here to see you," he spoke to Kaya. "I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"A favor?" Kaya questioned. "From me?"

"I was wondering if there was any way you can help us get a boat?" Luffy asked.

"You there!"

Everyone turned their heads toward the direction of the voice. It belonged to a man with slicked-back black hair and wearing a black butler suit and on his eyes he wore a pair of round glasses.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man asked sternly.

"Klahadore..." Kaya said as the man had approached the group.

"Get out," Klahadore said as he pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand. "I"ll have you know that this is criminal trespassing."

"Hey, guys...?" Luffy wondered as he stared at Klahadore. "Who's he?" Klahadore stopped in front of the group, keeping the serious look he had on the group.

"Uh, actually Klahadore..." Kaya said trying to reassure her caretaker. "These people are-"

"Not now, Kaya," Klahadore spoke pushing up his glasses once more. "You can tell me all about this riffraff after they've left." He stepped forward. "Now get out! All of you! Leave now unless you have some business with me!"

"Alright!" Luffy exclaimed smiling. "Do you think you can help us get a ship?"

"Certainly not!" Klahadore quickly refused. Luffy groaned putting his head down as Zoro put a comforting hand on his Captain's shoulder.

"I tried to warn you, Captain," Jou said crossing his arms.

"Usopp!" Klahadore called looking up at the tree.

"Crap!" Usopp cursed trying to keep quiet while hanging from the tree.

"You have quite the reputation," Klahadore said to Usopp. "You're very well-known in the village."

"Heh, sure am," Usopp replied climbed back onto the branch with a nervous laugh.

"I hear you've been on many adventures," Klahadore mentioned. "Quite impressive for someone so young as you."

"Usually people who admire me so much call me Captain," Usopp claimed as he stood on the branch and leaned against the tree. "So it's Captain Usopp to you!"

"Captain, huh?" Klahadore inquired pushing up his glasses. "Your father also had something of a reputation."

"What?" Usopp questioned.

"Klahadore, please just stop!" Kaya exclaimed leaning out the window.

"You'll be nothing more than the son of a filthy pirate!" Klahadore said glaring up at Usopp.

_'Who gave this guy the right to talk crap about his father like that?'_ Jou thought arms still crossed.

Jou happened to really dislike the way this butler was bad-mouthing Usopp's father. Jou may not know Usopp's dad, but Jou couldn't help but glare when he called the guy's father a 'filthy pirate'. Mostly due to the fact that Jou's mother was once a Pirate. Did that make Jou the son of a 'filthy pirate'? No, It didn't. But that didn't give this guy the right talk bad about someone's father that way.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you're up to now!" Klahadore exclaimed. "All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone!"

"A filthy pirate!?" Usopp repeated the words with venom in his voice and glaring daggers at Klahadore.

"You and she are two completely different worlds and you know it!" Klahadore stated. "Is it money your after? How much do you want?"

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE KLAHADORE!" Kaya yelled. "APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

"Hey, calm down Kaya," Usopp said trying to calm his friend down.

"I don't believe there is any reason for this savage young man, my lady," Klahadore added pushing up his glasses again. "My goal isn't to slander. I am merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation. You must hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and his village because of his mindless lust for treasure."

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again!" Usopp growled as he had enough of hearing Klahadore's insults about his father as he leaped from the branch.

"Usopp!" Kaya yelled.

Usopp had latched a hook on the branch and repelled down with a rope. He landed on the ground as his grabbling hook shot back into his bag. Usopp had kept his glare, his teeth gritted and his body shaking in anger at Klahadore.

"Why have you gotten so worked up, Usopp?" Klahadore questioned pushing his glasses again. "It's times like these when you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me about how your father is really a traveling salesman or about how you aren't really related by blood..." That was it for Usopp as he dashed up to Klahadore.

"ENOUGH!" Usopp yelled as he slammed his fist into Klahadore's face knocking the caretaker down. Kaya, Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin gasped while Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Nami just stare.

"CAPTAIN!" shouted the three Usopp Pirates. Klahadore leaned himself up as he held his bruised cheek.

"Case in point," Klahadore remarked. "He resorts to violence, I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp shouted at Klahadore who looked like he was backing down. "My father followed his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure! I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea! You're right, I have been known to exaggerate from time to time but I will never lie about who my father is! I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"Captain..." Ninjin uttered softly.

"Pirates are 'Brave Warriors of the Sea', are they?" Klahadore said laughing hysterically. "That's quite a twisted way of putting things. You don't seem to understand that you're living proof of his savage blood. You run around spouting lies and use violence when you don't get your way. To top it off, you cozy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune."

"You're wrong!" Usopp stated. "I only-"

"YOU'RE FATHER IS FILTHY NO GOOD PIRATE!" Klahadore yelled. "TREACHERY IS IN YOUR BLOOD! OF COURSE, YOU WOULD HAVE SUCH AN EVIL SCHEME!"

Usopp grabbed Klahadore by the shirt, reeling back his fist. "You won't let up, will you!?"

"Stop it, Usopp! Please!" Kaya pleaded. "No more violence, I can't take it! Klahadore isn't a bad person! He just trying to do what he thinks is best for me and sometimes too far!"Usopp calmed down and released his grip from Klahadore, the butler slapping his hand away.

"Leave this place," Klahadore ordered. "YOU ARE NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN!"

"Yeah, I get it," Usopp said. "You don't have to tell me twice, buddy." Usopp walked away with his hands in his pockets. "This is the last you'll ever see of me," Usopp said as he left.

"Usopp..." Kaya muttered sadly. Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin ran up to Klahadore, the trio of kids angry.

"Hey, you butler jerk!" screamed Ninjin. "Our captain is not that kind of guy!"

**"Stupid jerkface!"** yelled Piiman and Tamenegi.

"JERKFACE!" Luffy shouted shortly after the two boys. Zoro had punched Luffy on the top of the head.

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him," Zoro stated. Luffy tried to charge at Klahadore but was stopped by both Jou and Zoro.

"Hey, easy, Captain!" Jou yelled struggling with Zoro to hold Luffy. "The guy did nothing to you!"

Jou may have said that but he felt the same way Luffy with the way this butler was insulting Usopp's father. If it was someone speaking ill of his mother, he would likely want to beat the hell out of them, too.

Klahadore glared down at Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin. The boys quickly became frightened by the butler and all ran to hide behind Nami.

"YOU WILL ALL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Klahadore ordered.

_**-X-**_

Shortly after as everyone was told to leave the mansion grounds by Klahadore, Jou left the group to see if he can find Usopp and talk to him. It took a while but he was able to spot Usopp on the same hill he and the other's had met him earlier today. Jou made his way over but Usopp didn't even hear him approach until Jou cleared his throat.

"Hey," Jou waved. "You probably don't want me to, but do you mind if I sit?"

Usopp had turned his head around, his face showing he was still upset over the scene that happened moments ago.

"I just want to be alone," he said.

"Oh, okay," Jou nodded and turned around to walk away. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"Wait," Usopp voiced as Jou had halted and turned back at him. "Come on over and sit down if you want." he offered with a sigh as Jou sat by him, his legs crisscrossed.

"You're thinking about what happened back at the mansion, huh?" Jou asked.

"Yeah," Usopp answered again with a groan, his shoulders slumping down.

"Don't listen to what that butler said about your father," Jou stated. "He didn't know him, so who the hell gives him the right?" Jou crossed his arms over his chest. "Your father is sailing with one of the most powerful Pirates around right now. And hey, your lucky you actually know about your father. I never knew my Dad."

"You don't even know who your Dad is?" Usopp wondered. Usopp had spent his whole life knowing who his father is, especially as someone he can be proud of. He almost couldn't imagine what it must be like to have no clue who your Dad is.

"Nope," Jou quickly stated with a shake of his head. "I never asked my mom so it never came to mind. She would mention him sometimes. Saying that I 'look' like him. But other than that, I don't know. He could be alive somewhere or at the very least he could be dead." Jou shrugged his shoulders. "But enough about me and my non-existent 'daddy issues', that was quite the punch you landed on that butler. He might feel that in the morning." Jou mentioned with a short chuckle.

"That was nothing," Usopp said. "Besides he wasn't even ready for it and now Kaya probably doesn't want to see me again."

"No, that's not true," Jou said. "She looked sad watching you leave. Look, don't be too upset about what that jackass butler said. Just ignore that. People can say whatever they want, it doesn't matter." Jou smirked as he looked toward the ocean. "Someone said that to me not too long ago."

Before Usopp could reply, a certain boy with straw hat dangled from a nearby tree surprising Usopp who became a little startled at the sudden appearance.

"Hey, Luffy," Jou smiled.

"Hi, Jou," Luffy grinned himself and fell down from the tree on his back. He leaned up so he can join the other two sitting on the ground.

"I can't believe that butler," Usopp said as the events from earlier were still in his mind. "Insulting my old man like that."

"Yeah, I hate that guy, too," Luffy agreed. "No matter what anyone said, Yasopp was a great Pirate."

"Yeah, really!" Usopp remarked happily. "I always looked up to my old man for living every day of his life on the line! Out on the ocean! He made a brave choice and I admire him for that! And then that stupid, snotty butler stomped all over my pride. He's gonna pay for this."

"Are you ever gonna see that girl again?" Luffy wondered.

"Yeah, you should go talk to her again," Jou suggested. "You two seem rather close and... you never know but might have a thing for you."

Usopp couldn't help but develop a blush on his cheeks. "Uh, I-I-It's nothing like that at all." Usopp stammered. "Kaya's my friend."

"You don't say?" Jou smirked noticing the obvious red tint on the young man's face. "Oh, well," Jou remarked with a shrug. "Your friend is quite a looker, If you don't hurry someone will just come up and take her away from you. Like me."

"Huh!?" Usopp uttered out.

"Hmm?" Jou, a smirk still etched across his face as he looked at Usopp. "Oh, sorry. Not me. Correction: Drunk me." Jou chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "Drunk Jou is no fun. He's an awful ass and I believe he's coming by for dinner tonight."

At this point, Luffy let out a big hearty laugh. Usopp was however glaring at Jou; the chain-wielder was chucking himself until he paused it and smiled.

"I'm just joking, I wouldn't do that," Jou said. "You can relax. Your friend only has eyes for you. Plus, she looks a little too meek for my taste. Personally, I'd like a girl who can challenge me in some way. Anyway, Luffy's right. You really should go back and talk to Kaya again."

"I don't know, I'll consider it if that butler apologizes for the things he said," Usopp said.

"That butler right there?" Luffy asked pointing and true enough, Klahadore the butler was talking to an oddly-dressed man wearing a blue wide-brimmed hat and a blue coat to match, heart-shaped sun-glasses, olive green pants, and black shoe with tall white socks.

"Yeah, that's the one," Usopp answered. "If he-" he finally looked over and saw Klahadore speaking to the other man.

**SMASH!**

Usopp in surprise had leaned over and smashed Luffy's face into the ground. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING DOWN HERE!?" Usopp screamed.

"What's the big idea?" Luffy muffled into the ground. Jou took this time to lean in close as well.

"Let's quiet down," Jou ordered. "I wanna hear what they're saying." The trio stopped talking so they can listen to what Klahadore is saying to his suspicious-looking 'friend'.

"Hey, Jango," Klahadore said. "I specifically ordered you to keep yourself inconspicuous. That doesn't mean sleeping on the road." he scolded the man known as Jango.

"Relax, man," Jango replied with a post. "I perfected the skills of a chameleon, I blend in." The three of Luffy, Jou, and Usopp on the hill were still listening to Klahadore and Jango's conversation.

"There's someone else with him and man is he weird," Luffy said.

"Weird is definitely the word I'd use to describe him," Jou mentioned. "I don't even know what he was even thinking of going around dressed like that. Hey, Usopp? You go to the mansion to see Kaya regularly, don't you? Have you seen that guy before?"

"I think I'd remember seeing someone like him," Usopp answered. "But I've never seen him before. Who is he?"

"No clue," Jou said. "Though, the way they're talking they seem to be familiar with each other."

"So..." Klahadore said pushing up his glasses. "Have all the necessary preparations been made?"

"But of course, we can start anytime," Jango responded. "On the 'Rich Girl Murder Plan'!"

"Murder!?" Usopp uttered with a worried expression. Jou's eyes also widened in surprise at hearing Jango's proclamation. Luffy just kept his usual blank face.

"Don't call it murder, Jango," Klahadore quickly corrected. "I don't like the sound of it."

"Oh, right," Jango said. "'Accident'. It's an accident that you planned."

"What're those guys talking about?" Luffy asked as he was obviously clueless to what Klahadore and Jango were talking about.

"Just be quiet," Usopp shushed. "Maybe if we listen in a little closer we can find out."

"Bad idea," Jou dismissed. "They'll probably spot us if we went any closer, we can listen from this spot so just quiet so we can hear."

"We can't simply kill her," Klahadore insisted. "It is critical to our plan that Miss Kaya perishes in an unfortunate accident. So don't screw that up."

"So, basically..." Jango replied sitting down. "The men and I storm the village and manage to accidentally kill the little rich girl, then you get her inheritance, then we all get paid, right!"

"You moron!" Klahadore growled. "Your ignorance is astounding! We're not related so how can I inherit anything from her!"

"You'll work very hard, too," Jango commented.

"No Jango, I won't," replied the 'butler'. Now listen to me, this is the most important part: Before you kill her, you'll use your hypnosis to make Kaya write her will and it will say: "I leave my entire fortune to my butler, Klahadore"."

Usopp had ground his teeth in worry. Klahadore was planning to indirectly kill Kaya using a Pirate Raid on the village.

"This jackass," Jou muttered in anger under his breath.

"Then and only then I will have undisputed control of her enormous fortune," Klahadore declared with a sick grin etched on his face. "And no one will suspect a thing. I have spent 3 long years gaining the trust of everyone around me so that it would be unsurprising for her to leave the entirety of her inheritance to me."

"3 years as a butler for this, huh?" Jango asked. "You sure had us scared back then, Captain Kuro. 3 years ago, you suddenly said you were giving up life as a Pirate. In no time at all, you set someone to be your double and then the world see's the Captain get executed. Only now do I understand that was just the beginning of this plan. You are 'The Man of 1,000 Plans'."

"Never call me that again," Kuro glared. "I abandoned that name years ago, I now wish to attain my wealth without attracting the attention of the Government. In other words, I'm a pacifist."

"Some pacifist you are!" Jango guffawed. "Murdering an entire family doesn't exactly qualify as peaceful."

"Hold on, I haven't murdered an entire family." Kuro disclosed. "The father's death wasn't planned."

"Whatever you say, it makes no difference," Jango stated. "If it's all the same to you, hurry up and give the word. The crew is getting bored, we've been waiting in the water's near here for over a week and the men are growing more anxious by the minute."

Jou, Usopp, and Luffy were still on the hilltop listening to the whole entire conversation. Jou and Usopp had intently listened to the whole thing, but Luffy, of course, was having trouble even following along.

_'This is horrible,'_ Usopp thought his body visibly shaking. _'This is really horrible.'_

"What're they talking about?" Luffy asked. "Is it bad guy stuff?" he wasn't completely wrong.

"Well, at least you have the basic gist of it, huh Luffy?" Jou remarked.

"Those guys aren't just bad," Usopp said. "They're evil."

"Well, what do you know?" Jou smirked. "Who knew THE Captain Kuro was still alive? I heard about him. Captain Kuro. Also known by his nickname given to him by the Marines, 'Kuro of 1,000 Plans' was known for his devious schemes and ideas, the guy is no idiot. He's smart but he's also a natural killer. I read in the news that the Marines eventually caught him and executed him 3 years ago."

"Yeah, I read about that, too," Usopp added. "But Captain Kuro is alive and posing as Klahadore the Butler and he's had his diabolical sights set on Kaya's fortune for the last 3 years. First, they'll attack the village and then they'll kill Kaya!" Usopp gripped both sides of his head anxiously. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

"I'm with you there," Jou agreed. "He was only using your friend for his own selfish gain. Honestly, I hate jackasses like him." Klahadore and Jango had no idea that the three on the hill were there until Luffy had stood up.

"Hey, get down!" Usopp warned. "They'll see you!"

"Luffy, wait-" Jou said trying to halt his Captain from giving them away.

"HEY, BAD GUYS!" Luffy yelled. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!"

_'Dammit...'_ Jou cursed in thought. _'Too late now.'_

"Who're you!?" Jango asked the three on top of the cliff.

"You idiot, they spotted you!" Usopp said pulling on Luffy's arm. "C'mon, hurry up and hide before they decide you need a long, slow death."

"Well now," Kuro spoke as he looked up at the trio or more specifically Usopp. "If it isn't Usopp, the mischievous town liar."

"Oh no!" Usopp shouted out loud. "I've been spotted, too."

"Did you... hear anything?" Kuro wondered with a glare.

"Nope! Nothing at all! Not a peep! Nothing at all! We just got here! We didn't hear anything!" Usopp professed all the while waving his hands.

"We heard it all," Luffy stated.

"Shut up!" Usopp said with a quick slap to Luffy's chest. Jou stood up, over-looking the cliff and staring down Kuro and Jango. He made himself known to them and realized there was no sense in hiding anymore.

"There's no more denying it," Jou remarked. "We did hear everything. Every damn word. It's quite remarkable how Kuro of 1,000 Plans is still alive. I'd be interested in hearing the story of how that came to be."

"No, we don't!" Usopp tried to quiet down Jou next. "Shut up!" Kuro only let out a short chuckle and motioned Jango to deal with the 3.

"Well, if you say so," Jango responded walking forward. "Pay attention, boys! And Watch this ring closely!" Jango held up a string that held up a ring with sharpened edges. When looking at it, it resembled a Chakram. "By the count of Jango, you will be in a deep sleep! Are you ready? 1... 2..."

"Run for cover!" Usopp warned fearfully. "He's gonna kill us!" he quickly dove to the ground for cover. But Jou and Luffy just kept standing at the edge of the cliff. Jou slowly reached from the holster from his right hip.

"JAN-" before Jango could even finish uttering the final syllable of his name. A fast-moving object cut through the thin thread that held his Chakram and whizzed right past him. Both Kuro and Jango turned their heads and saw a single throwing knife impaled into the ground behind them.

"Uh oh..." Jango muttered sadly. Kuro glared directly at Jou, who had his arm outstretched toward them.

"Woah, nice throw," Luffy noted sounding impressed.

"Hypnotism, right?" Jou asked. "You think we'd be dumb enough to fall for such a stupid trick? You're not gonna lay a hand on Usopp's friend." Jou glared with his beanie shadowing his eyes. "We'll stop you."

"What do we do now?" Jango asked Kuro. "Should we just speed this up and just kill all three of them?" he began to pull out two more Chakrams from his coat.

"There's no need," Kuro mentioned. "Everything Usopp would say will sound like lies. And they wouldn't believe a couple of children that just arrived at the village. Jango, tomorrow at daybreak the men are to attack the village. Rough up the villagers some and tear up some homes for good measure and above all... make sure Miss Kaya's death looks accidental."

"Tomorrow!?" Usopp repeated his body shaking fearfully.

"Just accept it, Usopp," Kuro replied. "There is nothing you can say or do to warn the villagers of this impending tragedy." Usopp taking one last look at Kuro turned to run away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luffy asked him.

"I have to try and warn Kaya!" Usopp declared. "She has to know about this!" Usopp quickly darted away from the cliff.

"Luffy, come on," Jou said. "We better get going, too. We need to let Zoro and Nami know about this."

"We're not gonna stay and kick this guy's ass?" Luffy questioned pointing at Kuro.

"Not yet," Jou shook his head. "We have to find the others. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him." Jou smirked at his Captain. "I can promise you that. Let's go, Captain."

Jou dashed off as Luffy took a look at Kuro and Jango, more specifically Kuro and ran off after Jou.

_**-X-**_

Jou and Luffy found Zoro and Nami along with Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin all making their way toward them down the path between the island fields.

"Yo!" Jou waved at them.

"Hey, there you guys are," Nami said to Jou and Luffy.

"We were about to head off to find you two," Zoro added.

"Have you seen our Captain?" Piiman asked.

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "Last I saw him we were talking at that spot that gives a good view of the ocean and the beach."

"That's the Captain's spot," Ninjin mentioned. "He's always going there to be alone."

"You guys gotta listen to this," Jou stated.

"What's wrong?" Nami wondered.

"Pirates are gonna attack this village tomorrow at daybreak," Jou announced. "Not only that, they're gonna kill that Kaya girl."

**"What!"** Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin yelled, their eyes widened in surprise. **"Pirates are gonna attack the village and they're gonna kill Kaya!?"**

"Yep, that's what they said," Luffy confirmed with a nod while adjusting his straw hat. "No question about it."

"Apparently that butler..." Jou mentioned. "Ya know the one that takes care of Usopp's friend. He's not Klahadore the butler, he's actually Captain Kuro."

"Really?" Nami asked. "You mean the same one that was executed 3 years ago by the Marines."

"I see," Zoro said folding his arms. "The guy must've faked his own death. This is certainly interesting."

"If I'm being honest, it certainly is," Jou remarked. "He was talking to some weird guy, too. He was apparently a hypnotist."

"Huh, hypnotist?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "He tried to use one of his tricks on us. Luckily, I stopped it before he can even his name. This whole situation right now sounds bad." Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin were all huddled together as they discussed their plan.

"Alright, let's pack up our treasure and run like the wind!" the three kids chorused together as they quickly darted off in the opposite direction.

"Oh no!" Luffy suddenly shouted as if he just realized something important.

"What's up?" Zoro wondered.

"We need to stock up before the meat shop guy leaves!" Luffy panicked as Zoro had smacked Luffy on the head with his sheathed sword, knocking Luffy over in the process.

"Luffy, this isn't the time to be worrying about your stomach!" Jou said.

_**-X-**_

The Usopp Pirates met back up with Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Nami. By the time the sun was setting, the sky taking on an orange hue as they all saw Usopp walking over to them.

"Captain!" the Usopp Pirates called to Usopp as he stopped in front of the group. Jou noticed that Usopp was holding his arm. He assumed Usopp was hiding something and saw a trickle of blood running down his hand.

"Captain, we heard all about those Pirates and their evil plan," Ninjin stated.

"We better hurry in time to get to the village so that we can warn the people to get away," Tamenegi added.

"Warn the people?" Usopp repeated.

The young man thought about everything that had happened just recently. He tried to warn the villagers about the Pirates and even went to warn Kaya about Klahadore being Captain Kuro, but she didn't believe him either. Usopp started to laugh hysterically, his crewmen staring at him in surprise.

"Well, obviously I'm lying as usual!" Usopp chuckled. "I'd thought I'd get him back and say he was a Pirate!" the Usopp Pirates joined their Captain in his laughter. But the kids suddenly stopped chuckling altogether and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Usopp asked them as the kids stopped in their tracks, their backs turned away from Usopp.

"Honestly, you've really disappointed me," Ninjin announced.

"Yeah," Piiman agreed.

"Even though that butler guy is a jerk, I thought you were better than lying to hurt someone and I admired you for being such a kind-hearted person," Tamenegi commented.

"And to think we respected you all this entire time," Piiman said. The kids all went back to their homes back in the village. Usopp was surprised by the kids' sudden change of heart which only left him speechless.

_**-X-**_

The crew and Usopp were at the cliff near the ocean where they first met him. Nami was trying to convince Usopp to let her tend to where he got shot in the arm.

"I need to dress your wound," Nami declared.

"No, it's fine," Usopp quickly dismissed.

"You won't be so tough once you get an infection," Jou added. "Just let her do it already."

Nami gathered a little cotton ball and dabbed a tiny bit of alcohol on it. She began to slowly rub it along Usopp's bullet wound. Usopp made quiet yelps of pain as the cotton ball made contact. Earlier, Merry, Kaya's second caretaker fired a gun at him in order to protect Kaya, luckily it only grazed his arm. Nami got some bandages and wrapped it around the wound to cover it.

"There," Nami said. "All done."

"So, how come you lied to them?" Luffy wondered.

"Because all I do is lie," Usopp answered. "There's no way anybody was gonna believe what I had to say. Why should they?"

"Because what you were telling them was the honest truth," Zoro commented.

"They are coming and they are gonna level this whole town," Nami added.

"You just thinking of giving up just like that?" Jou questioned.

"Yeah, but what I am supposed to do?" Usopp asked. "They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them. Everyone in the village think that tomorrow is just gonna be another normal day." Usopp mentioned as he put his head down but quickly brought it back up. "They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think! I'm gonna stop those Pirates at the beach tomorrow myself! This is all my fault for being such a liar! I don't care anymore if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm!" Usopp claimed with tears in his eyes. "This is my village, it's my home and I love everyone in it! I have to protect them!"

The way Usopp spoke showed that he genuinely cared about his village. Even if the other villagers didn't believe him, he was going into a fight by himself against those Pirates. Luckily for him, Usopp was going to have back up.

"You're a hell of a good guy," Zoro said. "Sending your cronies away and going into battle alone."

"You may be called a town liar, but you're actually a very honest guy," Jou grinned. "I respect that."

"Just so you know, I have dibs on all the Pirates treasure, you got it?" Nami declared

"So, you want a little help or what?" Luffy asked.

"You guys...?" Usopp uttered out with wide tearful eyes. "You're gonna help me fight all these Pirates? I don't get it."

"Well, you said there's a bunch of bad guys, right?" Luffy noted

"And you look scared out of your mind," Zoro added.

"For your information, I have nerves of steel!" Usopp claimed with his legs shaking. "After all, you're looking at the legendary Captain Usopp, Brave Warrior of the Sea!"

"I see," Jou stated with a smirk. "So, you're saying that your legs are shaking with excitement?"

"Okay fine!" Usopp finally admitted. "I'm scared! Why shouldn't I be? They're Captain Kuro's men! These guys mean business! I don't need pity! If you guys are sticking around to pity me then just leave! I don't need you laughing at me!"

"Relax," Jou said. "None of us are laughing at you."

"We're helping you because you are honorable," Zoro mentioned.

"You really think we'd risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy questioned.

"So, don't worry," Jou nodded. "You're not alone. We got your back."

Usopp was surprised that a group of people he had met just today were willing to help protect his home. He couldn't help but be thankful that he doesn't have to go through it alone and cried tears of joy.

"We'll help you defend your village," Jou said to Usopp. "Got any way you would like to do this?"

"I... I have an idea," Usopp answered. "Follow me."

The four Pirates followed Usopp so they can prepare for their upcoming fight against Captain Kuro's Pirate crew.

* * *

**Okay! First, I am a god awful person for making people wait this long. This chapter is just set up for things to come, I hope it turned alright for you guys.**

**Though, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Jou: I apologize in advance for my authors' lack of updates.**

**I get busy and not too mention, a bit lazy hehe...**

**Jou: Emphasis on the last part...**

**You leave if you're just going to keep sassing me! I got reviews to answer.**

**Reviews...**

**Samcal: Thank you. Glad you like it and sorry I took so long.**

**Guest: **

**Jou: Guess we should be lucky no one knows your address, huh author? **

**Yeah. Though, I hope you liked the chapter and its at least nice to show that I'm still alive. **

**Guest: For me, I improve little-by-little when it comes to my writing. Maybe I feel I also matured a bit more. Glad you like the story.**

**Rosethorn: **

**Jou: Kept you waiting, huh?**

**Who do you think you are? Punished Snake? But thank you for waiting.**

**Firebrand: That's what I'm hopefully going for. Make Jou's adventure with the Straw Hats more compelling. Yeah, Jou will go up against mostly OC's in this story. As for Ringo, he'll appear whenever Buggy makes an appearance.**

**Yeah, I know. When it comes to OC stories, a lot of people look for changes in Canon. For this story, I would definitely like to experiment with changes since Jou's in the story. I make no promises but I'll definitely make sure I think of some ideas to make Canon changes.**

**I can agree with you there. Jou's attacks were pretty uninspired. This time, similar to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, he'll have an inspiration for his attack names, as well as a different way of how they work rather than just simply hitting his opponent with his chain.**

**I hope that answered your concerns. I hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Jou: Yep! We got a lot more coming up!**

**searge: He did leave her gold on the island, so he had it coming. Plus****, Jou's a freak. He liked it.**

**Jou: *sarcasm* Yes, because being strangled by a tiny orange-haired Navigator thief is a guilty pleasure of mine...**

**To each their own, Jou. To each their own.**

**Jou: Damn you, author.**

**Lightwave: I guess it couldn't hurt for other female characters to show interest in Jou.**

**Jou: Cause I'm so devastatingly charming, right? Right?**

**Yeah sure, pal. You go ahead and believe that. Yeah, I'm gonna try to update those. I'm trying to redo and edit the chapters from the Snow Hero.**

**Drakedragon297: Jou hopefully has a lot of epic fights coming up that'll likely up that last one.**

**Jou: Well Drake, then I guess the only thing you can do is take your weapon and strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Dark side we'll be complete!**

**We're making these references now...**

**johannvanguard: There were some new interactions between them. Hope they were good.**

**XFangHeartX: Got a few ideas about how the rest of this arc plays ;)**

**deant33: Thanks. Hm, I don't think adding Johnny and Yosaku to the crew would really do much for me. Plus, I don't want the crew to end up being too big. **

**ShadowUzumaki55: Seemed like the most reasonable way to get her to join up with them. **

**Chance Green G King: Thanks, dude! Yeah, I checked out your Persona 5 story. It's good so far. Keep it up ;)**

**Darkmaster1000000: Well, they'll have to search my cold, dead body because I have hidden them in a secret place where even Jou can't find them. Ha! Beat that!**

** Jou: True, I don't know where they are... *smirks as he secretly pulls out glasses from his pocket and winks at Darkmaster***

**Okay, that should be it for now. I suppose this is one way to begin the new year. Been thinking to make chapters longer. Probably about 13,000 to 14,000 words long. What do you guys think? It might take longer for the chapter to come out though.**

**We'll see. **

**I'll see you guys next time and Jou will binge The Mandalorian again.**

**Jou: Baby Yoda gives me life... This is the way.**

**Later, guys. **


	8. Against the Black Cat Pirates

**I do not own One Piece.**

**It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

**I just own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.8**

* * *

Normally, going up against a crew of blood-thirsty Pirates would be easy. Well, for one's as strong as Luffy, Zoro, and Jou. But Usopp had the idea to try to think ahead of the Kuro's Pirates. The town's liar was going over a plan of sorts with the 4 so they can be ready for whatever the Pirates throw at them.

"Okay..." Usopp started to give Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Nami a run-down of his plan while walking through a pass in-between a pair of cliffs. "At daybreak, the Pirates will be landing at this shore to begin their attack. But the only way they'll be able to get to the village is to go up this slope. The rest of the shoreline is sheer cliff so they'll have to come through here. If we can fight them while they are funneled into that narrow path, their numbers won't mean anything. The village will be protected."

"Alright," Luffy said. "Sounds pretty easy."

"Talking about it is but victory depends on our strength," Usopp mentioned. "What is it you guys can do?"

"Slicing," Zoro said.

"Stretching," Luffy said.

"Lashing," Jou said.

"Stealing," Nami said.

"Hiding," Usopp gulped which led to Luffy pulling the town liar into a head-lock.

**"WELL THIS TIME YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT!"** the 4 shouted at him with shark teeth.

"J-Just making a funny!" Usopp choked out. "Come on! Calm down!"

"Okay, okay..." Jou sighed out. "Well, I guess that's all we got in the way of plans. Just beat down as many Pirates as we can so they can't reach the village."

"Not exactly," Usopp claimed as he was released from the head-lock from earlier. "I have another idea that involves this slope."

_**-X-**_

Kuro arrived back at the mansion and is greeted by Merry, Kaya's other caretaker. Merry explained to him about what had happened not so long ago with Usopp.

"I leave town for a few hours to tend to some errands and everything falls to pieces," Kuro remarked bitterly. "That Usopp certainly knows how to cause trouble, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Merry replied. "And on top of everything else he's done today, he claimed you were Pirate." Merry let out a chuckle. "I can't think of a more outrageous lie! Hahahaha!"

Kuro simply smirked. "Indeed," he said as he turned to a small rectangular decorated box covered in white rapping with a blue ribbon. "What's this here?" Kuro wondered as he picked it up.

"Well, that's a present of course from Miss Kaya to you," Merry stated while he was up on a ladder cleaning the chandelier. "It's been 3 years since you came to this mansion and this gift is to say thank you for your hard work. A commemoration of sorts."

"How nice," Kuro spoke as he leered at the 'gift'.

"The glasses you're wearing are always slipping and you have to push them back up, so the lady of the house custom ordered a new pair for you!" Merry exclaimed cheerfully as proud, happy tears fell from his eyes. "Isn't she just the most thoughtful young woman you've ever met?"

Kuro opened the wrapping to reveal a blue case that contained a pair of brand new glasses. He stared at them, letting out a dark chuckle.

"How appropriate," Kuro commented. "Tomorrow will be a day worth commemorating." he looked out the window and looked at the moon. "It's a crescent moon tonight."

Merry seemed surprised by the way his fellow caretaker was acting now.

"It's nights like this, I truly feel alive," Kuro said. "My heart races and blood boil's in my vein." with that, he dropped the case with the glasses inside and crushed them with his foot. Merry screamed in horror by what he had just seen.

"Klahadore, what are you doing!?" Merry asked in shock. "Why would you do such a thing to Miss Kaya's present?"

"Oh, I'll be receiving a gift alright," Kuro stated while pressing his foot onto the shattered glasses. "But it won't be glasses, it'll be her entire estate!"

"What are you saying!" Merry questioned in surprise.

"I suppose there's no reason to carry on the act any longer," Kuro smiled as he walked toward Merry, pushing his glasses up. "In a few hours, the village will be mourning the unforeseen tragedy."

Merry screamed fearfully as Kuro was wearing his glove with five blades attached to each finger. Each blade shining in the light and each one sharp as Kuro was getting ready to use them on the man he's been working with for 3 years now.

"MISS!" Merry yelled in alarm for Kaya. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! RUN-"

Kuro had sliced the chandelier which completely darkened the inside of the mansion and soon brought them down and slashed Merry right across the body. Blood spurted from the poor caretaker's chest as he hacked out blood from his mouth and finally falling on the floor on his face and lying in his own blood.

Kuro's blades were covered in Merry's blood. After, Kuro walked up the stairs to Kaya's bedroom. The young girl was fast asleep and unaware that Kuro had stepped in. He watched her and stood next to Kaya's bed. Kuro held his blood-soaked blades over Kaya's sleeping form wondering if he should just get it over with and do it himself. But decided against it whilst pulling his blades away, he had to have faith that Jango would hopefully pull through for the plan to work.

And since it was Kuro pulling the shots, the plan is most certainly going to work.

_**-X-**_

Usopp had left a little while ago and had even brought Luffy and Zoro along with him. With the three of them gone, it was now only Jou and Nami left alone at the slope. Jou was seated on the ground with his legs folded, he had his telescope over one of his eyes staring out to sea so he can possibly spot the Pirates. Nami stood off not too far away from him, with her back against the cliff behind her.

"Hey," Nami spoke getting Jou's attention. This was the first time in a few days since she and Jou had time to talk 1 on 1 since they met at Orange Town.

"What is it?" Jou wondered still looking through his telescope. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you really think this plan of Usopp's is going to work?" Nami asked.

"Who knows?" Jou shrugged as he took his scope off his eye and looked at her. "But let's do things his way. After all, this is his home so he's gonna do whatever he has to do to protect it. And with Luffy, Zoro, and I here, we'll have more a winning chance against them. Just leave all the fighting to us."

"That's fine," Nami replied. "While you guys all busy fighting, that'll give me enough time to get on board the Pirates' ship and take any treasure they have." Nami declared with a smile.

"It is a Pirate ship," Jou said as he placed a hand on his palm. "They've got to have some kind of treasure stored on there."

"Yep," Nami added until she stared down at Jou with her hands on her hips. "Don't you think you'll be touching any of that treasure. I still haven't forgotten what you did."

"Huh?" Jou crossed his arms with the most innocent look he can muster. "What did I do?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Nami said. "How could you even-" she stopped mid-sentence as Jou staring up at her with his chin in his palm smirking. "Just don't touch the treasure."

"Noted," Jou stated with a smile. "But I have to know, Nami? What is it with you and treasure? So far, pretty much all I know about you is that you like treasure. Is there a reason why all you're about is treasure?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nami smirked at him. "Treasure is money and money can buy you stuff. There's not really much I can really say other than that, Jou."

"I guess I get where you're coming from," Jou shrugged. "Money is important..."

"That's exactly-" Nami spoke.

"But it's not all there is to life," Jou continued. "There are things that are more important than gold or jewels, that's something Buggy didn't understand. Take Usopp for example; he knows he's in a do-or-die situation facing off against these Pirates, but he's going to fight them anyway because this is his village. He's got people who are important to him living here, like Kaya, who he's willing to protect. I think everyone's got people like that. So Nami, do you have anyone who's important to you back in your hometown?"

"It's..." Nami sighed. "It's none of your business," she told him firmly. Jou's only stared at her until his only response back to her was a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're right," Jou replied and stood up and placed his telescope back inside his holster. "Sorry for prying. Your personal stuff is none of my concern anyway. You don't have to be so cold, I know we kinda get off the wrong foot sometimes but I just thought we should get to know one another since we'll be sailing together as a crew. You're gonna have to open up at some point."

Who was he to tell her to have to open up? Did Jou really think he can figure her out? Not that she'd give him the satisfaction of knowing he actually did. Jou wasn't a bad person, a bit of a smartass at times, but not a bad person even though he's a Pirate. Wow. She must be crazy that she was saying a Pirate wasn't a bad person. She wasn't apart of their crew, this was only a temporary alliance so she can collect a 100,000,000, for her own reasons. Besides, Nami figured it wasn't like someone like Jou could understand her situation anyway even if she wanted to explain it.

"We're back!"

_**-X-**_

Usopp returned along with Luffy and Zoro, the latter two carrying a few barrels. The barrels were filled with oil. They tipped the barrels over and spilled the contents inside right down the slope.

"Yep, I'm a genius!" Usopp remarked proudly. "There's no way they'll be able to make it up this slope now. All this oil we put here should keep them occupied here while we go to work on them. They're gonna be busy slipping and sliding like a bunch of idiots and we show up and beat the crap out of them."

"That's..." Jou said. "An interesting idea."

"Wow, so that's your plan, huh?" Nami asked.

"That's right," Usopp replied with a smile. "I'm going to defend the village no matter what it takes."

"Let's just hope none of us slip on that oil and end up down there with them," Nami brought up which caused Usopp's eyes to widen. "Because that would be like sliding into a meat grinder," Nami commented staring at the oil cascading down the slope.

"Then let's not slip on the oil," Jou mentioned. "Problem solved."

"Usopp, I gotta hand it to you..." Luffy addressed the town's liar. "You're pretty good at fighting dirty."

Usopp folded his arms as his face morphed into a serious one. "Of course I am," he claimed. "There isn't anyone alive who can best me with a slingshot or beat me at the art of fighting dirty!"

Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Nami all smirked at the Syrup Village's town liar. Everyone stared out at the ocean as now came the waiting for the Pirates to show up.

"It's almost daybreak," Zoro stated. "They're coming."

"Yep," Jou agreed. "And now we wait."

_**-X-**_

The Pirate ship of the Black Cat Pirates ship. A huge ship with a figurehead shaped like a black cat was nearing its destination. The ship docked on a slope just outside the village. Onboard were several Pirates brandishing swords and with them was Jango standing just in the middle of them with a smile on his face.

"Alright, men!" Jango called. "You know what to do! Go ashore, crush the village, head for the mansion!"

"Aye, sir!" the Pirates all exclaimed.

"Captain!" one of the Pirates called out. "There are already 2 boats here!"

"What!?" Jango questioned as he looked out where the man was pointing and true enough there were a couple of boats beached on the shore.

"Shall I investigate?" the Pirate wondered.

"Leave 'em for later," Jango ordered. "They don't look like treasure ships to me and we have a schedule to keep." Jango turned to the rest of the Pirates. "What are you waiting for!? It's time to move out!"

The Pirates all answered with a resounding cheer as it was time for their raid on the village and mansion to begin.

_**-X-**_

"Where are they!?" Luffy wondered impatiently.

The 5 teens were nevertheless waiting for Pirates to show as the sun was simply rising to the sky. But to their own surprise, there were no Pirates to be seen appearing at the island at this time.

"I thought we were gonna fight," Luffy moaned. "The sun's up. What's the deal?"

"Maybe they overslept," Zoro commented.

"No," Usopp said. "They're gonna show up alright. Lots of them."

"I hope you're right," Jou replied. Nami let out a quiet gasp of surprise as she placed her hands by her ears while taking a few steps.

"Wait a minute?" Nami suspected.

"What's up?" Jou queried as he looked at Nami. "Is something the matter?"

"Maybe I'm hearing things..." Nami stated. "But it sounds like... battle cries from somewhere?" the boys all looked around trying to figure out where the supposed battle cries the orange-haired Navigator was hearing. "Yeah, I definitely hear them."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," Jou said. "But where are the cries coming from?"

"No, it can't be!" gasped Usopp as realization just hit him while the other 4 just stared at him curiously.

"What can't be?" Zoro asked.

"There's a shore just like this to the north!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Are you for real, Usopp?" Jou questioned.

"We're at the wrong shore?" Luffy exclaimed. "That's not good!"

"Usopp, you didn't think telling us about this other shore would be important to know?" Jou asked with an arched eyebrow.

"This is where they had their secret meeting so I just assumed, okay!" Usopp stated.

"Okay..." Jou sighed as he placed a hand on his hip. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Usopp made a little bit of a mix-up but we can still fix this. All we gotta do is stop the Pirates from getting to the village."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded in agreement. "Where's that other place you talked about?"

"You have to head directly north from here; if you run you can make it in 3 minutes!" Usopp mentioned. "The terrain there is almost exactly the same and all we need to do is stop them at the slope."

"Don't you worry," Luffy assured. "We're gonna stop 'em." Realization seemed to hit Nami as her hands fell to the sides of her head.

"Oh no!" she screamed. "If those filthy are at the north shore then they've already seen our boats! They'll take our treasure!"

Jou's eyes were next to widen in shock. "Dammit, that reminds me!" he said. "My backpack is still there! I swear if any of jackasses even think of touching it, there's gonna be hell to pay!"

Granted, Jou didn't have much in there. Just a few extra grey t-shirts, the tools he uses for his telescope, and a picture he had of him and his mom when he was a kid. The Pirates may not think much of any of that stuff Jou brought along with him on his journey, but just the thought of them going through his things just honestly pissed him off.

"I'll be there in 20 seconds!" Luffy exclaimed as he quickly ran off.

"Oh, man!" Usopp groaned in frustration. "My brilliant oil strategy was all for nothing!" the liar ran off after the straw-hatted Captain.

"My precious treasure..." Nami said worriedly.

Jou only rolled his eyes just seeing Nami just be concerned about the treasure. I mean, he's probably no better as he was just worried about his own backpack but he knew they had more pressing matters as Usopp's friend and entire village could all be killed. But Jou knew it probably couldn't hurt to make sure they don't find that 5,000,000 that they have on the boats.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Jou said to Zoro as he began running.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded as the swordsman turned to Nami. "Hey, what're you doing? Let's get outta here!"

"Yeah," Nami agreed but was unaware that she was standing on the oil and soon found herself slipping on it with a scream. The only thing she could grab hold of was one of Zoro's swords which also led to the swordsman slipping down the oil with her. Jou, who was currently heading to the north slope heard the commotion and turned around.

"Oh, good grief," Jou groaned as he ran over to them.

"Help! I'm gonna fall!" Nami pleaded to Zoro as she held onto his leg.

"Let go, you moron!" Zoro exclaimed as they slid down the oil just a little. "Jou, hurry up and give me your hand!"

"I'm on it!" Jou said as crouched down while leaning out far enough with a hand reaching for Zoro who was the closest out of the swordsman and Nami. "Zoro, hurry and grab hold! C'mon!" Zoro had reached out for Jou's hand as well, both men trying their best to reach out for each other. "Almost there..." Jou strained out while trying to grab Zoro's hand.

Jou's hand was close to grabbing Zoro's. He would have been able to if it wasn't for Nami. The orange-haired Navigator smirked victoriously and had stepped over Zoro's back, pretty much using him as a stepping stool to get off of the oil. This caused Zoro to slide down the rest of the oil as Nami had bumped into Jou, knocking the chain-wielder on his own back.

"Phew, I made it," Nami smiled proudly.

"Ahem," someone had cleared their throat under Nami. The girl looked down and noticed Jou under her. She was straddling his waist as he stared right up at her. Jou's only gave her a smirk while she was seated on top of him.

"So..." Jou drawled playfully. "You enjoying yourself, Nami?"

Jou may have opened a can of worms he probably should have opened as Nami had given him a glare, her hair shadowing her own eyes. Nami, just like when they left Orange Town had grabbed Jou by the neck and had begun to strangle him while violently shaking him.

"'Enjoying yourself, huh!?'" Nami screamed continuing her onslaught on the chain-wielder. "Then are you enjoying this!?"

"Hard to say!" Jou managed to get out through all the shaking and choking. "Nami, as much I want to continue we don't have time! Remember, the treasure..."

Hearing that made Nami stop altogether. She made eye contact with Jou as realization fully hit her. She had to hurry and get to her treasure before those dirty Pirates touch it.

"That's right," Nami realized as she let go of Jou, though she was still straddling him. "I'm just wasting my time here." she finally got off Jou and started her way toward the northern slope. Jou had leaned up and massaged his throat as Nami turned around to him. "Hurry it up, Jou! We gotta go now!"

"Alright, alright..." Jou said getting up and dusting himself off. He started to follow Nami until he realized one thing. "Hey, wait!"

"Now, what!?" Nami questioned as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Aren't we forgetting somebody?" Jou asked as he jabbed a thumb behind himself at Zoro who had slid down the rest of the oil.

"He'll figure out!" Nami exclaimed while continuing to run off. "They're gonna get my treasure!"

"Hey, wait!" Zoro called from across the bottom of the oil. "Jou, are you just gonna leave me down here!"

"Sorry, Zoro," Jou said frustratedly as he clapped his hands with a bow. "Tell you what..." Jou smiled. "If we ever stop at an island with a pub, I'll be you a drink to make up for this. Sorry about this, bud!" Jou called with a wave as he dashed after Nami.

"So you're lea-" Zoro never finished what he was going to say as Jou had left. "Dammit! Jou, you and that woman are gonna pay!"

_**-X-**_

Usopp was sprinting toward the northern shore. He was following Luffy but the straw hat proved a much faster runner than him that Usopp couldn't even see him anymore. The town liar made it to the shore and saw the Pirates had already arrived but there was no sign Luffy as Usopp was able to gather that much. Before the Pirates were half-way up the slope, a handful of them were knocked down by Usopp's projectiles from his slingshot.

"It's an ambush!" a pirate shouted. "Somebody's up there!" Jango and the other Pirates turned up to the top of the slope and saw Usopp standing up at the top.

"We meet again," Jango said.

Usopp was out of breath as he looked down the slope at the Pirates, his slingshot in his hand.

"I am the legendary Captain Usopp!" he announced bravely. "I've been waiting for you!" Usopp held up a fist toward Jango and his men. "All my men and I are ready to fight to the death! Turn back now if you value your lives!" Usopp boasted but that didn't stop the slight trembling in his legs.

_'I wasn't supposed to be the first one here!'_ Usopp thought nervously. _'He was running way ahead of me! I can't handle these guys alone!'_

"It's you, I remember!" Jango replied. "You are one of the troublesome brats that overheard our plan. What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm warning you!" Usopp shouted. "Leave here while you still can! If you don't, my 100,000,000 crewmen will massacre all of you!"

"100,000,000?" a Pirate queried in confusion.

"Are we really supposed to believe that?"

The Black Cat Pirates weren't stupid enough to believe Usopp's deception as they didn't see any supposed men Usopp was yelling about. Well, all except for...

"No way!?" Jango screamed in disbelief. "Incredible!"

"Captain, he's obviously lying,"

"They saw through it," Usopp said seeing his obvious fib that didn't work on these Pirates.

"You've been lying to us this whole time!" Jango exclaimed.

"Captain Jango, take a look at this!" a Pirate got the hypnotists' attention. "We searched those other ships! We found a backpack filled all sorts of junk in it! Nothing in it worth really mentioning! But we found a huge load of treasure! It's hard to say how much but I bet it's around 5,000,000 Berri's!"

"5,000,000 Berri's?" Usopp repeated in surprise. "How in the world did those guys get ahold of so much treasure?" When Usopp first met Luffy and the others, they honestly didn't look like much but he didn't expect them to have much that much gold with them stored onto those boats.

"I see you found my loot!" Usopp called toward the Jango and the Pirates. "Well, you can have it!"

"You're just gonna let us take your treasure?" a Pirate questioned.

"That's right!" Usopp said smirking. "Just turn around forget all about this place and the treasure is yours!"

"Okay..." Jango maintained putting head down. "Do you know what a Pirate is? We're going to take this treasure and there's nothing you can do about it. And there is no way we're turning back until we get what we came for."

Usopp felt all hope he had just sink to the bottom when Jango told him that.

"Well, yeah..." Usopp gulped. "That makes sense."

"Alright then," Jango pulled out his chakram, holding by a string in front of him. "On the count of 1, 2, Jango, you'll let us by."

"I-It's that strange weapon from before!" Usopp breathed out. "But I thought Jou destroyed it when he tossed a knife at it!? He must've had a spare on him!"

_**-X-**_

Jou and Nami were rushing toward the Northern slope. Jou was a bit quicker but Nami was doing a good job keeping up with him.

"We're almost at the Northern slope!" Jou mentioned.

"Yep, good timing, too!" Nami answered. "The sun is already up in the sky and we haven't seen any Pirates going toward the village! I'm guessing Luffy must've dealt with them already!"

"That or something else is keeping them occupied!" Jou wondered. "Usopp was on his way there, so that might be him! I hope he's okay!"

"I'm more worried about my treasure!" Nami called back.

"Of course you are," Jou replied with a roll of his eyes. The two were nearly there and can see the slope with Usopp standing at the top of it. "No sign of Luffy, but I see Usopp! Looks like he's-"

"I see you found my loot!" Jou heard Usopp call out. "Well, you can have it!"

"Huh!?" Jou's eyes widened. "He's going to give away the treasure? He must be trying to-" Jou then looked toward Nami to see how she was holding up. "Uh, Nami?"

He wasn't sure he liked the fact her hair was shadowing her eyes. Suddenly Nami started to run faster than Jou at the mention of the 5,000,000 from the boat. Nami quickly pulled out her 3-piece staff and dashed at the town liar in a fit of rage. Jou was tempted to stop her from hitting Usopp but soon saw Jango pulling out the chakram he uses for hypnotizing, mirroring the same one he tried to use earlier on himself, Luffy, and Usopp the other day.

"1... 2... JAN-"

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO GIVE AWAY MY HARD-EARNED TREASURE!"

Usopp was not ready for Nami's sudden sneak attack on him. The orange-haired girl smacked him hard over the head causing the liar to fly through the air until he hit the ground with a skid.

"My heaaaaaaaad!" Usopp screamed in pain.

"Hey, who is this crazy girl!?" one of the Pirates wondered seeing Nami.

"Captain!" another Pirate yelled at Jango who had hypnotized himself. "This isn't the time to be hypnotizing yourself we got a mission to carry out! Remember?" Jango only gasped in the realization of the job they have to get done.

Jou had stopped right beside Nami and was honestly relieved Usopp managed to stall them until any of the other crew had shown up to aid him.

"Perfect," Jou commented. "They haven't advanced toward the village yet." Nami's attention was directed toward Jango and the Pirates as she jabbed a finger at them.

"That treasure boat is mine!" Nami claimed. "And I'm not gonna let you have a single Berri! Do you hear me!? In fact, you better clear out because I'm coming down there to get it back!"

"Oh, really?" Jou questioned her. "I guess that means you don't need my help then, huh?"

"Well, of course, I need your help," Nami whispered to him. "There's no way I can take on all those Pirates by myself. Why do you think you're here, to begin with?"

"I only came for my backpack," Jou said. "I don't have much in there but what I got is pretty valuable to me."

"Valuable, huh?" Nami repeated. "Then after this, I'm claiming whatever you got as compensation for giving away half of my treasure."

"Not on your life," Jou stated. "I'm not giving away anything to you so you can forget it."

"Hey!" Usopp called to the two which made them turn their attention on him. "That really hurt!" he said to Nami.

"Just who said you can give them my treasure?" Nami questioned angrily. "You got what you deserve!"

"I didn't give them the treasure!" Usopp argued back. "I just said I would give it to them!"

"That's the same thing," Nami stated while leaning her staff on her shoulder. "And I just saved your life."

"Huh?" Usopp mouthed in confusion.

"I admit, she's not wrong there," Jou noted. "I figured it out when we first met that guy." Jou pointed at Jango. "That guy is a hypnotist and does his trick with that ring of his. He didn't get to use it on you, Luffy, and I because I stopped it before he got the chance to even do anything."

"Yeah, so don't watch it," Nami agreed. Jango grit his teeth in irritation as he and his performance have been found out.

"Hypnotists?" Usopp repeated.

"That's surprising," Jou said looking around. "Luffy's not here."

"Luffy's a fast runner," Nami noted. "I thought he'd be here way ahead of you?" she asked Usopp.

"I don't know?" Usopp said. "He either got lost or he chickened out at the last minute."

"Doubtful," Jou shook his head. "Luffy's the kinda guy that never passes up a good fight. I'd say the getting lost part is a more reasonable explanation."

"Right when we need him to," Nami sighed.

"It's all good," Jou shrugged. "Luffy or Zoro..." Jou paused thinking about the swordsman and shuddered hoping he wasn't too upset with him for deserting him at the bottom of that slope. "Aren't here... so I guess that means it's all up to me and the two of you."

**"What!?"** exclaimed both the Navigator and Liar.

"M-Me!?" Usopp stammered scaredly. "Fight an entire crew of Pirates? No, way! How about this? I'll go ahead and take command here and you and her..." he pointed at Nami. "Go and kick their butts!"

"What!?" Nami screamed. "Me!? What about you!?" Usopp was only giving the girl a smug smirk. "I can't take on a butt-load of vicious Pirates by myself! Jou probably can but me, no! That's just suicide!"

"What, like I'm gonna do any fighting?" Usopp asked. "Under this calm exterior lies the abject terror of a coward!"

"Well, at least you admit it," Jou muttered as gazed down at Jango and the Pirates to see if any of them are making any sudden movements. All of them were just continuing to stare at the three, more specifically watch Nami and Usopp argue over who's more afraid.

"Oh, so you think you're scared!?" Nami retorted. "Well, I am so scared that I am literally about to cry!"

"Hey, Nami?" Jou tried getting their attention. "Usopp?"

"Please!" Usopp said. "Your eyes are completely dry! You'll have to do better than that!" he claimed proudly. "Liars can smell their own!"

"Hey, you guys," Jou tried to express. "I think we should really-" he was once again drowned out by Nami and Usopp's petty arguing over who's the most scared. They really didn't have time for something like this when they got an entire crew of Pirates to go through and two of their other best fighters are either lost or blocked by oil.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Jango muttered to himself. "Alright, men! Let's get to work! Crush them and move to the village!"

The Pirates all let out a battle cry and started advancing up the hill. The approaching Pirates had finally gotten Nami and Usopp to stop arguing.

"Here they come!" Nami exclaimed with a worried look.

"Now that I've got your attention..." Jou said. "Quick plan!" Jou flicked both wrists and grabbed his chains.

"Plan!?" Usopp questioned. "What's the plan?"

"The best I got!" Jou told him. "I'm going to charge in and engage them! But you two are going to help! Usopp, this is to defend your village. Just hang back and snipe them from a distance with that slingshot of yours!"

"O-Okay!" Usopp nodded while readying his slingshot.

"Nami, if we don't do this here, that 5,000,000 Berri's you're so worried about is as good as gone!" Jou stated. "Put that staff of yours to good use and try to attack from behind especially when they're busy dealing with me! Got that?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." Nami said slowly.

Jou could tell that both of them are probably still a little nervous going against such a huge crew of Pirates.

"I can tell you guys are scared," Jou said as he turned around to look at them. "But you guys don't have to worry about anything." Jou's lips curled into a smile. "I won't let you guys get hurt. I got your back. And I expect you guys to do the same for me here."

Jou turned back around toward the Pirates all roaring while brandishing swords, ax's, hammers, etc. Jou dashed in first, his chains fluttering behind him as he went into the fray of Pirates. Jou lashed out at a few Pirates which knocked them down. A few Pirates ran to attack, one Pirate brought his ax down at Jou which allowed the chain-wielder to quickly step back to avoid it and then leap on top of the ax and then kicked that Pirate in the face, even using his face as a stepping stone. Jou had landed behind the Pirate and wrapped one of his chains around the Pirates ankles and tossed him into another few Pirates.

A Pirate swiped at Jou with his sword. Jou ducked the blade which left the Pirate attacking being hit in the face by a flying projectile. Jou watches the Pirate fall to the ground as Jou turned around behind him, seeing Usopp aiming his slingshot as Jou gave a thumbs up to him.

"Good shot!" Jou commented which Usopp grinned proudly.

Jou attacked another group of the Pirates. Jou twirled his chains and let out a flurry of chain lashes at a few of the Pirates. With them all down, a Pirate went to attack Jou from behind. Jou already knew that Pirate was behind him, to begin with, but he didn't need to do anything as Nami had whacked that Pirate over the head with her staff, knocking him to the ground. Nami was soon attacked by another sword-wielding Pirate and blocked the sword with her staff.

"Ha! I got you now, girly!" the Pirate guffawed in her face. That Pirate yelped as he soon found himself hoisted up by something wrapped around his ankles as he was lifted up from the ground. Nami saw it was Jou who was holding the Pirate up by his chain.

"Too bad for you, jackass..." Jou remarked. "Cause you're not gonna lay one hand on her." Jou looked at Nami with a grin. The Navigator returning a smile at the chain-wielder as Jou soon threw that Pirate into some other few Pirates.

A Pirate swiped his sword at Jou as the chain-wielder had leaped away from it with a somersault. Jou had jumped over a couple of other Pirates. The Pirates were confused as to what had even happened until Jou kicked the Pirate he was standing behind in the back making him crash right into the others in front of him. Pirates rushed at Jou as he easily eluded the attacks they sent at him while he exchanged a few chain lashes at them.

Nami had retreated to a safe distance beside Usopp. Both of them watched as Jou literally take on all the Pirates signal-handed. To them, it was honestly impressive actually.

"Wow, he's really letting 'em have it out there," Usopp commented. "Jou really is quite the capable fighter."

"He sure is," Nami admitted. "If Luffy and Zoro were here, all three of them could finish all of these Pirates in a one-fell swoop."

"We can't just stand here," Usopp realized as he started fishing through his bag. "Remember, Jou said we have to help out, too. I have some caltrops. I was sure they'd come in handy for a situation like this."

"Those are just what the doctor ordered!" Nami smirked. "Let me have some!"

"That the best you jackasses got!" Jou taunted the Pirates. "C'mon, I can take you all on in my sleep!" Jou cracked his chain like a whip into a Pirate's face, the man screaming in pain as he fell over.

"Hey, Jou!" Nami called to the chain-wielder.

"You might wanna move if you don't wanna get hit with these!" Usopp called after. Jou noticed the caltrops the two had in their hands. Jou smiled as he understood their idea and saw another Pirates take a slice at him only for Jou to leap away with a reverse cart-wheel while Jou skidded back next to Nami and Usopp.

"Alright, you two!" Jou said. "Go for it!"

"You're gonna love this!" Nami hollered as she and Usopp mimicked each other movements as they readied to toss the projectiles in their hands.

**"Caltrop... HELL!"** the two released the caltrops into the air, each of the caltrops hit their mark as the Pirates cried in pain.

"Yes, we got 'em!" Nami said with a cheery smile.

"Those caltrops had to have hurt," Jou commented smirking. "I should know," he declared as he remembered his fight with Ringo. "Anyway, well-done guys. You did great. We may pull this off."

"Check it out!" Usopp asserted aiming his slingshot. "Here comes the **Led-Star!"** Usopp lets go of the sling as his **Led-Star** hit one of the Pirate's in the forehead, tumbling onto the ground.

"Good shot," Jou smiled.

"Way to go!" Nami said. "You're quite the warrior after all! Since you got Jou already, it looks like you got this handled so I'll just take a break!"

"Hey, wait a minute, Nami," Jou declared as the Navigator started walking away but she soon stopped in her tracks with a startled yelp.

"What is it?" Usopp questioned.

"There are caltrops behind us," Nami pointed with a sad look. There were caltrops scattered about the ground behind the 3.

"Geez," Jou said. "How many of those were carrying in your bag anyway, Usopp?"

"Idiot!" Usopp yelled at Nami with shark teeth, not even answering Jou's question. "You dropped those things behind us, too!?"

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" a Pirate holding large hammer screamed as he swung into the back of Usopp's head. The liar hacked out blood as he fell onto the ground.

"Don't tell me you really thought were gonna stop us down there!" the Pirate boasted. He wasn't so confident when Jou had lashed the Pirate down across the face. Jou was crouched as the Pirate fell down onto the ground.

"Jackass," Jou muttered as he slung his chain over his shoulder. "Are you alright, Usopp?" he asked in concern as Usopp started to slowly get up. "Careful. You don't have to push yourself." Jou stared back down at the Pirates trying to see if they were try anything.

"That guy with the chains is no slouch. He was able to take down enough of us."

"That doesn't matter! We'll just push through the chain guy and the other two! So, c'mon! Captain Kuro doesn't like to be kept waiting!" The Pirates roared as they began running up the slope again.

"Damn," Jou cursed as he stared at the Pirates and then saw Usopp trying to get back up, his face covered in scratches, blood dripping down the side of his head. "I appreciate the help but I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, that guy did a number on you. Just stay down."

"I won't..." Usopp uttered out weakly which caused Jou and Nami's eyes to widen. "I will never... let them set foot in that village. All I did was lie like I always do. Today will be like every other day in that sleepy little town because they will never set foot in it!"

"Usopp..." Jou muttered. He was impressed with Usopp's determination with wanting to protect his village. Jou would do the same for his own if it meant he could protect the people he cares about there.

Jou turned to Nami. "Nami!" he said. "Stay by Usopp!"

"What're you going to do!?" Nami wondered. Her eyes widened when Jou ran toward the Pirates, his chains fluttering behind him. "Wait, Jou!" she called after him but had already began lashing away at the Pirates.

Jou lashed down two of the Pirates easily. Jou slid under a sword of another and a chain around the man's ankles and hurled him into a few other Pirates. It was going fine until one Pirate had grappled Jou, locking his arms at his sides. Then another Pirate, a third until what followed was a whole group of the Pirates had dog-piled onto Jou which caused them all to topple to the ground.

"We got the bastard!"

"Hold him down!"

"We'll hold him here! The rest of you hurry to the village! The chain guy can't protect his two friends anymore!"

"Bullrush through them!"

"You and all your cronies will never set foot in that village!" Usopp yelled at the rushing Pirates.

"Shut up!" a Pirate yelled as he raised a sword at Usopp. The Pirate never got to him as he was hit across the face by Nami and was knocked him to the ground.

"Stupid girl!" growled a different sword-wielding Pirate slashed at Nami who blocked the attack using her staff. But the Pirate was much bigger than her and easily knocked her away onto her back.

"Treasure..." she uttered out.

The Pirates all holding down Jou all held confident smiles until they felt a slight rumbling beneath them. The Pirates soon all found themselves blasted upward into the air. Each of them hit the ground and the cliff-side on either side of them. Jou stood in the middle, his breathing a bit ragged, he had a few scratches on his face. Jou glanced up and saw Nami and Usopp. Nami on the ground with her eyes shut, Usopp still on his knees.

"You stupid jackasses," Jou gave a breathless grin at all the downed Pirates. "Usopp is right. You'll never set foot in that village."

"We've wasted enough time playing Pirates!" Jango grunted. "Quit bothering with them and move to the village! Or have you forgotten that this is Captain Kuro's operation!? And he doesn't look favorably on his well-laid plans being ruined by idiots! He'll kill us all! Do you understand that, you cretins!?"

The Pirates took Jango's word for it and raced to the top of the slope to get to the village right passed Usopp and Nami.

"Don't go any further..." Usopp said but his voice went unheard by the Pirates. "I said stop!" Usopp reached for the ankle of a Pirate.

"Get off me!" the Pirate warned as he kicked Usopp in the face. The Sniper landed on his back onto his back.

_'Please don't kill them!'_ Usopp pleaded inwardly as images of Kaya, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot flashed through his mind, all the four of them smiling. _'Just leave this village alone! They're good people! They don't deserve this! I love this place!'_

Jou had taken off running after the many Pirates going into the village.

_'I got to stop them!'_ Jou thought. _'No matter what it takes! I could use Fade-Step but then I'd waste the 4 uses I have with it!' he kept running as he inwardly spoke. 'Dammit, I hope it's not too much to ask but...! Luffy, where the hell are you!?'_

Jango see's Jou running up the slope to catch up to the Pirates. He pulled out one of his chakram and readied to throw it.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm?" Jango questioned. But before he could throw his chakram at Jou, all of the Pirates running up the slope were all sent flying with a sudden flash of light. The Pirates screamed as they all hit the ground with resounding thuds.

Usopp, Nami, and even Jango were all wondering what could have sent them flying. But Jou, with a smile on his face, knew exactly what had sent them all reeling backward.

"What is this Captain, Jango!?"

"And we thought the chain guy was tough but no one told us that killer's like those were gonna be here!"

"It's about time," Nami muttered.

"Is that the best those Pirates can dish out?" Zoro wondered while wearing his bandana tied around his head.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge," Luffy huffed out.

"And you!" Zoro turned to Nami. "After leaving me down there, you're lucky I'm not kicking your butt, too!" Zoro then brought his gaze toward Jou. "That goes double for you, Jou!"

"Well-" Jou began to say but only smirked. "I'm glad you guys finally decided to show up. And here I thought I was gonna have to handle this by myself."

"Usopp, you big bonehead!" Luffy shouted at the Liar. "You never told me which direction was north!"

Jango was standing in the middle of his Pirates who were all groaning in pain as Jango only had one question he asked himself.

"Who are these guys?"

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! **

**Jou: Watch everyone? That's going to be a reoccurring thing.**

**Don't make me put you in that corner again. Sorry, this took so long, I've just been-**

**Jou: Too busy playing VIDEO GAMES! **

**That's not all, ya know. There have been other things going on. That and new stories I'd like to get out. Been thinking of getting my Star Wars The Clone Wars story out soon(It's going to be OCxAhsoka). So, if anyone's interested in that, you should check it out once it does, though I'm still working out how it's going to work. **

**By the way, I hope that Jou and Nami scene in this chapter turned out okay. I enjoyed working on it, but I want to know your thoughts. Think it should've gone for longer? I was only trying to experiment and get inside Nami's head a little. Well, there's definitely going to be more 1 on 1 conversations between them. I just felt she'd be a bit distant and not want to go into detail about her situation with Arlong, especially to Jou since he's a Pirate.**

**Jou: Oh, yeah, Arlong. I remember him from the last story...**

**That's right. You'll be seeing him again real soon.**

**Reviews...**

**William Hoenicke: **

**Jou: You see that author? take too long and everyone thinks you died?**

**Sorry for the wait. Glad you like the stories.**

**Guest:**

**Jou: We'll just leave this update right here for you and your enjoyment.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**searge: **

**Jou: Actually, I just want a baby Yoda in general. **

**Most of do, Jou. Most of us do. Speaking of Jou bonding with Usopp, I'd also like for Jou to bond more with the other Straw hats. You know solo conversations and whatnot. **

**Rosethorn: Sorry for the wait and thank you.**

**pokemonking0924: **

**Jou: Glad you're still around. **

**That's something I'd like to keep going. Because later on down the line when Jou and Nami develop feelings for each other I'd to keep their bickering going. It's mainly because one of the kids is named 'Carrot' as you know there is Carrot the rabbit Mink later. But I think I will go back and change back to their English names instead since a couple of people got confused while reading.**

**KP360: **

**I think the main goal here is to get out of East Blue. Or at the very least, reach Arlong Park. I got a couple of new ideas for that arc.**

**Jou: Hey, it's no fun if we get along all the time.**

**Drakedragon297: I'm sure most people like to think about what it would be like if their OC was in the original series. It's kinda fun to think about. **

**Jou: I await your last resort, Drake. But until then, I am the champion! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**William Hoenicke(2): Since this is a new story, I do think about adding new additions to the crew. My only concern is that I hope I don't end up forgetting them and they just fade away into the background. Though, the Straw hat crew having a puppy would be a cute addition, to be honest.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: I may only do longer chapters when we're reaching the finale of the arc. **

**Jou: If we did do longer chapters, my author's uploading speed will be as slow as Foxy's Slow-Slow beam.**

**That's ri-hey wait a minute! Jou, how do you know who that is?**

**Jou: Eh, I read ahead. Gotta read the source material.**

**Firebrand18: Long chapters will only be for arc finale chapters.**

**johannvanguard: Jou's next 1v1 fight will be in the next chapter. **

**Jou: Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! I'll give 'em the old 1-2! *throwing mock punches***

**But you don't fight with your hands...**

**Jou: So, what? I'm ready to throw down!**

**Darkmaster10000: I may have skimmed over a few chapters of "This Bites!". Though, I really should read the fic in its entirety. I do need some new fics to read if they interest me and I got so many stories in my downloads.**

**Jou: Or you're just lazy.**

**Hey, that's...! Fair...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading everyone. It's crazy that we're now at 124 favorites and 153 follows in a short amount of time.**

**Jou: Took us months to reach 100 for the last story and we see some familiar names coming back and some new ones.**

**It's great. Thanks for the support and for sticking around. I do really want this story to have a different feel than the last story as I'm taking a new route with Jou this time around, he's gonna have more a main character role when it comes to arcs.**

**That's gonna be all for this one. Review and Jou will now binge-watch The Witcher.**

**Jou: I didn't think much of Henry Cavill as Superman but he plays a badass Geralt.**

**Seeya later everyone!**

**Jou: Yep, later! **


	9. Battles on the Slope! Jou vs Jiro

**I do not own One Piece**

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.9**

* * *

Jango stared at his entire crew of blood-thirsty Pirates moan on the ground from the huge attack that sent them all flying backward. If Jou wasn't big enough trouble already, then the apparent arrival of Luffy and Zoro further complicated things for their plan to raid the village and kill the rich girl. Usopp was on the ground, shocked by the as well by the sudden coming of Luffy and Zoro.

"Well, it's about time," Nami commented irritably yet relieved.

"I know right," Jou smirked and tossed his red chain over his shoulder. "And here I thought I was going to have to do all the fighting alone. But I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Wow!" Usopp mouthed in amazement. "That was great! You guys are really that strong! And I thought Jou was something else!"

"Don't count me out yet, Usopp," Jou smiled with an adjustment of his beanie. "I happened to hold off these guys long enough for these 2 slowpokes to get here."

"Could you have been slower?" Nami inquired angrily. "What took you so long!?"

"You're the one who pushed me down that oil slick so you can get out!" Zoro grunted at her. "And you! Jou!" Zoro called getting Jou's attention.

"Yo, Zoro!" Jou waved while walking up the slope to join the others.

"Don't 'yo' me!" Zoro yelled. "I can't believe you just left me down there without even bothering to help and just ran off with her!"

"Oh, right..." Jou replied shyly scratching his chin. "I did do that," Jou remembered the whole thing when Nami and Zoro were both slowly sliding down the oil and then Nami using Zoro human stepping stool to get off the oil.

"C'mon, you can't stay mad about that forever," Jou smiled smugly. "Besides, remember that drink I promised to buy you? C'mon, be a pal and forgive me. And let's not forget we were kinda in a hurry to get here and it was Nami's idea to just leave you down there."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Nami argued. "Don't try to pin this on me!"

"Oh, really?" Jou questioned. "I believe what you said went a little like this?" Jou cleared his throat. "'Forget him!'" Jou exclaimed doing the best, high-pitched girly voice he could muster with his vocal cords. 'They're gonna get my treasure!'" he mimicked while clasping his hands together.

"I don't sound anything thing like that!" Nami retorted at him.

"Then you must not hear yourself talk," Jou claimed.

"Whatever," Nami glared at Jou. "And it was an accident. I slipped, Zoro fell. At least one of us made it out of there. Better than both of us being stuck at the bottom."

"It should've just been you!" Zoro shouted with shark teeth. "And don't you think you're off the hook either, Jou!"

"Zoro, c'mon," Jou tried to reason. "Free drink." While that whole discussion was going on, Luffy had a few words for Usopp since Luffy had gotten lost and couldn't even find the northern shore which he was blaming Usopp for.

"'Run straight north', he says," Luffy muttered at Usopp. "That's just great! I mean how am I supposed to know which way north even is out here!?"

"Shut up!" Usopp retorted. "You're the one who ran so sure of yourself! Ready to take on anyone!"

"Well, I just got so excited I started running, you know?" Luffy replied. The crew and Usopp kept up their separate discussions as Jango and the rest of the Black Cat Pirates only watched the teens continue to squabble with each other.

"The sun rises high in the sky now..." Jango remarked. "And that means Captain Kuro grows very impatient." the thought of Kuro caused the hypnotists shiver. "Men, don't just lie there. You can't tell me you're going to let them win! They're just a couple of idiots!" The Pirates began to weakly stand at the raising of Jango's voice

"The fact is that we don't have to lollygag any longer," Jango reached into his coat, pulling out of his hypnosis ring. "If our enemy is strong then we must become stronger than them. Here, stare deeply into his ring." the ring started to sway back and forth as all the Pirates eyed it. "Now, I will count 1, 2, Jango and after that, you'll begin to grow stronger. Your wounds will heal and you'll grow stronger still."

"So, what is he doing?" Luffy wondered as he and the others now had their attention back at the Pirates. "It looks weird."

"Looks like Hypnosis," Nami figured out. "He's trying to convince them they're stronger than they are," she stated scoffing. "Like that'll work."

"I've never believed in things like that," Jou remarked. "But there's no way something like hypnosis could really do anything to make someone believe they're strong."

"1... 2... JANGO!" as Jango uttered out his name, it took a few short minutes for the hypnosis to kick in as the entire Black Cat Pirates crew erupted with a resounding roar. One of the Pirates slammed his fist into the side of the cliff, causing a huge chunk of it to fall off.

"No way!" Nami said in disbelief. "I always thought hypnotizing people was a bunch of crap!"

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff!" Zoro couldn't believe his eyes as well. "Now that's what I call power!"

"Right!?" Jou agreed with unbelieving eyes. "I didn't think something like hypnosis could even make someone able to do that!"

"That was just one of them..." Usopp was even in complete shock. "Imagine what the whole crew can do!"

"Now, go!" Jango ordered his hypnotized Pirates. "And strike down all who stand in your way!" The Black Cat Pirates began charging up the slope all of them howling with the intent to demolish the four teens at the top of the slope and anything that comes after them.

"Nami, Usopp!" Jou called the two. "Both of you out of the way now! Luffy, Zoro, and I will handle this!" Nami and Usopp both got to a safe distance which left Jou, Luffy, Zoro to fight the Pirates who were still fast approaching.

"Alright then, what now?" Zoro asked standing ready with one sword.

"We see how many we can take out," Jou stated as his red chain was hung over his shoulder. "Ready, Captain?" Jou addressed Luffy but got no response. "Luffy, are you alright?" he turned around with a raised brown only to find his Captain being awfully quiet.

"Uh, Luffy?" Zoro called the straw-hatted boy also wondering what was wrong with his Captain.

Luffy, standing in between the chain-wielder and swordsman made a low growling sound as his head was down. It was until that moment that Luffy raised his arms up in the air as he let out a loud, furious roar, his pupilless eyes white with anger.

"Don't tell me you let that freak hypnotize you, too!?" Zoro screamed with shark teeth

"For crying out loud, Luffy!" Jou shouted. "Seriously!?" Jou's own teeth also mirroring a shark that showed his obvious frustration with his Captain. Luffy gave out a thundering battle cry as he charged at the Pirates.

"He really is a simple-minded idiot!" Nami commented.

**"Gum-Gum... Gatling!"** Luffy charged the Pirates started throwing punches so fast that it looked like he had multiple fists. It caused the Pirates to completely stop in their tracks as they were all met with Luffy's fists which had sent them all reeling backward down the slope.

The hypnotized Pirates looked at Luffy who was also in the same state as they were when the Pirates started running at them which caused them all to sprint away fearfully. All the Pirates fell on the ground, though they weren't Luffy's prime target. Jango was worried that it was him that Luffy was after but he had passed him, too.

"Where's he going!?" Zoro wondered sweat-dropping.

"I... I think he's going to their ship, I think?" Jou answered unsurely.

Luffy was most definitely after the Black Cat Pirates ship. Mainly, the front piece of the ship with the figurehead on top. Luffy grabbed the piece with both hands as he struggled to try and rip it off the ship's front. With all his might and digging his feet into the ground, Luffy had managed to tear the front of the Pirate Ship completely off. Luffy was now gripping onto the front piece of the ship in his hands with the figurehead on top and angrily growled at the Black Cat Pirates.

"Oh, no!" a Pirate shrieked frighteningly. "He's gonna crush us with it!" the other members of the crew believing this was Luffy's intention as all the Pirates start running to get away from Luffy's wrath. "Captain, do something!"

Jango realized just watching Luffy about to go on a rampage wasn't helping. He pulled out his hypnotize ring and held it out for Luffy to see.

"1-2-JANGO! YOU WILL FALL ASLEEP!" Jango chanted. "1-2-JANGO!"

Zoro, Jou, Nami, and Usopp could only watch the entire scene before them. Jango's chant worked as Luffy eyes lulled closed as he had begun snoring. But as the sleeping Luffy started falling over, the front part of the ship did as well. The front piece with the figurehead crashed down hard as all Pirates had hit the ground beside it. The piece had also landed on top of the snoring Luffy as a result of him holding the piece.

"Looks like those guys are probably down for the count?" Nami questioned. "Don't you guys think?" she asked Jou and Zoro.

"I guess," Zoro answered.

"Maybe...?" Usopp said with an arm around Nami, who was keeping him up on his feet. "But Luffy's still trapped underneath that cat? Just look!"

"Don't worry, Luffy's alright," Jou assured him with a smile. "Trust me. Besides, the one who's in really bad shape is you, Usopp."

"Damn that little brat," Jango muttered as he slowly stood up as all his men were scattered around him unconscious. "Now our whole plans shot to hell! What am I gonna do with this mess!? Captain Kuro see's this and he'll kill us!"

"Jango, you mind telling me what's all the commotion?"

Jango became startled from the voice behind him and turned to the source of it. Sitting with legs dangling off the side of the ship was a man with pale-colored skin and black slicked-back hair. He wore a black zip-up vest that's zipped halfway up his torso, a pair of dark blue pants and black boots. What looks to be strapped to his back was a dark brown pole with a shiny blade at the top, a Naginata.

"Oh, Jiro!" Jango exclaimed at the man. "I almost forgot you were still on board."

"So, whats with all the noise?" Jiro questioned. "I assumed you and those morons down there had managed to get to the village to enact Captain Kuro's plan?"

"Well, we would have been able to if it wasn't for a minor complication?" Jango said.

"I see," Jiro said as he looked around at the scene before him, even seeing Jou, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami on top of the slope and even seeing the sleeping Luffy underneath the part of their ship that had been obviously ripped off. "So, you let a handful of children get the best of you. Oh, Captain Kuro won't be happy."

"I-I'm well aware of that Jiro!" Jango shouted. "Listen, get down here and give us a hand here!"

"Hmm?" Jiro hummed as he crossed his arms and then shrugged. "Fine." he stood up on the side of the ship and took his Naginata off his back. "Oh, that's right." he snapped his fingers in realization. "You want the other two out here, too?"

"Yes, of course!" Jango exclaimed in realization. "With you here, Jiro, along with our 'trump card' we'll have a chance at pulling off Captain Kuro's plan!"

"Right," Jiro nodded at Jango as he cupped a hand to his mouth. "Hey, Sham! Buchi! Get out here! Captain Jango needs your help!" as Jiro shouted that he hopped off the side of the ship.

"That's right!" Jango yelled. "COME FORTH, NYABAN BROTHERS!"

"Buchi, come check this out!" a shrill voice called from the ship. "There's some bad stuff going on!"

Two figures leaped down from the ship by Jango and Jiro. The thinner of the two was shorter than his brother but was hunched over making it look like he had a hump on his back, his hair was green, his eyes similar to a cat, and had on a pair of gloves that were clawed. The second had a huskier build than his brother, he wore a black hat on his head with small animal ears protruding from the top and from his teeth was a set of fangs, hanging from his neck was a cat bell and on his hands were a set of purple gloves with claws like his brother.

"Sham!" the shorter one introduced with a pose.

"And Buchi!" the husky one did the same.

"Together we are the Nyaban Brothers!" they both spoke. "At your service!" Jiro only sighed in annoyance at Sham and Buchi's introduction.

"Must the both of you always announce yourselves with those ridiculous poses?" Jiro wondered as he only rolled his eyes.

"You are only jealous of our natural prowess and our style, Jiro!" Sham proclaimed. "Right, Buchi!"

"Yeah, style!" Buchi repeated as he and his brother struck another pose together. Jiro's only response was another roll of his eyes as he looked at Jango.

"Trump card, huh?" Jiro remarked to Jango.

"We need to get up to that slope, Jiro," Jango reminded. "And if we don't Captain Kuro won't forgive us if we don't. He'll kill us all. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah," Jiro gulped seeming to remember how frightening Captain Kuro is. "That's something I certainly don't want."

"Exactly!" Jango exclaimed. "Now, Jiro, Buchi, Sham... we absolutely must get up this hill but as you can blatantly see our path is blocked! If you would be as so kind as to remove this obstacle immediately!"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get started right now!" Jiro grinned as he dashed up the slope, Naginata in hand and making a run at the 4 teens that were blocking the path up.

"Go, Jiro!" Jango cheered pumping a fist in the air. As Jiro was nearing the top, Zoro was about to walk forward but Jou had darted at Jiro before he could.

"**Naginata: Wind Slice!"** Jiro swung his Naginata and sent a blade of wind reeling at Jou. Jou had dissipated the attack as he lashed the wind blade with both of his chains. After Jou canceled the attack, he turned back to Zoro.

"Sorry to rush in first," Jou smiled. "But do you mind if I take this guy on?"

"Go for it," Zoro shrugged. "Don't lose."

"Heh," Jou chuckled shortly. "You kidding. I don't plan to." Zoro smirked at Jou as the chain-wielder turned around to face Jiro.

"Not bad, I'm impressed you were able to block that attack," Jiro commented. "If you didn't, you would have been cleaved right in half."

"Like I'd be stupid enough for that to happen," Jou remarked as he twirled his red chain as he hung it over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's see how well you can handle yourself," Jiro said as he and Jou engaged one another. Jiro made the first move as he rushed at Jou for an attack.

**"Naginata: Wind-Slice!"** Jiro sent another airwave reeling at Jou. Jou was easily ready for it as he canceled the attack with both chains much like earlier.

"Heh, you already used that attack before, pal!" Jou commented smirking and hanged his red chain over his shoulder. "C'mon, at least make it a challenge!"

"Oh, I have more than one trick," Jiro retorted with a flourish of his Naginata and dashed at Jou again.

**"Naginata: Gash!"** Jiro thrust the bladed part of his weapon forward, directing it toward the side of Jou's body. Jou quickly avoided the blow, leaping side-ways. Jou Jou skidded across the ground and then quickly charged Jiro while spinning his chains in his hands.

**"Dual-Chain: Revolver!"** Jou landed a chain strike into Jiro's chest that sent the Naginata user backward. The attack gave Jou and Jiro some distance from each other. Jou reached into his knife holster and tossed one of his throwing knives at Jiro. Jiro rotated his weapon in his hand which completely deflected the knife that was hurled.

**"Fade-Step!"** Jou took a single step forward and then disappeared. Jiro's eyes widened as soon as Jou seemed to had vanished and then re-emerged behind him. Jiro was quick to react as he quickly spun around doing an overhead swipe. Jou ducked under the attack only to narrowly dodge another attack from Jiro by leaping away from it. Jou used **Fade-Step** again as a means to get close to Jiro for another attack.

**"Dual-Chain: Cross Slash!"** Jou struck Jiro with an X-shaped slash across Jiro's body. Jiro ground his teeth from the attack. Jiro had then swung his blade in a wide arc only for Jou to avoid it with the 3rd use of **Fade-Step.** Jou emerged behind Jiro again, rotating both chains in his hands for another attack. Jou was soon met with the staff of Jiro's Naginata into his stomach. Jou felt the air get knocked out of him as the attack had managed to stun him.

**"Gash!"** Jiro jabbed his weapon and forward and sliced Jou into the side of his body. It was Jou's turn to grit his own teeth in pain. Jou fell down to one knee and wasn't prepared for the boot that was sent into his chest which caused Jou to roll partway down the slope. Jou slowly got back up and looked up at Jiro and saw him holding his Naginata like a throwing spear.

**"Naginata: Aerial Stab!"** Jiro had thrown his Naginata, it sailed its way toward Jou. Jou did nothing but just stood still and let the attack hit him. The Naginata blade had pierced Jou through the right shoulder which caused him to slide back on his feet. Jiro dashed up to Jou, roughly taking the weapon out of Jou's shoulder causing him to shout in pain. Jiro then followed up with a knee into Jou's chest which caused him to fall back partway down the slope and quickly rolling to his feet.

"I thought you were a quick one?" Jiro questioned smirking. "You could have easily dodged my **Aerial Stab** but chose not to? Why is that, I wonder?" Jou slowly rose back and slowly brought a hand to his wounded shoulder.

_'He's right,'_ thought Jou. _'I could have easily avoided that blow to my stomach since that's what gave him the opening on me. I'd have easily used Fade-Step to get out of the way and probably finish him in one attack. But I've used it 3 times now, once I used it a 4th, I'll become tired which may slow down my ability to fight. I'll use it if it comes down to it though I'd like to avoid using it if I can...'_

"Don't space out yet!" Jiro yelled as he ran to stab Jou again which made the chain-wielder avoid the attacks while dodging normally.

_**-X-**_

Nami and Usopp took to watching the fights from the sidelines. While Jou and Jiro had their fight, Sham and Buchi were ordered by Jango to deal with Zoro. Sham had run in first, putting on a show as if he were afraid to fight the swordsman, it turning out to be a trick. Sham had even snatched Zoro's two other swords from him. It got worse once Sham had called Buchi in as the two were teaming up against Zoro who had to defend himself with only one sword.

"This isn't good!" Nami commented. "They got him on the defensive!" she turned her head to see Usopp pulling back his slingshot. "What are you doing, Usopp?"

"There's no way Zoro can gain any ground if he's too busy blocking their attacks," Usopp said. "I'm gonna help him. Once I do, I'll even do the same for Jou, too!"

"Right," Nami said as she turned her head toward Jou's fight with Jiro. Despite the wounds received, the chain-wielder was still holding his own.

"This one's for Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed pulling back the sling. "Take this! **LEAD-STAR!"** Usopp released the lead pellet toward the Nyaban Brothers, but what surprised Usopp was Zoro ending up taking the hit from his pellet for some reason.

"This is our chance!" Sham said as he and Buchi saw their opening as both of them clawed Zoro across his chest. The attack made the swordsman scream in pain as he quickly recovered and rolled back onto his feet.

"You're supposed to shoot at the bad guys, you idiot!" Nami scolded Usopp.

"But I did!" Usopp told her. "It was like he moved in front of my shot on purpose!"

"But why would he do that?" Nami wondered.

"You dumbass!" Zoro yelled at Usopp. "Don't help me! Do you wanna die!?" Usopp was shocked by Zoro's words as the Nyaban Brothers went back on the attack at Zoro, using only one sword to block.

"It's just a thought, but..." Nami said. "Maybe it's the two of us who just got saved," she mentioned looking toward Zoro just barely holding off both Nyaban Brothers. "If you actually hit one of those guys, they would've come after us instead and we wouldn't have had a chance of holding up against that. The same can be said for Jou, too..."

Nami turned her to where Jou was fighting against Jiro. Jou lashing at him with his chains, Jiro dodging and then countering with a few swipes with his Naginata.

"When we were dealing with the Pirates, Jou promised us he wouldn't let us get hurt and protected us while we fought them together," Nami added. "Even now he's doing that while fighting that guy right now and we wouldn't have any chance of surviving."

"What great guys..." Usopp said amazement. "All this time they were worried about us."

_'If I just had one more sword I can take these guys!'_ Zoro thought alarmingly while continuing to block every swipe Sham and Buchi brought down on him. Nami stood up from where she and Usopp were hanging back.

"I'm gonna get the swords," Nami declared. If I can get them back to Zoro, there'd be no way he can lose."

"Let me get the swords!" Usopp urged as he tried to stand up.

"Don't push yourself," Nami smirked. "You can barely even stand up on your own."

"Nami!" Usopp called after the girl. Nami no longer listening to any of Usopp's pleas had already leaped off the cliff, her staff in hand. She sprinted toward Zoro's swords, even managing to get past the fighting Jou and Jiro. Jou, who lashed Jiro with his red chain to gain distance from the Naginata user saw Nami just dashing by.

_'This idiot,'_ Jou thought. _'What the hell is she doing?_'

Jou as he was watching Nami from the corner of his eye just barely avoided a thrust attack from Jiro, the edge just grazing his cheek. Nami was almost to the swords until Jango had intercepted her himself and sliced her in the shoulder with his chakram. The sudden attack caused Nami to gasp in pain as she fell on the ground.

"NAMI!" Usopp yelled worriedly.

"What do you need swords for?" Jango questioned and then looked up and saw someone he did not expect to see, yelling in fright by their appearance.

Zoro, Sham, and Buchi paused their fight to see who had just come. Jou and Jiro stopping their own duel turned to see Kuro himself standing at the top of the slope. And he did not look too ecstatic to see the kind of progress his so-called crew had accomplished.

"No, I'm sorry!" Jango whimpered. "I can explain all of this!"

"The night has long since past..." Kuro spoke. "So why is it that you seem to have made no progress on the plan?"

"It's all over..." Usopp voiced anxiously staring at the angered Kuro.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kuro yelled causing Jango and all of the Black Cat Pirates to jump in fear at the sight of their Captain. "To think that these brats have held you back?" Kuro questioned as he dropped a bag he was holding in his hand on the ground. "How the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. What have you got to say for yourself? JANGO!"

"But, uh well..." stuttered Jango. "I... you said... sorry, sir but you said letting those kids go wouldn't cause any problems." Jango stated nervously with a laugh.

"I did say that," Kuro said. "What's your point? Usopp's an idiot! I knew no one would listen to his warnings and that he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us. But the one who thing that I hadn't taken accounted for... was your inexcusable weakness!"

"Sir, we're not weak..." Jango replied slowly. "It's just that-"

"Who are you to call us weak!?" Sham wondered and he faced Kuro.

"Watch what you say, Captain Kuro!" Buchi said turning toward Kuro like his brother.

"You used to be quite the killer..." Sham started. "But face it, Kuro, it's been 3 years and we haven't exactly been living the good life waiting on rich girl's hand and foot!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Buchi agreed. "For 3 long years, we've been out sinking Pirate ships and massacring villages!"

"Very good, finished...?" Kuro asked calmly. Despite his calm demeanor, there was evident sarcasm in his voice.

"But now you've done nothing this whole time!" Sham said. "We've been killing!"

"There's no way you can beat the Nyaban Brothers!" Buchi exclaimed as he and Sham ran passed Zoro to go after Kuro, sprinting at him with outstretched claws.

"Don't Buchi! Sham!" Jango called the two. "Stop!"

"You fools!" Jiro called and was even trying to warn them. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourselves into!"

Both Jango and Jiro's warnings went unheard as Sham and Buchi ran at Kuro. It was hard for anyone to see what happened, but Kuro had done some kind of move with his feet and disappeared only for Sham and Buchi to slice into the bag that was held by the butler.

"No way..." Jou said with widened eyes. "He moved so fast that anyone could hardly see him."

"What's with those crazy weapons?" Zoro wondered voicing his own thoughts

"Who...?" Kuro said to Sham and Buchi as he was right behind the two of them. "Who are you going to kill?" Kuro asked menacingly as he was wearing furred gloves that had 5 blades on each finger and placed the blades around Sham and Buchi's heads.

"Captain Kuro's technique..." Jiro mouthed which made Jou stare at the Naginata user in confusion.

"Pussy Foot Maneuver..." Jango muttered.

"Pussy Foot...?" Nami repeated weakly where she laid on the ground, holding her wound. Kuro did the 'Pussy Foot Maneuver' again and walked around like he were invisible, though his footsteps were still shown moving across the ground it was still hard to pinpoint where he even was.

"You know, you're right," Kuro agreed as he was behind Sham and Buchi, the blades on each of his thumbs pointed at the brothers. "I do feel a bit sluggish after all these years."

_'He's handling them like babies,'_ thought Nami. _'And those two nearly defeated Zoro.'_

_'With his Pussy Foot Maneuver, Captain Kuro can shred everyone on this beach before we drew our next breath,'_ Jango thought frightfully. _'And we won't even see it coming. There's no escape from a killing machine like him. I knew he hadn't grown soft when I saw that old habit of his. That strange way of lifting his glasses so he wouldn't cut his face. It's like he never stopped wearing those cat claws. They're almost apart of his body. Of course, he hasn't forgotten how to fight.'_

"You're very lucky..." Kuro smiled. "I'm feeling somewhat merciful. Maybe these years on dry land have made me soft." Kuro noted and took the blades away from Sham and Buchi's necks. "I'll give 5 minutes. If you can't deal with his situation in 5 minutes then I'll kill every last one of you. Now have I made myself clear?" Kuro stated while raising all 10 of his blades. The Pirates started to become ultimately afraid of their Captain, seeing he hasn't lost his edge and seemed to understand his terms.

"Oh, yes!" Jango answered sweating profusely. "Yes, of course, that's perfectly clear! All we have to do is take care of those two!" Jango spoke about Zoro and Jou. "That's all! 5 minutes will be more than enough time for them!"

Jou who had his eyes on Kuro, turned his head around just in time to see Jiro who took a slice at him with his Naginata. Jou leaped away in time as he skidded backward on his feet.

"Jiro!" Kuro called getting the Naginata user's attention.

"Y-Yes, Captain Kuro!" Jiro stammered a bit startled by Kuro calling him.

"Remember: you have 5 minutes to kill that one or else..." Kuro reminded. With accepting Kuro's term, Sham and Buchi brought their attention toward Zoro, going to back to finish him off.

"We nearly had him a few minutes ago!" Buchi exclaimed.

"We only need one minute to finish him this time!" Sham declared.

"We're counting on you!" Jango yelled. "Kill him! Kill him dead!" Just limping passed Jango was Nami, who was holding her wounded shoulder.

"Zoro!" she shouted and used her foot to kick both of Zoro's swords in the air, both of them flying toward him.

"Hey, easy there!" Zoro said in concern for his swords. "You can't just kick 'em! Those are my swords!" until he smirked. "I appreciate it." Zoro placed the white-handled katana in his mouth and unsheathed the two other katana in his hands. He held his swords in a signature pose for his attack to finish the Nyaban Brothers who were quickly advancing and ready to finish him.

"You idiot!" Sham screeched. "It won't matter how many swords you have!" once Sham and Buchi had gotten near Zoro, the swordsman was prepared for them with his own attack.

**"Tiger Hunt!"** Zoro sliced both Sham and Buchi across their bodies, leaving large slash marks.

"Carrying 3 swords won't help you at all..." Zoro stated confidently. "Unless you know Three-Sword Style."

"Oh no..." Jango uttered out as he watched both Sham and Buchi both crash into the ground, eyes rolled into the back of their heads.

_'He took down the Nyaban Brothers with one attack...'_ Jango thought in disbelief. Jango looked down at the unconscious forms of Sham and Buchi. The Nyaban Brothers may have lost but there was still Jiro. The Naginata user was still dueling it out with Jou, Jiro nearly slices into Jou who had quickly avoided the attack by only taking a few short steps back.

"Jiro, what're you waiting for!?" Jango exclaimed. "Hurry up and kill that one already!" Jango pointed at Jou. "If you do, we may still have a chance!"

"It will be done," Jiro nodded slowly and brought all his focus onto Jou. "Let's take this up a notch, shall we?"

Jou didn't know Jiro meant until the Naginata user held his weapon with both hands. He twisted the upper part of the staff as it separated from the opposite piece. The top part of Naginata was pulled apart to reveal a long chain as Jiro grinned at Jou as he swung around his weapon in a short arc.

"Ah!" Jango grinned proudly. "Perfect! Jiro is using his Naginata-Whiplash! I've seen him cut men to ribbons with that!"

"Yeah, so what?" Jou said unimpressed. "His weapon just gives him more reach. Though, this means now we fight almost identically now. C'mon." Jou smirked. "Show me what you can do with that thing, Jackass."

"It won't be pretty," Jiro grinned deviously and swung his Naginata-Whiplash around until he hurled the blade at Jou. Jou deflected the blade away with the use of his own chains and dodging each lash Jiro threw at him. Jou rolled under the final lash from Jiro and pulled a knife from his holster and threw it.

**"Naginata-Whiplash: Vertical Laceration!"** Jiro swirled the chain over his head and swung the blade in a vertical fashion completely countering Jou's throwing knife. Jou tried to leap away from the Jiro's attack but was ultimately struck by it. The blade sliced across Jou's torso as some blood spurted from the wound, if he didn't leap away he would have been severed in half. Jou skidded back and fell onto one knee, holding his wound with one arm.

_'This will all be over soon,'_ thought Jiro while smirking. _'There's no way, he'll be able to dodge from this one. If I kill him, Captain Kuro will spare my life.'_

"Jou!" Nami called to him. "Zoro, can't you help him!?" she turned to the swordsman.

"I won't," Zoro simply told her.

"What!?" Nami questioned. "Why not!?"

"Jou said he wanted to take this guy on," Zoro reminded. "I'm not going to butt-in someone else's fight."

"That's ridiculous!" Nami retorted irately. "He's going to be killed!"

"Shut it!" Jou yelled bringing all eyes on him. "You should learn to have more faith in your crewmate, Nami." he turned his head to gaze at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk as Nami only staring back at him with her mouth agape.

Jou stood up, still gripping his chains in both hands. Jou knew he could just use his last Fade-Step and just take Jiro down with one attack. But he wasn't going to do that as he only had one more use left. Jou started to go deep into the back of his mind and try to remember something important his mother once told him while she was training him, remembering one key thing she had taught him.

_'Listen up, Squirt. If you can feel all the wind around you, you'll be able to evade anything. Not just that, the wind could also be your greatest ally when you're in a fight.'_

Jou, remembered his mother's voice and words and closed his eyes. Jou held up his chains and started to slowly spin them as he increased the velocity of how quick he spun them. They became blur's in his hands as the wind started to pick up around him. The wind blew around everyone in the vicinity as Jou gathered all the wind he picked to his chains. Jou's eyes shot open as he dashed at Jiro, chains fluttering behind him.

"Foolish!" Jiro yelled as he swung his weapon. Jou effortlessly avoided every single lash from Jiro's weapon. Jou ducked and rolled under each strike, all while running up the slope toward Jiro. Jiro kept throwing lash after lash but Jou just wouldn't hold still while he was still advancing. Jiro swung his whiplash low as Jou jumped over it, landing on the ground with a combat roll and had gotten right in front of Jiro.

"It's over!** Naginata-Whiplash: Cat Pounce Claw!"** Jiro brought his weapon in a downward strike. Jou spun his chains and released his own attack at the exact moment Jiro unleashed his own but Jou's being faster out of both of them.

**"Dual-Chain Whirlwind!"** Jou sped right past Jiro, the Naginata user screamed as he was sent into the air, his body spinning while encased in a whirlwind gust. Everyone watched as the gust faded out as Jiro's unconscious body crashed into the ground hard as it left a small crater, his eyes were rolled back into his head as blood poured from his mouth.

"Jiro!" Jango called but the Naginata-Whiplash user was completely unconscious.

_'He actually managed to defeat Jiro with the use of just those chains!?'_ Jango thought in disbelief. _'Just what are these guys!?'_ Jou rose up and twirled his chains, dangling both from his shoulders. He wandered up beside Zoro, both of them facing Kuro.

"Not bad, huh?" Jou asked with a side-glance at Zoro. The swordsman only smirked in response through his sword.

"Don't worry," Zoro chuckled darkly at Captain Kuro and pointed a katana at him. "I can promise you, everything will be taken care of in less than 5 minutes." Kuro only grinned as he pushed his glasses up. Jou only rose an eyebrow wondering what there was for him to even smile about.

"What are you smirking for?" Jou questioned. "You find it amusing that your plan's a complete failure?"

"Not at all," Kuro stated. "There are 3 minutes left." At Jango's feet was Buchi, who was still conscious after Zoro's sword slashes. He grabbed onto Jango's ankle surprising the hypnotist. The larger of the Nyaban Brother's body shook from where he was on the ground.

"I-I'll slaughter them...!" Buchi said. "Please, Captain! I can do it! Hypnotize me!" Buchi requested with teary eyes. "Just do it, Captain!"

"Zoro..." Jou said as he turned around. "It's one of those brothers you beat. He's still up." Zoro craned his head to see Jango kneeling in front of Buchi.

"He's still alive," Kuro remarked. "You do sloppy work."

"So, he is," Zoro noticed. "Guess all that blubber protected his vitals."

Zoro and Jou both fully turned around only to find Jango hypnotizing Buchi. They both saw as Buchi's normally obese form seem to become more burly, his own footsteps cracked the ground underneath due to the increase in strength and let out a mighty roar showing off that he had somehow grown fangs, saliva dripping from his mouth like he were a wild animal ready to carve into its prey.

"Buchi, kill them!" Jango ordered Buchi to deal with Zoro and Jou. Nami who was standing behind Jango; turned back at the sleeping Luffy who was still pinned under the Black Cat Pirates figurehead.

"You back for more?" Zoro asked and then got into his Three-Sword Style stance. "Jou, you leave him to me!"

"If that's what you want, then I won't stop you, Zoro!" Jou nodded in agreement to hang back to let Zoro fight the hypnotized Buchi and saw Nami immediately dash the other direction right down the slope.

"What the hell is doing now...?" Jou wondered as he was watching her run.

"Now's my chance!" Nami exclaimed as she kept running. "I gotta wake up that lazy jerk while I have the chance!" she was running toward the figurehead of the Black Cat Pirates ship where Luffy was pinned under.

"What is that girl up to...?" Jango said as he too saw Nami running away and had started spinning his hypnosis ring from a thin rope. "Something tricky, I'm sure." Jango increased the alacrity of the spinning.

Jou had run and quickly leaped over Buchi's head and made a dash down the slope. Jou noticed that Nami was obviously going to wake Luffy up. Though, she had no clue she was about to be beheaded by Jango's ring. Jou knew that running normally wasn't going to work and he won't be able to reach her in time.

_'I'm going to use my last use of Fade-Step,'_ Jou thought urgently. _'It's going to tire me the hell out but I'll get there before Jango's weapon can. Nami, you have no idea how lucky you are right now!'_

"Everyone's busy fighting for their lives and he's just sleeping!" Nami said as she continued sprinting toward the napping straw hat. At the same time, Jango had thrown his ring as he soared threw the air toward Nami without her knowing.

"GET UP, YOU BUM!" Nami slammed the heel of her boot into Luffy's face, causing Luffy's eyes to snap open.

"NAMI, LOOK OUT!" Zoro called in a warning.

"Now, **Fade-Step!"** Jou while running had leaped off the ground and vanished into the air. Nami turned around and saw the Jango's Hypno ring spinning through the air at her.

_'I thought it was just a hypnotic charm...?'_ Nami thought in surprise. _'But it's also his weapon!'_

Nami was sure she was done for by how quickly the weapon was advancing toward her. Not as quick as Jou who had just appeared before her. She let out a small yelp as Jou had taken her by the shoulders and took her down to the ground with him.

"What're you stupid!?" Jou exclaimed as they both hit the surface beneath them. In all that Luffy had been woken up and had sprung up his feet, sending a glare down at Nami.

"Nami!" he shouted. "You can not go around stepping people's eyes!" At that moment, Jango's ring that was meant for Nami had ended up hitting Luffy instead. But he somehow had caught the ring in his mouth, clenching it in between his teeth.

"No!" Jango worriedly exclaimed. "How's that twerp still alive!?"

"It's either the best timing or the worst timing," Zoro commented with a sigh. "I can't tell..." Meanwhile, Jou was on his knees holding Nami from around her shoulders, making sure to not touch the wound she had received, he stared down at her as she looked back at him.

"Thanks, Jou," Nami said with an expression of relief. "You saved my life."

"Looks like that's twice you owe me now," Jou remarked while giving her a wink. The two looked up at the finally awake Luffy standing completely still with the ring in between his teeth.

"Uh, Luffy...?" Nami slowly said.

"Luffy...?" Jou said.

Luffy's body was slightly bent backward with his reeled back. He leaned forward and broke the ring with his own teeth.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed happily.

"Welcome back, Captain!" Jou smirked. Luffy lightly touched the corner of his mouth and screamed in pain. Luffy was still angry at Nami for stepping on his face and making his fury obvious to her.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Luffy yelled. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Hey, 'sleeping beauty', it wasn't me!" Nami retorted. "It wasn't me..." she said weakly and began to fall to the ground.

"Nami!" Jou called seeming concerned. "Careful, I got you!" he fell to his knees and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Nami, did you get hurt?" Luffy questioned worriedly. "Let me see it." he knelt down beside Jou to look at Nami's wounded shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Nami assured as she winced from her shoulder. "I've done everything I can for now. The rest is up to you."

"Don't move," Jou told her. "You'll open the wound if you do." Luffy noticed Jou had some wounds of his own. He couldn't help but become concerned about seeing his crewmates in such a state.

"Jou, you're hurt too," Luffy said.

"I'm okay, Captain," Jou smiled. "I got in a fight and won. I've done my part. With you here now, Luffy, we can win this fight."

"Jou's right," Nami declared. "We can't afford to lose this fight. Do you understand?" Luffy smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do it for..." she paused with a smirk on her face. "...the treasure."

"Yeah, do it for-WAIT WHAT!?" Jou shouted with widened eyes.

"Alright, sure," Luffy said seeming rather unsure himself. Fighting for treasure isn't what he has in mind but he stood up and picked up his straw hat, placing it on his head.

"Okay, go win this and protect my treasure," Nami added.

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy stated as he walked up the slope. Nami smiled victoriously just thinking about all the treasure these Pirates have. She was still held in Jou's arms as the chain-wielder was only giving her an unamused and disapproving look.

"Are you kidding me...?" Jou said and unceremoniously dropped Nami on the ground.

"Oww!" Nami screamed in pain as she hit the ground, even landing on her wounded shoulder.

"What the hell!?" Nami shouted up at him. "Don't just drop me!" he never responded to her and just fell on ground beside her with an arm draped over her. Nami lightly blushed but it quickly faded as she was honesty furious at Jou for dropping her.

"Get off me!" she demanded.

"Believe me, I would if I could..." Jou replied weakly. Nami grabbed Jou's limp arm and tossed it off of her as Jou groaned and was put on his back beside her.

"Guess I'm not surprised you're so exhausted..." Nami sighed as she looked at Jou from the corner of her eye. "From all of the wounds you got."

"It's not that..." Jou breathed out. "That's not the reason why I'm exhausted. Fade-Step, you've seen me use it, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Nami wondered.

"If I use it a total of 4 times, my body just kinda gives out," Jou explained. "So I'm pretty much spent right now. I only used it 3 times in that fight but I used a 4th when I came down here to get to you." Jou smirked at her. "You should count yourself lucky that I'd use it just for you. Hell, that's twice I've saved you now, 'princess'. You're gonna have to start owing me pretty soon."

"Great," Nami huffed in irritation. "My 'hero'," she remarked sarcastically. Luffy continued up the slope as the other Black Cat Pirates moved out of his way to let him pass through.

"One minute and counting," Kuro said.

"Buchi!" Jango called the larger, hypnotized Nyaban Brother. "Hurry there's no time to waste! Kill that three sword bastard! I'll take care of the freaky, bendable kid!" Jango pulled out two more rings from his coat and faced toward the approaching Luffy. "I'm coming for you, 'Straw Hat'!"

"Times up," Kuro declared. "You knew the deal. Now, you die." Luffy stopped walking and had finally realized Kuro standing at the top of the slope.

"Hey, wait...?" Luffy questioned. "Why is that shady butler here?"

Usopp who was was staying out of all the fighting saw someone he had hoped not to see here. Kuro on pure instinct noticed the presence behind him and turned around to attack with his claws.

"Don't ever sneak up on me unless you want to die!" Kuro stated and turned around to slash at whoever was behind him. Usopp sprang into action and had gotten in front of the person to shield whoever was going to be hit.

"KAYA!" Usopp yelled as he had gotten slashed in the back for Kaya and fell on top of her. A slash mark decorated across the liar's back.

* * *

**I've returned! You all miss ya boy? Eh? Eh?**

**Jou: Nobody missed you. They came to see me.**

**Jerk. Anyway, sorry I took so long. It's been a rough few weeks being in quarantine and all. And I haven't been inspired to write much as of late but here we are. That and I've been trying to work on stories new and current ones. But don't be surprised if I work on this one more since I have quite a few new ideas for it. **

**Reviews...**

**Reptil: Thank you.**

**leopard23jose: I wouldn't call it the best story unless I'm just super unconfident in myself. But thank you for your kind words. **

**Jou: Turbulent times the world is in right now.**

**Rosethorn: Here, this update is just for you.**

**johannvanguard: Jou, just like the last story fought Jiro but this time I added a new addition to Jiro's weapon. Most of Jou's opponents will have a weapon similar to his chains kinda like how the rest of Monster Trio have their own specific opponent. Luffy mostly fights the leader, Zoro fights the swordsman, and Sanji fights the martial artist. **

**Jou: That means I will mostly deal with the one that has a chain/whip-based weapon. **

**Pretty much. **

**Jonnie: I'm going to complete this story. Since this time I'm taking time to actually plan stuff out rather than just winging it most of the time. When we reach the time skip, I plan to make a separate story which will be a sequel.**

**Requiem: I will confirm that Jou will be the one to carry Nami when that time comes. **

**Jou: Man, I'm getting flashbacks from those days in the old story.**

**Guest: I'm not saying anything because of spoilers. But I'll just say that Jou has a new opponent for that arc. **

**Jou: I'm going to be getting beat up regardless of whoever I fight.**

**Clarent excalibur: Honestly, I'm looking forward to Arlong Park, too. **

**samuelcaldeira76: I hope you liked this one. Thank you.**

**searge: I guess you can go ahead and see it like that. I just feel like Jou could bond a little more with the crew rather than just Nami like I did before. But Jou will obviously grow very close to Nami when it comes to their relationship later.**

**Guest: Thanks for reading.**

**KP360: I mean, I'd be lying if I didn't say I enjoy writing the banter between Jou and Nami. **

**Jou: I mean, my author has to have me fight someone. If I didn't I'd just be standing around twiddling my thumbs but lookin' damn attractive while I do.**

**Yeah, you go ahead and believe that.**

**Jou: Oh, I will!**

**NovaBeast13: **

**Jou: Go read it! I sure as heck won't...**

**I didn't know when I made my account for this site I signed up to be a promoter.**

**pokemonking0924: ****They're making slow progress with their relationship. You can bet that Zoro and Jou will be drinking buddies.**

**Jou: Booze. Booze brings everybody together.**

**Do I gotta send you to AA?**

**ShadowUzumaki55: I'll get to work on those stories but I'm just a little more motivated working on this one.**

**Jou: Lazy...**

**Silence! But don't worry those stories aren't dead. I haven't forgotten about them.**

**nickseverino8: Here you go! A chapter just for you.**

**Drakedragon297: **

**Jou: Author claims this time he's going to make sure to do things right and hopes we don't have to go through another rewrite.**

**Our main focus here is to get out of East Blue as fast as we can, so we can get to the fun stuff. But we are going to tackle the Warship Island arc again before we head into the Grandline.**

**Guest: A drawing of Jou would be really cool. Oddly enough, if I knew how to draw, I would. I can draw a badass stick figure but that's as far as my drawing skills go. But if someone were to draw him and ask me for any details, I'll try to be as descriptive as possible.**

**Jou: Just make sure to get my good side. What's that you ask? All of me!**

**Gosh, you're a jerk. **

**Okay, I promise that we will finish this arc next chapter. It's gonna be the finale so it's gonna be a lengthy one. It may take a bit longer to get out but we'll be halfway there to Arlong Park.**

**That's all for now and Jou will play Resident Evil 3: Nemesis remake.**

**Jou: How does Nemesis always find me? **

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**Later!**


	10. The Going Merry!

**I do not own One Piece **

**It is owned by Oda**

**I just own my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Piece: All Scope Adventure Pt.10**

* * *

Usopp fell onto Kaya with a slash mark lined across his back. He had taken the blow for her as Kuro was about to strike her with his claws. Kaya had managed to roll out from under the town's liar, her face expressing worry for her friend.

"Usopp..." Kaya said with concern in her voice.

"Kaya..." Usopp croaked out. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Usopp..." Kaya cried. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I just couldn't believe it. That Klahadore is a scheming, murdering Pirate-"

"Never mind that!" Usopp interrupted. "Why are you here?" Usopp questioned as he stared up at Kaya, the girl's eyes beginning to trickle tears. "Kaya, your life is in danger. I told you to run somewhere safe."

"I won't!" Kaya argued. "You're still fighting! I won't run!" Kaya's claim caused Usopp's eyes to widen. "You fought for me after I treated you so badly. Look at you, you're barely alive but your still so brave. I just-"

"This is no place for a lady," Kuro spoke in a soft tone interrupting Kaya's speech. "Madam, you need to leave." Kuro's request to Kaya caused her expression to change into a glare as she brought her attention to him.

"Please, stop," Kaya pleaded while gritting her teeth. "Don't do this." she stood up from where she was knelt down beside Usopp. "Stop! Stop this right now, Klahadore! I know what you're up to! Merry explained everything to me!"

Kaya's appearance had gotten the attention of everyone at the slope. Including, Zoro's, Jou's, and Nami's. All of them staring up at the girl who was now confronting her former butler.

"It's Kaya," Jou spoke as he leaned up from where he was previously laying down from his extended uses of **Fade-Step.**

"Why is the girl from the mansion here?" Jango wondered. His focus on Kaya much like everyone else.

"The reason that we're here is to murder that little rich girl?" a Pirate questioned.

"If she came down here, that means we don't have to go to the village," alleged another Pirate.

"Klahadore, please!" Kaya continued. "If you want my fortune, you can have it! Take it all and leave this village right now! I'm begging you!"

"I will gladly accept your fortune, Miss Kaya," Kuro replied as he pushed up his glasses. "Thank you. But I want more. You see, simply acquiring wealth isn't enough. More than anything else, I want peace."

"You want peace?" Kaya queried.

"Yes, peace of mind," Kuro stated. "It's simple, really. I have spent the last 3 years earning the trust of the entire village and to be honest, I find this new peace and tranquility quite comforting. When my plan comes to fruition, I will live with his sublime peace of mind." whilst Kuro spoke, Kaya took a step back and reached for something in her coat.

"The glorious comfort of a peaceful life will be mine, forever and ever!" Kuro exclaimed raising his arms. "In short, these Pirates are coming! And you..." Kuro pointed his blades at Kaya. "Will leave your fortune to me and die. Miss Kaya, these things will happen."

"N-No, you can't..." Kaya's voice shook as her eyes showed a look of dread and slowly began to pull out what she had from her pocket.

"Kaya, run!" Usopp pleaded as he grasped Kaya by her leg. "There's no point in trying to reason with him! Please!" Usopp watched as Kaya drew a pistol and trained it at Kuro.

"You're not Klahadore!" Kaya cried. "No! You're not!"

"Kaya..." Usopp muttered in surprise.

"Leave here, right now!" Kaya screamed. "Don't ever come back!"

"Oh, you'd point a gun at me?" Kuro questioned.

"Stop it! Just leave!" Kaya warned gripping her pistol, her whole body quaking. Kuro only stared at the girl with a delicate expression.

"Yes, I see," Kuro said. "You're all grown up now. So much has happened in the last 3 years, Miss Kaya..." as Kuro talked Kaya's body seemed to unwind from its tense posture.

"Don't you remember the things we went through?" Kuro asked as he took off his glove. "We spent so much time together. Even before your dear, sweet parents passed away. You were more than my master, you were my best friend, so much time..." Kaya looked like she was doing her best to keep back her tears.

"So many memories..." Kuro smiled at Kaya. "You and I suffered and rejoiced together. Like family."

"Klahadore..." Kaya could no longer hold in the tears that finally cascaded down her cheeks.

"We went on shopping trips to the city, I looked after you diligently when you were ill and we used to talk for hours and hours," Kuro thoughtfully listed down all of the activities he and Kaya would do as the tears rolled down her face.

"Kaya, listen to me..." Kuro spoke. "I was devoted to you. For so long..." he grabbed the gun in her hand. "For so long I endured it." Kuro's voice had venom laced into it. "I quietly suffered so that today I could end your life and take everything that I deserve!" he finally took the gun away from Kaya's hands. Pained tears still dripping from her eyes.

"I, who was the feared and respected Captain Kuro..." Kuro seethed. "And to bow and humble myself before some snot-nosed little girl." he let go of the gun, the weapon dropping onto the ground. "It went against every fiber of my being!"

"Damn you," Usopp cursed Kuro through gritted teeth.

"Do you understand the depth of these daily insults!?" Kuro spat. "CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE RAGE BY THOSE TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST MY PRIDE!"

Luffy's eye twitched as he listened to Kuro go off on Kaya, his hand clenching into a fist. Usopp sprung up to his feet and reached for the gun that Kaya dropped and directed it at Kuro.

"KURO!" bellowed Usopp as he fired a shot. Kuro easily avoided the shot using the **Pussy-Foot maneuver** and got behind Usopp.

"Thank you for reminding me," Kuro stated as he placed his blades around Usopp's head. "Usopp, I owe you for hitting me. Let's get even."

"Usopp..." Kaya gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"If I recall, you hit me as hard as you could," Kuro remembered as he stripped the bandage off his own cheek. "Right?"

Before Kuro could act, a quick-moving projectile slammed into Kuro's face. The projectile being Luffy's rubbery fist which sent the Black Cat Pirates Captain plummeting to the ground. Luffy's arm retracted back to him with a snap, a wide grin etched on his face.

"If he hates getting hit that much," Luffy commented. "He's about to have a really bad day!"

Kuro was laid flat on his back from the punch from Luffy that sent him flying. The Black Cat Pirates were astounded by Luffy knocking their Captain out and by the fact that Luffy's arm could expand to such a length.

"Great shot, Captain!" Jou smirked.

"I'll leave this to you," Nami stated toward Luffy and winced in pain from her shoulder wound. "I've got treasure to find!"

Jou saw Nami start running off to the ship and looked back at the others. Luffy and Zoro are strong, they could handle the rest of the fighting from here. Jou had a fight and he's already used up all of his uses of **Fade-Step**, so he chose to follow Nami who was making her way toward the Pirate ship.

"Hey, hold up!" Jou called her which made her stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" Nami questioned.

"You're going to look for treasure on their ship, aren't ya?" Jou asked. "Mind if I tag along?"

"What do you want to come along for?" Nami inquired placing a hand on her hip. "Oh, no!" she shook her head. "I learned my lesson letting you handle treasure when you left that 5,000,000."

"Still not going to let me live that down?" Jou said. "Don't worry, my 'treasure leaving' days are over, besides I wouldn't be much of a Pirate if I kept leaving treasure instead of taking it."

"Though, you still seem very interested in treasure," Nami challenged.

"True," Jou shrugged. "C'mon, let me help you find it and once we do, it's all yours. So, what do you say?" Nami seemed to think on it for a bit and then shrugged her own shoulders.

"Fine," she said. "But just so you know, I'm gonna keep my eye on you, Jou."

"I don't have a problem with that," Jou replied. "After you." Jou gestured for Nami to lead the way as they dashed toward the Black Cat Pirates ship.

_**-X-**_

Pepper, Onion, and Carrot had leaped out from the forest and started to wail on the downed Kuro, much to the worry of Usopp and Kaya. The Usopp Pirates came down to help since they felt bad that they didn't believe Usopp at first. Kuro orders Jango to go after Kaya to write her butler into her Will and kill her, Onion, Pepper, and Carrot. Zoro intercepts Jango but the hypnotists' orders Buchi to attack Zoro. Usopp gives them the three kids the job to protect Kaya.

Buchi had Zoro pinned against the cliffside. Zoro kicked the hypnotized Buchi and uses all three swords to slash down the other half of the Nyaban Brothers. Usopp began to try and get up off the ground as he heard a noise coming from the woods that made the birds fly into the sky.

"What was that sound?" Usopp wondered in worry.

"That is the sound of destruction," Kuro acknowledged. "Jango is likely tearing the place apart. See for yourself if you can get up."

"You heartless bastard..." Usopp cursed him. "Don't you even have a shred of pity!? You've lived with that girl for 3 years!"

"I've explained to you before, Kaya is nothing more than a pawn in a game I intend to win," Kuro said. "When she's dead, then I'll be grateful to her."

"Damn you...!" Usopp glared.

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called getting Usopp's attention. "Go find the others! Don't worry! We'll take care of this guy!"

"Go on!" Zoro smirked also giving Usopp the 'OK'. Usopp strained to pick himself up from the ground while growling in pain but managed to stand.

"Very impressive," Kuro commented. "You can still move."

"Shut up!" Usopp breathed out. "You won't get away with this! I won't let you! You've betrayed the villagers' trust! Not to mention you'd planned to take the life of a sweet, young girl! This is the last time you ever get your way!" Usopp's entire body shook as he tried to take a step but his body gave out which caused him to fall on his face.

"It hurts..." Usopp croaked out. "I can't move..."

"You really are a riot!" Kuro guffawed. "So I betrayed them, you say!? Oh, please grow up! A village liar who plays Pirates with the local kids has no place talking like a real Pirate! Just stay on the ground there! Even if you did somehow catch up to Jango, he'd end your life in the blink of an eye! Staying there is what's best for you!"

"I don't care that I'm weak..." Usopp rasped from where he laid on the ground. "I'll protect them! I'm Captain of the Usopp Pirates!" tears started to leak from his eyes. "A Brave Warrior of the Sea who fights for what he holds dear! I will protect everyone in the village if it kills me!"

_**-X-**_

Jou clambered on board the Black Cat Pirates ship. He looked across the deck to make sure there was nobody around. He had to admit, the ship was nice despite the fact that its own figurehead was torn off by his Luffy.

"Looks clear," Jou said as Nami hopped over and landed on the deck.

"Obviously," Nami stated. "The entire crew is down there and since Zoro beat those 2 brothers and you won against that other guy, it means the ship is completely empty. Which means this is the perfect opportunity to check this ship out for treasure."

"Makes sense," Jou remarked. "So how does this normally go? Just search every room ."

"Pretty much," Nami shrugged. "Look inside every room until we find the treasure room. Most Pirates got their treasure locked in a chest but it won't be a problem for a thief like me, picking it will be easy."

"Must be a normal routine for you," Jou smirked as he was certain Nami has been stealing from Pirates for quite a while now. She must enjoy it since she likes treasure as much as she says she does. Nami walked toward the door and was about to open it as Jou quickly stepped over to open the door himself.

"Ladies first," Jou smiled while gesturing Nami inside. Nami returned a smile back and started walking inside. Jou was about to step in and shut the door behind him until he heard something.

"ON MY WORD! YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN THAT VILLAGE!"

Jou veered his head toward where he heard the voice. He knew who had screamed that. Nami herself also stopped in her tracks as she heard it.

"That sounded like..." Nami said.

"It's Usopp," Jou figured. "He's not giving up no matter how tough the situation is."

"Yeah..." Nami agreed. "You-do you wanna go help them? I can easily find the treasure on my own, it won't be too difficult."

"No," Jou shook his head. "Luffy and Zoro are strong enough to handle this on their own. C'mon, let's go find this treasure." Nami gave him a nod and continued walking further into the ship as Jou turned back toward the fight.

"Give that jackass butler hell, Luffy," Jou nodded before heading into the ship and closing the door behind him.

_**-X-**_

After Usopp's tearful declaration, the Black Cat Pirates all began laughing at him. That was it for Luffy as he took a large boulder in his hands and slammed it down at the Pirates causing them all to fly or scamper away.

"What're you all laughing at!?" Luffy growled at them as they retreated in fright from the boy in the straw hat.

"Luffy!" Zoro called him as he tossed Usopp over his shoulder. "Me and Usopp are gonna chase down that Hypno freak. Is that a problem?"

"No, hurry!" Luffy gave the swordsman the go-ahead.

"Thank you," Usopp said to Zoro while draped on the swordsman's shoulder.

"I'd be quicker if I was going alone," Zoro told him. "But I don't know those woods, so if we're gonna catch up to them, I gonna need your help."

"Hold it, you two," Kuro spoke to them. "Where are you off to? Who said you could leave?"

"I did!" Luffy exclaimed as he threw a punch at Kuro, causing the butler to lean backward to dodge the attack. "Usopp! Zoro! Get going!" Luffy called giving the two the opening to leave.

"Have another!" Luffy yelled as he leaped at Kuro with a rubbery punch. Kuro moved out of the way from Luffy's punch causing the boy to travel over him. Luffy landed on his feet and tried to catch his balance from nearly falling. It was Kuro's turn to go on the attack and went in to behead him but Luffy succeeded to evade it just in the nick of time with a handstand.

**"Gum-Gum Spear!"** Luffy pressed together and used them as a jab attack at Kuro. Luffy legs extended at the butler though his attack never hit as Kuro had vanished from sight.

"He got away again," Luffy sighed in annoyance as his legs snapped back to him and pushed off the ground with his hands to get back on his feet. "At least Zoro and Usopp got away. That's the most important thing."

"Before I kill you, I feel compelled to ask..." Kuro wondered. "What is an outsider like you doing budding into this village's business for?"

Before speaking Luffy smirked at him. "Because there's a man in this village that I don't wanna let die."

"Simple enough," Kuro said. "Are you okay with that being the reason that you die?"

"Sure am!" Luffy remarked with a grin. "But I'm not gonna die," he claimed with a clenched fist.

"We'll see about that!" Kuro exclaimed as he sped in to attack. Luffy stretched both of his arms and grabbed Kuro by the shoulders and put both feet out to kick him in the face. Kuro rolled his shoulders and as a result slammed Luffy into the ground. Luffy brought his arms back to him and rolled back up for another attack.

**"Gum-Gum Whip!"** Luffy whirled his right leg at Kuro. Kuro easily hopped into the air to evade the attack. Luffy soon followed up with a second attack as Kuro landed on the ground.

"And **Pistol!"** Luffy hurled a punch at Kuro but managed to avoid the punch by standing up on Luffy's elongated appendage.

"This is quite boring," Kuro commented with a scornful grin.

"You cocky jerk!" Luffy exclaimed. Kuro ran across Luffy's stretched arm like a tight-rope and landed a kick into Luffy's face, causing the boy to drop into the ground. It didn't take long for Luffy to bounce back from the attack as he slowly kneeled back onto his feet.

"He knicked me..." Luffy grunted in pain as he stroked his cheek. All during Luffy and Kuro's scuffle, the rest of the Black Cat Pirates watched their Captain do battle with the straw hat Pirate.

"Kuro laid him out flat," a Pirate commented. "A lot of good that Devil Fruit did him."

"Yeah," another chimed. "That's our Captain for ya." Soon the Black Cat Pirates started to praise for their Captain much to Kuro's objection.

"Shut up," Kuro muttered. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he roared at his so-called crew who all stopped their cheering collectively. "You all don't understand." he sent a glare their way. "You fools. This plan was devised so that I may rid of that name once and for all!" he shouted as he became more and more agitated. "I'm tired of it. Concocting every day for a bunch of barbarians who care only about havoc and mayhem. Relentlessly attacked by government dogs and bounty hunters. I'm tired of it. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THAT ENTIRE CURSED LIFE!" he raised his voice at this declaration."And when my plan succeeds today, after 3 years of planning, revising, and waiting, my goal will be achieved in its entirety. Wealth and peace of mind will finally be mine. Do you understand now, boy?" he challenged Luffy. "I will not allow this perfect plan, years in the making, to fail! My plan will not be disrupted by an urchin like you!"

Kuro dashed at Luffy to impale him with his claws. Luffy leaned backward and reached his arms toward the large rock that was in the middle of the slope. Luffy placed the rock in front of himself which caused Kuro to pierce the rock instead.

"It would seem that you could do a lot more than just stretch," Kuro remarked.

"That's right!" Luffy claimed. "I've been toughening myself up to be a Pirate!" Luffy crushed the rock with his bare hands and pulled back which caused the cat claws on one of Kuro's claws to snap. "You know what, don't want a reputation...THEN DON'T BE A PIRATE!" Luffy yelled as he slammed the rock into Kuro's face. "You're just greedy, Kuro but I have ambition!"

_**-X-**_

The Black Cat Pirates ship interior was huge as the ship itself was large. Nami told Jou to split up and search the ship for its treasure room. Normally, Nami wouldn't let anyone go with her to search for treasure. She believed it would slow her down unless the person would be willing to be a distraction for the Pirates so she could have time to get her treasure. While Jou went to search another part of the ship, she searched her own side. Nami had also come across the Captain's cabin and decided it was worth the search. She checked inside the closet and only found a set of the exact same jacket and hat worn by Jango.

_'How can a guy walk out wearing something as ridiculous as this?'_ she couldn't help but wonder.

Nami shook her head and left the Captain's room. It didn't take long for her to regroup with Jou who was just making his way toward her.

"Hey," he greeted. "What room is that?"

"Captain quarters," Nami answered. "No treasure in there. What about you?"

"Haven't found any treasure," Jou shrugged. "I did manage to find the armory." he gave an impressed smirk. "These guys got enough weapons to start a small war."

"The treasure has to be here somewhere," Nami sighed. "Here, come with me this time. You can make yourself useful."

"Well, aren't I always useful?" Jou asked as Nami let out a short chuckle.

"I think that's for me to decide," she commented with a hand on her hip as she wandered away.

"Have it your way," Jou smirked as he proceeded after Nami.

Eventually, the two came across a door with a lock on it. Nami figured there was no key around, believing it may be on Jango or one of the Pirates outside. But who needed a key when you could just pick the lock. The lock didn't look hard to open, it just seemed like most locks that she'd come across and she wouldn't be much of a thief if she didn't know her way around one. Once she pulled out her lockpick to try and open the lock, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Nami turned around only to see Jou standing behind her.

"How about you let me handle that?" he asked. Nami couldn't help but raise a brow at him

"Yeah, right," Nami said. "I know how to handle a lock. I've done this sort of thing so many times."

"We don't have time to wait around," Jou told her with a wink. "Just trust me. I got this."

Nami didn't take Jou for someone who knew how to pick a lock. Though, he did have a few tricks so who's to say he couldn't. Plus, there's no way he'd be able to pick it as quickly as she could.

"Alright, knock yourself out," Nami smirked at him as she handed him her lockpick. Jou seemed like he was about to reach for it but instead, put her hand down with his own which surprised her.

"That won't be necessary," Jou said. "Just stand back. Gonna need some space for this."

Nami did as Jou requested to let him try his little trick to get the door open. She couldn't wait to shove the humiliation in his face once he realizes he can't get it open without the proper tool. But instead just flicked his left wrist and grasped his red chain.

"Wait, what are you-" Nami began to say as Jou with a single lash of his chain knocked off the lock easily. Soon following up with a swift kick to the door which fell off the hinges and fell flat on the floor with a thud. Nami could only stare in astonishment that that's what Jou had in mind as he turned to her, slinging the red chain on his shoulder with a smirk.

"Door's open," he stated proudly.

"Not what I had in mind," Nami remarked walking up to him. "But it'll do. We're just lucky there's no one on board but us to have heard that."

"True," Jou shrugged. "But we don't have time." Jou wrapped his red chain around his wrist and gestured for Nami to step inside. "Ladies first."

Nami only response was a shrug and smile. She walked into the room and what caught her attention was the large chest that was leaning up against the wall.

"Yes!" Nami exclaimed cheerily. "This has to be it!"

"How could you be so sure?" Jou questioned. "They could have anything stored in there?"

"Don't be so simple-minded," Nami retorted. "With a chest as big as this, they have to have loads of treasure in here. Only one way to find out." Nami once again took out her lockpick once more to fiddle with the chest as Jou watched her, leaning against the wall.

It didn't take long for Nami to open the lock. She heard it go _'click'_ which was exactly the sound she wanted. She didn't waste any time as she pushed up the lid. Nami's brightened in a big smile as she saw the gold and jewels that were stored inside.

"The treasure!" Nami exclaimed. "I knew it was here and it's all mine!" she reached and pulled a handful of the gold in both of her hands, happily brushing it against her face. Nothing can stop the excitement she was feeling right now.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, huh?" Jou finally spoke up.

"What?" Nami wondered as she turned to face him.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment," Jou said with a smirk. "I'll just leave you to fondling that treasure." Jou waved as he turned to leave but soon stopped in his tracks when Nami yanked on the back of his cardigan.

"Hold it, you can't leave yet," Nami demanded.

"And why is that?" Jou questioned.

"Cause I need you to carry the treasure up for me?" Nami asked. "Please?" she gave him a sweet smile that will probably get him to do what she wants. It's worked for other guys in the past.

"You sure you can trust me with all that gold?" Jou questioned. "You can carry it yourself, can you? Besides, aren't you worried I might end up leaving it again?"

"I'm over that now," Nami scoffed. "And I'm willing to let it go as long as you don't think to do it again." Jou seemed to think about it until he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay," Jou said. "But on one condition: I want you to ask me again."

"Huh?" Nami mouthed in confusion.

"The way you asked me, it's seemed like you were just tricking me into carrying the treasure." Jou figured out. "In order to get what you want me to do."

_'Was I really that obvious?'_ Nami thought.

"So, honestly ask me to carry the treasure," Jou smiled. "I'm a person, not a pack-mule."

Nami had to have known Jou wasn't dumb like the other men she had tricked. He was not wrong, she was just requesting and assuming he would cave-in to a cute smile and do as she said. Jou agreed to do it but he will do it if she asked him honestly. Jou was a strange yet different kind of person so, why not? She supposed it couldn't hurt.

"Jou, can you help me by carrying the treasure?" Nami asked in the polite and honest way that Jou wanted.

"Well, look at that," Jou grinned. "Was that so hard?" he chuckled. "Yeah, I'll do it." he knelt down and grabbed a nearby sack and started filling it with the treasure.

Nami watched him put the treasure in the sack with a smile and her arms folded. Nami knew that she and Jou didn't get along sometimes. She won't tell him but he didn't think he was all that bad, even if he were a Pirate.

"At least he's different than... _'him'_..." she said quietly but didn't realize she had spoken it aloud.

"Huh, you say something?" Jou wondered as he paused to stare back her.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Nami sighed. "Keep going." she pointed at the treasure. "The bags not gonna fill and lift itself, you know?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jou replied with a hint of sarcasm as he resumed putting the treasure in the sack. Nami counted herself lucky Jou probably didn't hear what she said. Besides, he and the others are better off not knowing why she needs all this treasure.

_**-X-**_

Kuro had fallen face down on the ground from the force of Luffy's attack with the use of the large rock he had used. The Black Cat Pirates watching the two fight saw Luffy had broken one set of Kuro's cat claws.

"That leaves only 5 more of those weird swords," Luffy grinned as he laid the rock down.

"Don't worry, guys!" a Pirate exclaimed. "He can still fight plenty!"

"Yeah, he still has that other claw!" another agreed.

"You can do it! Rip that guy to shreds, Captain Kuro!" the Pirates all praised their Captain as Kuro got back onto his feet.

"Shut your mouths..." Kuro growled. "All of you!" his outburst caused every one of his Pirates to quiet down altogether. "Soon enough I'll deal with you in the only appropriate manner. Extermination. I'll also kill that fool Jango. When all of you are dead, this village will know who to blame for this atrocity. I never intended to let any of you mongrels leave this village alive. No one. No one who knows my true identity can be allowed to live to tell about it."

"You have already planned to kill every last one of us from the very beginning?" A pirate questioned frightenedly.

"Correct," Kuro said. "3 years ago, I planned to erase Captain Kuro and every last person who ever knew him. It's all part of my plan." the Pirates were all collectively scared at their Captain's proclamation to kill them all.

"You guys are dumb," Luffy commented. "The most uncool Pirates I know."

"We're uncool, huh?" Kuro replied pushing up his glasses. "Pirates are nothing more than savages incapable of rising above their animal nature. Without my plans what could they possibly accomplish? A crew is nothing to me. They are simply a means to an end. Crew members are just pawns in the captain's game. Whether my men live or die is up to me and me alone. If I tell them to fight they will fight and if I order them to die they'd better do it. They know the punishment for disobedience."

All throughout Kuro's speech, Luffy stayed silent giving the 'butler' a plain look. But the face the boy gave only agitated Kuro.

"THIS IS HOW PIRATES ARE!" Kuro bellowed. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME, BOY!"

"You know, no matter hundreds or how many thousands of men follow you as their Captain..." Luffy smiled. "You will never come close to Usopp."

"You fool," Kuro glared. "Are you implying that I am inferior compared to a lying kid acting like a Pirate!?"

"That's right," Luffy replied grinning. Luffy's statement caused Kuro to guffaw with laughter.

"Don't get all cocky with me just because you snapped off one of my cat claws!" Kuro exclaimed. "How exactly is he better than me? Let's hear it!" Kuro had started his Pussy-Foot technique and vanished before Luffy's eyes. Luffy wasn't deterred at all from the butler's trick as he only kept his grin.

"Because he's got heart," Luffy stated.

"He's got what...!?" Kuro questioned as Luffy extended an arm and spun around to face Kuro who was behind him.

"A guy like you doesn't know what a true Pirate is!" Luffy declared landing a solid backhand, knocking Kuro into the side of the cliff. Luffy's arm retracted back to him as he flipped through the air and landed on his feet. The Black Cat Pirates were impressed that Luffy was able to easily keep up with Kuro's Pussy-Foot maneuver. The cliff-side Kuro crashed into was covered in a dust cloud as it subsided to reveal the 'butler' standing up.

"How insulting," Kuro growled. "It would appear that you need a lesson in what real Pirates are like," he stated with a grin. "It's not pleasant. Your first lesson will be about terror. A lesson I learned well as I stared down death."

Once Kuro finished talking, he slowly began swaying his body and arms with his head pointed toward the ground. Luffy didn't have a clue to what Kuro was planning but it appeared that the other members of the Black Cat Pirates figured out what their _'Captain'_ was up to.

"Yeah, so what?" Luffy wondered with confusion. "He's just wobbling back and forth."

Luffy studied Kuro while he kept swaying, his eyes left completely white as Kuro had vanished before Luffy's eyes.

_**-X-**_

It was at this moment that Jou and Nami had finally left the ship's interior and soon made it onto the deck. Jou had a sack stuffed with treasure hanging off his shoulder. He carried it at the request of Nami but on the condition that she asked him in an honest way. The bag really wasn't all that heavy, hell, Nami could likely carry it herself but she was lucky Jou regarded himself a gentleman.

"For such a large group of Pirates, their stash seemed rather low," Jou commented. "It almost feels I'm carrying nothing."

"I know, right," Nami admitted. "I really thought they'd have more than treasure than this. Now, let's see if the others have finished this fight yet." Nami made her way toward the front of the ship but what she saw made her eyes widen.

"What's going on?" Jou wondered as he stopped beside her, placing the treasure sack on the deck. He took everything in and saw the Black Cat Pirates seeming more alarmed and can see Luffy still up and around but also on alert.

_'Wait!?'_ Jou thought._ 'Something doesn't feel right. Where's Kuro? Did Luffy already deal with him? No, that can't be it.'_

"Something's wrong," Jou said.

"What do you mean?" Nami wondered. "Is it not over yet?"

"I think that's what we're about to find out," Jou stated which caused Nami's eyes to widen in confusion.

Suddenly, a Black Cat Pirate screamed in agony as a slash appeared on his chest with blood gushing from his body which seemed to cause the other Black Cat Pirates to panic even more. Jou had to wonder what could have happened to cause that man to suddenly spurt blood.

"Huh?" Luffy wondered shockingly. "How did he get over there!?"

_'It's Kuro!'_ Jou exclaimed inwardly. _'But where the hell is he? He's hard to even pinpoint. He could be using a technique that makes him so fast no one can see him. Could it be he's using something similar to Fade-Step.'_

Another Pirate shortly after was met with the same treatment as his crewmate and soon the side of the cliff next to Luffy was slashed apart.

"This guy is everywhere!?" Luffy exclaimed.

Jou watched along with Nami as more Pirates were cut down causing them to fall. Jou overheard one of the Pirates mention this technique as** "Side-Step"**. Jou figured out that the trick was similar to his own **Fade-Step**. Similar names though both worked in a different way. Jou had to see where he's going in order to properly use Fade-Step and could use it for a limited amount. Whereas, Kuro seemed like he couldn't see where he was going, which caused them to go after his own Pirates instead of Luffy.

"What's happening out there!?" Nami said with a frightened look on her face, her hands clutching tightly on the back of Jou's cardigan. "People are just getting cut to ribbons!"

"Obviously!" Jou already figured out. "But here's my question: why is he cutting his men down like they don't matter to him at all!?" Jou already had the answer to his own question.

_'They're expendable to him,'_ Jou conceived glaring his eyes down at the carnage below.

Luffy wasn't left unscathed through Kuro's barrage as a cut across his chest and forehead appeared. All after another handful of Pirates were soon met with Kuro's onslaught. Luffy received a cut in his stomach as another slash was traced on the ground near his foot. The more and more Pirates were cut down, the more and more Luffy became angered and had finally had enough.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR!?" Luffy bellowed. "THOSE MEN ARE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Luffy..." Nami muttered concernedly.

"Luffy's right about that," Jou spoke causing Nami to look at him. "Pirate Captain's are supposed to treat their crew with respect. Not to mention, trust them." Jou's eyes narrowed angrily as his both his fists clenched tightly. "He's not supposed to cut them down like they're nothing to him."

"Jou..." Nami said giving the concerned look toward him.

It was downright sickening for Jou to watch. He may not care much for the Black Cat Pirates but even they didn't deserve to be torn to shreds by their own Captain. Jou knew for a fact that even his own mother would be absolutely disgusted with what Kuro is doing to own men.

_'I'm sick of this guy!'_ Jou thought angrily._ 'Finish him off already, Luffy! Show this jackass what it means to be a true Pirate!'_

Luffy is sliced across his figure which allowed him to find Kuro. He grabbed Kuro and hurled him into the ground.

"Found ya," Luffy smirked.

"You bastard," Kuro grunted as he stood back up. "You should've accepted your fate like a good boy. Now, look what you've done. Thanks to you, my little pawns are still alive and in misery. It would've been better to let them die in the attack. So now what? Do you have something to say?"

"Yeah," Luffy stated. "No matter what happens to me. I will never be like you."

"Not will," Kuro glared pointing his remaining cat claws at Luffy's face. "Someone like you can't be like me. You see, you are going to die here today as you writhe in agony as I hack you up like a fish. I'm going to carve you up and I'm going to enjoy it."

Kuro once again used his **Side-Step** technique. Once he did, Luffy ran at Kuro to attack before he could disappear.

"You're not getting away this time!" Luffy shouted.

**"Out of the Bag Attack!"** Kuro faded away from sight as Luffy looked around with wide eyes. Kuro continued slicing his own men, causing them to keel over from their injuries. He appeared before Luffy and went to cut him but the boy simply leaned back to avoid the claw that was about to strike him. After Luffy dodged the incoming attack, Kuro soon came into view behind Luffy.

"Aren't you tired?" Luffy wondered turning to face Kuro. "I bet you are after all that dancing you've been doing."

"Don't get cocky," Kuro commented pushing his glasses up. "That was simply a warm-up. The real fight begins now. Soon, I will be feasting on your fear complimented on the sweet win of your agony. Now!" Kuro used his Side-Step technique one last time to terminate Luffy once and for all.

**OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!"**

Watching all of this, Jou had figured out Kuro's **Side-Step**. It is essentially **Fade-Step** but with the draw-back that he can't see where he's going. Jou had also seen that wherever Kuro stepped he left foot-prints which made it easier to spot where he was and due to the dust he kicked around using **Side-Step**. All Luffy had to do was grab him before he got away. Luffy had tried but missed, it wasn't long after Luffy had gotten Kuro the second time by seizing his ankle. A cloud of dust was formed around Luffy and Kuro until it cleared for everyone to see what happened.

"Got him," Jou smirked as the dust dissipated for everyone to witness that Luffy had latched onto Kuro, restraining his limbs and hindering his ability to move altogether.

"Nice try," Luffy grinned. "You jerk."

"Damn you!" Kuro shouted as he struggled in Luffy's hold. "Get away from me!"

"Well, butler man..." Luffy said. "Right now your life really sucks. Your plan of 3 years is a complete and total failure."

"Let go!" Kuro said as he continued to struggle.

"Hey, look!" a Pirate pointed. "That weird kid caught Captain Kuro!"

"If that goofy kid manages to beat Captain Kuro then that means Kuro won't be able to slaughter us, right?" asked another.

"Yeah," said a third Pirate. "Get him, crazy rubber guy!"

"You're going down, you mean bastard!" the Pirates cheered together for Luffy to beat Kuro.

"Get off me!" Kuro kept trying to shake Luffy off of him until he was hit with a head-butt from Luffy.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled and threw his head backward as he extended his neck toward the Black Cat Pirates to glare at them. "You have no right to cheer me on!"

"Let go of me!" Kuro continued to struggle but Luffy's hold on him was keeping him in place so he wasn't able to escape.

**"Gum-Gum Bell!"** Luffy elongated neck that was reeled all the way back to the Black Cat Pirates, retracted to his body, and used the momentum and slammed his forehead into Kuro's own. Luffy released Kuro and landed on his feet as the Black Cat Pirates Captain hit the ground, falling on his face unmoving and unconscious.

"He beat, Captain Kuro!"

"Just who are you?" the Pirates all wondered as Luffy turned around to stare them all down.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he stated. "The only time a Pirate should abandon his name is when he dies. I would never lose to a coward who ditches his name, betrays his friends, and runs from a life on the sea."

Jou couldn't help but give a proud smile to Luffy's speech. Jou admired that Luffy really did know what it meant to be a true Pirate. This gave Jou all the more reason why Luffy should be the Captain of their crew.

_'Luffy, you just keep surprising me,'_ Jou thought admirably and leaped off the Pirate ship.

"Luffy?" a Pirate wondered. "I've never heard that name before?"

"You should remember my name for the rest of your lives," Luffy smiled. "Because one of these days I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" the Pirates all gave Luffy bewildered eyes when he mentioned that but didn't get to ask any more questions once Luffy picked up the unconscious body of Kuro.

"NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Luffy roared as he tossed the Captain toward the Pirates. "AND NEVER COME BACK!" they did as Luffy said and took Kuro and made a mad dash to their ship without a second look back.

_**-X-**_

Once Jou dropped from the Pirate ship, Nami followed and grabbed the treasure before doing so. The Black Cat Pirates took their battered Captain and got in their ship and left once Luffy told them to. Luffy was about to fall face-first into the ground but Jou was there to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Woah, easy there," Jou said. "I gotcha, Captain."

"You did good, Luffy," Nami commented. Jou placed Luffy on his back and made sure to be gentle since he must've obviously been exhausted with the fight he just had.

"That was amazing, Luffy," Jou smirked. "You really showed Kuro that you mean business. Plus, he's gonna have one hell of a headache once he wakes up." Jou chuckled as he sat down cross-legged on the ground and even picking up Luffy's straw hat.

"It's no surprise you're exhausted after what you just went through, Luffy," Nami said as she joined the boys, sitting down as well. Nami noticed that during Luffy's fight, when Kuro was slicing down his own men to ribbons, that seemed to really irate Luffy.

"Why were you so mad earlier?" Nami asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Jou expressed. "Kuro isn't a true Pirate Captain. A Captain should never try to slaughter their own crewmates, neither their friends."

"That's right," Luffy agreed. "I truly hate people like them. They're so wrong. That is not how friends should act."

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Luffy," Jou nodded as he took to spinning Luffy's hat around his index finger. "Friends shouldn't act that way toward each other."

Nami couldn't believe these two. They have this sense that Pirates are remarkable people that protect others when in reality they only look out for themselves.

"What're you two on about?" Nami questioned resting a hand on her palm. "Of course it isn't. Most Pirates aren't the brave, honorable people you always make them out to be. I'd say Captain Kuro is pretty standard."

"You're wrong, Nami," Jou replied as he continued to twirl Luffy's hat on his finger. "Not all Pirates are like Kuro. If you think like that then you have a lot of thinking to do."

"And why do you say that?" Nami wondered. "Tell me then, Jou? Do you happen to know any brave, honorable Pirates?"

Nami saw Jou direct his eyes at her once she asked that question. Maybe he could enlighten her since he assumes he knows so much about how a Pirate should be rather than what they really are. Nami felt she may have stumped him on her query, feeling she may have won this one but held that thought once he actually did answer.

"As a matter-of-fact, I did," Jou said. "About 10 years, I knew someone. A she, actually. She was a Pirate. One of the bravest people I knew." as Jou talked, he spun the brim of Luffy's straw hat on the tip of his finger. "And she had honor and when on the seas with her crew, she let them know they can trust her as she trusted them, they were her friends. I'll..." he sighed. "I'll never forget her or what she's taught me."

Nami could tell Jou was telling the truth even though it was hard to believe that there could be Pirates who aren't all so cruel. Though, he never said this person's name. She must have left quite an impression on him if he talks so strongly about her.

_'Whoever this person is, she must have left quite an impact on him,'_ Nami thought. _'Since he talks so strongly about her. It... It almost reminds me of...'_

Nami shook off her thoughts, she wouldn't dare give two Pirates the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Nami was still curious who this person Jou talked about was and was about to ask...

"I'm hungry," Luffy said with a straight-face. "I need some meat."

Nami scowled at the downed boy and had a half-a-mind to strangle him for interrupting her just so he could bring up that wants to eat meat.

"You know what...?" Jou spoke. "I'm hungry, too. Fighting could really work up an appetite." Jou stated while he continued spinning Luffy's hat. "Think that restaurant's open in the village?"

"I hope so," Luffy whined. "I so tired, I can't move at all."

"Don't worry, Captain," Jou smiled at Luffy. "Since your too tired, I'll eat your share for ya." Jou and Luffy only gazed at each other until the two howled in laughter. Nami only frowned at the laughing boys. Letting out a sigh of exasperation and thinking just how is it that she got caught up sailing across the sea with a pair of weirdos like them.

"You two are unbelievable," Nami groaned face-palming herself.

_**-X-**_

Zoro and Usopp soon joined the trio at the slope as Usopp was expressing his gratitude to the 4 in defending his village.

"Thanks, guys," Usopp laughed wholeheartedly. "I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you."

"Give credit where credit's due," Zoro grinned. "If you just stood by and done nothing, I wouldn't have done anything either."

"Yeah, same here," Luffy agreed with a smile.

"Honestly, me too," Jou shrugged smirking. "But your village is safe and that's all that matters. Oh, and your girlfriend is safe, too. You must happy about that, right Usopp?"

"Yeah-" Usopp agreed until he blushed to recognize what Jou had said. "Hold on! Kaya's not my girlfriend!"

"Could've fooled me, dude," Jou stated as he, Luffy, and Zoro started to chuckle altogether as Usopp soon joined in the laughter.

"All I know is got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure!" Nami exclaimed cheery smile while cradling the treasure. "And I couldn't be happier!" Jou turned his head giving her a sly smirk.

"Really?" Jou questioned with the same mischievous grin. "How about you let me hold onto it for you? I'll take good care of it."

"Not on your life," Nami said.

"Oh, you wound me!" Jou gave a mock gasp. "Why must you torment me this way, Nami?"

"You simply ask for it sometimes," Nami stated. Usopp knelt down beside Luffy and Zoro. Getting near to ask them a question.

"I've been wondering this whole time but are Jou and Nami a thing?" Usopp asked. "Or do they just have some kind of love/hate rivalry between them?"

"With those two, it's complicated," Zoro commented.

"Hahaha!" Luffy chuckled. "Jou and Nami are so weird!"

The pair in question were only staring at the other 3 and finally locked eyes with each other. Nami turned away with a scowl on her face.

"Gimme a break," Nami remarked. "Something between me and him could never happen."

"You got that right," Jou agreed. "That'd be the day we see a flying ship."

"A flying ship?" Zoro questioned. "That'd be a sight to see."

"That'd be cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's gotta have wings! Big ones!"

Usopp paid no attention to the crew and brought his attention to gaze out toward the open ocean.

"Everything that happened here today helped me," Usopp noted proudly causing Luffy to look at him with curious eyes. "I've just came to a very difficult decision."

_**-X-**_

Getting something to eat was definitely shared among the crew. Jou and the others were definitely a bit famished as stopping a Pirate raid can do that. They were seated in the booth at the restaurant Usopp took them when they first met the town liar.

"Now that we've eaten, we should probably start get going," Zoro stated.

"Yeah, you're right," nodded Luffy.

"Sounds good," Jou said taking a sip from a mug. "The sea's waiting for us." It was at that moment, the establishment's door opened to reveal Kaya. Her grin directed toward the Pirates.

"There you are!" she greeted them.

"Well, look who it is," Jou remarked turning around to face the girl.

"Hello there, Miss," Luffy waved.

"Are you alright being out of bed?" Nami questioned with a kind smile as Kaya made her to the 4.

"Looks like your feeling better," Jou smirked up at her.

"Yes," Kaya nodded in agreement. "I think now I can truly start recovering. You see the reason I was sick this last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents and being Usopp's friend helped start getting me better. I can't stay in bed forever, you know." The Pirates collectively smiled at Kaya seeming to agree with her decision.

Jou understood where she was coming from since he knows losing a parent can be hard but it's great to see someone want to bounce back from the trauma of that feeling.

"Glad to see your finally up and at 'em," Jou commented. "So, to what do we owe you the pleasure?" he asked. "Not that seeing your smile is pleasure enough for us."

Kaya giggled into her hand. "You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough," she said. "I've prepared a present for you to show my appreciation from the bottom of my heart, to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here." Kaya flashed a smile to everyone. "I'd be honored if you'd accept it."

**_-X-_**

The crew was surprised when Kaya told them to make sure to grab any belongings that they had. The crew didn't have much other than what they had on them. Nami had her bags of treasure and her maps. Jou only had his backpack filled with his own possessions. Once they had everything, they followed Kaya to find out what her present was for them. During the walk, Jou put on his silver-lensed aviator's on his eyes, his shoulder-strap backpack secured around him. Nami only turned to look at the Jou with risen brows.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Nami just had to question him since it was such an odd thing to find him wearing.

"What's wrong with them?" Jou wondered as he pulled them down to look at her from the corner of his eye. "You're just jealous cause I look good. Can't take your eyes off me?"

"Yeah, right," Nami snorted as she turned away.

"So, what's your present to us like?" Luffy asked Kaya excitedly.

"You'll see," Kaya answered before chuckling in amusement. "Just follow me. We're almost there."

Kaya brought the Pirates to the shore, Once there they spotted Merry and behind him is the gift Kaya spoke about was a ship. This caused the Quartet of Pirates to grow smiles once they saw it. The ship wasn't battleship-sized but it seemed like a well-crafted vessel. It had 4 cannons, 2 on either side. What really caught the crew's attention was the ram figurehead at the front.

"A real caravel!" Nami exclaimed happily with her hands clasped together.

"Not bad," Jou commented with a grin while slightly pulling down his shades.

"You're actually giving this to us!?" Luffy asked in astonishment.

"Mmhm," Kaya hummed. "As a token of my appreciation."

"It's a slightly older model," Merry explained. "But I personally designed her and she sails like a dream. She is a caravel with lateen sails and a central stern rudder. She's a fine ship and her name is the 'Going Merry'!" Merry proudly presented the ship toward the crew. "Allow me to explain the rigging-"

"Hold on," Nami paused the caretaker from going any further. "You'd be better off to just explain the technical stuff to me."

Luffy stepped up to get a closer look at the ship followed by Jou who stopped beside him.

"What a cool ship," Luffy said in awe. "Have you guys seen the front? It's totally awesome."

"The figurehead's interesting," Jou noted. "A ram wouldn't have been my first choice," Jou said with a grin. "But I can't say I hate it though. Thank you, Kaya. And thank you, too, Merry." he gave a nod of appreciation to the girl and her caretaker. "We'll take good care of her."

"Glad you all like it," Kaya replied with a smile. "We've loaded it with all the provisions you might need on a long voyage."

"Thanks," Luffy said gratefully. "It leaves nothing to beat tired." Jou couldn't help but snicker into his hand at the fact that Luffy pronounced the saying entirely wrong.

"That's leaves nothing to be desired, idiot," Zoro corrected his Captain with a bit of annoyance.

Everyone heard a scream in the distance and turned to the source and what they saw was Usopp rolling down the slope with an unusually large backpack. One could describe the way he was coming down like a pinball, hitting either cliff-side and pleading for someone to help him.

"Oh no, Usopp!" Kaya exclaimed worriedly, a hand cupped to her mouth.

The town liar continued cruising at a great speed in the most bizarre yet comedic way possible as he made his way toward the group.

"That looks fun," Luffy mentioned.

"We better stop him," Zoro suggested. "He's on a collision course with our boat."

"Leave it to me," Jou declared as he stopped just in front of everyone. Jou put his hand out and easily stopped the rolling Usopp to a complete halt. Usopp's face collided into Jou's hand, his nose in-between the chain-wielders fingers.

"Ease up there, speed demon," Jou remarked.

"Thanks," Usopp muffled his gratitude into Jou's gloved hand.

"No problem, bud," Jou grinned as he steadied the younger teen onto his feet and started climbing onto the crew's new ship. Though, the huge backpack that was much larger than Usopp himself, it was like he packed his entire house and caused him to almost lose his balance.

"Usopp, you're leaving?" Kaya wondered making it easy to hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's something I gotta do, Kaya," Usopp assured her.

"You're really doing it," Kaya said. "Your gonna take to the ocean."

"Yeah, I decided to get going before I have any time to change my mind," Usopp declared. "Please, don't stop me."

"I won't," Kaya shook her head. "I know it's time for you to go."

"Kaya, don't be sad," Usopp added with a smile. "Just think the next time I come here, I'll tell you about adventures that'll sound more like lies than my old ones."

"Good," Kaya flashed a smile back at him. "I'll look forward to it." Jou cleared his throat which got the couple's attention to them.

"So, this has to be part when you two start making out, am I right?" Jou wondered with a harmless smirk. "I'm sure there's a room here incase you two kids want privacy. Just go for it, you'd make a nice couple."

This leads to Usopp and Kaya's cheeks to darken red as the jest caused everyone to erupt with laughter.

"C'mon, I can't be the only one who thought it," Jou shrugged. "Even the caretaker thinks so." Jou directed a finger at Merry, who gasped in surprise and began whistling to himself.

"You guys take care!" Usopp called to the crew as his blush died down. "I hope we meet again sometime!"

"How come?" Luffy questioned with a tilt of his head.

"What are you?" Usopp asked. "Anti-social? I'm taking for life on the high seas and I hope that we'll eventually meet again, that's all."

"What're you talking about?" Zoro asked with folded arms. "Get on already."

"Huh?" Usopp mouthed in confusion.

"We're friends, right," Luffy stated blankly. "So get on."

"Yep," Jou smiled pulling down his shades as he sat on the ship's railing. "Hurry it up and get your ass up here."

It took a bit for Usopp to register what they were saying. But he got what they were asking in his own special way.

"I'M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!" Usopp exclaimed with a leap of victory and pumping a fist into the air.

"Don't be stupid, Usopp!" Luffy yelled angrily. "I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Everyone around chuckled at the scene as Luffy and Usopp soon joined up in the all the merriment

_**-X-**_

It was now finally time for their new ship to begin its first take off from the island. Watching the ship sail away, were the now-former Usopp Pirates, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot watch the ship leave.

"There goes the Captain," Onion noted.

"He fell in with some pretty awesome people, so I'm not too worried," Pepper remarked.

"Yeah, he'll be safe," Carrot added. "I've never seen anybody as strong as they are. He's always talked about being a Pirate and now he's off to live his dreams."

"You know the villagers are gonna be sad when we break to news to them," Pepper commented.

"Our Captain was the only one who can liven things up around here," Onion stated. "And now he's gone."

"Hey, I just had a great idea!" Pepper vocalized to his fellow 'Usopp Pirates' as he relayed his plan with them.

_**-X-**_

Kaya was leaning against a tree as Merry stood beside her as they watched the ship get visibly smaller and smaller as it drifted from the island.

"They certainly were a pleasant bunch," Merry fondly vocalized.

"Merry?" spoke Kaya.

"Yes?"

"Lying hurts, a lot," she noted.

"Are you referring to Klahadore?" Merry queried.

"No," Kaya dismissed.

"You must be talking about Usopp?" Merry assumed. "You really wanted him to stay, didn't you?"

Kaya rested her head in her knees to hide the tears starting to brim from her eyes. It was no secret she was really going to miss Usopp and all the moments they shared when he'd told her his stories.

"Miss Kaya..." Merry solemnly spoke. "Years ago, one of the villagers told me a story about your good friend Usopp's childhood. Only a short time, after his father left the village to become a Pirate, his mother whom he was very close to, passed away."

Merry explained the story to Kaya about how he lost a mother who died of illness when Usopp was still very young. Merry mentioned after Usopp's mother died was when he began shouting his lies that Pirates were coming to the village.

"Perhaps, out of loneliness, he continued to shout it after his mother passed away in hopes that one day, his fathers' Pirate ship would be at the shore," Merry said. "Ready to spirit him away to the sea and give him a family that he never had. The villagers say that his outlandish lies contain his most heartfelt wish."

Kaya had tears pouring from her eyes after hearing Usopp's tale from Merry. But had a smile on her face through the tears.

"As someone else who lost both parents, he saw you as a kindred spirit and he couldn't sit by and ignore your suffering," Merry stated. "Now it's time for you, too, to rise from the ashes of tragedy and live up to the example that Usopp set so hard to set."

Kaya figuring that Merry was right that she should follow Usopp's example. She wiped away her tears from her face and kept her thoughtful smile.

"Yes," she agreed. "They said they were fighting to live, not to die. Usopp's wild stories and outlandish lies always spoke of the joy of being alive. They helped me through my grief by cheering me up and telling me to live."

"Indeed," Merry said in agreement with proud eyes toward Kaya.

_**-X-**_

Subsequently, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot decided to follow in their great Captain's footsteps.

"Pirates! Pirates are coming!" the trio of boys yelled as they ran through the village.

_**-X-**_

The Going Merry was a fantastic ship. Kaya wasn't kidding around that she and Merry stocked the ship with supplies to last the crew a while. There was a kitchen with a refrigerator stocked with food, a bathroom with a shower that can be drawn up by a special machine that creates electricity. Instead of a proper steering wheel, it has a pole with a head designed like the Going Merry's figurehead which only goes left or right allowing it to move in that direction.

The crew finished getting acquainted with their new vessel which will take them to the Grand Line.

"This ship is wonderful!" Nami commented happily as Luffy and Usopp agreed with her.

"Yo, guys!" everyone looked back toward the cabin that led into the kitchen to see Jou and Zoro. Jou held five mugs in both hands while Zoro was lugging a huge barrel over his shoulder. "I think this calls for a celebration." Jou smiled. "How about it?"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "We definitely need to throw a party!" Luffy and also everyone else was in agreement about throwing a small party. They filled their mugs and got ready for a toast.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our new crewmate!" Luffy announced. "I'd like to welcome our new friend, Usopp, and a toast to our ship, the Going Merry! So here's to our new ship and crewmate!"

**"Yeah!"** the 5 cheered in unison and smashed their mugs. Now that they had a friend to join them on their voyage and finally a good ship, they felt prepared to take on anything that can come their way. More adventures and eventual adversaries lay in wait for them but that doesn't mean they couldn't handle a bit of danger especially when they have each other backs.

* * *

**The 4th arc has been completed! Bet you all are sick of hearing this but damn I'm late!**

**Jou: Hell, I'm already sick of hearing it since you take too damn long.**

**Well, of course, this chapter was going to take long since it's an arc finale chapter. But let's not dwell on that. **

**Reviews...**

**Jonnie: Here you are. **

**Jou: Enjoy!**

**KP360: I mean, Jou having an opponent for this arc was to avoid him just standing around. **

**Jou: I'd like to point out that not all the enemies I face off against will be OC. **

**Most of them will, but sometimes Jou will fight against canon/non-canon opponents.**

**Guest: **

**Jou: Don't feel too bad. My author slacks off when he's not doing anything every chance he gets.**

**I'm working as fast as I can. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks.**

**Darla Wolf: **

**Jou: Me falling on my face is probably going to be a regular thing. Probably...**

**searge: **

**Jou: Bet you missed me more!**

**Oh, I'm sure Nami will think of something...** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

**...no, nothing like that! Get your mind outta gutters, you pervs!**

**Guest: As a matter-of-fact, he will. Jou will have his own story arc which will be important for his character. Not gonna happen 'till after Sky Island so we'll be waiting for a bit. **

**Jonnie(2): **

**Jou: The only thing my author knows how to draw is a stick figure...**

**Though, nothing is as worse as what Luffy conjures up when he draws.**

**Le055Li0n:**

**Nice. **

**Jou: Nice. **

**GunBlade2020: Not all Jou's opponents will have names that start with J's. That would be silly, though.**

**Jou: Haki?**

**Do you know what that is, Jou?**

**Jou:*thinks hard for a bit and soon gives up* Nope!**

**ShadowUzumaki55: **

**Jou: At certain points, my Fade-Step will improve to where I can use it more than 4 times.**

**That's right.**

**johannvanguard: **

**Jou: Well, I had my fight last chapter so...**

**I decided to have Jou follow Nami to find her treasure and I hope people are cool with how that scene went.**

**pokemonking0924: **

**Jou: I only used it about three times during the fight.**

**But a fourth when he used it to save Nami. **

**Okay, that'll be all. I'd say things are going smoothly and we're near to Arlong Park to which I have some new ideas for that point. In other words, expect the unexpected.**

**Jou: Also, hold off on throwing those tomatoes at him until then. I need a chance to hide.**

**I remember that this was the first arc in my previous story. When I showed Jou's SBS. I'm not going to do that here, so maybe next chapter if you'll still want to see it.**

**I see you guys next time**

**Jou: Of course there's gonna be next time. If they love me, they'll come back!**

**Well, aren't you full of yourself? **

**Later!**


End file.
